


Corrupt Government

by BrownieStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brownie Stylinson, Circus's love, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Socios, Teacher Lou, Vientre alquilado, Zona larry, corrupt government, hslcm, larry stylinson - Freeform, wattpad, wsrm
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 80,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieStylinson/pseuds/BrownieStylinson
Summary: Louis es el narcotraficante más poderoso que puedes encontrar, pero tiene una manera muy diferente de trabajar.Este año y para hacer su trabajo más fácil, decide comprar los votos y poner en el cargo a un joven e inexperto político, Harry Styles.Nunca se esperó que el presidente tuviera una sonrisa tan coqueta.





	1. Prólogo

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

"Los candidatos están a punto de dar su último discurso antes de que se realicen las votaciones este 8 de Noviembre. Podemos ver como cada uno de ellos está subiendo al estrado para dar lo que viene siendo el cierre total de las votaciones, escuchemos lo que tienen que decirnos."

_"Ciudadanos, no estamos aquí para obligarlos a que voten por alguien que no es de su agrado..."_

"Aburrido." Protestó el chico que tenía el mando del televisor.

_"¡No dejaremos nuestro país en manos de un corrupto!"_

"¿Con eso quieres ganar? No lo creo."

Hablaba hacia los candidatos que daban sus discursos a través de la pantalla en la pared. Siguió cambiando los canales haciendo comentarios tales como 'Lo mismo.' 'Puedes hacerlo mejor.' 'Con eso no le ganas ni a tu perro.' Y comentarios cínicos que no eran raros de su parte.

"Venga, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Detuvo su dedo pulgar en cuanto se encontró con un candidato que llamaba mucho su atención.

_"Muy buenas tardes ciudadanos, cómo ustedes sé perfectamente que los últimos años han sido difíciles para nuestra nación pero eso está a punto de cambiar. No habrá más gobierno corrupto, se terminarán los convenios, los tratados; cada uno de los tratos del antiguo mandato, serán desechados para reconstruir lo que aún no está perdido. Para volver a ser la nación que fuimos en nuestros inicios..."_

El chico sentado en el sofá rodó los ojos y cambió el canal del televisor encontrándose con el mismo discurso una y otra vez.

_"Señor Styles, ¿Tiene algo que decir en cuestión de los votos?"_

_"Creo que cada quien es libre de votar por quien ellos piensen que llevará al país por el mejor camino."_

_"¿Tiene alguna propuesta en específico si llegase a ser usted el candidato electo?"_

_"Erradicar todo el narcotráfico de nuestro país, diremos adiós a todo lo malo que tenemos guardado."_

La televisión se apagó y el control remoto cayó en uno de los lujosos sofás de la sala principal, pies descalzos pisaron el piso se madera a través de la recamara hasta llegar al teléfono que estaba en una de las mesas de cristal de la entrada. Fue tomado entre unas manos para después marcar un par de números. La llamada entró y al toque de tres timbres fue respondida.

"Prepara todo, nos vamos a Washington."

"Pero señor, las elecciones no son hasta dentro de dos semanas." El hombre del otro lado protestó.

"Te estoy diciendo que prepares todo, nos vamos mañana a primera hora."

"Está bien señor. ¿Quiere algo en específico para el viaje?"

"Solo quiero llegar mañana, necesito que prepares la casa y en que nos moveremos."

"¿Algún lugar o persona en específico que quiera visitar?" Lo pensó un momento con una mueca en sus labios.

"De eso me encargo yo."

Colgó y comenzó a mover el vaso que sostenía haciendo que el líquido comenzara a subir y bajar. Subió las escaleras e ingresó a su habitación. Paredes blancas, cerámicas caras adornaban las mesas de cristal que había en cada rincón. La cama era sostenida por 4 barrotes de madera en las esquinas, sabanas lisas de seda eran su cubierta y la ventana de cristal que daba una hermosa vista al mar Mediterráneo.

Tomó su teléfono nuevamente y esta vez marcó un número diferente. Se sentó en la orilla del colchón y esperó a que su llamada fuera atendida. "Necesito 2 escoltas para mañana en el aeropuerto principal de Washington D.C." La persona al otro lado comenzó a hablar. "Arribaré en cuanto pueda, quiero que las escoltas estén listas." Siguió escuchando las respuestas pero estas cada vez lo sacaban más de quicio. "¡No me importa que las escoltas estén ocupadas con sus candidatos! Quiero dos escoltas en el aeropuerto para cuando yo llegue, no me quieren ver enfadado." Colgó y tiró el teléfono por algún lado de la habitación. "Payne." Gritó. "¡Payne!" El joven castaño de ojos marrones entró por la puerta de la habitación. Lo miró ladeando su cabeza decepcionado.

"¿Qué quieres?" El cobrizo lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Mañana iremos a hacerle una visita a Valles." Liam negó por cada estupidez que al chico se le ocurría.

"Bien ¿Tienes todo listo?"

"Rony se encargará de la casa y los autos." El castaño asintió. "Me encargué de las escoltas que nos recibirán."

"¿Armas?" Negó. "Bien, me encargaré de eso." Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir pero el chico volvió a llamarlo por su apellido. Regresó a verlo alzando las cejas. "¿Qué?"

"No quiero que le avises a Valles que iremos, quiero que sea una sorpresa." Aplaudió feliz mostrando su amplia dentadura. Liam asintió asegurando su silencio.

"¿Cuántos hombres?" Se encogió de hombros.

"Rony, tú y yo. No necesito más."

"Bien." Payne no entendía la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro del cobrizo. "Le diré a Benny que me dé una lista de todos los negocios que tienes este mes para poder hacerlos desde Washington, necesito que te contactes con Méndez para los paquetes que van a Asia." Asintió alegremente.

"No te preocupes que tendremos todo listo." Fue el colmo.

"Ya. ¿Qué carajos te traes hoy? Parece como si te hubieran llamado diciendo que por fin tumbaron a la competencia." Carcajeó en respuesta al comentario de su amigo.

"Es solo que, vamos a comprar los votos de las elecciones de este año." Liam frunció el ceño. El chico era un maldito corrupto, pero jamás le había pedido que comprara los votos de una elección.

"Nunca habías hecho eso."

"No me importa si lo he hecho antes o no, esta vez quiero hacerlo." El castaño asintió y sacó su móvil para hacer una llamada.

"Estoy contactando al Colegio electoral, ¿A quién quieres en el puesto?" El otro chico sonrió de lado mirando al que hacía la llamada.

"Styles. Quiero a Harry Styles en el poder."


	2. Capítulo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La visita a la casa Blanca.

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Día presente.**

La puerta de la oficina principal de la casa blanca se abrió dejando ver a un canoso hombre detrás de pilas de hojas. El estrés se presenciaba en su rostro, sus manos temblorosas cada vez que leía algún documento. Los estados de cuenta lo estaban matando, las cuentas no cuadraban. Estaría metido en un gran lío si al final de su mandato el país se veía desbarrancado. "Señor, lo buscan." Un joven rubio avisó al presidente y este lo miró fríamente.

"¿Tiene alguna cita?" El joven negó. "¿Entonces que haces aquí? Sabes muy bien que nadie me ve sin una cita previa imbécil." El muchacho bajó la cabeza y comenzó a tartamudear.

"Es-es Tomlinson, señor." El hombre tragó en seco. No se esperaba la visita de chico. "¿Lo hago pasar?" Asintió. El joven salió por las amplias puertas y unos instantes después apareció a la visita. Una grande sudadera acompañada de un pantalón de mezclilla y unas vans eran el atuendo del chico. Se adentró en la habitación y cerró las puertas justo detrás de su espalda.

"No esperaba tu visita." Tomlinson sonrió satisfecho.

"Ese era el punto." Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Subió ambas piernas en el asiento doblándolas una encima de otra, miró detenidamente al hombre que guardaba silencio ante su presencia.

"¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Hace unos 15 minutos, gracias por las escoltas." El hombre lo miró desconcertado. "Me tomé la molestia de mandarlos por mí, tienes a un candidato sin protección por si te interesa." Suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras el chico le daba esa información.

"¿Piensas quedarte?"

"Sí, hasta que anuncien al nuevo presidente." Asintió confirmando su respuesta.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" Preguntó haciendo que el más joven suspirara.

"¿Hoy es el día de interrogarme acaso?" Lo miró detenidamente con una cínica sonrisa. Chasqueó los dedos fingiendo recordar algo. "También quiero recordarte que te queda muy poco en el poder y pues, sabes que tenemos algunas deudas pendientes." Sonrió aplaudiendo sonoramente. El cinismo y sarcasmo era una de las características principales del joven mafioso. 

"Lo sé, aun no tengo el dinero." Louis hizo una mueca de decepción y comenzó a negar lentamente.

"Es una lástima ¿Verdad? " Valles no sabía que decir, estaba atrapado entre los estados de cuenta del país y las deudas que tenía con las empresas del chico. "¿Por dónde sería mejor empezar? ¿Tu esposa o tu amante?" Entrecerró los ojos tratando de tomar la decisión perfecta.

"Te aseguro que te pagaré." Una risa socarrona se dejó escuchar desde la garganta del cobrizo, negó incrédulo alzando sus cejas y mirando hacia una de las paredes de la oficina.

"¿Crees que lo que no has podido pagar en dos años lo podrás pagar en un mes?" Volteó su mirada rápidamente incrustándola en los ojos del viejo. No. Esa era la respuesta.

"¿Te importa tanto el dinero?" El semblante de Louis cambió totalmente. Pasó del ser el chico socarrón que podía tomarse todo con diversión al hombre serio con el que nadie quería toparse en su jodida vida. Bajó las piernas de la silla y alzó una ceja hacia el canoso haciéndolo temblar.

"El dinero me importa poco." Contestó. "Soy un hombre de palabra y me gusta que la gente con la que trato también lo sea. Te entregué la mercancía exactamente el día que te dije que lo haría, te dije que tendrías para pagarme hasta el último día de tu mandato y te he esperado." Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos lentamente, observando fríamente al hombre detrás del escritorio.

"Sé que eres un hombre de palabra." Comentó haciendo a Tomlinson rodar los ojos.

"Sé que lo soy y lamentablemente dentro de un mes no habrá convenio que te respalde. Y si no recuerdo mal te dije que si cuando salgas de aquí aun no me has pagado, te mataré." El cuerpo entero del presidente se tensó. Los días que le quedaban en el puesto eran los centímetros que le faltaban a la guillotina para cortar su cuello, y Louis era la guillotina. "Soy un hombre de palabra Valles y lo voy a cumplir." Sonrió al verlo con los ojos cerrados. "Espera noticias mías hoy, te darás cuenta que no estoy jugando." Se dio media vuelta y salió por las puertas dobles de madera. Se encontró a Liam en el pasillo, tenía un traje negro impecable y un audífono en el oído derecho.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Louis volvió a sonreír.

"Creo que se orinó en los pantalones." Liam rodó los ojos ante la total y absurda actuación del muchacho.

"¿Piensas hacer algo?"

"Claro que sí, tiene que saber que con Louis Tomlinson no se juega." Caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos de la gran casa. Se sabían los planos de memoria, tantas veces habían estado ahí. Si Louis quisiera podría quedarse hospedado en ese lugar y sería tratado como el rey más importante de la monarquía, pero según él, aún tenía algo de prudencia.

"¿Qué pretendes?" Se detuvo en seco estirando un brazo para detener a Liam. "¿Qué?" Giró su rostro para mirarlo.

"¿Esposa o amante? Aun no puedo decidir bien." Payne lo empujó por la espalda para que caminara haciéndolo sonreír. A veces se cansaba de él, pero era su amigo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Entrecerró los ojos ideando que podría hacer esta vez. Había tantas opciones que de solo pensarlas lo hacían sentirse satisfecho, mandaría poner cámaras para ver la reacción de Valles en cuanto se enterara de cualquier cosa que hiciera.

"No sé, algo no muy difícil. Un secuestro exprés y córtale un dedo, aun no me apetece matar a alguien." Liam suspiró y sacó su móvil para marcar a alguna persona.

"Estamos fuera en instantes, ya." Salieron por la parte de atrás de la casa blanca y subieron a la camioneta que los estaba esperando en la puerta.

"¿Crees que si secuestramos a la primera dama llame mucho la atención?" Pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad y el chofer inició el recorrido hacía su próxima parada.

"No le cortaremos el dedo a la primea dama Louis." Remarcó Liam causando una mueca en el chico.

"Bien, entonces la amante. Sabes donde vive, sólo que le destrocen la casa." Negó remarcando su lengua en la mejilla. "Sé que Valles no me pagará, al menos que se quede sin departamento." Miró hacía la ventana completamente polarizada. Valles le debía más de 50 millones y a estos extremos no conseguiría ese dinero. Había investigado las cuentas del hombre y estaban en ceros, el país tenía desfalcos muy grandes que saldrían a relucir en cuanto entregara cuentas; entonces iría a la cárcel. "Valles debería estar agradeciéndome." El tono en la voz del chico era de superioridad.

"¿Por qué debería agradecer que lo vas a matar?" Liam tenía una mueca ilógica en todo el rostro.

"Le ahorraré el resto de su vida en la cárcel." Sonrió y Liam cerró los ojos rogando a Dios por paciencia.

Llegaron al lugar en donde se quedarían lo que restaba para las elecciones presidenciales. Louis estaba en su recámara viendo televisión y a punto de dormir. Era demasiado tarde y habían tenido un día muy pesado. Había terminado de organizar la mercancía que sería mandada a Asia en un par de días, Liam entró a la habitación sin tocar haciendo que Louis lo mirara demandante. "Ah, sólo eres tú." Su mirada se relajó y se incorporó en la cama. El castaño caminó hasta pararse a un costado de él y tirarle una gorda carpeta en las piernas. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Listas de adeudos y contratos que expiran este mes." Louis alzó las cejas y frunció los labios. Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era flojera, flojera y más flojera. No quería trabajar, no quería leer ni cobrar, pero tampoco iba a dejar pasar por alto alguna deuda.

"¿Salgo perdiendo con alguno?" Preguntó alzando la mirada hacía su amigo.

"En todos pierdes dinero, no sé si eso sea importante." Rodó los ojos y abrió la carpeta tomando la primera hoja de esta. La observó cuidadosamente y un rastró de confusión apareció reflejado en sus muecas.

"¿Quién carajos es Robert Riggs y por qué me debe 2 millones?" Liam solo bufó. "¿Cuándo vence el plazo de este hombre?"

"El próximo lunes." Trataba de idear algo para hacer si no pagaba antes de que se acabara el tiempo, pero no quiso esforzarse mucho.

"Bien, si no paga quémale el rancho." Cerró la carpeta y se la entregó a Liam sin más.

"Louis no puedes tomar decisiones precipitadas solamente porque no quieres pensar." Regañó. Si no fuera por Liam, el negocio estaría muerto y muy probablemente Louis también.

"Yo no lo obligué a que se endeudara conmigo, que resista las consecuencias." Liam dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡Ya cásate idiota!" Gritó antes de dejar por completo el lugar.

"¡Consígueme a alguien y hablamos!" Gritó aun sabiendo que Liam ya no lo escuchaba. "¿Quién quiere casarse?" Rodó los ojos y encendió el televisor. Cada canal del país estaba lleno de informes del gobierno de Valles y propuestas de los candidatos. Tomó su celular y llamó al número celular del actual presidente. La llamada fue desviada completamente en varias ocasiones, Louis se sabía esta jugada y no era más que un cambio de número telefónico para que le perdiera el rastro. "¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo?" Miró su teléfono haciendo esa pregunta. Se levantó de la cama y del cajón de la cabecera sacó un arma. Una escuadra calibre 22. Le recargó las balas y luego la metió entre su ropa. Dejó su habitación, recorrió toda la casa y salió por la puerta trasera para subir a uno de los autos negros que estaban estacionados. "Vamos a ver quién va a jugar con quien."

No muy lejos de la casa blanca en un conocido fraccionamiento Louis aparcó el coche, entró en uno de los condominios y fue directamente hasta el pent-house del lugar. Se posicionó frente a la puerta y tocó bruscamente varias veces sin conseguir respuesta alguna. "Vamos linda, sé que estás ahí dentro." Volvió a tocar en repetidas ocasiones hasta que su paciencia se agotó. Su pierna pateó fuertemente el tablón de madera rompiendo la cerradura. Ingresó en el departamento y comenzó a recorrerlo. "Solo necesito que le lleves un mensaje a Valles cielo." Se fijaba en cada rincón del lugar con una traviesa sonrisa floreciendo de él. Era como el juego de las escondidas, ella trataba de ocultarse pero Louis era el mejor jugador; la encontraría. "Sabes que no podrás escapar, mejor hagamos esto más fácil y sal por tu propia voluntad." Su voz era juguetona, un rastro de burla la entonaba, era un juego para él. Subió las escaleras recorriendo cada una de las habitaciones. Comenzaba a desesperarse, no era el hombre más paciente que pudiera existir. "¡Sal por un demonio!" Sacó su arma de los pantalones y llegó hasta la habitación principal, fue directo hasta el closet y abrió las puertas de par en par. "¿No crees que es muy usado el esconderse en el armario?" Tomó a la chica del brazo aplicándole una fuerza suficiente para causarle un moretón, la haló hasta la cama y su cuerpo fue extendido por toda esta.

"¿Qué-qué vas a hacerme?" La chica tartamudeaba mientras comenzaba a producir lágrimas en abundancia. Louis hizo una mueca de asco hacia ella.

"No pienso violarte si es lo que te preguntas, no llego a esa bajeza cariño." Su arma estaba cargada. Quitó el seguro apuntando hacia la chica esperando el momento preciso para disparar. "Vengo para que le des un pequeño recordatorio a tu querido hombre, en cuanto lo veas, claro si sigues viva para cuando él llegue." Rió y la chica solo escondió su rostro entre las almohadas. "Ya deja de lloriquear no te voy a hacer nada, quiero que le des un recado a Valles." Antes de que el chico siguiera hablando su teléfono sonó. Era Liam, debía contestar así que lo hizo. "Estoy arreglando unos asuntos ¿Qué pasa?"

"Llamó Méndez, quiere la mercancía para mañana." Louis rodó los ojos y maldijo entre dientes.

"Dile a Méndez que se puede ir mucho al carajo, las cosas aquí se hacen cuando acordamos no cuando a él se le hinchan las pelotas." Tenía demasiados negocios en mente, más de los que pudiera imaginarse. Se había olvidado por completo de la situación de Valles en cuanto Liam mencionó la mercancía de Asia. Cómo antes se había dicho Louis era un hombre de palabra y haría todo lo posible por hacer que esta se cumpliera. "Dame 10 minutos y estoy de regreso." Colgó y miró nuevamente a la chica.

"Anda, has lo que vayas a hacer."

"Me encantaría meterte un tiro en estos momentos pero todavía no puedo, no hasta que se venza el plazo. Solo dile a Valles que vine, que no intente cambiar su número o huir porque lo encontraré y será peor." La señaló amenazante con su dedo índice. "¿Sabes qué? Comunícame con él." Demandó y la chica obedeció al instante. La llamada entró y tres timbres después la voz áspera y repulsiva del presidente resonó a través de la bocina. "¿Pensaste que cambiando el número te iba a perder el rastro? Fue algo muy estúpido de tu parte. Si intentas huir te encontraré y empezaré a dejarte sin extremidades lentamente. No sabes con quien te metiste, no sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacer, en verdad no quieres averiguarlo. Así que si quieres tener una muerte rápida y tranquila mantente al margen de todo, nos estamos viendo."

Colgó la llamada mirando nuevamente a la mujer que seguía tirada en la cama, guardó su arma nuevamente entre su ropa y la miró con los labios fruncidos. Sus manos alcanzaron su cuello y comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente, la ira lo consumía y se había apoderado completamente de su autocontrol. Una de las manos de la chica fue hasta su rostro tratando de ayudarse, sus largas uñas arañaron la mejilla del cobrizo haciéndolo enfadar aún más. En acto reflejo una fuerte bofetada hizo que la chica cayera tumbada de nuevo en el lugar. Controló su respiración y salió del departamento. Condujo de nuevo hasta casa y en cuanto entró Liam tenía la cara de enojo más grande del mundo. "Hola amigo." Sonrió y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

"Debes tomarte las cosas más enserio ¿Largarte a mitad de la madrugada para atacar a la amante de Valles?" Louis bajó el rostro ante el regaño del chico. "¿Qué demonios está pasando por tu cabeza?"

"No lo sé, creo que solo me falta un poco de concentración."

"Concentración y autocontrol Tomlinson, te faltan eso y muchas más cosas. Debes concentrarte en lo que debemos hacer." Payne reventaba en furia. Su voz era alta y demandante, parecía el jefe y Louis uno de los pequeños novatos.

"Ya, te prometo que voy a reconcentrarme." Levantó sus manos escudándose y Liam se paró frente a él.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Louis miró para todos lados tratando de evitar su pregunta. "Contéstame." Ordenó y el cobrizo asintió accediendo a contarle. "¿Ella te hizo eso?" Tomó su mentón girándolo con brusquedad. Observó las marcas de las uñas de la chica, tenía sangre en ellas y comenzaría a arder.

"Intenté estrangularla y ella quiso defenderse, luego la abofeteé. La dejé casi inconsciente en su habitación, no creo que muera." La tonalidad en su habla era fría, sin arrepentimiento.

A través de los años se había acostumbrado a torturar y matar a sangre fría, era lo que el negocio implicaba. Más de una década le había enseñado a no sentir remordimientos, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas habían muerto en sus manos. Ni siquiera recordaba cuantas habían muerto estranguladas y cuantas otras a balazos. La experiencia lo había enseñado a cerrar sus sentimientos, muchas noches al inicio había llorado por tener que hacer esto, muchas personas que amaba habían sido asesinadas por rivales. Liam era la única persona que le quedaba y no quería perderlo, mucho menos de una fea manera.

Sus vínculos afectivos eran escasos, no tenía contactos más allá del trabajo; nadie conocía al verdadero Louis. Aquel que se escondía tras las armas y la droga que traficaba para todo el mundo, aquel que siendo un niño apenas había sido introducido al mercado negro por las malas y que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en el narcotraficante más conocido del mundo.

Lo que restaba de la noche transcurrió lentamente brindándole a Louis un sueño placentero y reconfortante a su cansancio. Se despertó entre gritos y la luz del sol. La cama estaba revuelta, las sábanas enredadas entre su cuerpo y en su naciente barba había rastros de baba seca. Liam entró en la habitación azotando la puerta cortando por completo la tranquilidad del cobrizo.

"Levántate, tenemos problemas." Louis renegó revolcándose sobre el colchón. Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo privando a sus pupilas de la luz.

"Vamos, es mi segundo día aquí. No puede haber drama tan pronto." La misma carpeta del día anterior fue tirada sobre su rostro cubierto. La tomó en sus manos y miró a Liam con los ojos entreabiertos. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Báñate, necesitamos ir a cortar cabezas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Hoy se vencen 6 plazos, acabas de perder 9 millones." Abrió las persianas dejando entrar la claridad de la mañana. Louis se levantó de la cama y miró a Liam estirando su cuerpo. Miró la carpeta, la lista de nombres era larga, en cada una de ellas estaba la dirección y datos personales de los individuos. Analizó un poco la situación y luego talló sus ojos volviendo hacia su compañero.

"No pienso salir del país, así que nos haremos cargo de los que están a nuestro alcance. Voy a mandar a Rony a Brasil y Jerry y Berti pueden ir a Suiza y Rusia." Liam asintió. Caminó hasta el mapa que estaba en la pared y marcó tres lugares con pequeñas tachuelas. "Ellos tres son los que están en el país, California, Utah y Nevada." Liam frunció el ceño y miró el mapa alzando una ceja.

"Tenemos gente en California y Utah puede esperar."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es un anciano sin una pierna Louis, morirá antes de que lo mates." Rodó los ojos y Louis hizo una mueca de compresión. "¿Qué parte de Nevada?" Preguntó y Louis sonrió alzando las cejas.

"Las Vegas." Liam soltó una gran carcajada mientras el cobrizo alzaba las cejas de una manera graciosa. "Lo conocí en un casino, pagué sus deudas y quedó de saldar la cuenta en cuanto su suerte cambiara, supongo que nunca cambió y ahora tendrá que darme a cambio su cabeza."

"Sé que el hombre tiene hijos, puedes pedirle uno a cambio, necesitamos preparar gente." Louis negó rotundamente.

"La cosa es con el padre, no tenemos por qué meter a niños en esto." Liam aceptó la decisión del chico y tomó la carpeta en sus manos.

"Le daré indicaciones a Rony y moveré a la gente, iremos al colegio electoral en unas horas. Encárgate de investigar al candidato que quieres." Louis aplaudió y asintió. El castaño salió por la puerta y despareció de la vista.

**_Nombre:_ ** _Harry Edward Styles Cox._ ****   
**_Lugar de nacimiento:_ ** _Santa Fe, Nuevo México, Estados Unidos._   
**_Nacionalidad:_ ** _Estadounidense._ ****   
**_Fecha de nacimiento:_ ** _02 de Febrero. (23 años.)_   
**_Ocupación:_ ** _Licenciado en ciencias políticas._   
**_Pareja:_ ** _-_   
**_Hijos:_ ** _-_   
**_Universidad:_ ** _Harvard._

_'El joven político Harry Styles se ha postulado a presidente de la nación.'_

_'Harry Styles: El favorito del público.'_

_'"Fuera el narcotráfico y el gobierno corrupto, fuera los criminales asociados con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos ¡Queremos nuestra nación de regreso!" Las palabras del joven Styles están siendo aceptadas abiertamente por los ciudadanos, veremos quién será el nuevo electo.'_

"Vas a ser un hueso duro de roer Harry, pero será un honor arriesgar los dientes contigo." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	3. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mala decisión.

**Arequipa, Sur de Perú.**   
**Tres días después de las elecciones.**

"Le dije claramente que no intentara escapar Liam, quiero ser buena persona y hacer esto fácil. ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme enojar?" El todo terreno en el que iban montados atravesaba la base de la cordillera volcánica del Pichu Pichu. "Mira que hacerme viajar hasta Perú teniendo cosas más importantes que hacer." Louis rodó los ojos mientras Liam seguía conduciendo a una gran velocidad por el camino desnivelado y lleno de rocas. La camioneta dorada que iba frente a ellos aumentaba la velocidad cada que se veían más acorralados. Detrás de ellos venía otro Jeep con tres de los hombres de Tomlinson.

"Pudiste dejarlo e ir por él dentro de un tiempo." El cobrizo negó.

"A todos nos va a llegar nuestra hora Payne, y a Valles ya le llegó la suya."

Sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana del copiloto apuntando directamente hacia el vehículo del frente. Soltó tres disparos antes de que su arma se quedara sin balas, sacó un nuevo cartucho del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta y volvió a recargarla. Comenzó a disparar nuevamente dando en los neumáticos e hizo que estos dejaran salir todo el aire comprimido, la camioneta comenzó a derrapar en el camino y en un instante quedó varada sin la oportunidad de volver a arrancar. Liam, Louis y los otros 3 hombres que los acompañaban bajaron de sus transportes acercándose lentamente al vehículo que perseguían.

A la señal de Louis una ráfaga de balas se dejó caer encima del metal dorado, haciendo grandes agujeros en este. Casquillos y más casquillos caían al suelo conforme los hombres iban recargando sus pistolas. Louis ordenó que pararan, rodeó la camioneta y se acercó a abrir la puerta del conductor, su sorpresa al abrirla fue que Valles seguía vivo. Tomlinson chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación mientras el canoso hombre lo miraba perdidamente, escupía sangre por la boca y mantener la respiración dolía como nunca antes. A un costado de él, en el asiento del copiloto estaba la ex-primera dama con su vestido rosa manchado de rojo, ella estaba muerta.

"¿Ves hasta donde tuvimos que llegar? No importó si era en Washington, en Madrid o aquí, como quiera te encontré y te cumplí lo que prometí." Louis hablaba tranquilo mientras el hombre se ahogaba en su propia sangre, trataba de balbucear algo, pero no era audible. "Fuiste muy estúpido en hacer esto, sabías lo que pasaría no puedes decirme que no te lo advertí." El tono en Tomlinson cambiaba, no a arrepentimiento, si no a berrinche de que no siguieran sus órdenes. Las cosas se podían hacer de una sola manera, debían hacer lo que él decía. "Mira lo que ocasionaste." La mano del cobrizo tomó los blancos y escasos cabellos del hombre haciendo girar su cabeza hacia su esposa, observó la macabra escena por un momento antes de que Louis le regresara la vista hacia sus azules y penetrantes ojos.

"Mi-mis hi-jos." Louis frunció los labios e hizo una señal con su mano para que lo esperara. Abrió la puerta trasera y los niños colgaban sus cuerpos en los cinturones de seguridad, cerró la puerta y regresó.

"Están muertos." Sonrió complacido y Valles tosió fuertemente salpicando sangre en la sudadera del chico. "Vamos hombre, que es una de mis favoritas." Se sacudió con una muestra de asco en su rostro y lo miró nuevamente.

"Eres u-un hijo d-de puta." Louis asintió con una mueca de aceptación y sacó su arma del bolsillo.

"Lo sé." Confesó y una bala atravesó el cráneo del viejo. Bajó la pistola mientras el cuerpo de Valles se caía hacia un lado. Cerró la puerta de la camioneta y regresó lentamente hasta el Jeep en el que Liam lo estaba esperando. Subió y emprendieron camino de regreso.

"Mataste a dos niños." Louis asintió con la vista perdida en el camino.

"No era mi intención y lo sabes." Su voz era firme y sincera. Liam asintió con un rastro de incredulidad en su rostro.

"Aunque no fuera tu intención están muertos, tenían doce años Louis." Las palmas del chico arremetieron contra sus muslos exaltándolo.

"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me ponga a llorar? Están muertos Liam, no me voy a arrepentir de lo que hice porque eso no los regresará a la vida." Hubo un gran silencio en el auto, el castaño tenía los ojos fijos en la carretera y Louis miraba por la ventana tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. "Mira Liam, sabes perfectamente que no soy el fan número uno de los asesinatos de niños mucho menos después de lo que pasó, pero hay veces en las que es necesario."

"¿Necesario? ¿Crees que en algún momento es necesario matar niños?" Louis sobó su sien rogando al cielo para que Liam pudiera comprender. "¿Entonces fue necesario que mis hijos murieran? ¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente perder a un hijo!" Soltó un gran suspiró y miró fijamente el rostro lleno de lunares que portaba el conductor.

"Les has llorado día y noche a los niños los últimos cuatro años. ¡Eso no ha logrado resucitarlos Liam! Amaba a esos niños tanto como tú, pero sé perfectamente que se fueron y que no volverán." Tragó saliva tratando de ahogar el llanto mientras los ojos de Louis ardían en furia. "Hemos estado juntos en esto desde el primer día y sabes perfectamente que nada es fácil, nada aquí es fácil. Sólo debemos aprender a vivir cada día pensando que podemos ser nosotros los que terminen con una bala en el cerebro." Liam no dijo nada, simplemente siguió el camino.

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**17 horas después.**

La casa estaba en completo silencio, era de madrugada y todos dormían. El viaje desde Perú había sido largo y cansado, más cuando Liam estaba distante con él. Era su mejor amigo y se había prometido a sí mismo protegerlo con su propia vida, había pasado por tanto y seguía de pie, había perdido tanto pero se reponía cada vez. Miraba al techo con detenimiento, el color blanco adornado de pequeñas lámparas era el que velaba su sueño y el que le hacía compañía cada vez que no podía dormir. Tenía una duda en su cabeza desde que terminó su discusión con Liam de camino al aeropuerto.

¿Cuántos niños habían muerto a sus manos a lo largo de su vida?

No tenía la respuesta. Sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen y su rostro desahuciado eran lo que se alcanzaba a percibir entre las sombras. No supo que hora era cuando sus parpados cedieron y se dignaron a dejarlo descansar. A las 8:00 am del día siguiente Liam entró en su habitación abriendo las cortinas y dándole paso a la luz del sol como todas las mañanas. Estaba duchado, afeitado, con un traje impecable y una gran sonrisa como cada mañana; pero Louis sabía perfectamente que la noche anterior la había pasado llorándole a la foto de sus hijos.

"Arriba que hay cosas que hacer." Louis estiró su cuerpo en la cama y talló sus ojos quitando las lagañas de sus lagrimales. Se sentó sobre el colchón y rascó su creciente barba saboreando el mal sabor de boca del sueño.

"Quiero ir a la casa blanca hoy, ya sabes a presentarme con el nuevo presidente."

"¿Quieres que avise o también será una sorpresa?"

"Quiero ver que tal reacciona cuando entre alguien a su oficina sin previo aviso, prepara el auto." Liam asintió saliendo de la habitación y Louis entró al baño. Se metió a la regadera y la fría agua hizo que su cuerpo despertara completamente. Había tantas marcas en su piel, cortadas, quemadas y lo que parecían rasguños relucían por todo su cuerpo desnudo. Varías eran cubiertas por tatuajes y otras más estaban sobre ellos.

En cuanto salió fue directo al closet que tenía en la recamara, estaba lleno de sudaderas y camisetas largas, pantalones ajustados nada decentes y sucias vans que posiblemente olían peor que una rata muerta. Rebuscó entre todo lo posible y no encontró nada decente que ponerse, generalmente no cargaba con trajes en la maleta. Con una toalla atada en su cintura salió de la habitación en busca de su salvación. Tocó la puerta de Liam tres veces y este salió casi en enseguida.

"¿Qué haces desnudo en mi puerta?" El ceño del castaño estaba fruncido y Louis solo quitó la toalla de alrededor de su cintura.

"No estoy desnudo." Liam rodó los ojos y el cobrizo volvió a envolverse en la tela. "Necesito que me prestes un traje."

"¿Qué le pasó al tuyo?"

"No traje el traje." Una estúpida sonrisa marcó el rostro de Louis y Liam negó rendido ante la broma que se había cargado. "Sólo préstame un maldito traje Payne." Asintió y luego de unos momentos regresó a la puerta con un elegante traje azul marino, muy pequeño, casi de la medida de Louis.

"Este me dejó de quedar desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que te servirá." Louis agradeció y regresó a su cuarto. El atuendo en verdad era lindo, el pantalón le quedaba un poco flojo de la cintura pero el saco encajaba perfecto en la curva de su cintura. Una camisa de lino blanca abajo con los últimos botones sin abrochar y en sus pies unos zapatos de charol que había encontrado en el fondo del armario. Se miró en el espejo y no se veía mal del todo, realmente se veía como sacado de una gran empresa.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Liam y emprender camino hacia la casa blanca. Unos cuantos minutos de viaje fueron suficientes para entrar por la parte trasera y estacionar el auto justo en la puerta. Bajaron del auto y se adentraron en los largos pasillos que conducían a la oficina principal, fuera de esta el mismo chico rubio de hacía años los observó levantándose de su silla y abriéndole paso a Louis por las amplias puertas de madera, entro y estas se cerraron detrás de él. Una gran mata de rizos color chocolate se veía detrás del escritorio, el chico levantó la cabeza en cuanto sintió la presencia en la sala.

El verde esmeralda de sus ojos recorrió el cuerpo entero del visitante con el ceño fruncido, varios lunares adornaban la piel lechosa de su barbilla. Se levantó de su asiento y se podía predecir que era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que el cobrizo, tenía un buen porte y su traje lucía particularmente fresco.

"¿Quién eres y porque te sientes con el poder de entrar a mi oficina sin una previa cita?" Las cejas de Louis se alzaron al escuchar su voz. Era grave y demandante, le inquietaba sentirse sumiso ante su voz.

"Soy un viejo socio del país." El castaño rodeó su escritorio posicionándose frente a él. Estaban frente a frente separados por dos metros y medio de alfombra.

"Nadie me había hablado de ti."

"Pues he venido a presentarme." Dio pequeños pasos acercándose a él hasta quedar a una corta distancia. De cerca era más apreciable su belleza. Tenía una voz y una postura demandante pero una mirada y un rostro sumiso. Estiró una mano hacia él. "Soy Louis Tomlinson." Se presentó y el otro chico levantó su mano dándole un fuerte apretón.

"Harry Styles." Louis sonrió en cuanto el presidente rompió el contacto. Con sus manos señaló las sillas del escritorio.

"Lo invito a que se siente señor presidente, creo que será una larga charla." Harry negó y se recargó en el respaldo de una de las sillas. "Bien, podemos quedarnos parados si así lo prefiere." 

"Di lo que tengas que decir, si nadie me había hablado de ti es porque no tienes mucha relevancia." Louis formó una mueca de dolor.

"Cuide sus palabras, pronto escuchará mucho sobre mí." Harry alzó las cejas restándole importancia y le dio una seña para que prosiguiera. "Soy el principal proveedor de droga y de armas en Estados Unidos, así como el mayor inversionista del gobierno. Los gastos salen de mis cuentas y se me paga con mi libre comercio por todo el país. Realmente no hay mucho de que hablar, yo te pago las cuentas y tú me dejas trabajar, así funcionan las cosas."

"Creo que así, funcionaban, las cosas." El énfasis en la palabra hizo a Louis remarcar su lengua por el interior de su mejilla. "No estoy interesado en ti, ni en tus drogas, mucho menos en tu dinero. Gracias por tu tiempo, ahora puedes irte." Louis posicionó sus manos en su cintura para controlar sus impulsos. Las respuestas que le daba el chico comenzaban a desesperarlo.

"Llevo haciendo esto 12 años y no voy a dejar que un chiflado eche todo al caño." El rostro de Harry se tornó ofendido.

"¿Un chiflado? Solo estoy haciendo lo que prometí al pueblo, soy un hombre de palabra y voy a cumplir lo que prometí." Louis quedó paralizado. Había utilizado esa frase en tantas ocasiones y ahora él la estaba utilizando. Dos hombres que tenían la palabra firme, pero que prometían cosas muy distintas. "No sé ni siquiera de donde proviene todo tu dinero para dejar que el país flote de este. ¿Qué eres acaso? ¿Un ladrón de bancos?" Louis soltó una carcajada burlona.

"No, no, no. Seré lo que pienses que sea pero no soy un ladrón, todo el dinero que tengo es mío de todas las maneras en que quieras verlo. Me lo he ganado con trabajo y con esfuerzo, creando nuevas sustancias, no con mariconerías."

"¿Mariconerías?" Harry soltó una risita pero al instante recobró su postura seria.

"Me refiero a que no le he robado a nadie, todo mi dinero es limpio."

"Dime que tan limpio es y tal vez, piense en dejarte invertir en el país." Su tono era negociante pero burlón. Un tono que en cualquier otro momento o cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho que Louis sacara su arma. Pero Harry lo hacía parecer divertido.

"Ya te lo dije, vendo drogas y armas."

"Vender drogas y armas es ilegal."

"Comprarlas también y el país lo está haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo."

"No me importa lo que el país hizo antes de mí, me importa lo que voy a hacer yo con él ahora."

"Por favor, estás en plena guerra con Irak y siria. ¿Crees que llegarás lejos sin mis armas?"

"Pienso acabar las guerras."

"Sí, y yo pienso que todos los que me deben me pagarán, pero eso no pasará." Harry no pensaba acceder, pero Louis tampoco. "¿Dónde está la primera dama?" El repentino cambio de conversación confundió a Harry.

"Soy soltero." Entonces Louis recordó lo que había leído en Wikipedia unos días atrás. Pareja: no. Hijos: no. Rascó el reverso de su cabeza y soltó un pesado suspiro.

"Podemos llegar a un acuerdo." Lo miró fijamente. "Tengo un par de asuntos que resolver ahora mismo y tengo que regresar a Tarragona en unos días. ¿Qué tal si lo piensas y nos vemos antes de que me vaya?" Harry lo miraba desconfiado, con el ceño fruncido y la guardia arriba. No le sorprendería que en cualquier momento le pusiera un revolver en la cabeza y Louis estaba conteniéndose demasiado para no hacerlo. "Te dejaré mi número y esperaré tu llamada, en verdad no quiero ser yo el que venga a buscarte." Le extendió una tarjeta y el castaño la tomó delicadamente. "Un placer Harry." Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta doble encontrándose con Liam en el pasillo.

Caminaron fuera de la casa blanca y subieron al auto nuevamente. Louis no le había dicho palabra alguna sobre lo que había hablado con el nuevo presidente. Cuando ambos estaban en el auto, Louis soltó un grito de frustración que alarmó a Liam. "¿Qué carajos te pasa?"

"¿Qué me pasa? Ese maldito niño, es un chiflado que piensa que puede salvar al país de todo. No tiene ni idea de lo que es dirigir una nación Liam, solo es un escuincle que necesita ver el mundo como es y no como quiere que sea." Frotó su rostro con rapidez y Payne rió. "No es gracioso, me controlé mucho para que no saliera un titular de  _'El presidente es asesinado a menos de una semana de subir al poder.'_ " Liam negó con una sonrisa.

"Por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú quien lo quiso a él como presidente."

"Sí, no vuelvo a comprar los votos en mi vida. En verdad no pensé que fuera tan estúpido."

~*~

 _¿Quién es Louis Tomlinson?_ Buscar.

 _Narcotráfico de armas y drogas en Estados Unidos._ Buscar.

 _Louis Tomlinson narcotraficante._ Buscar.

Se había cansado de buscar su nombre en el internet, no había resultados a cualquier búsqueda con su nombre. Era como si ese hombre no existiera, se arriesgó a pedir datos de él en la interpool pero fue en vano, no tenía un historial delictivo en ningún otro país. Nada funcionaba y la intriga que tenía en su mente lo consumía. Le daba tanta desconfianza pero lo había hecho dudar en sus promesas.

Según él nada cambiaría en el país aunque lo intentara, según él todo sería en vano. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si nada de lo que había prometido se podía cumplir? Sus pensamientos volaban alrededor de las palabras del ojiazul, sin duda tenía más experiencia que él en este mundo. Era apenas un egresado de la universidad tratando de gobernar un país, mientras que guiándose por lo que Tomlinson había dicho, 12 años en el gobierno lo respaldaban. ¿Cuántos años tendría? No más de 30 eso era seguro. Era un chico de muy buen ver y aunque estaba enredado en todo el mundo de las drogas no tenía finta de ser un farmacodependiente.

Apagó su ordenador y salió de la oficina hasta la sala, encendió la televisión y las noticias mundiales empezaron a resonar en la habitación. Más muertos en Irak, algunos reportes de accidentes y luego se fue hasta el otro extremo del continente.

_El ex-presidente de Estados Unidos Joaquín Valles, fue encontrado muerto junto a su familia esta mañana en la cordillera del volcán Pichu Pichu. Según informan la camioneta en la que se transportaba el político con su esposa y sus dos hijos fue interceptada el día de ayer. Se encontraron 187 casquillos de balas de 9 mm en la escena y los cuerpos fueron llevados a la morgue para hacer la autopsia como lo marca la ley. Seguiremos con más información..._

La puerta del Pent-house sonó y la chica se levantó del sofá temerosa, su querido hombre había sido asesinado y ella podía ser la siguiente. Se asomó por la mirilla de la entrada y un Louis de traje estaba parado fuera. Llevó ambas manos a su boca para recubrir un grito y con delicadeza subió las escaleras para intentar esconderse. Escuchó la puerta abrirse en cuanto ella ingresaba a su habitación. Era imposible correr, no lograría escapar.

Los pasos cada vez se hacían más sonoros y eso significaba que Louis estaba cada vez más cerca. En cuanto el entró en la recamara ella estaba de pie frente a la puerta, tenía encima solo una delicada bata de seda que le colgaba hasta mitad de sus muslos. Su flamante cuerpo y gran escote hacia que retumbaran los sentidos de cualquier hombre, pero Louis no era un hombre cualquiera. Caminó lentamente hacía ella y uno de sus brazos rodeó su cintura atrayéndola con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Su boca estaba muy cerca de la de ella, pero su arma estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. Con la punta de esta comenzó a acariciar los rizos rubios de su cabeza y a susurrarle muy cerca de su oído. No podía creer que la chica fuera a morir excitada. "Shh, si no piensas en esto no va a doler cielo." La voz de Louis era juguetona y sensual, digna de un asesino serial. "Buenas noches princesa." Un disparo salió y el cuerpo de la chica quedó colgando entre los brazos de Louis, sin cuidado alguno la dejó caer contra el piso y salió del lugar.

En el auto Liam se encontraba mirando algunos asuntos que tenían que tratar mientras estuvieran en el país. Debían volver a España lo antes posible para ver cómo iban los cultivos y la producción. Su teléfono sonó y cuando se dispuso a contestar vio que era un número privado. Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil accediendo a la llamada.

"Tomlinson." La voz del otro lado de la línea la había escuchado solo un par de veces antes, pero era realmente grato escucharla. "Señor presidente, no esperaba recibir su llamada tan pronto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	4. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam se opone, Louis no obedece.

**Washington D.C., Estados unidos.  
Día presente.**

Después de recibir la llamada de Harry, Louis se presentó en la casa blanca unos días después. Obtener respuesta de parte del chico era importante e urgente, pero no estaba acostumbrado a acudir a los llamados rápidamente, fuera quien fueras. Louis entró por las puertas de la oficina de Harry dándose paso hacia él. El rizado estaba parado detrás de su escritorio y en cuanto vio al chico comenzó a desesperar.

"Tu mataste a Valles ¿Cierto?" Louis lo miró con detenimiento y frunció el ceño.

"Sí, yo lo hice." Afirmó. Pero Harry no quedó contento.

"No trates de mentirme, tú lo hiciste."

"Te estoy diciendo que yo lo hice."

"Pero es que. ¡Estoy seguro de que fuiste tú!"

"¿Que parte de 'Yo lo maté' No logras entender?" Harry se sentó en su silla y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Me debía dinero." Contestó tranquilo. Harry no podía creer tanta frialdad de su parte.

"¿Entonces eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿Dinero?" Louis frunció el ceño en incomprensión.

"A ver ¿De qué estás hablando?" Harry suspiró. "Si lo maté fue porque eso tenía que hacer, punto." Su tono era serio y firme, mientras Harry daba por hecho que quería saber más sobre ese tipo.

"Nadie tiene que matar a nadie por algo, además también lo hiciste con sus hijos y su esposa." Comentó con incredulidad en su rostro. Las cosas que hacía Louis no eran semejantes a las que hacía Harry, venían de mundos muy distintos.

"Y a su amante, de hecho." Completó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente al escritorio. "Mira solecito, a veces las cosas son necesarias ¿Sabes?" Harry negó y río ofendido.

"Disculpa, pero nunca es necesario quitarles la vida a 5 personas." Contestó y miró fijamente al cobrizo. "Pero claro, cuando eres un matón prepotente que solo se preocupa por sí mismo eso no importa." Se detuvo en seco y lo miró fríamente alzando un dedo hacia él.

"Mejor cierra tu preciosa boquita, enserio no quiero tomar medidas extremas contigo." Harry alzó las cejas indignado mientras Louis tomaba respiraciones pausadas y largas. "Me llamaste porque supongo que ya tienes una respuesta ¿No es así?" El presidente asintió. Louis suspiró aliviado y se sentó frente al escritorio.

"Mi respuesta es sí." Confirmó y Louis sonrió triunfante. "Pero tengo un par de preguntas antes." El cobrizo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar el interrogatorio. "¿Cómo trabajas? ¿Cuánto ganas? ¿Qué tipo de drogas vendes y de dónde las sacas?" Louis tenía una cara de ofendido sorprendido.

"¿Me estás pidiendo toda esa información a mí?" Harry asintió sin temor alguno. "Tal vez pueda contestarte con un tiro en la cabeza." Hablaba entre dientes, tanta confianza de parte del rizado lo hacía enfadar.

"Responde o no hay trato." Amenazó.

"A ver solecito, estás consiente de que si no me dejas aun así voy a trabajar aquí ¿Verdad?" Harry asintió consiente de todo.

"Sí, y supongo que tú estás consiente de que si no hay trato tus datos serán regresados a la interpool y tendrás una gran fila detrás de tu cuello ¿Verdad?" Louis remarcó su lengua en el interior de su mejilla. Ya tenía demasiados enemigos detrás de él, no era como si quisiera echarse a un ejército entero a la espalda. "Los dos tenemos mucho que ganar con esto, pero tú, eres el que pierde más." El cobrizo golpeaba la esquina del escritorio con el puño cerrado. Tenía los labios fruncidos y estaba totalmente acorralado. Matarlo resultaba la opción más fácil, Harry tenía que dar gracias por su lindura. "Es tú decisión Tomlinson." Soltó el aire retenido y miró el verde esmeralda del presidente.

"Tengo un equipo que distribuye la mercancía en cada estado del país, en las zonas costeras se entrega por barco y en las céntricas por avión. Los ingresos son de más de 300 millones de dólares mensuales, pero entenderás que tengo alrededor de 10 mil empleados a los que les tengo que pagar." Louis negó, no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto. Harry escuchaba atento a cada palabra. "Distribuyo una gran variedad de droga; cocaína, marihuana, anfetamina, heroína, crack, entre otras. Soy mi propio productor, tengo mis cultivos y mis empleados que se encargan de la elaboración." Terminó y le dolía el orgullo por verse obligado a soltar toda esa información.

"Muy interesante, ¿Ves que no era tan difícil dejar todo claro?" Louis negaba ante la ignorancia del chico. Se estaba metiendo en grandes problemas.

"Era menos difícil estar al margen de la situación, estás muy comprometido con esto solecito. Debes tener cuidado." Informó y Harry sonrió con cinismo. Estaban cortados con la misma tijera, ambos querían poner la autoridad y querían hacer cumplir su voluntad de cualquier manera.

"¿De ti?"

"¿Crees que soy el único narcotraficante que existe?" Harry se puso serio y Louis sonrió incrédulo. "Hay muchos en este negocio y muchos que están detrás de mí. No te metas mucho en estos asuntos porque es como jugar con fuego, puedes terminar quemado." Argumentó y lo miró fijamente.

"No voy a terminar quemado." Contestó seguro de sí mismo. "¿Quiénes están en el país además de ti?"

"Nadie, nadie que pueda conmigo al menos." Aclaró. "Harry, solamente déjame trabajar y mantente al margen de esto, créeme que es por tu bien." Le ofreció una sincera sonrisa y se levantó de la silla.

"¿Cuándo regresas a España?" La pregunta sorprendió a Louis y un rastro de intriga se formó en él.

"Ahora que está todo arreglado contigo, mañana me iré." Todavía tenía que llegar a planear el vuelo, buscar la seguridad que lo recibiera y asegurarse de que no tenía asuntos pendientes en el país.

"Quiero ir contigo para ver tus cultivos, quiero saber todo." Louis frunció el ceño horrorizado. ¿En verdad le estaba pidiendo eso? ¿Qué pasaba por su maldito cerebro al pedirle eso? En verdad comenzaba a dudar si tenía cerebro.

"Debes saber que esto no es un juego, nadie te puede ver conmigo." Explicó. Era un riesgo muy grande para Harry, un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

"Nadie sabe quién eres, será como si saliera con un amigo." Louis carcajeó ante la ingenuidad andante del nuevo presidente. No sabía nada, acerca del mundo.

"No estoy hablando de la prensa, hablo de todos los que están detrás de mí." Trató de encontrar las palabras para explicarse, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a hablar. "Mira, cuando tratas con alguien como yo sabes que no ganas nada matando a esa persona. Tienes que darle donde más le duele y, eso son las personas con las que estás relacionado."

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?" Preguntó y Louis frunció los labios buscando la manera perfecta para que el niño entendiera.

"Que, si alguien te ve conmigo, probablemente piense que tengo algo que ver contigo y te maten." Sonrió genuinamente, orgulloso de su explicación.

"¿Porque pensarían que tengo algo que ver contigo?" Bufó y rodó los ojos ante su inepto compañero de conversación. ¿Era tan difícil entender que lo van a matar?

"Porque no acostumbro a salir con alguien que no sea Liam, y eres muy bonito así que si fuera tú no correría el riesgo." Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de la respuesta de Harry.

"Pasa por mí mañana a primera hora." Comenzó a acomodar papeles sin importarle las razones que le había dado Louis para impedir que fuera.

"¿Eres estúpido acaso? ¿Puedes pensar con claridad por un momento y analizar todo esto?" Harry lo miró. Louis estaba hablando de manera seria, clara y sin mentiras. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas y sólo correría peligro si iba con él.

"Pasa por mí mañana a primera hora, dije." Su voz era firme y demandante. Pero Louis era centrado y quería meterle una patada en el culo por arrogante y terco.

"No vendré, te veré en una semana para firmar el convenio solecito." Dio media vuelta y salió por las puertas dobles. Dejando a Harry bufando y renegando por no obtener lo que quería. ¿Cómo había podido aguantarle tanto a ese chico? Tenía que dar gracias al cielo por ser tan hermoso. Louis siempre había sido amante del arte, y Harry era una obra maestra.

"¿Que quiere qué?" Liam gritaba frustrado. "Le faltan neuronas a ese chico, es más, le falta un cerebro." Louis estaba sentado en el sofá y Liam estaba parado justo delante de él.

"Casi le dije lo mismo, no sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza."

"Oh, te aseguro que no son buenas ideas." Liam caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "¿Quién demonios le pide a un narcotraficante que lo lleve a ver sus cultivos de droga?" La situación no tenía lógica. Harry no pensaba con lógica, o al menos no lo demostraba.

"Ese chico no se dará por vencido Liam, algún día lo tendré que llevar." Liam se detuvo y asintió.

"Sí, ¿Qué tal cuando quepa en una maleta y no sea el presidente en turno?" Al final de la oración el tono de Liam había cambiado drásticamente. De calmado había subido hasta desesperado. "Si lo llevas, le firmarás su sentencia de muerte Louis." El cobrizo asintió y pasó su mano por la creciente barba de su rostro. "Ya te cargaste un presidente, no se van a cargar otro por tu culpa." Liam sacó su teléfono y lo desbloqueó. "Voy a arreglar la salida y llegada de mañana, encárgate del chico. Por fin tienes un trabajo más difícil que el mío." Louis rodó los ojos y le hizo señas de que se largara en cuanto dejó la habitación.

"Encárgate del chico, mi trabajo es el más difícil. Tengo que arreglar los papeles, soy Liam." Arremedó las frases más comunes del castaño y se levantó de su asiento para servir un vaso de Whisky. Meneó el líquido en el vaso con hielo y luego dejó que este calentara su garganta al pasar. Hizo una mueca después de tragar y sacó su móvil. Buscó entre los contactos y presionó uno de ellos para llamar. "Rony. Necesito que hagas algo, pero Liam no puede saberlo."

**Tarragona, España.  
Día presente.**

"Hogar dulce hogar." Musitó Louis en cuanto el coche en el que iba pasó por el arco que daba a su casa. El chofer condujo por el camino rodeado de árboles y campos hasta que 1 kilómetro después se alcanzó a presenciar la gran casa del chico. Paredes cinceladas de mármol reflejaban la poca luz solar que había por esas fechas. El coche se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la puerta y Louis bajó de él junto con Liam. Los grandes ventanales y las torres que sostenían el techo por los lados hicieron que Louis suspirara. Caminó por el pasillo de setos que daban a la puerta de la casa y entró, en cuanto dio unos pasos dentro quitó sus zapatos y dejó que sus pies desnudos pisaran el frio suelo de madera. "Oh Dios mío, extrañaba tanto esta sensación." Liam caminó dentro y colocó unas carpetas sobre la mesa de vidrio en la sala principal.

"Ni te pongas cómodo, mandé a junta en 30 minutos." Louis rodó los ojos y brincó hacia uno de los sofás recostándose en él. El viaje había sido largo y pesado, había muchas cosas por hacer y Liam no se había cansado de repetírselas. Cerró los ojos un momento y su celular sonó. Lo miró antes de contestar y deslizó la pantalla.

"Señor, acabamos de despegar." Contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea y esto no fue para nada del agrado de Louis.

"¿Apenas imbécil? Es para que estuvieras a medio camino, me cago en ti." El chico al otro lado protestó y pidió para que escuchara su versión, pero Louis no cedió. "¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas? ¿Alguna sorpresa?" Cuestionó y esperó respuesta.

"No hubo nadie en el aeropuerto, pero me he cargado a un hombre del Griego." Louis rascó su cabeza alborotando su largo cabello. Maldijo en voz baja y se incorporó en el mueble.

"¿Dónde te lo encontraste?" Preguntó apresurado por obtener respuesta.

"Cuando iba a recoger su encargo lo vi fuera de la casa, lo desvié cuando vi que me seguía. Lo dejé casi al límite del estado, por eso estamos apenas despegando." Louis asintió. Se levantó mientras seguía escuchando a su empleado a través de la línea telefónica. Atravesó el salón hasta llegar al pequeño bar de la planta baja, rodeó la barra y sacó un cubo con hielos de la nevera del lugar. "Después de asegurarme de que nadie me viera, regresé por el encargo." Louis asintió y puso hielo en un vaso para servirse un trago. Siempre que se sentía nervioso un vaso de Whisky era la solución.

"Bien, espero el aterrizaje. Cualquier cosa me avisas, te he mandado dos escoltas y a Osorio." Tomó un sorbo al líquido y se detuvo a pensar. "Como quiera, no quiero que te fíes de nada, la cabeza arriba y cárgate a quien te tengas que cargar." Dijo y terminó el líquido en su vaso.

"Claro que sí señor, otra cosa. ¿Quiere que entremos por el frente?" Louis servía más bebida en el vaso. Era tan difícil planear todo solo, Liam siempre lo ayudaba, pero en esta ocasión lo mataría antes de ayudarlo con esto.

"Osorio sabe qué hacer." Dijo y se detuvo a pensar. La tonalidad en su voz se puso más seria y fría, el cuerpo se le tensó ante el pensamiento de que algo pudiera salir mal. "Rony, si algo le llega a pasar te voy a cortar la cabeza y se la mandaré a tu madre por correo." Amenazó y el chico al otro lado tragó saliva. Sabía que la amenaza no había sido una metáfora exactamente. Si algo le pasaba al encargo, su madre recibiría un paquete muy desagradable.

"No se preocupe señor, llegará bien. Sabe que puede confiar en mí." Louis alzó una ceja y frunció los labios.

"No confío ni en mi sombra." Dijo y terminó la llamada. Y esto era una tanta mentira, confiaba en Liam, quien era prácticamente su sombra. Unos momentos después de terminar la llamada Liam apareció por uno de los arcos del bar. Tenía una libreta y un ¡pad en la mano derecha. Se acercó a Louis y le quitó su vaso para beberlo él. "Hay un litro de Whisky al lado tuyo, ¿Era necesario beberte el mío?" La voz del cobrizo era tranquila, ya no estaba tenso. Era Liam, si fuera otro tal vez le hubiera reventado el vaso en la cabeza, el chico era especial para él. "¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?" Preguntó señalando las cosas que estaban en la mano del chico. Sirvió más liquido en el vaso y Liam puso las cosas sobre la barra mientras se sentaba en un banco.

"Negocios que ofrecieron mientras no estábamos, algunos son buenos, pero otros son realmente una mierda." Louis rascó su nuca e hizo una mueca de inconformidad, rodeó la barra de los licores y se sentó en una de las sillas altas del lugar. "En Colombia te ofrecen 3 por 3, pero en Holanda te ofrecen 8 por 3." Louis frunció los labios y bebió un trago.

"¿Cocaína?" Liam asintió y Louis chasqueó la lengua. "Son buenas ofertas." Declaró y Liam asintió dándole la razón de nuevo. "Tengo que ir a ver los cultivos y la producción, si estamos bien podemos hasta aceptar los dos." Liam tecleó sobre la pantalla del ¡pad lo que Louis le decía. "¿Cómo está la demanda de Luxuryna?" Liam deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla y vio las gráficas de las ventas.

"Alta en Asia y en Sudamérica, en el norte de África también está fuerte. Tenemos ingresos de 98.6 nada más de Luxuryna. Y Estados Unidos es productor del casi 45% de los ingresos totales." En cobrizo asintió y terminó el líquido con hielo. Dejó el vaso en la madera y se bajó del banco.

"Eso es bueno, ojalá sigamos así lo que resta del año." Liam se giró en el asiento y observó a Louis parado frente a él. Tenía una mano en la cintura y su flequillo cubría la mitad de su frente, sus penetrantes ojos azules y marcadas facciones realmente intimidaban a cualquiera. Liam rió hacia él y negó bajando la mirada. "¿Qué te hace gracia?" Payne lo miró un momento y sonrió.

"Me acordé del momento en el que llegaste a este lugar, eras tan pequeño e inocente." Tenía una sonrisa ingenua ante el recuerdo del pequeño Louis, pero luego su semblante cambió a asco y repugnancia. "¡Mierda Louis! ¿En qué clase de monstruo te hemos convertido?" Louis sonrió sin ganas y frotó su rostro.

"Créeme que esto..." Señaló su alrededor con ambas manos. "Es lo único bueno que me dejó mi padre." La manera en la que su padre lo había inducido al negocio era una de las cosas que más se había propuesto a olvidar. Odiaba recordar la cruel manera en la que se había aprovechado de él y de su situación, cómo siendo su padre pudo hacer todo eso sin tener piedad alguna. "Gracias por no dejar que me matara." Suspiró pesadamente y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, este le asintió con una leve sonrisa y Louis dejó el salón.

Caminó por los pasillos de la casa y entró en la sala de juntas, una mesa para 20 personas estaba casi llena. Unos momentos después de la entrada de Louis, Payne entró con varias listas. Ambos tomaron asiento y Tomlinson se dispuso a hablar después de que Liam le dijera que estaban todos presentes.

"Bien, haré las cosas rápido cómo cada vez que nos vemos. Las cosas están de este modo, Estados Unidos es uno de los países que más nos benefician. Ustedes ya saben esto no los creo tan imbéciles, espero que no lo sean." Agregó con cierto tono de duda. 16 personas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa sin contar a Liam y Louis, intercambian palabras y escuchaban con atención las palabras del jefe. "Las plazas siguen siendo las mismas para todos, no hay ningún maldito cambio y no quiero que hagan estupideces. Si ustedes hacen bien su parte yo hago bien la mía, si no lo hacen bien les corto la cabeza." Su voz era fría y demandante, sin algún rastro de sentimiento en ella. "Una cosa más, cuiden sus espaldas. Recuerden que no soy el único que puede matarlos."

Se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar dejando a Liam para dar los últimos detalles. Subió las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a su recámara y se adentró en ella quitando la playera que traía encima mientras caminaba hasta la ducha. Tomó un rápido baño de agua fría y salió con una toalla enredada en la cintura. Mientras ponía los pantalones del pijama escuchó un cristal romperse en la parte trasera de la casa, sus ojos se abrieron ante el ruido. El agudo oído que tenía era impresionante, cualquier movimiento en falso podía captar la atención de Louis. Si respirabas demasiado fuerte, te encontraría.

Tomó su arma del escritorio de su habitación y salió de ahí con rapidez, bajó las escaleras y se deslizó entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa. Estaba abierta y uno de los cristales de la ventana de un lado estaban rotos. Los reflejos de Louis hablaban y giró su cuerpo rápidamente al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, levantó el arma, pero Liam torció su muñeca hasta apuntar el piso y un disparo salió de la boquilla. Louis lo miró en shock y se quitó el agarre para poner el seguro a la pistola.

"¿Qué te pasa idiota?" Reclamó el castaño ante el comportamiento sin sentido del chico.

"¿Qué me pasa? La maldita puerta estaba abierta y un vidrio está roto Liam." Contestó alterado y el otro chico rodó los ojos.

"Fue Rony, ya llegó." Le dio la espada a Louis para irse, pero regresó a verlo unos pasos después. "Por cierto Louis, tu maldito encargo te está esperando en la primera sala." Agregó entre dientes y Tomlinson cerró los ojos al comprender que estaba muerto. Caminó detrás de Liam y llegó hasta la sala principal en donde estaba lo que Rony había traído. En cuanto lo vio entrar el empleado se levantó del sofá y miró a Louis con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien Rony, puedes retirarte." Este obedeció y salió del lugar. Caminó entre los sofás y se sentó frente a su entrega. Lo miró se pies a cabeza mientras cruzaba su pierna y abría sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo. "¿Cómo estuvo el viaje solecito?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	5. Capítulo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pequeño y chiflado presidente.

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

"Es que realmente no te creía tan estúpido Louis." Arrojó Liam hacia el chico, estaban hablando en la cocina.

"Solamente le voy a enseñar los cultivos, lo regresaré mañana." Había oscurecido hacía un rato y durante toda la charla de Louis con el presidente, Liam había tenido una cara de fastidió enorme. Liam lo miró demandante y Louis sólo rodó los ojos. El castaño le había dado la peor regañada de su vida, y era lógico que lo hiciera. "Ya Liam, no pasará nada." Bufó. Estaba harto de que le fueran cuestionadas todas las decisiones que tomaba, pero bueno, no eran las mejores del mundo.

"Pues espero que no. Rony tuvo suerte de salir de Estados Unidos con el presidente sin ser visto." Louis le desvió la mirada y entonces el castaño comprendió que había pasado algo, de lo cual estaba en completa ignorancia. "Por un maldito carajo Louis, deja de poner todo en riesgo." Habló y Louis negó restándole importancia.

"Sólo se topó a uno y fue antes de sacar a Harry de la casa blanca." Confesó y Liam tomó un gran respiro.

"Esto no me huele bien Louis, puede que..." Su frase fue interrumpida por un agitado hombre que entró a la cocina.Benny, uno de los hombres de Louis, estaba alterado causando intriga en los dos hombres.

"Están atacando la entrada, se cargaron a dos. No sé como lo lograron, pero se está poniendo duro." Hablaba agitado, seguramente había corrido un buen tramo. Louis cerró los ojos y tomó un gran respiro, otra vez Liam tenía razón, la suerte nunca estaba de su lado. Miró a Liam y este sólo bufó mientras cargaba su arma.

"Llama a Rony y dile que los distribuya por las entradas, iré con Benny a la principal." Louis asintió y los dos chicos salieron del lugar. Sacó su celular y marcó el número del empleado.

"Rony, necesito que distribuyas a tus hombres por las entradas del terreno. Están atacando la principal." Después de un cruce de palabras colgó la llamada y salió de la cocina, caminó hasta la primera sala y Harry seguía sentado en el sofá. Caminó hasta él y lo haló del brazo para levantarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Quejó mientras Louis lo guiaba hasta las escaleras y comenzaban a subirlas. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta las recamaras. Abrió la puerta de una habitación.

"Necesito que te encierres aquí hasta que volvamos Liam o yo, ¿Me entiendes?" Lo miró directo a los ojos y estos ardían en furia, el azul intenso de sus ojos penetraba lo más profundo de la mirada de Harry. Él asintió y entró en la habitación después de que esta fue abierta. "No le abras a nadie que no te avise quien es, por favor."

Cerró la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo hasta salir de la casa. La gente comenzaba a moverse por todo el lugar, subió al Jeep que estaba fuera y arrancó hacia la entrada principal.

Entre más cerca estaba de la entrada, los disparos comenzaban a hacerse mas fuertes. Bajó del auto dejándolo mal estacionado y corrió cubriéndose de las balas, se detuvo detrás de un árbol y observó la escena antes de empezar a moverse. Cargó su arma y comenzó a disparar hacia los extraños, no había rastro de Liam ni de Benny, probablemente habían salido. Estaba agitado, si alguno lograba llegar a la casa vería a Harry y entonces todo se iría a la mierda.

Disparaba y recargaba su arma como si no hubiera un mañana, había hombres tirados por todos lados, no sabía cuantos suyos ni cuantos rivales, simplemente sabía que en cualquier momento se podía sumar él a la lista.

Miró hacia la casa y varios hombres se dirigían hacía ella, maldijo en voz baja y corrió hasta su auto y comenzó a conducir, disparaba mientras manejaba pero el terreno y la obscuridad le impedía tener un buen blanco. Unos metros antes de llegar a la casa tumbó al que creyó el último tipo, pero un disparo se escuchó dentro de casa. Entró en ella mirando a todos lados, algunos empleados estaban escondidos y unos otros corrían por todo el lugar, subió las escaleras de prisa y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recámara en donde había dejado a Harry, tocó la puerta con desesperación.

"Soy Louis." Gritó y la puerta se abrió casi enseguida. Cerró la puerta después de que entró y Harry lo miraba preocupado.

"¿Eso fue un disparo?" Louis asintió e hizo una seña de que se callara, puso su oreja sobre la puerta y comenzó a escuchar detenidamente. Pasos se hacían sonoros por el pasillo.

"Quiero que entres al baño, muévete." Ordenó y el castaño obedeció inmediatamente. Louis seguía atento a los movimientos y en cuanto los escuchó venir se puso a un costado del marco. Un hombre abrió la puerta y Louis atravesó su cráneo con una bala. "Sorpresa." Susurró.

Esperó alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que Liam le dio la señal de que el enfrentamiento había terminado, dio órdenes para recoger los cuerpos que estaban tirados por los campos e identificar cuales era de sus hombres, para avisar a sus familias. Después de que todo estuvo arreglado subió a la habitación en donde había encerrado a Harry y tocó la puerta del baño.

"Todo está bien, ya puedes salir." Momentos después Harry salió del cuarto mirando a todas direcciones hasta que en la puerta de la recámara vio al hombre tirado sangrando de la cabeza. Miró a Louis horrorizado y este solo miraba los mensajes en su celular.

"Louis..." Habló. El cobrizo levantó la vista y lo miró.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido.

"Hay un hombre muerto en la puerta." Lo miró y rodó los ojos en su dirección.

"Solecito, te dije que no vinieras. Tú insististe, ahora cállate y aguántate." Harry se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios en un puchero. "¡Ay por Dios! No seas ridículo, solo es un maldito hombre sangrando. ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Harry rodó los ojos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la vista fija en el cobrizo.

"No lo quiero en la puerta toda la noche." Dijo y louis asintió. Caminó hasta tomar los brazos del cadáver y arrastrarlo hasta el pasillo. Cuando regresó a la habitación el joven presidente estaba en la misma posición. "Al menos ahí no lo veré." Alzó las cejas sin estar convencido del todo.

"Pides mucho y das poco." Comentó haciendo referencia a todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para que firmara el convenio.

"Hablando de eso. ¿A que hora iremos a ver los cultivos?" Louis miró su reloj. Pasaban de las 10:00 pm.

"No hoy sol, es tarde y no voy a sacarte por ahí después de lo que acaba de pasar." Harry le sonrió sin saber porqué, Louis no fue mutuo, ni siquiera mostró algún rastro de respuesta. "Iremos mañana a primera hora, te regresaré a casa alrededor de las 3:00 pm." Harry asintió estando de acuerdo con lo dicho. "Ponte cómodo, trata de dormir y si necesitas algo búscame a mí o a Liam."

"Gracias." Susurró.

"Estoy haciendo esto por trabajo, no te sientas importarte." Dijo serio pero al paso de unos instantes una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. El castaño sonrió y el que estaba de pie salió por la puerta encontrándose con Liam en el pasillo.

"Todo está limpió, Stephanie llegó y casi le vuelo la cabeza." Sonrió y Louis rodó los ojos.

"Te haré una fiesta cuando se la vueles." El tono en su voz era cansado, había sido un día pesado y tener al presidente en casa lo hacía mas agotador. "¿Algo con lo que pudiéramos saber de quién eran?" Preguntó y Liam negó en respuesta. Su cabeza dolía, necesitaba un buen baño y dormir toda una vida, el hecho de pensar que algo había podido salir mal hacía que sus nervios se pusieran de punta. Había tratado con cientos de presidentes y había matado a muchos también, pero este era diferente. Este era estúpido, ignorante y terco, digno de recibir una paliza que le dejara secuelas toda su vida, pero también era lindo y sumiso. Louis suspiró cansado y asintió.

"¿Puedes mandar a alguien para que suba la maleta de Harry?" Preguntó con suavidad. El castaño asintió y sacó su móvil. "Te lo agradezco. Buenas noches papudo." Entró a su habitación y una chica castaña, delgada y alta estaba parada en el centro de la recámara.

"Liam casi me vuela la cabeza." Louis caminó hacia la cama mientras quitaba la chaqueta de mezclilla que llevaba encima.

"Hubiera sido una desgracia." Comentó sarcásticamente haciendo que la chica se molestara. Botó la prenda por algún lado del piso y se tiró en la cama cerrando los ojos.

"Estás tan estresado que verte me estresa." Louis abrió solo un ojo y la miró.

"Mejor cállate y hazme un masaje." Se giró boca abajo en la cama y la castaña se montó en su espalda para comenzar a masajear sus hombros.

"¿Saben de quién eran los hombres que atacaron?" Preguntó mientras sus manos trabajaban la tensada espalda del cobrizo. Negó con un murmuró y ella ató su lacio cabello en una coleta antes de seguir. "¿Alguna idea?"

"Probablemente del griego. Uno de sus hombres atacó a Rony en Washington, no sería raro que también atacaran aquí." Asintió comprendiendo la situación.

"Lo último que escuché del griego es que estaba en Colombia, pero Sebastián me dijo que estaban en Italia." Louis frunció el ceño ante la información.

"¿Sebastián su hermano?" Ella asintió mientras seguía moviendo sus manos por los músculos de Louis. "¿Cómo carajo conseguiste esa información?" Rió y bajó de su espalda para sentarse junto a él. Louis se incorporó en el colchón y la miró.

"En ocasiones ser linda y tener vagina tiene sus ventajas." Ambos rieron. La chica era uno de los mejores elementos que Louis tenía, le había demostrado fidelidad de todas las maneras posibles.

"¿Sebastián sabe que trabajas para mí?" Preguntó curioso, ella asintió sin preocupación.

"Louis, Sebastián odia al griego más que tú. Lo quiere ver hundido y fracasado, ¿Quién crees que le prendió fuego a sus cultivos en Colombia?" Louis estaba anonadado por la información recibida.

"Valieron la pena los orales que le diste." Ella sonrió pero dejó de hacerlo repentinamente. "¿Qué pasa?" Ella negó.

"Nada es solo qué, mi vida son una mierda Louis." Asintió y soltó un pesado suspiro.

"Linda, tienes suerte de que cuando llegaste el líder de esto fuera yo. Conmigo te acuestas porque quieres, Austin te hubiera obligado." 

Harry estaba enredado en las cobijas de la cama cuando tocaron a su puerta, se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla recordó lo que Louis había dicho. 'No le abras a nadie que no te avise quien es.' Pero eso era cuando estaban atacando, así que abrió la puerta. La punta de un arma le apuntó en la cabeza y luego esta fue bajando hasta quedar en los pantalones del chico que la portaba.

"Te hubiera volado de la cabeza si fuera otro." Comentó Liam con una sonrisa triunfante en si rostro mientras Harry trataba de controlar su respiración. Entró en la habitación jalando la maleta en cuanto el presidente se hizo a un lado. Lo miró fijamente haciéndolo sentirse incómodo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó y Liam negó para indicar que nada sucedía.

"Te voy a hablar directo, no quiero espantarte ni quiero meterte ideas en la cabeza pero... es mejor que te alejes de o esto." Soltó y Harry alzó las cejas ante las palabras de Liam. "No sé que es lo que buscas, pero si no te detienes solo encontrarás tu tumba."

Dicho esto salió de la habitación sin ninguna preocupación dejando a Harry casi paralizado. El tono con el que lo había dicho hacía que se le helara la sangre, su piel se había erizado. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y lo sabía, pero ahora tenía un propósito.

Caminó hasta la cama y se metió de nuevo en ella, pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Louis salió de la ducha unos momentos después, estaba sudado y lleno de sangre, realmente no hubiera podido dormir sin un buen baño. Los pantalones de chándal colgaban de sus caderas mientras en su pecho se veían varios tatuajes y cicatrices que eran cubiertas por la playera a medida que avanzaba a la cama. La joven estaba acostada en un lado de la cama esperándolo, se sentó en el borde de esta y brazos lo rodearon mientras pequeños besos le eran dados por el cuello.

"Estoy muy cansado Stephanie." Susurró, pero ella no se detuvo. Sus manos acariciaban el pecho de Louis y este solo se relajaba entre ella.

"¿Realmente no me vas a dar la bienvenida después de todo este tiempo?" Louis cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella sonrió pero los pensamientos de Louis fueron sacudidos en un santiamén.

"¡LOUIS!" Escuchó y se levantó de golpe quitándose a la chica de encima.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó extrañada.

"Nadie que te importe." Comentó seco. "Ya vuelvo." Mientras el cobrizo tomaba su pistola de la mesa la chica se cruzaba de brazos. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación del rizado y entró. La maldita puerta no tenía seguro. Él estaba ahí, recargado en la cabecera de la cama con la mirada fija en la puerta. "¿Qué sucede y porqué la maldita puerta no tiene seguro?" Preguntó al percatarse de que nada estaba fuera de lo normal. Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y un puchero en los labios que llegaba a ser un tanto adorable.

"No puedo dormir." Susurró y Louis sobó su sien para controlarse.

"Tío, ¿Enserio me hiciste pararme de la cama para esto?" Preguntó suavemente, tratando de no exaltarse por la estupidez.

"No te ves como si estuvieras dormido." Louis pensó un momento.

"Sí, tal vez ni siquiera me hubieran dejado dormir." Chasqueó su lengua y rascó su barbilla. "¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que te cuente un cuento?" Harry negó.

"Quiero que duermas en el sillón." Louis negó rotundamente.

"No tengo 10 habitaciones en esta casa para terminar durmiendo en un sillón." Parpadeaba lentamente, en cualquier momento caería de sueño y cansancio.

"Te ves realmente agotado."

"Lo estoy y tu estas de chiflado diciendo que no puedes dormir. Solecito, tienes 23 años solo cierra los ojos y se acabó."

"¿Has notado la carga tan pesada que tiene la casa? ¿No has pensado en traer un cura?" Louis suspiró harto.

"No es como que los curas visiten las casas de los narcotraficantes." Contestó. "Harry, ya duérmete. ¿O quieres que duerma contigo?" Preguntó sarcásticamente, pero la mirada de Harry no marcaba rechazo a la propuesta. "Oh no. No, no, no, no." Respondió acompañado de anegamientos con su dedo y cabeza.

"Anda, la cama es grande y realmente no puedo dormir." Louis se quedó quieto por unos segundos. "¿Qué tiene de malo?" Rodó los ojos y bufó rendido. Caminó hacia la cama murmurando a regañadientes. Sacó el arma que tenía y la puso sobre la mesa de la lámpara.

"No serías el primer hombre con el que duermo." Comentó cuando ya estaba de espaldas a Harry cobijado hasta la cabeza.

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Harry confundido pero no recibió respuesta. Optó por darse vuelta y tratar de dormir, pero aún con compañía en la cama le era imposible conciliar el sueño. "Louis." Habló al ponerse boca arriba y cruzar sus manos sobre el pecho. "Louis." Volvió a hablar recibiendo un gruñido del otro lado. "Sigo sin poder dormir."

"Puedo ponerte a dormir eternamente si lo deseas, solo es cuestión de que cargue mi revolver." Murmuró sin abrir los ojos. Harry rodó los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro. "Cuando los hijos de Liam eran bebés, teníamos que llamar al demonio para que se durmieran. Contigo voy a tener que llamar al mismo satán, ya duérmete." Su paciencia era poca y el presidente estaba acabando con ella. Hablaba entre dientes y Harry solo seguía con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Puedo abrazarte?" Por debajo de la cobija el rostro de Louis tuvo una mueca de extrañes, se dio vuelta para quedar frente a Harry y mirarlo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó. "¿Me estas jodiendo verdad?" Harry negó con los labios fruncidos. "Creo que es suficiente que hayas hecho que duerma aquí." Estaba harto, fastidiado y cansado, pero también estaba fascinado con Harry.

Era demasiado tierno, su piel lucía tan tersa y suave mientras que sus ojos eran cálidos y brillantes. Louis retuvo la respiración, estaba cediendo a todo lo que pedía aun pasando por lo incómodo y peligroso que fuera. En esos momentos si la siguiente propuesta de Harry era tener sexo, no dormiría por mas sueño que tuviera.

"Sólo no le cuentes a nadie que dormiste abrazado a mí." Su tono era molesto, no con Harry si no con él mismo por estúpido. Harry sonrió y asintió. Echó un brazo alrededor del pecho de Louis y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de este. Olía a jabón y loción, un tipo de loción muy suave, tal vez pepino con fresa.

Louis cerró sus ojos, pero Harry no, solo seguía viéndolo de cerca. Cualquiera que lo viese dormir, no se imaginaría que fuese un productor de droga. Había una naciente barba en su rostro, sus pestañas eran finas y lacias. "Eres realmente lindo." Susurró con una sonrisa y se dispuso a dormir.

~*~

La luz penetró los párpados del cobrizo como todas las mañanas, cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo y gruñó.

"Liam por favor." Rogó entre un quejido, pero quedó sentado en la cama cuando recordó donde estaba. Harry estaba cruzado de brazos frente a la ventana, no tenía traje. Solamente portaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa con los botones a medio abrochar.

"Realmente tienes el sueño pesado." Louis talló sus ojos y se levantó de la cama. Se sentía incómodo al saber que Harry lo había visto vulnerable, lo había manejado a su antojo y ahora tendría que retomar su postura autoritaria de nuevo. Lo cuál le costaría mucho trabajo.

"Te veo abajo en 20 minutos." Salió por la puerta y fue directo a su habitación. No había nadie, Stephanie se había ido. Cambió su ropa rápidamente despues de lavar su cara y bajó al comedor. Eran alrededor de las 6:30 am. Liam estaba en una de las sillas desayunando cuando el cobrizo apareció por la entrada. Había fruta y jugo en la mesa así que se dispuso a servir.

"Fui a despertarte hace rato y no estabas en tu recamara. ¿Dónde dormiste?" Louis trató de sobrellevar la situación y continuó sirviendo su fruta.

"Desperté temprano y salí a dar una vuelta." Liam ladeó la cabeza con una mueca de 'No te creo ni una sola palabra.' "Enserio Liam." Contestó.

"Louis." Demandó y este rodó los ojos.

"Dormí con Harry, ¿Está bien?" Liam frunció el ceño confundido.

"¿Ya te lo tiraste?" Preguntó y Louis negó. "¿Entonces?" Liam comía su desayuno conforme preguntaba mientras el otro no había probado un solo bocado.

"Sólo..." Trató de encontrar la manera de explicarlo pero no la encontró, suspiró rendido y prosiguió a hablar. "Sólo deje que me abrazara, no podía dormir." Frunció los labios en espera de la respuesta del castaño. Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que una risa burlona salió de lo mas profundo de Liam.

"Louis Tomlinson durmiendo abrazado a alguien, ¿Quién lo diría?" Louis estaba indignado y avergonzado a la vez.

"Ya déjame en paz." Murmuró picando los trozos de fruta con su tenedor. "Es un presidente." Vaya comentario tan estúpido Louis.

"Has tratado con cientos de presidentes a lo largo de los años y con ninguno habías tenido trato tan de cerca." Cuestionó Liam, y por millonésima vez en su vida, tenía razón. Louis negó y comenzó a comer su desayuno. "Excepto por aquella presidenta suiza." Lo señaló recordándole y Louis negó.

"Era una hija de puta, gocé cuando le descubrieron los desfalcos." Liam sonrió.

"¿Te gusta..." Fue interrumpido antes de terminar la pregunta.

"No, no digas estupideces." Liam aceptó su respuesta sin comentar nada. Se callaron un rato pero luego el castaño volvió a hablar.

"Así que... ¿Que tal abraza el presidente?" Comenzó a reír dando en lo mas bajo del orgullo de Louis.

"Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo Liam." Y esta frase provocó que a risa en el chico aumentara. Louis se levantó de la silla y dejó caer el tenedor sobre la mesa junto con su servilleta. "Jódete." Murmuró y salió de la vista del castaño. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo la misma chica de la noche apareció frente a él, al verlo dejó ver su rostro molesto.

"¿Tienes idea de donde está Benny?" Preguntó y Louis negó.

"¿Para que lo quieres?" Ella giró su cabeza desviándole la mirada y extendió una nota a él. La tomó y la leyó sorprendiéndose con lo que decía.

"¿Méndez quiere otra carga?" Ella asintió y el chico se encogió de hombros.

"Realmente no sé en donde está Benny, de hecho voy a ver los cultivos justo ahora." 

"¿Crees que haya suficiente para cubrir todas las demandas?" Se encogió de hombros, había estado alrededor de un mes fuera y tenía que ponerse al tanto de todo. Iba a hablar cuando Harry se acercó por detrás de la castaña.

"Hola." Dijo llamando la atención de ambos. Fue escaneado de pies a cabeza por la mujer y Louis hizo su peculiar mueca de incomodidad.

"Harry ella es Stephanie. Stephanie, Harry." Hizo la presentación mas corta que pudo y ellos se dieron la mano.

"Así que me dejaste anoche para irte a follar con este." Comentó impresionada mientras volteaba a verlo. Harry frunció el ceño desconcertado. "Espero valiera la pena."

"Oh créeme que gimió mucho mejor que tú." Una sonrisa triunfante marcó su rostro mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

"Cómo sea, iré a buscar a Benny." Los tacones contra el piso de madera dejaban de producir sonido audible conforme se alejaba.

"¿Tú novia?" Preguntó Harry con media sonrisa.

"¿Una novia se toma tan a la ligera que me haya ido a follar con otro?" Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que no."

"Entonces no." Concluyó haciendo al rizado sonreír mientras negaba. "¿Cómo dormiste?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Muy bien." Contestó sonriente. Bueno, dormir abrazado a Louis era una gran ayuda. "¿Tú?"

"Debo admitir que mejor que otras noches." Mantuvieron sus miradas firmes por unos instantes y Louis prosiguió. "¿Listo solecito?" Él asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

"Pero no follamos anoche." Comentó Harry siguiendo el paso largo de Louis. Su postura era erguida, como siempre. Tenía que parecer intimidante ante los demás para ser digno de respeto. Aunque para Harry, ya era alguien muy diferente.

"Tal vez porque no lo pediste." Soltó tomando por sorpresa al chico. Antes de poder recibir una contestación por parte de Harry, Louis prosiguió. "Te llevaré primero a ver los cultivos de coca y marihuana." Asintió estando de acuerdo y subieron al jeep en el que Louis se transportaba. Condujo un par de Kilómetros y llegó a un apartado del terreno. Había hectáreas y hectáreas de cultivos con decenas de gente recogiendo las cosechas. Louis veía a travez de los lentes de sol obscuros que portaba y Harry lucía maravillado.

"¿Enserio ganas millones con esto?" Preguntó y Louis sonrió.

"No sol, esto simplemente es el 1% de todo lo que hacemos." Harry lo miró.

"¿Hay más?" El cobrizo lo miró incrédulo por la ignorancia.

"¿Crees que la marihuana se modifica sola y la coca se pulveriza por arte de magia?" El castaño volvió la vista a los cultivos y negó.

"Esto es genial, ¿Tienes laboratorios aquí?" Louis asintió.

"Justo bajo el suelo."

Se introdujeron entre los sembradíos y Louis comenzó a explicar cuales eran las hojas que servían y como eran seleccionadas. También le comentó sobre las distintas plagas que atacaban los cultivos y como esto afectaba gradualmente la producción y los ingresos. El sol era fuerte y comenzaban a sudar, Louis anunció que seguirían el recorrido y regresaron al jeep, condujo de vuelta a casa.

Esta vez la rodearon y entraron por la puerta que daba al sótano, eran escaleras interminables y había mucha obscuridad. Al llegar a la planta se encendió una bombilla dejando ver brillantes colores en forma de hongos.

"Vaya, son como los hongos de Mario." Sonrió Harry ante su comentario.

"Son Amanita Muscaria y es lo principal en la elaboración de la Luxuryna."

"¿Luxuryna?" Preguntó extrañado. "¿Tu preparas la Luxuryna?" Louis asintió orgulloso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	6. Capítulo V

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**  
 **Día presente**.

Harry bajó de la camioneta en la que era transportado seguido de dos de sus guardias y entró en la casa blanca.

Respirar el aroma del lugar era reconfortante, pero sabía que todo cambiaría en cuanto viera las pilas de asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Su regreso se había pospuesto, más trabajo se había juntado y había faltado a algunos compromisos por esto mismo. Su traje negro se veía perfecto en él, su cabello lucía desarreglado y revuelto. Habían sido 7 largas horas de viaje, aún en jet.

Los hombres que lo custodiaban se quedaron de pie en la entrada dejándolo proseguir solo. Recorrió los pasillos y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ir a su habitación, saludaba a los empelados mientras caminaba. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta de su oficina, un chico rubio se levantó de su escritorio para recibirlo.

"Señor, que bueno que está de regreso." Harry asintió con una amable sonrisa y siguió caminando para entrar en el lugar. El chico lo siguió dentro quedándose en la puerta mientras el rizado rodeaba su escritorio y se sentaba. "Está muy feliz, eso significa que todo salió muy bien." El rizado lo miró y asintió seguro.

"Todo salió perfecto." Comentó. "Mejor de lo que esperaba." Una cínica sonrisa se escapó en sus labios y alzó las cejas. Juntó sus manos y las puso sobre su escritorio acercando su silla a él. "¿Hubo algo relevante mientras no estaba?"

"Todo es relevante aquí señor, pero no hubo nada que no se pudiera solucionar." Harry asintió comprendiendo. Regresó a mirar al chico encontrándose con su mirada. Azul, un azul muy potente. Frío a diferencia del de Louis, inseguridad y desconfianza era lo que enmarcaba su mirada. "¿Qué tal se portó Tomlinson con usted?" Preguntó curioso y Harry sonrió recordando. ¿Tomlinson? Perfecta, enquista y gloriosamente bien.

"Fue muy amable realmente." Confesó conforme. "Fue realmente lindo conmigo." Sonrió mientras su compañero tenía el ceño fruncido en rareza.

"Pero si Tomlinson es un hijo de puta." Dijo y Harry carcajeó. Tal vez, pero este no era el caso.

"Pues conmigo no." Concluyó. "Conmigo es diferente Niall." El rubio asintió con una mueca y acomodó su saco.

"Está bien." Dijo con un tono de incomodidad en su voz. "¿Cuando firmará el convenio?" Preguntó y el castaño se encogió de hombros.

"Louis vendrá en un rato para hablar de eso." Tomó una de las carpetas de su escritorio y comenzó a ojearla detenidamente mientras la leía.

"Veo que ya hay mucha confianza entre ustedes." Harry frunció el ceño extrañado y levantó su vista hacia el secretario.

"¿Porqué estás haciendo tantas preguntas?" Preguntó con un tono severo. Niall bajó la mirada y negó.

"Simple curiosidad señor." Lo miró fijamente por unos momentos e hizo una mueca de desinterés.

"Pues la curiosidad mató al gato." El rubio asintió sumiso a su voz. "Necesito la agenda de los próximos meses, tengo viajes que agregar. También tráeme una lista con todo lo que surgió mientras no estaba." El secretario salió de la oficina para hacer lo que Harry había mandado. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número, la llamada entró mientras el rizado sonreía al escuchar la voz del otro lado. "He llegado a Washington." Comunicó.

"Eso es genial sol." Contestó sin más.

"¿Estás ocupado?" Cerró la carpeta que tenía en las manos y la dejó sobre el escritorio.

"Algo, estoy arreglando papeles para dejar todo listo." Louis caminaba por los pasillos de su casa con el teléfono sostenido entre el hombro y la mejilla. Llevaba las manos ocupadas con papeles que debía revisar. Harry mientras tanto se inclinó hacia atrás para disfrutar la llamada.

"¿Llegarás hoy?" Preguntó y Louis cerró un ojo haciendo cuentas.

"Mmm... no lo sé. ¿Qué hora es allá?" Interrogó sentándose en uno de los sillones.

"Casi las cinco." Respondió y Louis soltó un gran suspiro.

"Tal vez te vea hasta mañana en la tarde." El presidente hizo una mueca de tristeza y respondió un 'Está bien' casi inaudible. "Tengo que arreglar todo antes de irme solecito, le diré a Rony que prepare la casa." Harry asintió antes de que una idea se le cruzara por la cabeza.

"¿Porqué no te quedas aquí?" Louis hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

"No me gusta mucho la casa blanca." Respondió sin preámbulos.

"Bueno." La voz de Harry no era la más animada que pudieras escuchar. "¿Puedes avisarme cuando despegues?"

"No suelo avisarle a nadie mis movimientos." No recibió respuesta de parte del castaño. Suspiró y rodó los ojos. "Te avisaré cuando despegue." Harry sonrió y Louis no pudo evitarlo. "Debes dejar de actuar como bebé para convencerme de las cosas."

"Está bien, dejaré de actuar como un bebé." El cobrizo sonrió y negó por lo bajo.

"Te veré en unas horas." Harry asintió y colgaron la llamada.

Niall entró después de unos minutos con varias carpetas en los brazos. Se sentó frente al escritorio del rizado y las extendió por todo este.

"Hablaron de Florida, abrirán un hospital psiquiátrico el 28 de Diciembre. Es en una semana y media, miércoles. Quieren que vaya a la ceremonia." Harry frunció los labios y tomó la invitación que habían mandado anteriormente.

"Está bien, iré al evento." Niall anotó en la agenda el viaje. "Pero solo será una noche, creo que al día siguiente tengo reunión con el presidente de México." El rubio asintió para luego voltear a mirarlo.

"Dígame que días programar los viajes y a donde, para poder acomodar su agenda." Susurró bajando la mirada a la libreta con a intención de escribir.

"Tarragona España, cuatro días al mes." Niall levantó la mirada.

"Señor, no se puede ir tanto tiempo. Tiene compromisos casi todos los días." Harry rodó los ojos.

"Pues acomodalos en otros días, no canceles los viajes a menos que sea algo muy importante." El rubio asintió anotando lo que decía. Comenzaba a mover fechas y acomodar los viajes que el joven pedía.

"Llamó el presidente de Chile mientras estaba en España, quiere hablar con usted sobre el comercio entre los dos países." Harry asintió y preguntó cuando tendría que verlo. "Programé su viaje a Santiago en una semana."

"Está bien, que esté todo listo." Niall apuntó los compromisos confirmados y seguía leyendo los viajes que tenía en el mes. Harry estaba centrado en el trabajo, levantó la mirada hacia el chico y habló. "¿No hubo muchos problemas con las tormentas?" Niall frunció el ceño extrañado.

"¿Cuáles tormentas?" Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido, así que no había tormentas.

"Olvídalo, lo he de haber soñado."

La tarde pasó rápidamente entre llamadas, papeleos e informes que le daban. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer que no sabía por donde empezar, esa noche trabajaría hasta tarde pero estaba bien, entre tanto trabajo no se haría tan larga la espera para que Louis llegara.

 **Tarragona, España.**  
 **Dos días antes**.

"Eso es todo lo que tengo que mostrarte." Sonrió bajando del Jeep y recargándose en el frente de éste. Harry estaba del otro lado del auto con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Eran casi las dos, la mañana se había ido practicamente volando entre todo lo que habían hecho.

"Nunca pensé que el mundo de la producción de droga fuera tan interesante." Caminó hasta él y se colocó a su lado. "Te has ganado el convenio ese del que me hablaste." Susurró mientras ponía un chicle en su boca. Louis sonrió y negó.

"Si después de esto decías que no, probablemente no podrías estar masticando ese chicle." Tomó la barbilla del chico y tiro de ella hacia abajo haciendo que sus labios se separaran. "Por mas bonita que se viera masticando, te la hubiera volado." Harry sonrió en cuanto alejó sus manos de él y siguió masticando su goma.

"Hubiera sido una lástima porque esta boca sirve para más que masticar un dulce." Guiñó un ojo hacia el cobrizo y entró a la casa.

Louis soltó el aire retenido en su pecho y sacudió sus pensamientos, tratando de alejarlos de cualquier estupidez que pasara por su mente.

Entró en la casa y se encontró con Liam. "¿Quieres que prepare el vuelo de Harry?" Louis frunció los labios y no contestó. "¿Quieres que te bese?" Preguntó Liam con burla en la voz y Louis sonrió levemente.

"¿Quieres que te folle?" El castaño rodó los ojos hacia su amigo y negó. "Yo me encargo del vuelo."

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó y recibió una afirmación de parte de Louis. "Bien, iré a buscar a Benny para ver las cargas pendientes." El cobrizo asintió y se despidió del chico. Caminó hasta su oficina y se encerró dentro a hacer varias llamadas mientras Harry preparaba sus cosas.

"Stephanie, es Louis." Habló. "Necesito que vengas a mi oficina." Unos momentos después de esto la chica apareció por la puerta. Los pantalones negros que portaba hacían juego con su chaleco y sus altas botas; su castaño y largo cabello lucían realmente bien.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó poniéndose frente al escritorio.

"Necesito que viajes." Ordenó y la chica bufó mientras ponía las manos en su cintura.

"Acabo de llegar ayer." Louis rodó los ojos y asintió.

"Lo sé, pero también sé que necesito que viajes. Te tengo un trabajo." Se sentó en las sillas frente a escritorio y cruzó una pierna al hacerlo.

"¿Qué trabajo?" Louis deslizó una carpeta por sobre la mesa y ella la tomó en sus manos.

"Jenna Parker." El nombre estaba en rojo y mayúsculas en la portada de la carpeta. La abrió y leyó la información dentro.

"Una rusa ¿Eh?" Louis asintió y ella siguió leyendo. "Bien." Cerró la carpeta y se levantó. "¿Algo en especial que quieras que le haga?" Preguntó y Louis negó sin interés.

"Toda tuya." Stephanie pasó sus dedos entre su cabello y dio media vuelta.

"Salgo en 1 hora, dile a Marco que este listo." Caminó hacia la puerta y salió del lugar. El cobrizo levantó el teléfono y marcó.

"Marco, irás con Stephanie a Rusia." Ordenó y escuchó la respuesta.

"Señor en estos momentos estoy haciendo guardia en los cultivos de marihuana, ¿Me voy?" Louis cerró los ojos y golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado.

"Mierda es verdad, está bien, quedate ahí. Encontraré a alguien que vaya con ella." Colgó la llamada y frotó su rostro tenso.

Buscó entre sus trabajadores tratando de encontrar alguien que acompañara a la chica, tenía cientos de ellos a la mano, pero no todos eran buenos. No muy feliz con su elección dio ordenes para que el equipo con el que saldría la chica y su compañero estuviera listo.

Liam se encargó de darle las ordenes a Stephanie y de arreglar los vuelos, armas y hospedaje que fuera a necesitar; mientras Louis seguía encerrado en su oficina trabajando.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cuentas que cobrar y muchas personas por matar. Hacía llamadas a muchas partes del mundo para repartir las tareas y dar unas cuantas indicaciones. Interminables listas de nombres y torres de carpetas alrededor de él eran su pasatiempo favorito, pero también el que más dolor de cabeza le causaba.

Nombres y nombres acompañados de todos sus datos, unos que ni siquiera recordaba y otros que no podía creer cuanto dinero le debían. Su cabeza en cualquier momento explotaría, pero llamaron a su puerta devolviéndole la mente al mundo real.

"Pasa." Habló sin quitar la vista de los archivos que leía. La puerta se abrió lentamente y un Harry en traje, limpio y perfumado entró.

"Hola." Saludó. Louis levantó su vista hasta él y saludó de regreso. Quitó los lentes que traía y los dejó sobre la mesa. "Estoy listo para irme." Dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio y se levantó de la silla.

"Temo decirte que no podrás regresar hoy." Harry frunció el ceño preguntando porqué, el cobrizo rodeó su mesa y caminó hasta el chico. "Hay tormentas eléctricas en Washington, los vuelos están suspendidos." Se encogió de hombros y Harry dejó caer sus hombros en rendición.

"Tengo que avisarle a mi secretario..." Tomlinson lo interrumpió alzando las manos hacia él.

"Yo lo hago, no te apures." Harry asintió.

"¿Qué pretendes que haga hasta que se controle el clima?" El cobrizo frunció los labios. "No tengo nada que hacer." Louis dio media vuelta y caminó hasta una de las gavetas que tenía en la oficina. Sacó una carpeta gris de un cajón y la extendió hacia él en cuanto regresó.

"Lee esto, es el convenio que firme con Valles." Harry lo tomó con el ceño fruncido, dudando. "Tómalo, es para que te hagas una idea." Regresó a sentarse en su silla y Harry se quedó estático en la mitad de la sala. "Yo te aviso cuando paren las tormentas, en un rato subo para charlar." El rizado asintió. Louis puso de nuevo sus lentes y Harry salió del lugar topándose con Liam.

"Harry, creí que ya te habías ido." El chico se encogió de hombros y negó.

"Hay tormentas eléctricas en Washington y no puedo viajar." Comentó confundido.

"¿Tormentas en septiembre?" Preguntó con extrañes.

"Eso dijo Louis."

"Claro que lo dijo." Susurró sin que Harry pudiera escuchar. "Ponte cómodo, tal vez tarde un poco esto." Harry le sonrió y regresó a su camino hacia las escaleras. Liam entró a la oficina sin tocar, Tomlinson lo miró y relajó su mirada en cuanto vio que era él.

"Creí que irías Madrid." Comentó Louis alzando sus lentes en el puente de su nariz. Estaba frente a su computadora, redactando puntos que necesitaba discutir con sus empleados.

"Vengo a decirte que ya me voy de hecho." Louis asintió y siguió enfocado en lo que escribía. "Me encontré a Harry en el pasillo..." Frunció los labios y lo miró, ya sabía a donde iba. "Me dijo que hay tormentas en la capital." Asintió confirmando lo antes dicho. "Es algo raro en septiembre, por lo regular es muy cálido por estas..."

"No hay tormentas, ¿Está bien?" Liam sonrió. "Simplemente quiero saber que tal es ese chico, no he tenido tiempo de observar su comportamiento."

"No sé si sentirme contento porque te gusta alguien, o sentirme asustado porque te gusta un presidente." Louis rodó los ojos y quitó sus anteojos.

"Deberías sentirte estúpido por las tonterías que estás diciendo. No me gusta Harry, simplemente estoy acostumbrado a presidentes diferentes." Se encogió como si fuera algo sin importancia pero Liam sonrió.

"¿Diferentes?" Interrogó con burla en su voz, Louis asintió.

"Él es inocente e inexperto, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de Harry." Liam asintió dándole la razón.

"Espero y no seas tú." Amenazó señalándolo con su índice. "Regreso mañana, si las tormentas me lo permiten." El cobrizo sonrió junto con él y le deseó suerte antes de que se fuera.

Después de arreglar la mayoría de los asuntos que tenía miró su reloj; 10:42 pm. Se deshizo de sus lentes poniendolos en su estuche y se levantó con un gran bostezo saliendo de la oficina.

Apagó las luces del lugar y caminó hasta las escaleras encontrándose con una de las cocineras de la casa.

"Alicia." Habló a una de ellas quien se detuvo ante su voz. "¿El señor Styles cenó?" Preguntó mientras rascaba su nuca.

"No señor, solo pidió un té alrededor de las seis." Louis asintió. "¿Quiere que prepare algo para ambos?" El negó.

"No." Miró hacia la segunda planta y regresó a ver a la chica. "Ve a dormir que es tarde." Ella asintió hacia él y se retiró. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y giró la perilla de la recámara del rizado.

Estaba acostado sobre la cama, con la cabeza colgando hacia el piso. Tenía los papeles del convenio en una mano y con la otra hacía círculos en su vientre sobre su camisa.

"¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que le pongas llave a la maldita puerta?" Preguntó y entonces Harry se percató de su presencia.

"Lo siento." Susurró. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y puso el seguro.

"¿Leíste el contrato?" Harry asintió.

"Como tres veces, jamás había estado tan aburrido en mi vida." Louis dejó escapar una leve sonrisa ante su inmadurez.

"Todavía debo revisarlo y hacer unas correcciones, es solo para que te des una idea." El rizado se incorporó en la cama y sacudió su cabeza alborotando su cabello.

"Está bien." Louis asintió y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, pero Harry lo llamó haciendo que regresara a verlo. "Louis, ¿Recuerdas que anoche no podía dormir?" El chico asintió con una mueca de disgusto.

"Sí, me hiciste dormir contigo." Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y un profundo bostezo salió de él. "No vuelve a pasar." Demandó.

"¿Quienes están en la casa?" Preguntó y Louis frunció el ceño extrañado.

"Tú y yo." Contestó. "Y los guardias que rodean la casa. ¿Porqué?" Harry frunció los labios y se bajó de la cama.

"¿Dónde está Liam?"

"Tuvo que salir." Respondió.

"¿Y los empleados?" Parecía curioso e impaciente, pero no tenía idea de a donde quería llegar.

"En la casa de los empleados, Harry. ¿A dónde va todo esto?" Contestó desesperado. Nunca le habían gustado las preguntas, menos tan seguidas.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta mañana?" Louis sobó su sien. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y en verdad le estaba pidiendo que recordara lo que le había dicho esta mañana.

"No sol, te dije tantas cosas hoy." Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él mientras Louis permanecía sereno frente a la puerta.

"Me dijiste que..." Cuando Harry iba a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del cobrizo, la puerta sonó causando una sonrisa en este.

"¿Sí?" Habló con un tono burlón hacia afuera mientras el rizado daba media vuelta con las manos en la cintura. Sus intentos de coqueteo habían sido cruelmente interrumpidos, remarcaba su lengua por el interior de la mejilla en señal de frustración.

"Tiene una llamada de Alemania en el despacho señor." Comunicaron y Louis sonrió de nuevo al hacer contacto visual con Harry.

"Bajo en un momento." El menor estaba indignado, miraba a Louis con los labios fruncidos mientras este soltaba una carcajada. "¿Porqué esa cara solecito?" Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos sin responder. "Bajo a atender la llamada y regreso a follarte ¿Está bien?" Harry simplemente pasó una mano entre su cabello y el cobrizo salió de la habitación. Caminó por los pasillos después de bajar las escaleras y entró en su oficina, levantó el teléfono y contestó la llamada.

"¡Tomlinson!" Louis sonrió al escuchar el llamado.

"Lamar, hacía mucho que no oía de ti." Se escuchó una risa a través de la línea y el chico se sentó en su silla.

"Estamos de regreso chico, ¿Te interesa una vuelta?" Louis calló un momento al escuchar la oferta. "Estamos hablando de 15 millones." Soltó un suspiro y alzó las cejas, se escuchaba tentador.

"¿Cuando y dónde?" Preguntó interesado.

"Nürburgring, en dos semanas." El cobrizo sonrió.

"Nos vemos en dos semanas Kirchner." Colgó y marcó el número de Liam.

"¿Que pasa?" Contestó y Louis sonrió.

"¿Ya estás en Madrid?"

"Desde hace un buen rato, llegué en media hora Louis." Contestó haciendo a Louis verse como un estúpido. "¿Qué sucede?" Volvió a cuestionar.

"Me invitaron a una vuelta de 15 millones." Liam rodó los ojos desde Madrid y Louis pudo verlos hasta Tarragona. Nunca había estado de acuerdo con sus vueltas, pero no le quedaba otra opción que apoyarlo.

"¿Cuando?"

"En dos semanas, Nürburgring como siempre." Liam asintió y apuntó rápidamente en la agenda. 

"Te prepararé todo, arregla lo de Harry lo más pronto posible. Es un presidente con obligaciones Louis." El cobrizo asintió ante el regaño.

"Si Liam, lo regresaré en cuanto vuelvas." Confirmó y Liam bufó.

"Si lo que quieres es cogértelo, hazlo esta noche para que se vaya mañana idiota." Hablaba entre dientes haciéndolo reír.

"Créeme que lo haré, cuídate viejo." Colgó la llamada mientras se levantaba de su silla y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de Harry, trató de abrir la puerta y esta tenía seguro por dentro. Rió por lo bajo y negó lentamente. "Orgulloso el niño bonito."

Caminó hasta su habitación sin tomarse la molestia de llamar a Harry, tomó una ducha rápida y se metió a la cama.

~*~

Harry bajaba las escaleras alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, el cambio de horario lo estaba matando. Se encontró con una de las empleadas y la detuvo para preguntar.

"¿Sabes en dónde está el señor Tomlinson?" La mujer lo miró y asintió.

"A esta hora debe estar en el gimnasio." Contestó seguro, Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Dónde carajos estaba el gimnasio? Asintió hacia ella con un pequeño gracias.

Caminó entre los pasillos abriendo puertas y mas puertas, descubrió una sala de videojuegos junto a la oficina de Louis, pero no encontraba el gimnasio. Un hombre salió del comedor y lo detuvo también.

"¿Sabes en donde está el gimansio?" Ni siquiera sabía si estaba en esa planta o tal vez bajo el suelo, con Louis no se sabía. Apenas se había enterado que había una casa para empleados, ¿Dónde? No tenía ni idea.

"Es esa puerta señor." Harry volteó a donde el hombre apuntaba, solo a Louis se le ocurriría poner un gimnasio frente al comedor. Asintió hacía él y se dirigió al salón. Giró la perilla de la puerta y la empujó hacia adentro.

El espacio era grande y había una gran variedad de equipos dentro, Louis estaba en una esquina haciendo abdominales en uno de los aparatos. No tenía camisa y el sudor lo bañaba completamente, se quedó parado ahí esperando a que el chico no notara su presencia para poder disfrutar la vista sin sentirse mal por ello.

El abdomen de Louis se contraía conforme bajaba y subía, mientras a Harry se le contraía la entrepierna de solo verlo, Louis era mas culpable de estar tan bien hecho que de traficar droga. En el rostro del chico se veía el esfuerzo a través de sus muecas y respiraciones por la boca. Tragó saliva y sus dientes apresaron su labio inferior, realmente necesitaba que Louis se lo follara.

"Entra y cierra la puerta antes de que empieces a tirar baba." Comentó desde la esquina en donde estaba. Harry dejó salir una pequeña risita y obedeció lo que le dijo. Se recargó en cuanto cerró la puerta y puso el seguro estando al tanto de que Louis no se había percatado de eso. De esta no te escapabas Tomlinson. Caminó hasta quedar frente al chico y ladeó un poco su cabeza.

"Anoche ya no regresaste." Dijo con cierto tono chiflado en su voz. El chico no dejó de lado sus abdominales, simplemente se tomaba la molestia de levantar la vista hacia Harry de vez en cuando.

"Regresé, pero tenías el seguro puesto. Creí que querías dormir." Sonrió al pronunciar esas palabras, sabía perfectamente que el rizado quería absolutamente todo antes que dormir.

"Eres tú el que me pidió que siempre pusiera seguro a la puerta." Inclinó su cuerpo recargando sus brazos en donde Louis tenía asegurados sus pies, a medida que cuando este subía su rostro quedaba a centímetros del de Harry.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto sol?" El ejercicio de Louis continuaba mientras hablaba, topándose con Harry de cerca cada vez que sumaba una abdominal a la cuenta.

"A que me folles." Contestó sin una sola pizca de prudencia. Louis sonrió alzando las cejas y quedó frente al cobrizo en cuanto terminó su rutina.

"Cien." Dijo y se alejó de nuevo para levantarse del aparato. Rodeó al chico quien seguía en la misma posición inclinada y tomó una toalla para secar su sudor.

Lo miraba fijamente, la curva de su trasero lo tentaba de toda las maneras posibles. Harry era un juguete sexual con piernas en esos momentos, un dulce, un bendito dulce que se iba a comer. Flexionó una de sus rodillas haciendo que su culo se levantara más, dejando al cobrizo perplejo y anonadado.

Se acercó a él y su mano fue directo a este bajando por la curva de sus nalgas, apretando y haciéndolo soltar un pequeño jadeo entre una sonrisa. La cintura de Harry fue atrapada por los brazos de Louis, haciéndolo erguirse para quedar frente a él. Su trasero moviéndose cínicamente contra la entrepierna del cobrizo.

Bajó su mano acariciando todo el pecho de Harry, metiéndola en sus pantalones en cuanto encontró la cinturilla de estos. Pasó su dedo pulgar por todo el largo del pene del rizado y apretó su punta, su lengua iba saboreando cada centímetro del cuello de Harry con delicadeza, con paciencia y entusiasmo.

Con su mano libre sacó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera, sacó la mano que tenía dentro y con un solo movimiento bajó la prenda trayendo la ropa interior con esta. Harry estaba ahí, con su camisa a medio abotonar y los pantalones en los tobillos. Sediento, pidiendo a gritos para ser follado. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por su espalda hasta empujarlo e inclinarlo sobre el aparato en donde estaba.

Flexionó sus rodillas y entonces tenía el culo de Harry frente a su boca, besó cada una de sus nalgas dejando un pequeño mordisco sobre ellas. Las separó y sopló lentamente sobre su cerrada entrada, Harry dio un respingo pero al momento se relajó de nuevo. Louis empujó su cara dentro, sus labios presionando sobre su entrada y su boca haciéndose agua. Juntó saliva en la punta de su lengua para prepararlo y lo único que Harry pudo sentir en ese momento eran sus piernas temblar ante la lengua del chico acariciando su culo.

Succionandolo con dedicación y con su lengua dando vueltas sobre este. Las manos de Louis separando sus nalgas dándose un mejor acceso a su objetivo, preparando su apretado agujero.

Harry tiró hacia atrás queriendo sentir la aterciopelada lengua de Louis más dentro, quería sentirse húmedo y movedizo gracias a él. Tiró un pequeño pellizco sobre la entrada de Harry haciéndolo ahogar un gemido, sintiéndolo duro y causándole el dolor suficiente para que comenzara a sentir el pre semen recorriendo su longitud. Sus manos aferradas a los soportes del aparato y sus ojos apretados mientras Louis continuaba mojando y penetrando con su lengua. Lo hacía sentir tan jodidamente bien, una sensación obsena que probablemente se consideraría pecado.

"Ah." Soltó en cuanto sintió la uña de Louis raspar su interior, su dedo pulgar estaba dentro tirando hacia abajo para darle paso a su lengua. Abriéndolo y preparándolo, cada vez que Louis sacaba su dedo su agujero de apretaba alrededor de nada, sintiéndose vacío.

Introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro, pero estaba casi seguro de que Harry ya no necesitaba ninguna preparación.   
Louis se levantó dando un manazo en la calida y delicada piel del rizado, hizo que Harry se encuclillara frente a él y metiera su pene en la boca.

Lamió la punta succionando en la abertura de esta, mientras con su mano se encargaba de recorrer la longitud entera.   
Lo miraba ambicioso, clemente y mordiendo su labio. Abrió la boca delicadamente y poco a poco fue entrando hasta su garganta, manteniéndolo ahí sin dar algún respingo. Un grave quejido salió desde lo profundo de Louis, cerró los ojos echando su cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los rizos de Harry haciéndolo entrar más.

Harry jugueteaba gustoso con sus testículos mientras seguía endureciendo el pene de Louis, lo sacaba de su boca para meterlo nuevamente en repetidas ocasiones. Lo levantaba y hacía trayectos desde las bolas hasta la punta hinchada color rosa, comenzaba a gotear pre semen y estaba completamente duro. Movía sus manos suavemente manteniendo firme el miembro y dando pequeñas succiones en la punta de vez en cuando.

Louis lo levantó y le dio vuelta, inclinandolo a su posición. Mojó dos de sus dedos con saliva y los metió dentro de él, tan dentro como pudieron llegar. Los movió en el lugar, sintiéndolo y expandiéndolo antes de sacarlos para acomodarse entre sus nalgas abiertas. Jugueteó en la entrada, hasta que con una fuerte embestida entró en él completamente.

Harry se arqueó y soltó un gran gemido que habría sido imposible de no oír para los que se encontraban fuera. Su rostro estaba sobre el colchón del equipo mientras Louis movía sus caderas fuertemente, causándole dolor, un dolor que llegaba a ser placer. Las palmas de sus manos chocaban marcando de rojo la tersa piel del trasero de Harry, haciéndolo dar grandes respingos de placer.

"Ah-ah-ah." Eran los únicos sonidos que el rizado podía dar en esos momentos. Louis realmente se lo estaba follando con una bestialidad increíble, casi llegando a lastimarlo, pero eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Sus manos se aferraban a los tubos del aparato haciéndolo sentir firme, pero sintiéndose desfallecer a la vez. Sintió la mano de Louis apretar su cabello y tirarlo hacía atrás, entrando y saliendo después de unos momentos, tocando ese punto dulce que lo hacía alucinar.

Tiró de sus rizos hasta dejarlo erguido, su espalda contra su abdomen mientras seguía dentro, apretado entre sus paredes. Su mandíbula se incrustó en su hombro derecho marcandolo, mientras su mano comenzaba a masturbar el clemente pene del castaño.

"¿Querías que te follara, eh?" Las piernas de Harry temblaban, su vientre comenzaba a doler. Louis comenzaba a combinar sus movimientos de cadera con los de su mano, y su voz, su malditamente sexy voz. Tenue, ronca y sofocada, su respiración sobre su cuello y sus besos sobre el mismo. "¿Te gusta que te folle?" Su voz se hacía demandante, alta y brusca. Su mano se apretó mas sobre su pene y los movimientos se hacían nas fuertes, con más fricción. "¿Te gusta?" Preguntó casi en un grito, exigiendo una maldita respuesta.

"S-s..." Trató de formular Harry pero sus cuerdas vocales no le dieron para mucho.

Un fuerte y ronco gemido salió de su garganta, mientras sus piernas se doblaban temblando y la mayoría de su peso era sostenido por uno de los brazos de Louis en la cintura.

La punta de su pene salpicaba líquido blanco y espeso frente a él, mientras Tomlinson era un gran ayudante para sacarlo. Su ceño se frunció en una mueca de placer, su cuerpo tiritando, sus piernas sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

Su respiración cortada, desfalleciendo en el intento por recuperarse. Louis lo sostenía fuertemente, abrazando su cuerpo contra él y una gran sonrisa satisfecha enmarcaba su rostro. Salió de Harry e hizo que se incara frente a él, fallando en cuanto el chico cayó sentado por sus débiles piernas.

Lo miró y enrolló su miembro en su mano frente a su cara agachada, levantándole la barbilla para que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Gotas de semen manchaban su pasivo y delicado rostro, haciéndolo parecer la cosa más inocente del mundo.

Limpió con su lengua lo que estaba al alcance de ella y el resto fue limpiado por los dedos de Louis, introduciéndolos en su boca para que los limpiara.

Tiró su mandíbula hacia abajo, acariciando su grueso labio inferior. Subió sus shorts y sonrió hacia él.

"Date un baño y arréglate, tu vuelo sale en 45 minutos." Guiñó hacia Harry y salió del gimnasio, dejándolo sentado en una esquina del salón, con los pantalones aun en los tobillos y realmente satisfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	7. Capítulo VI

**Wasington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Día presente.**

Harry dormía plácidamente en la gran cama presidencial, sus carnosos labios estaban ligeramente separados mientras soltaba pequeños ronquidos. Su cuerpo estaba enredado entre las sábanas, acurrucando bajo ellas a causa del frío provocado por el aire acondicionado.

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 am, tal vez antes, su alarma aun no sonaba pero en la presidencia ya había movimiento desde hacía rato. Su sueño había comenzado tarde, su alargado viaje había acumulado el trabajo en la oficina, aun tenía que acostumbrarse a dirigir una nación.

Unos minutos después, el ruido del despertador comenzó a escucharse desde una de las mesitas de lámpara. Se removió ante el impertinente sonido e hizo una mueca de enojo arrugando su nariz.

Sacó uno de sus brazos de los edredones y calló el aparato para devolver la tranquilidad a la habitación, estaba sin camisa y su cabello era realmente una maraña de rizos. Soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó en la cama dejando caer las sábanas por su pecho, dejándolo al descubierto. Talló sus ojos limpiándolos y los abrió lentamente para entrar a un nuevo día.

La recamara estaba practicamente obscura, las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz permanecía apagada. Sumando que sus ojos estaban aun adormilados, nada a su alrededor era claro.

Ahí, en la puerta de la habitación, una sombra movediza por el sueño se alcanzaba a ver. Frunció el ceño y frotó sus ojos nuevamente para asegurarse de que no fuera producto de su imaginación. Encendió una de las lamparas de mesa y entonces la sombra tuvo forma y nombre.

La tenue luz iluminó a Louis, quien lo miraba desde lo lejos con el rostro sereno, estaba recargado en la madera con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Vestía un fresco traje negro, su cabello estaba alborotado por su cabeza y tenía las mangas del saco dobladas hasta debajo de sus codos.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?" Preguntó arroncado. Louis se encogió de hombros y separó sus manos.   
"No lo sé." Dijo despreocupado. "Veinte minutos, quizá treinta." Harry asintió mientras el cobrizo comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama, llegando a pararse justo donde comenzaba el colchón.

"¿Porqué no me despertaste?" Preguntó tratando de despertar a su mente. Louis negó con una mueca de despreocupación.

"Eres lindo durmiendo." Harry sonrió y lo miró con el rostro aun hinchado. Era tan lindo recién despertándose, hecho un desastre parecía un bebé.

"Tu también lo eres." Comentó y Louis sacudió sus ideas antes de adentrarse en lo hermoso que era Harry y no poder parar. Retomó su postura seria y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Vine a darte indicaciones para unas cosas. Sal de la cama y cámbiate." Ordenó, pero Harry se quedó quieto. "Anda, tengo que salir en una hora." El rizado lo miraba con un labio entre sus dientes. Louis rodó los ojos.

"Estoy en ropa interior, salte." Susurró causando en Louis una mueca ilógica.

"Sol, hace apenas un día dejaste que te follara, no pasará nada si te veo en ropa interior." Harry negó y frotó su rostro.

"No quiero que me veas así." Chilló.

"Sal de la cama." Ordenó con cansancio. Negó de nuevo y entonces Louis desesperó. Tomó la esquina del edredón y lo jaló con fuerza descubriendo el cuerpo de Harry. "¡Que salgas de ahí dije!" Su voz cesó en cuanto levantó la vista hacia él.

El castaño estaba con las piernas dobladas hacia un lado, su piel blanca estaba totalmente descubierta. Su rostro gacho en vergüenza y sus ojos se veían tristes. Dos pequeños moños a cada lado de las caderas de Harry sostenían el encaje lila que cubría su pelvis.

Louis palideció mientras su boca se secaba, comenzó a respirar rápidamente y aunque pudiera controlarlo todo, deseaba con toda el alma poder controlar sus erecciones. Miró al chico sobre la cama y tragó seco.

"Satán." Susurró. Harry cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y chilló.

"Te dije que no quería que me vieras así." Louis relamió sus labios y miró hacia el techo. '¿Qué demonios te he hecho?' Preguntó moviendo sus labios, haciendo a Harry incapaz de escuchar.

"Solecito." Llamó. Harry descubrió su cara y Louis estiró una mano hacia él. "Ven aquí." Harry lo miró y frunció el ceño en desconfianza. "Anda sol, ven aquí." Su voz era tranquila, y necesitada. La voz exacta de cuando estás tratando de controlar tus impulsos.

Harry la tomó lentamente, movió sus piernas para incarse y avanzar por la cama hasta quedar frente a Louis. Él pasó un brazo por su cintura pegandolo a su cuerpo, entonces pudo percibir ese característico aroma; pepino y fresa mezclado con un ligero olor a cigarro.

"Nunca, te sientas avergonzado por vestir estas cosas tan lindas." Pidió tranquilamente. Pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y recorrió el hueso de su mandíbula con delicadeza hasta llegar a su barbilla.

"¿Te gustan?" Preguntó inocentemente y Louis movió su cabeza con lentitud dando un 'Sí' como respuesta.

"Luces muy bien en ellas." Susurró junto a su boca y dio un leve tirón en su labio inferior. "Pero realmente lucirías mejor si te las quitaras." La mano que tenía en la espalda de Harry bajó hasta donde la pequeña prenda apretaba las nalgas del chico. Trazó la línea del encaje acariciando suavemente con las llemas de los dedos haciendo al castaño soltar un leve jadeo.

"¿Quieres que me las quite?" Louis sonrió levemente sobre la mejilla del rizado y negó.

"Realmente debo salir en cuarenta y cinco minutos." Sus manos tomaron las caderas de Harry manteniéndolo firme frente a él. "Te espero en la oficina sol." Le sonrió y lo soltó para salir de la habitación.

Liam y Niall lo esperaban en el pasillo. El castaño texteaba rápidamente mientras el rubio miraba demandante la puerta. Louis caminó fuera del pasillo y emprendió camino hacia la oficina del presidente, aun anonadado por la situación.

"Señor Tomlinson, ¿gusta que le traigan de desayunar?" Ofreció el rubio mientras atravesaban la casa. Louis negó y alzó las cejas mientras mordía su labio.

"No me da tiempo de desayunar lo que me apetece." Comentó y Liam rodó los ojos cuando cayó en cuenta a lo que se refería.

Niall asintió aceptando su respuesta, y se dio cuenta que Harry no solo había visitado Tarragona para conocer el trabajo del chico. Acomodó sus anteojos y siguió a sus acompañantes hasta la oficina presidencial.

Abrió las puertas de par en par y antes de entrar, Louis desvió la mirada hacia Liam.

"Payno, ¿A que hora debemos estar en el aeropuerto?" Liam lo miró y alzó una ceja harto.

"En treinta y ocho minutos, haces esto rápido." Louis asintió y entró en la oficina. Después de sentarse a esperar, prendió un cigarrillo.

Transcurridos unos momentos, Harry entró a la oficina en una camisa de vestir blanca y un pantalón azul marino. Echó su cabello hacia atrás y caminó rápidamente hasta su silla.

"No me llamaste al despegar." Comentó mientras se sentaba y aclaraba su mente. Louis solo había empeorado su erección matutina. "Dijiste que me avisarías." Soltó en un tono de reclamo.

"Sólo lo dije para que no insistieras." Harry frunció los labios y alzó una ceja molesto.

Louis estaba sentado frente él con las piernas elevadas al escritorio y con el cigarrillo a medio teminar en la mano. Soltaba el humo lentamente, haciendo pequeños aros con ayuda de su lengua.  
  
"No fumes frente a mí, por favor." Dijo Harry y el cobrizo aceptó. Apagó su cigarrillo en la esquina del escritorio y lo botó en el cesto de un lado. "Y baja las piernas, actúa como las personas decentes." Louis rodó los ojos ante el molesto tono del chico.

"No te pongas así sol, no puedo estar ventilando todo lo que voy a hacer." Harry asintió pasando su lengua por la mejilla interior.  
  
"Di lo que tengas que decir, necesito un baño de agua fría." Louis sonrió y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos sobre la madera.

"¿Para quitar tu erección?" Preguntó en un susurro y lo miró. Harry apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada.

"No la quitaste tú, ¿Que esperas que haga?" Bufó y volvió a hablar. "Vamos, al trabajo Tomlinson." Louis se acomodó en su silla y se inclinó hacia él.

"Bien, mañana descargarán barcos en la costa. Llegarán una tonelada de cocaína, tonelada y media de marihuana y doscientas mil píldoras de Luxuryna, por cada barco." Harry apuntaba lo que Louis dictaba rápidamente. "Liam le está dando indicaciones a tu secretario, le avisará también las ciudades en las que descargarán." El rizado asintió y levantó la vista.

"¿Quieres que tenga algún cuidado especial con las cargas?" Preguntó completamente ignorante. Louis negó con los labios fruncidos.

"No, lo que quiero es que pongas seguridad mientras descargan. Niall tendrá los horarios, son 37 barcos." Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido. Tanta droga junta no podía ser buena.

"¿No crees que es demasiado?" El cobrizo negó.

"Solo encárgate de la seguridad sol, de lo demás me encargo yo." Harry asintió aceptando. No pensaba meterse en mas embrollos, mucho tenía con los pendientes presidenciales, no soportaría vivir con los de Louis también.

"¿Algo que agregar?" Louis negó, pero luego retractó.

"En realidad sí." Sus miradas se encontraron y Harry frotó su rostro para centrarse en el maldito trabajo.

Su erección no bajaba, y si seguía viendo a Louis sentado frente a él, con las piernas abiertas. No sabía que pasaría.

"Si algo sale mal, aun no tienes un convenio que te proteja." Harry se tensó. ¿Era una manera sutil de amenazarlo? "Pero no pienso matarte, solo ten cuidado." Sonrió levemente y Harry asintió aun con un nudo en la garganta. "Sería todo solecito." El asintió agradecido e hizo su silla hacia atrás, deslizándose sobre las ruedas.

"Quiero ir a ducharme, solo me puse la ropa por encima." Louis sonrió de medio lado y Harry le desvió la mirada.   
"¿Quieres decir que debajo de los pantalones traes ese lindo encaje?" El castaño asintió sin dirigirle la mirada, causando una leve sonrisa en Louis.

"No es gracioso." Susurró.

Tenía graves problemas de aceptación, pero Louis era muy abierto a los gustos ajenos. Le sonrió mientras negaba ante su comentario.

"Te ves mejor que muchas mujeres en esas cosas." Animó y Harry negó incrédulo.

"¿Hablas enserio?" Preguntó en un tono suave.

A Louis se le hizo nudo el estómago, maldita reunión y maldito 'No puedo follarme a Harry en veinte minutos y quedar satisfecho.'

"No tiendo a hacer muchas bromas." Harry soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros con ingenuidad. "Ven aquí." Llamó y el castaño se levantó de su silla para dirigirse hacia él.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo aló para sentarlo en su regazo. "Escúchame sol, no sé que fue lo que pensaste cuando practicamente me pediste a gritos que te follara, pero lo hice."

"Lo hiciste." Afirmó Harry asintiendo. "Me gustaría que lo hicieras de nuevo." Louis sonrió por lo bajo y asintió.

"A eso voy, realmente no puedo ofrecerte más que eso; follar."

El chico habló sin trabas, fue directamente a lo que quería llegar sorprendiendo un poco a Harry. No era como que pensara enamorarse de él, pero había sido un alto desde el principio.

"Eh, realmente no entiendo porqué me dices esto." Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, pero luego lo relajó con una sonrisa. "Me encantó que me follaras, y me encantaría que lo volvieras a hacer. No tienes que preocuparte por eso." Una de sus manos acarició la naciente barba del cobrizo mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello, inhalando su aroma, uno que realmente le gustaba.

"No quiero que sientas nada, no sería bueno." La voz de Louis comenzaba a descender, era mas un susurro que un sonido. Sus dedos recorrían las piernas de Harry lentamente mientras le hablaba. "Quiero que seas mi bebé y que podamos jugar de vez en cuando." Harry comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello, acariciando la piel con la punta de su nariz y gozando el tacto de Louis.

Una de sus manos entró en la camisa del chico, acariciando su espalda. Harry se veía pequeño sobre el regazo del chico, acunado sobre su pecho y con el rostro escondido en su cuello.

La mano de Louis viajó desde la espalda hasta la entrepierna de Harry, haciéndolo respingar en cuanto selló el contacto. Tragó saliva mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían el bulto bajo la tela.

"Realmente estás empalmado, sol." Susurró y Harry se limitó a asentir entre un leve jadeo. "Vamos a arreglarlo."

Con delicadeza bajó el cierre y sacó el botón, tan solo para permitir que su mano pudiera entrar en la tela.

La suave tela del encaje era recorrida por el pulgar de Louis, Harry simplemente respiraba con los labios entre abiertos mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello del chico.

La cabeza de su pene era presionada por los dedos del cobrizo, haciéndolo soltar leves jadeos.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Liam entró seguido de Niall, el castaño caminó hasta la silla en donde estaban Harry y Louis.

"Mierda." Susurró el rizado antes de levantar el rostro para encontrarse con Liam furioso frente a ellos.

"Diez minutos, o pierdes el negocio." Louis levantó la mirada hacia Liam y le hizo una seña para que saliera de la oficina.

Aun con molestia en su rostro, Liam obedeció, salió de la oficina dejandolos solos nuevamente. Harry miró a Louis, echó su cabello hacia atrás y alzó las cejas en su dirección.

Louis hizo una mueca de lamento y se encogió de hombros. "Te la debo." Aseguró y ayudó a Harry a levantarse de sus piernas.

"Me la cobraré." Acomodó sus pantalones y bufó frustrado.

"Ten presente todo lo que te dije." Ordenó. "Si en algún momento no puedes atenerte a esto, házmelo saber, y me iré." Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Irse? Si comenzaba a enamorarse, ¿se iría?

Después de dirigirle estas palabras salió del lugar, encontrándose con los otros dos chicos en el pasillo. Niall se despidió de él respetuosamente, mientras que Liam dejó caer un golpe en su hombro, haciéndolo protestar.

"¡Detente, imbécil!" Lo miró con el rostro molesto. Vaya, Liam lo mataría en cualquier momento. 

"No pienso dejar que descuides todo por ese chico." El cobrizo rodó los ojos y negó. "Se suponía que era cuestión de una noche, Louis." Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al auto que los esperaba en la entrada.

"Todos tenemos derecho a tener sexo." Argumentó mientras subían en la parte trasera del elantra negro.

"¡Pero no en horas de trabajo!" Gritó. "Debes centrarte en lo que tenemos que hacer, ya habrá tiempo para que te lo tires de nuevo o que sé yo." El rodó los ojos y negó.

"Tranquilo Liam, solo es sexo y nada más." El castaño estaba furioso por la irresponsabilidad del chico. Por su falta de compromiso y sus acciones sin racionamiento.

"Llevas 15 años aquí, Louis. Debes aprender de una buena vez que no podemos mezclar el trabajo con la familia." Louis lo miró serio.

"No pienso tener una familia Liam." Aseguró. "Ya he perdido dos." Bajó la mirada y presionó sus labios en una línea.

"No llores, idiota." Liam sonrió, pero Louis no cambió su expresión.

"Sé que te molesta que me ponga débil y sentimental, pero, eres lo único que me queda." El chico lo miró y tomó un gran suspiro. "Cualquier otra persona a mi alrededor puede traicionarme en cualquier parpadeo." Liam torció la boca y lo miró.

"Louis..." Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

"Si algún día te pierdo, estoy seguro de que me iré al hoyo." Liam negó y mantuvo su mirada fija en él.

"Si algún día me pierdes, vas a sobrellevar todo y te harás cargo de esto, porqué sé que puedes." Afirmó ante el negado chico que lo acompañaba en el auto.

La vida de ambos había sido dura. Liam, al igual que Louis, había entrado desde muy pequeño en el negocio. Se encargaba de transportar paquetes pequeños, de hacer favores y mandados, cuando apenas había cumplido 15 años.  
  
Al paso del tiempo, se ganó por completo la confianza del padre de Louis y lo convirtió en su mano derecha, y así lo fue hasta su muerte.

Cuando Louis llegó a Tarragona, Liam se encargó de protegerlo siempre, de enseñarlo a trabajar y a vivir dentro de ese mundo, esa gran burbuja de malas influencias que en cualquier momento podría estallar.

Siempre estuvo para el sucesor del jefe, y estaba seguro de que siempre seguiría estando para él. 

Liam le sonrió confortándolo y Louis negó sacando su móvil de la bolsa de su saco.

"Tomlinson." Respondió.

"Es Stephanie." Rodó los ojos en cuanto la escuchó e hizo una seña graciosa a Liam para indicarle que era ella, haciéndolo reír. "Te dije que Caleb no servía para esto, se lo cargaron." Ella caminaba despreocupada por los pasillos del hotel en el que se encontraba hospedada.

Louis cerró los ojos y maldijo en voz baja mientras golpeaba su muslo.

"¿Quién fue?" Preguntó y la chica rodó los ojos ante su estúpida pregunta.

"Como si pudiera saberlo, hay tantas personas aquí que te odian." Louis hizo una seña de muerte a Liam y este rodó los ojos.

La chica al otro lado del teléfono entró a su habitación, vestía unos vaqueros de cuero negro con una camisa a botones del mismo color.

Lucía fresca con su cabello cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros, su atuendo maquillado y con tacones no era el que utilizarías en un enfrentamiento. Pero ella lo hacía, y lo dominaba perfectamente.

"¿Ya cumpliste con lo que te ordené?" El castaño iba sentado a su lado tecleando en su ¡pad, mientras Louis arreglaba los problemas.

"Como siempre, señor." Agregó en forma sarcástica haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

"Arreglaré el vuelo para que regreses a Tarragona." Avisó. Ella se levantó en seco del sofá en el que se había sentado.

"Sebastian vendrá por mí." Louis negó incrédulo al escucharla. Realmente esa chica no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

"¡Deja de confiar en Sebastian!" Gritó llamando la atención de Liam.

"Él no es como su hermano." Trató de hacerlo racionar, pero no funcionó.

"Stephanie, te va a traicionar." Habló entre dientes. Estaba harto de la relación de la chica con Sebastian, le ponía los nervios de punta al imaginar las consecuencias que podría ocasionar.

"No lo creo capaz." Contestó segura.

"¡Me vale un carajo lo que creas! Te arreglaré el maldito vuelo y regresarás a Tarragona hoy, pobre de ti si no haces lo que te estoy diciendo." Terminó la llamada y golpeó el vidrio de la ventana con el puño cerrado, sin mostar alguna mueca de dolor al hacerlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el castaño sin preocupación.

"La estúpida de Stephanie se sigue metiendo con Sebastian." Suspiró y negó.

"Stephanie no quiere entender, ya déjala." Louis negó sin aceptar, Liam frunció el ceño y se atrevió a lanzar una pregunta. "¿Celoso?" Levantó su vista incrédulo a la pregunta.

"¿Realmente piensas que me pondré celoso de que alguien más se tire a Stephanie?" Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la pregunta.

"¿Entonces porqué tan preocupado?" Louis sobó su rostro y metió una mano a su boca para morder sus uñas.

"No quiero que la maten, es uno de mis mejores elementos." Desvió la mirada de Liam y frunció los labios. "Esa bastarda me sirve demasiado como para perderla por una estupidez." Liam sonrió mientras negaba.

El auto se estacionó frente al aeropuerto y después de que ambos pusieran sus lentes de sol bajaron del auto.

Louis caminó por delante mientras abrochaba los botones de su saco, Liam lo seguía de cerca sin dejar de mirar hacia todas direcciones. Entraron por la puerta doble de cristal y pasaron sin más a abordar el jet de Louis.

Estaba esperandolo en una de las pistas, Liam dejó al chico en el avión y salió de él volviendo a entrar al aeropuerto. Caminó hasta una de las recepcionistas y le sonrió.

"Necesito programar un vuelo de Kazán, Rusia a Tarragona, España." La chica asintió y tecleó en su ordenador.

"¿A nombre de quién?" Liam tomó un impulso de aire y sonrió mientras exhalaba.   
"Stephanie, Stephanie Hemmings."

 **Nariño, Colombia.**  
 **Cinco horas después**.

El viaje de Louis fue rápido y relajante, estaba tan cansado. Apenas llegar a Washington habían tomado otro vuelo, no había dormido bien y Stephanie lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Caminaba sobre la tierra de algún sembrado, tres horas de vuelo y dos de junta con el presidente habían sido suficiente para querer dormir mil años.

Tenía las manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones y caminaba firme sobre el camino de grava y paso. Levantó sus lentes de sol y miró a lo lejos a varias personas trabajando en los campos.

" _Jefe._ " Escuchó gritar y volteó en esa dirección.

Un hombre de mediana edad, alto y rechoncho se acercaba a él. Vestía jeans de mezclilla y una polera roja, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y cargaba con varias bolsas de droga.

" _Miguel_." Habló. " _¿Terminaron las cosechas?_ " El hombre por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Louis como para saludarlo de mano.

" _Terminaron ayer señor, dijo el señor Liam que hoy debían zarpar a los Estados Unidos_." Louis asintió y puso las manos en su cintura mientras arrugaba la frente.

" _Mañana tienen que llegar._ " Confirmó. " _Son varias toneladas y la mayor parte salió de Tarragona hace unas semanas._ " Miguel asintió y miró hacia los cultivos.

Centenares de personas trabajaban en las hectáreas de sembrados, desde muy temprano hasta que el sol se ocultaba.

" _Estas son unas muestras de lo que mandaremos._ " Louis asintió y las tomó. Frunció el ceño en cuanto vio algo a lo lejos que no le agradó del todo.

" _¿Ese es un niño?_ " Preguntó llamando la atención del hombre.

" _Sí, señor._ " Louis lo miró molesto ante la situación.

" _¿Porqué está en los sembrados?_ " El hombre rascó el reverso de su cabeza pensando en una excusa.

" _Su madre trabaja aquí._ " Argumentó.

" _¿Y porqué no lo deja en casa?_ " Louis estaba molesto, y sabía que el chico le estaba mintiendo.

" _No hay quien cuide del pequeño._ " El cobrizo se acercó a él demandante.

" _Cuídalo tú._ " Ordenó. " _No quiero volver a ver a un niño trabajando bajo tu mando._ " El hombre asintió con la cabeza baja. " _Ve por él y dale algo de comer._ " Obedeció y caminó entre las plantas alejándonse de Louis.

Liam caminó hasta él y se posicionó a su lado. "Me guta tu español, cada vez lo hablas mejor." Louis sonrió.

"Aún no termino de aprenderlo..." Louis se calló en cuanto vio bien a Liam.

Estaba sudando de todo el cuerpo, hacía un calor insoportable. Se había quitado el saco y su camisa comenzaba a pegarse a su cuerpo por causa de sus sudor. "Te ves realmente sexy así." Comentó el chico con la sinceridad brotando de sus poros. Liam sonrió mientras negaba.

"Puedo follarte si quieres." Louis rodó los ojos y negó. "Stephanie me ha llamado, ya abordó el avión a Tarragona." Louis asintió y secó su frente con el dorso de la mano.

"Esa mujer hace que se me reviente la bilis." Negó harto. "Debemos irnos, todo está listo aquí." Liam asintió y sacó su móvil.

"¿Quieres irte a Tarragona o prefieres regresar a Washington?" El cobrizo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender la pregunta.

"¿Porqué tendría que regresar a Washington?" Liam se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la hierba crecida.

"Ya sabes..." Comenzó. "Harry." Al decir esto, Louis bufó y metió las manos a las bolsas su pantalón.

"Liam, por enésima vez en la vida." El castaño rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que el chico empezaría con la misma cantaleta de siempre. "No quiero nada serio con nadie." Detrás de los chicos pasaba el hombre con el niño de la mano. Liam desvió la mirada de la escena y la fijó en su amigo.

"Tienes 28 años, es hora de que pienses en una familia." Louis negó con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

"No puedo mantener la cabeza fija para el negocio, ¿Crees que podré hacerlo para una familia?" Liam no contestó. "¿Me imaginas cuidando un bebé? ¿Durmiendo con la misma persona todas las noches?" El chico siguió sin responder. "Lo mas cercano que he tenido a un padre has sido tú, y solo me sacas un par de años." Levantó sus lentes en su cabeza y sus ojos azules miraron fijamente a Liam. "Vi como tu familia fracasó, vi como sufriste cuando los perdiste." Hubo un silencio prolongado.

Liam no tenía argumentos hacia el chico. Tenía miedo de amar y perder, eso era. Había crecido rodeado de maltratos, en una familia sin amor. La familia de Liam era perfecta, sin embargo había naufragado en cuanto la mujer del chico desapareció misteriosamente.

"No voy a pasar por lo mismo porque sé que no podré soportarlo." Liam negó.

"Louis, lo que me pasó a mi no te pasará a ti." El cobrizo negó.

"Si formara una familia Liam, ¿Crees que sería con Harry?" Preguntó ilógico. "Con un presidente, que buena idea."

"Ya, no dije nada." Se rindió. "Regresaremos a Tarragona."

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Día presente.**

Harry estaba en su oficina revisando papeles y capturando información, tenía que ponerse al corriente con todo lo que tenía pendiente. La puerta se abrió y el rubio se adentró en la oficina.

No habían cruzado palabra en todo el día, Niall estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Harry teniendo un amorío con Tomlinson. Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, y Harry estaba demasiado cansado.

"Harry." Llamó. Este levantó su vista con el ceño fruncido.

"Dime." Su mirada era demandante e intimidante. Era tan diferente ante las demás personas.

"Debo decirte que es mala idea que te enredes con Tomlinson." Alzó las cejas hacia él sorprendido y molesto.

"No te debe importar con quien me enredo y con quien no." Regresó la mirada a su trabajo.

"Sí me importa, estar con él sólo te traerá problemas."

"Deja de tutearme, sot tu jefe." Demandó.

"Señor es por su propio bien." Harry negó con una sonrisa cínica.

"Me vale un carajo, le puedo dar el culo a quien yo quiera." Le sonrió y Niall negó.

"Tomlinson no es una buena persona." Susurró. Harry sonrió hacia la puerta, ignorando por completo la advertencia del chico.

"Claro que no lo soy, Horan." Escuchó hablar. Louis había regresado a Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	8. Capítulo VII

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

Liam caminó por los pasillos de la casa en busca de su objetivo. Acababa de aterrizar hacía unos minutos, estaba enfadado por muchas cosas. Louis había decidido viajar a otro país unos momentos antes de que el avión despegara.

Tenía muchos papaleos que hacer y lo que más le ponía los nervios de punta, era el hecho de que Stephanie no había abordado el avión sola, Sebastian lo había hecho con ella.

Subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta de la casa, caminó entre los cuartos que la adornaban y se encontró con una de las empleadas de la casa.

"Margarita, ¿Has visto a la señora Stephanie?" Preguntó deteniéndola.

"Hace un rato vi que subió hacia las habitaciones." Liam asintió agradeciendo y regresó a las escaleras.

Subió a ancadas hasta el cuarto de la chica y al tratar de girar la perilla esta tenía seguro, como la mayoría de los cuartos de la casa.

"Soy Liam." Habló y casi en seguida Stephanie le dio paso.

Entró y ella estaba parada frente a su cama con los brazos cruzados. Las curvas de su cuerpo se notaban a través de sus atuendos ajustados, los pequeños chalecos que usaba casi a diario le ayudaban a verse realmente bien.

Tenía recogido el cabello en una coleta y su maquillaje se veía desperfecto. Miró a Liam de pies a cabeza, había sido un viaje largo, desde Colombia hasta España, estaba hecho un desastre. Pero no había manera en la que Liam se viera mal.

"¿Dónde está Louis?" Preguntó. Liam sólo la miró fijamente queriendo matarla en ese momento. 

"Sigue vivo, no has podido ocasionarle la muerte por un disgusto aún." Steph rodó los ojos.

"Están exagerando." Dijo fijándole la mirada. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirles que Sebastian no es como su hermano?" Liam rascó la punta de su nariz y soltó un bufido.

"Te estás arriesgando al involucrarte con él." Advirtió y ella soltó una risa burlona.

"Louis se está enredando con el presidente de los Estados Unidos." Liam se calló y la miró. "¿Vas a negarme que va a follárselo a Washington?" Preguntó con las cejas alzadas y Liam la tomó del brazo.

"Es diferente." Susurró con un rastro de mentira en su voz.

"¿Diferente en qué?" Preguntó entredientes acercándose al rostro del castaño, retándolo.

"Harry es un niño inexperto, tú te estás metiendo con una mafia muy poderosa." Ella jaló su brazo quitándose a Liam de encima.

"Confío en él." Confesó sin miedo y dio media vuelta.

"¿Realmente lo haces?" Ella no contestó. "Nosotros somos tu familia, te sacamos de lo mas bajo y estás viva gracias a nosotros." Reclamó.

Ella giró sobre su cuerpo y miró al castaño. Su postura era seria, casi enfadada.

"Lo sé, lo agradezco." Respondió. "Pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar ir mi felicidad solamente porque el chico no pertenece a la mafia en la que trabajo." Concluyó haciendo a Liam explotar.

"¡No tiene nada que ver que no sea de esta mafia!" Gritó. "Pertenece a la Ndrangheta, la mafia que mas nos odia y la que quiere vernos hundidos en el maldito averno." Reclamó y ella solo frunció el ceño retenida. "Es el hermano del maldito líder, ¡Trata de entenderlo!" Ella cubrió sus oídos y negó en repetidas ocasiones.

"Algún día verán que tengo razón." Lo señaló con su dedo en forma de amenaza.

"Si algún día la Ndrangheta nos hunde, espero que seas la última en morir para que veas toda la mierda que estas provocando." Escupió las palabras en su cara y salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo.

La chica caminó detrás de él y pateó el acero de la puerta con furia, sin importarle el dolor que le pudiera causar el golpe.   
El chico bajó las escaleras hasta la primera planta, se dirigió hasta la oficina de Louis y levantó el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

"Casa blanca, buen día." Contestaron. La voz era familiar, era la voz de Niall, el secretario.

"Es Liam Payne, comunícame con el presidente." Ordenó.

"El señor Styles aun no baja de su habitación." Liam frunció el ceño ante la información.

Miró el reloj de la pared, eran las 3 de la tarde, en Washington serían alrededor de las 10 de la mañana.

"Pero es tarde, ¿Está enfermo?" Preguntó interesado.

"No, tuvo visitas... anoche." Agregó y Liam golpeó el escritorio maldiciendo. Soltó un bufido y trató de tranquilizarse.

"¿Casualmente, la visita no se llama Louis Tomlinson?" No obtuvo respuesta del otro lado. "¿Louis se lo fue a follar anoche?" Gritó enfadado. Louis había tratado de verle la cara de idiota, y no se lo iba a permitir.

"Sí señor." Confesó. Liam asintió y agradeció para finalizar la llamada.

Sin regresar el dispositivo a su base marcó otro número, tardaron en contestar y cuando lo hicieron una ronca voz se escuchó.

"Lamar, es Payne." Dijo.

"¡Hey Liam!" Saludó animosamente haciendo al chico rodar los ojos. Nunca había sido de su agrado.

"Quiero que subas la apuesta de la vuelta a 40 millones." Lamar hizo un pequeño chasqueo de lengua al otro lado de la línea, asegurando imposibilidad.

"Es muy pronto para subir el costo." Liam frunció los labios. "Además, sé que Louis es un buen rival."

"Yo me encargo de que Louis pierda." Afirmó.

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Doce horas antes.**

"Creí que ya no regresarías." Dijo Harry mientras entraba a su habitación.

Louis lo seguía de cerca, había tenido un encuentro desagradable con el secretario. El chico tenía razón, él no era una buena persona, estaba consciente de que no lo era. Pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que estuviera llenando de ideas la cabeza de Harry, al menos no para él.

"Surgió algo, así que tuve que volver." Cerró la puerta detrás de él, asegurando la perilla.

El castaño regresó a verlo con una sonrisa reprimida. Louis se quedó parado a media sala mientras el presidente se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

"¿No me estás mintiendo?" Frunció el ceño extrañado y después levantó una ceja.

"¿Porqué preguntas eso?"

"Bueno." Comenzó. "Me enteré que ninguna tormenta azotó la ciudad." Louis frunció los labios, había sido descubierto.

"Fue por una buena razón." Se escudó haciendo reír a Harry.

"¿Te quedarás?" Se encogió de hombros. Pero en su mente la respuesta estaba clara, sí se quedaría y se lo follaría.

Bajó su saco por sus hombros y lo puso sobre la cama, la liga que tenía atado su cabello en una coleta fue alada y los rizos cayeron sobre su frente.

"Oye." Llamó captando su atención. "¿Alguna vez has sido el daddy de alguien?" Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos hacia él.

"Sí, una vez. Y no tengo buenos recuerdos de eso." Confesó. Harry dejó salir un puchero.

"¿Entonces no puedo llamarte daddy?" Interrogó con un tono mimado.

La voz de Harry hacía que a Louis se le excitara todo. Su respiración se cortó en cuanto el chico pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"No sería buena idea sol." Contestó y este lo miró a los ojos entre el pequeño espacio que tenían de distancia.

"¿No te gustaría que te llame así?" Susurró. Louis se abrazó a su cintura atrayéndolo a él con fuerza.

Harry pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la creciente barba en su mejilla y dio un suave beso en su barbilla.

"Cuando me folles, o cuando te corras." Acercó su boca al oído del ojiazul mientras mordía su labio inferior. "Daddy." Susurró.

Los fuertes brazos de Tomlinson lo levantaron del suelo ayudandolo a enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Caminó hasta la cama recostandolo con brusquedad, quedando aun presionando contra su entrepierna.

Sus bultos rosaban por encima de la tela de los pantalones, y Louis era el culpable de los que pequeños jadeos que soltaba Harry por la fricción que causaban los movimientos del chico.

Sus frentes estaban juntas, pero no lo besaba, en realidad nunca lo había hecho; y no lo haría.

"Debes dejar de provocarme si no quieres que te parta en dos." Dijo con la respiración agitada.

Harry era demasiado sexy como para pasar por alto sus insinuaciones.

"Parteme en dos." Louis tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Sus ojos se abrieron volviéndose obscuros, no podía verse a sí mismo pero estaba seguro de que su rostro era de sorpresa pura.

Harry jugueteaba con su tierna sonrisa, su dentadura blanca y recta se veía entre esos gruesos labios. Quería besarlo, saber que se sentía juntar su boca con otra, con la de él.

Despegó sus ojos de su rostro y lo escondió en el suave cuello del castaño, la punta de su lengua lo recorrió completo hasta el cuello de su camisa.

Sus labios siguieron bajando, dando pequeños besos sobre su pecho, sintió su pezón duro a través de la tela y sus dientes lo aprisionaron haciendo a Harry dar un respingo.

Siguió bajando desesperadamente por el abdomen del castaño, llegando hasta el broche de su cinturón, pero este no fue problema. La hebilla fue sacada al igual que el botón, su mano fue desde lo mas bajo de su entrepierna hasta la punta del cierre.

Lo bajó lentamente asegurándose de mantener el contacto por encima de la tela. Harry sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo en cuanto Louis comenzó a besarlo sobre la tela de su bóxer.

"Creí que ibas a tener tu bonita lencería." Comentó en un tono de desaprobación.

"No sabía que regresarías." Las manos de Louis se agarraron de la cinturilla del bóxer, alando hacia abajo para sacarlos junto al pantalón.

"Te dije que te debía una." Quitó su saco rápidamente y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, Harry sentía el frío aire de su habitación por toda la parte baja de su cintura.

Louis ya estaba descubierto del pecho, su abdomen tan bien trabajado ayudó mucho a su gran erección. Era tan guapo, y estaba tan bien hecho. Los tatuajes le sentaban realmente bien, y logró observar sus pequeñas cicatrices, pero no preguntaría al respecto.

"No creí que lo pagarías tan rápido." Tomlinson recorrió la pelvis del rizado con la yema de sus dedos y esbozó una media sonrisa antes de fijarle por completo la mirada.

"Conmigo las cosas son rápidas, sol."

Tomó el pene entre sus mano y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente. Sin prisa y con suma calma. Harry soltó un suspiro, y se afirmó a las sábanas de la cama en cuanto sintió la lengua de Louis recorrer toda la longitud de su firme polla. Cerró los ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás hasta no poder más al ser retenido por el colchón.

Lamió su cabeza, mientras con su mano desocupada mantenía presionado el abdomen de Harry, respiraba lentamente, tratando de controlarse. Le gustaba, ¡Vaya Dios que le gustaba!

Metió el pene completo en su boca mientas ejercía presión con sus mejillas al succionarlo. Harry soltó un gran gemido de sorpresa, la velocidad comenzaba a aumentar, no era nada igual a los pequeños toques con los que había comenzado.

Llevaba su lengua desde los testículos hasta la hinchada punta de Harry, escupía de vez en cuando el exceso de saliva que tenía en la boca y la exparsía por todo el pene con ayuda de sus manos.

Harry gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo, por lo regular era él quien daba las mamadas, se arrepentía de perderse esta sensación en casi todas las ocasiones.

Las mejillas de Louis se apretaban a su alrededor, y sus manos apretaban con fuerza su base ayudando a estimularlo.

Louis tenía algo en él que lo hacía irresistible, y su experimentada vida daba evidencia de ello. Mientras Harry obtenía todo gracias a su sutil manera de coquetear con las personas, y hacer que nadie pudiera ser inmune a sus delicados encantos.

El castaño gruñó ante los obscenos tocamientos que le brindaba su compañero de habitación en esos momentos. ¡Tenía que ser una jodida broma!

Había prometido ante todos tratar de cambiar la nación en cuanto entrara a la presidencia, y ahora se estaba acostando con un narcotraficante.

"Esto es-como si Peña se acostara con el chapo." Susurró Harry entre jadeos.

Louis dejó de chupar y sacó la erección de Harry de su boca mientras lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro.

Alzó las cejas y el presidente solo lo miró sin comprender porqué se había detenido.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"¿No tenías algo más repugnante para decir mientras te la chupo?" Preguntó sarcásticamente con un rastro de asco de su rostro.

Harry cubrió su rostro con el interior del brazo. Louis rodó los ojos y se incorporó sobre el cuerpo del rizado. Besó su mejilla y fue dándose camino hasta su oreja, la mordió y tiró de su lóbulo.

Las manos de Harry fueron hasta su pantalón y a tientas por su vista impedida, sacó el botón de éste para luego bajar el cierre.

Louis lo ayudó a sacar sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, y entonces metió dos de sus dedos en la boca de Harry. Los llenó de saliva y la exparsió en la punta de su pene.

Lo quería dentro, ya, sin preparación, en ese momento.   
Se acomodó entre sus piernas, jugueteando con su entrada, rozando y dando esperanzas a Harry de ser penetrado, pero no lo hacía. Sufría internamente por los juegos de Louis, pero era realmente excitante sentirlo tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez.

Sus ojos lo pedía con clemencia, rogaban que se apresurara, mientras los de Louis tenían la pupila dilatada, el azul de sus ojos brillaba por alguna extraña razón mientras Harry estaba debajo de él con sus gruesos labios entre abiertos.

"¿Quieres que te folle?" Preguntó en un susurró con su chillona voz, agitada.

"Sí." Respondió sin pensarlo. Una de las manos del chico tomó sus mejillas haciéndolo abrir la boca.

"Sí ¿qué?" Preguntó lentamente haciendo a Harry tener un maldito orgasmo cerebral.

"Sí... daddy." Louis sonrió satisfecho y entró en Harry haciéndolo soltar un gran grito.

Uno que probablemente alarmaría a los guardias de seguridad, pero no fue así. Tenía los ojos apretados y el ceño fruncido. Había entrado tan bruscamente, pero había sido una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida.

Tenía los brazos de Louis a cada lado de su cabeza y en cuanto abrió los ojos, este estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

Lo miraba fijamente, y Harry solo tenía miedo de moverse. Estaba muy lleno, inmóvil y pensaba en la posibilidad de asfixiar a Louis, pero eso no pasaría.

Tomlinson salió de su interior y con un nuevo impulsó entró con la misma brutalidad haciéndole soltar un grande jadeo.

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

"Rony." Habló Liam haciendo al chico detenerse. "Necesito que arregles los camiones que irán al aeropuerto, quiero que esté todo listo cuando Louis llegue." Él asintió y siguió su camino.

El resonar de los tacones con el piso de madera hizo a Liam saber que Stephanie se aproximaba. Se detuvo detrás de él.

"¿Tienes idea de a dónde mandaron a Audrey?" Liam regresó a mirarla y se encogió de hombros con descuido.  "Desde que regresé no la he visto." Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"Realmente no sé en donde está, ni me interesa." Concluyó el castaño.

"¿Sigue viva?" Liam no sabía en que manera hacerle entender que no le importaba el paradero de la chica.

Audrey era una de las tantas que trabajaban para Louis, pero era una de las que vivían en la base de Tarragona. De las que más poder tenían, una de las señoras de la casa.

"Espero que sí, las malas noticias llegan rápido. Si estuviera muerta ya lo sabríamos." Ella alzó las cejas dudando. Pero Liam tenía razón.   
"Bien, si sabes algo de ella, avísame por favor." Pidió.

"Mejor ve a supervisar los cultivos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Están preparando mercancía y Louis no tiene fecha de regreso." Ella asintió y se dirigió a hacer lo que le habían pedido.

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Día presente.**

"Oh, mierda." Gruñó Harry cuando intentó sentarse en la cama.

Soltó un leve quejido de dolor y controló su pesada respiración. Tenía el ceño fruncido en molestia, había sido mala idea provocar a Louis. Sentía el culo partido y muy probablemente lo tenía.

Con ayuda de sus brazos pudo hacer su cuerpo hacia atrás y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, miró hacia un lado y solo había un revoltijo de sábanas y edredones.

Tenía su camisa del día anterior puesta, al igual que su corbata y calcetines. Llevó la mano a su cuello y al bajarla hasta el hombro ardió ante el contacto, Louis le había dejado una gran mordida ahí. Louis, ¿Dónde estaba Louis?

Trató de sacar sus piernas de la cama y con mucha dificultad lo logró, al tratar de apoyar en el piso sus piernas temblaron ante el dolor que sentía.

Dio pasos lentos y cuidadosos hasta el baño, bien, si el trasero le dolía para sentarse no podía imaginar cuanto le dolería para defecar.

Había pequeñas manchas de sangre en el papel higiénico, cerró los ojos y maldijo en voz alta. Salió de ahí en busca de su teléfono, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con delicadeza recogió sus pantalones del suelo.

"Vamos a ver." Dijo mientras sacaba el celular de uno de los bolsillos y marcaba el número de Louis.

"Tomlinson." Respondió casi al instante.

"¿En dónde estás?" Preguntó.

"En un avión, rumbo a Tarragona." Harry bufó y rodó los ojos. Se había largado, que sorpresa. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Me rompiste el culo, no puedo caminar." Reclamó causando una pequeña risa en Louis. Harry frunció el ceño molesto. "No es gracioso." La seriedad regresó al chico y asintió.

"Llama a Niall, que llame a tu doctor, no debe ser nada grave."

"¿Estás loco?" Cuestionó. "¿Que le voy a decir? '¿Llama al proctólogo porque Louis me rompió el culo anoche?'" Preguntó ilógico, Louis alzó las cejas considerando la idea.

"Dile eso, tal vez así entienda que eres mío." Harry negó rendido y frotó su rostro con su mano libre.

"Entiende que Niall simplemente es mi secretario." El cobrizo soltó una risa burlona mientras extendía el brazo por el respaldo de su asiento.

"Solecito, ese chico te quiere en su cama." Rodó los ojos.

"Es mi secretario Louis." Demandó.

"Te quiere en su cama sol." Dijo imitando el tono de Harry y éste le tomó poca importancia.

"¿Que hago?" Preguntó.

"No dejar que te folle porque lo mato." Amenazó con voz seria. Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los ojos.

"Me refiero a que voy a hacer con ¡mi problema en el culo!" A medida que decía la oración su voz iba subiendo en desesperación. Louis rió.

"Que te revise un médico, si es un desgarre tienen que recetarte algo." Harry hizo un puchero y soltó un bufido.

"¿Algún tipo de supositorio?" Preguntó ignorante.

"Tal vez, o un ungüento... no lo sé sol, jamás me he desgarrado el culo." Su rostro reflejaba su ignorancia hacia la situación. Harry asintió y se despidió.

Colgó la llamada y se levantó de la cama, ¿Dónde está su ropa interior? Ah, cierto, entre sus pantalones.

Quitó su camisa y corbata lanzándolos al suelo, los empujó junto con los zapatos debajo de la cama, y a pequeños pasitos pudo llegar hasta su closet. Dio leves quejidos en cuanto su bóxer limpio hacía contacto con su piel, la licra apretaba sus nalgas y le dolía como nunca en la vida.

Puso una playera de tirantes y regresó a la cama, levantó el teléfono y Niall contestó.

"Niall llama al proctólogo por favor."

"¿Al proctólogo?" Preguntó extrañado haciendo que el nivel de vergüenza en Harry se elevara al 100.

"Sólo llama al maldito médico." Colgó la llamada y cruzó las manos sobre su vientre.

Realmente no podía creer que tuviera el ano desgarrado, maldito Louis y su maldita maña de hacer las cosas al pie de la letra.

"Párteme en dos.'" Arremedo su propia voz. "Eres el mejor Harry." Bufó soplando un rizo que cosquilleaba en su nariz.

Después de unos momentos el teléfono sonó, levantó la bocina y era Niall.

"El médico vendrá hasta las tres de la tarde." Harry miró hacia el despertador en la mesita, marcaba las 11:09 am, esperaría un buen rato.

"Bien." Dijo dispuesto a colgar, pero Niall lo detuvo.

"¿Quiere que mande a que le suban algo de comer?" Harry rascó su sien malhumorado y presionó los labios en una fina línea.

"No, sólo encárgate de arreglar los asuntos que tengo hoy y si necesitas una firma, subes por favor." El chico al otro lado estuvo de acuerdo y colgaron la llamada.

"Tienes que bañarte Harry." Dijo hacia él sin estar muy convencido. "El doctor te revisará." Cerró los ojos lamentándose de todo esto. Se cruzó de brazos en un berrinche, pero este pasó pronto.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió a relucir en su rostro de la nada, se abrazó a su cuerpo y esta se agrandó más. Louis era genial, y prefería no poder moverse por culpa de él a quedar frustrado gracias a alguien más.

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Tres horas después.**

Después de bajar del avión, Louis se dirigió sin preámbulos a su casa. Las grandes puertas de metal le abrieron paso en cuanto su coche estuvo frente a ellas.

El chofer condujo lo suficiente para estacionarse frente a la gran fuente que adornaba el centro del patio frontal. Se bajó del auto y caminó dentro de la gran casa.

Estaba desierta, lo cual era raro. Liam tuvo que haber llegado hace algunas horas, pero no se escuchaba el mínimo ruido.

Caminó a la cocina y sólo estaba una de las empleadas, subió directo al piso de los dormitorios y fue hasta el del chico. Tocó la puerta debido a la perilla asegurada, pero no recibió respuesta.

Sintió a alguien detrás de él y sus reflejos lo hicieron sacar su arma y apuntar directo a la cabeza al girar su cuerpo. Liam estaba serenamente parado frente a él con un revolver apuntándole al cerebro.

"Ya llegué." Comunicó mientras bajaba el arma y volvía a asegurarla.

"Muy bien." Contestó con una sonrisa, una que llegaba a ser macabra. "Hablé hoy a la casa blanca, quería hablar algunas cosas con Harry acerca de los barcos, pero el secretario me dijo que estaba indispuesto. ¿Sabes algo?" Preguntó y Louis negó haciéndose el desentendido.

"No lo sé, tal vez tiene... ¿Fiebre amarilla?"

"¿Qué?" Reaccionó ante la estúpida respuesta.

"Ay no sé Liam, no le ando oliendo el culo a Harry para saber que es lo que tiene..." Se detuvo a pensar un poco sus palabras. "Bueno, pero eso no me hace saber que es lo que tiene." Liam rodó los ojos.

"¿A cuál país fuiste?" Preguntó interesado.

"A México." Contestó sin problemas.

"¿Y que hiciste? Te veías muy ansioso por ir." Louis le dio la espalda y caminó hasta su recámara.

"Ya sabes..." Comenzó. "Siempre hay algo divertido que hacer con sombreros, chiles y esas cosas de México." Terminó la frase, decepcionado de su mentira.   
Entró a su habitación y Liam lo siguió dentro.

"Así que, ¿Crees que los sombreros son divertidos?" Louis asintió sin darle la cara. "¿Sabes qué me gusta de ese país?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó. Quitó el saco que traía puesto y fue desabotonando su camisa.

"Me gustan sus palabras, más cuando las utilizas en una oración." Louis lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante la actitud del castaño. "¿Quieres que te dé un ejemplo?"

Louis asintió sin estar seguro de su respuesta, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Liam lo había descubierto, como siempre.

" _No te quieras pasar de verga, porque te voy mandar mucho a la chingada. Pendejo._ " Soltó causando una pequeña gracia en Louis. Bingo, Liam sabía todo. "No te rías, que hablo enserio." Él asintió.

"Esta bien, regresé a Washington." Confesó entre risas. "No te lo dije porque estoy harto de que pienses que quiero algo serio con Harry." Liam asintió comprendiendo.

"No me molesta que vayas a follártelo cuando se te antoje, de hecho ni siquiera me importa. Pero siempre estás quejandote de Stephanie con Sebastian y tu te estás enredando con un presidente." Louis suspiró y bajó sus pantalones.

"Lo sé, pero Harry no pertenece a la mafia que nos odia." Liam estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. En eso tenía razón y era exactamente lo que le había dicho a Stephanie.

Sacó unos pants deportivos de uno de los cajones y se los puso sin pudor, deslizó una playera blanca por su cuerpo y sacudió su cabeza para alborotar su cabello.

"Hablando de ella, ¿En dónde está?" Liam rascó su nuca.   
"La mandé a supervisar los cultivos." Tomlinson asintió de acuerdo y ambos salieron de la habitación.

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Día presente.**

Harry subió sus bóxer con cuidado mientras retomaba su posición en la cama, el médico quitó los guantes de sus manos y lo miró por sobre sus anteojos.

Harry mordía su labio nervioso, ahora el médico sabe que le gusta morder la almohada. Cobijó su cuerpo y miró al experto pidiendo un diagnostico.

"En efecto tiene un pequeño desgarre en el ano." Comunicó haciéndolo tragar saliva. "¿Ha tenido diarrea fuerte ultimamente?" Preguntó y Harry obtuvo la escapada perfecta.

"¡Sí!" Dijo exaltadamente, pero al notar su exageración trató de tranquilizarse y sonrió. "Sí, diarrea." Afirmó.

El doctor asintió mientras anotaba en su libreta los sintomas que el presidente describía nerviosamente.

"¿Cuántos días ha estado así?" Harry frunció el ceño sin saber que contestar.

"¿Cuatro?" Respondió con un tono de pregunta y el médico lo miró con una ceja alzada. "Sólo dígame que es lo que tengo que tomar doctor." Bufó y el doctor asintió.

"Le daré a su asistente la receta, son ungüentos y píldoras para desinflamar. Debería sentirse y sentarse bien, en unos días." Harry rodó los ojos ante el intento payaso del doctor.

Este tomó sus cosas y salió de la recamara dejando al señor presidente solo de nuevo. Rascó su nuca y vio su despertador. Las 3:59 pm, tenía un largo y aburrido día en su habitación por delante.

Unos momentos después el rubio se asomó por la puerta, en cuanto Harry lo dejó pasar se apresuró en entrar y acercarse a su cama.

"¿Qué te dijo el médico?" Preguntó harto. Estaba enfadado.   
"Tiene que tomar baños de asiento con agua tibia, comer muchas frutas y verduras, además que debe tomar un laxante." Harry frunció el ceño horrorizado.

"¿Un laxante?" Preguntó intrigado.

"Sí, para que pueda defecar sin problemas."

Harry asintió un poco asqueado e hizo una ceña para que Niall siguiera dándole las indicaciones.

"Debe evitar el alcohol, picante y en obviedad el sexo." Adiós Louis, no te aparezcas en unas semanas.

Harry cerró los ojos martirizado, de todo lo anterior, eso era lo que mas le dolía.

"Debe tener mucho reposo, dijo el médico que preferentemente boca abajo." Harry asintió.

"¿Medicamentos?"

"Unas pomadas que se deben aplicar unos minutos antes de defecar y metamizol tres veces al día." Harry bufó. ¿Tantas cosas? Asintió y miró al chico.

"Gracias Niall." Él le sonrió y dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero se detuvo ante el nuevo llamado de Harry. "Cancela todos mis compromisos esta semana y por favor, sube algunas carpetas para trabajar aquí."

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

Louis bajaba las escaleras con Liam siguiéndolo de cerca, caminaron por los pasillos de la segunda planta y llegaron hasta una gran terraza que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Desde esa explanada se veían los diferentes cultivos que crecían, al igual que la multitud que los trabajaba. Las grandes murallas que rodeaban el terreno se veían pequeñas por la lejanía.

Unos cuantos cientos de personas paseaban por los alrededores con armas en sus manos, mientras Louis los miraba desde arriba. Liam se acercó a él y se recargó en los barrotes que rodeaban la terraza.

"La demanda de Luxuryna es alta, debemos ponernos a trabajar." Louis soltó un gran respiro y asintió.

"Mañana nos pondremos en eso." Payne aceptó conforme. Levantó la vista hacia él mientras éste prendía un cigarrillo.

"¿Cuándo irás a Washington?" Soltó el humo que había tragado antes de mirarlo.

"No lo sé." Respondió. "No pronto." Liam quitó el cigarro de su mano y lo puso entre sus labios.

"¿Porque no?" Louis frunció el ceño confundido, no sabía que responder. Harry le gustaba, y mucho, pero no sabía en donde terminaría todo.

"Siento que esto de Harry se está saliendo de control." El castaño solo inhalaba y exhalaba el humo del cigarro que había robado a su amigo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó al mirarlo. Louis frunció los labios sin entender del todo lo que quería decir, sin saber expresarlo.

"Es como que me ha hecho perder mucho tiempo y no me importa." Liam sonrió haciendo que el humo saliera por su nariz.

"Eso es lindo." Él negó.

"No lo es, es solo que..." Las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo que reboto por la casa. "Eso fue un disparo." Liam abrió los ojos ante la situación.

La última vez que habían atacado la casa no había terminado bien, y realmente no sabían porqué se empeñaban en atacar el lugar si no ganaban nada. Solo perder gente.

Liam apagó el cigarrillo y siguió los pasos de Louis mientras sacaban sus armas.

Entraron en la casa y vieron como varios de los empleados subían hasta la planta más alta, se dirigieron a las escaleras con las pistolas cargadas y su atención centrada en cualquier movimiento dentro de la residencia.

Llegaron al piso más bajo y revisaron cada una de las habitaciones, entraron en la sala principal y caminaron hasta el pequeño bar que había en ella.

Un chico alto y blanco tenía en el suelo a un sujeto mientras lo sostenía por el cuello de la camisa. Un arma estaba tirada a unos cuantos metros de él, y la pared de madera estaba impactada por una bala.

Louis tragó saliva por el coraje en cuanto logró identificar al muchacho, levantó su arma hacia él y quitó el seguro captando su atención. Unos grandes ojos cafés lo miraron mientras él solo apretaba la mandíbula.

"Suéltalo y levántate." Él obedeció y se levantó lentamente con las manos a la altura de su pecho. Sonrió nerviosamente.

"Está bien Louis, estoy desarmado." Liam lo observaba desde atrás del cobrizo. El hombre en el piso no se movía, estaba inconsciente, o tal vez muerto.

"¿Lo mataste?" Preguntó hacia él y negó en respuesta.

"Está inconsciente, vengo en paz." Dijo y Tomlinson rodó los ojos.

"Ni que fueras un alien, por favor." Comentó y el chico solo mantuvo sus manos arriba.

"Solo no me mates por favor. No estoy aquí de mala voluntad, no soy como mi hermano."

"No me importa lo que digas, voy a matarte." Su arma seguía elevada, estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo pero una agitada voz lo detuvo.

"Louis por favor no lo hagas." Stephanie entró en el bar con la respiración agitada.

Liam la tenía cuidando los cultivos, probablemente había corrido un kilometro en tacones para llegar.

Louis la miró con una ceja alzada sin bajar el arma que sostenía su mano derecha.

"¿Te das cuenta a dónde has traído al gran amor de tu vida?" Preguntó mientras ella lo miraba implorando que se detuviera.

"Por favor Louis, no lo hagas te lo suplico." Rogó colgándose de sus hombros, pero ni sus lágrimas lograban que el chico cambiara de parecer.

"¿Crees que puedes verme la cara de idiota?" Ella negó con los ojos inundados de llanto.

"Sé que estuvo mal desobedecerte y en verdad me arrepiento, pero por lo que más quieras no mates a Sebastian." Louis entrecerró los ojos y la miró.

"O si no ¿qué?" Ella levantó su mirada y la fijó fríamente en el azul de sus ojos.

Se alejó de él y caminó hasta el chico posicionándose frente a él.   
"Tendrás que matarme a mi primero." Su respuesta sorprendió a Louis, y una incrédula sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"No seas ridícula." Respondió Liam desde el fondo. "Muevete si quieres seguir viva Stephanie." Ella negó llorando.

"Sé que es incapaz de matarme." Aseguró. "Sé que daría su vida por mí."

Tomlinson la miró con el rostro serio, Sebastian solo estaba parado detrás de ella, esperando a lo que sucedería.

"Llama a Abel, Liam. Dile que quiero hablar con él."

Abel era el hombre de la puerta principal, el que revisaba cada auto y persona que entraba en la base de Tarragona. Era un hombre viejo y confiable, había trabajado muchos años para la casa del chico.

Liam fue por él y varios minutos después ambos entraron en el salón, Abel se posicionó a su costado y Louis lo miró enseguida.

"¿Tú dejaste entrar a éste hombre?" Su tono era controlado, pero causaba temor al escucharlo. El hombre sabía que algo malo pasaba, simplemente con ver a su jefe apuntando a una de las grandes de la casa.

"Si señor." Respondió. "La señora Stephanie me dijo que usted estaba enterado." Louis la miró y luego regresó la mirada a su empleado.

"¿Sabes quién es él?" Abel negó en respuesta. "Es Sebastian, hermano del griego." Eso lo sorprendió mucho.

"No tenía idea señor, recibí la orden de la señora Stephanie." Louis asintió. Y habló hacia el hombre sin despegar la vista de la pareja.

"De ahora en adelante no vas a recibir ninguna orden de la señora Stephanie." Pronunció con cierto cinismo en su voz.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿A qué demonios se refería?

"Ahora simplemente va a ser Stephanie, una empleada más de la casa, como tú, como las sirvientas." Ella negó rápidamente exaltándose.

"¡Me tomó años llegar hasta aquí y ganarme el respeto de todos ellos!" Louis sonrió orgulloso y asintió.

"Y lo has arruinado todo al meter a este imbécil a la casa. Estás castigada Stephanie, por tiempo indeterminado." Ella negó y cubrió su rostro. "¡Rony!" Gritó.

El chico entró en el salón unos momentos después. Caminó hasta Tomlinson y se puso a su disposición.

"Llévate a este idiota, ya sabes que hacer."  Él obedeció y se retiró junto a Abel. Dejando en el lugar solamente a los tres restantes y al hombre inconsciente en el suelo.

"No puedes castigarme, Louis."

"Si puedo, y lo hice." Eso significaba el fin.

Estar castigado era no salir para nada de la base, trabajo duro en los cultivos y no tener ningún beneficio o lujo. Era lo peor que podrían hacerle.

"A partir de mañana, vivirás en la casa de empleados. Ya no tienes ningún poder sobre nadie." Ella tragó saliva y asintió aceptando su destino.

"Gracias por no matarlo." Susurró con la cabeza baja.

"Sólo quiero que sepas una cosa, hay una sola persona por la que daría mi vida." Levantó su mirada hacia él y éste la miraba sin expresar nada. "Y ese es Liam, no moriría por alguien más." Ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Ni siquiera por Harry?" Preguntó. Louis sonrió de lado ante su estúpida pregunta.

"Por mí, Harry puede irse mucho al carajo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

Louis y Liam estaban metidos en el sótano, tenían que trabajar mucho estos días para poder surtir todas las demandas de Luxuryna que tenían en puerta. Era un proceso tedioso de hacer y llevaba mucho tiempo, debían esperar a que las setas crecieran y cuando estuvieran en buena calidad, someterlas a un tratamiento para secarlas y después poder pulverizarlas. Mezclaban varios químicos y un alcaloide obtenido de la planta de coca.

Llevaban más de veinte horas en los subterráneos de la casa, habían trabajado demasiado y se sentían realmente agotados, pero debían terminar. Esta era una de las desventajas de que sólo ellos dos supieran el proceso de elaboración de la droga, pero por más tardado y cansado que fuera, Louis no tenía pensado compartir el secreto que tanto le había costado descubrir.

Ambos vestían un traje especial, aunque ambos vivieran entre drogas, no eran exactamente farmacodependientes. Además de eso, manejar las setas con las que elaboraban la Luxuryna era muy peligroso. Más con la  _Amanita phalloides_ , una de las más mortíferas.

"¿Sabes que Luke ha estado teniendo problemas en Australia?" Preguntó Louis a Liam mientras seguía mezclando una solución pastosa en un pequeño vaso.

"Sí. Stephanie me lo dijo." Louis frunció el ceño y lo miró.

"¿Cómo es que Stephanie lo sabe?"

"Es su hermano Louis, están en comunicación." El cobrizo rodó los ojos y regresó su mirada a sus manos.

"Debemos ir, la producción está muy baja y eso no es bueno para él, ni para nosotros." Respondió y Liam asintió.

"Sería bueno mandar cargamentos a esa zona, al menos hasta que esta temporada de plaga pase. Los plaguicidas no están funcionando y Australia tiene mucha demanda de marihuana."

En las últimas semanas, la base en Australia había reportado muchas pérdidas en los cultivos por culpa de las plagas. Aunque habían tratado de salvar las plantas, muchas hectáreas se perdieron por completo. Louis estaba preocupado, ya que sin esos ingresos podrían perder clientes importantes. La base en Australia era de las que tenían mayor producción, junto con la de Tarragona, Colombia y México.

Seis horas después, por fin habían terminado de hacer la pasta base para la cantidad de píldoras que necesitaban. Los siguientes pasos, podían hacerlo las demás personas al mando del chico. Subieron las escaleras de madera para llegar a la superficie, estaba oscuro. Liam miró su reloj cuando estuvo completamente fuera del agujero y sonrió.

"Son las una menos cinco de la mañana." Louis sobó su sien e inhaló profundo.

"Quiero darme un baño, Benny tiene todo listo. A las cinco salimos a Australia." Liam asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia el jeep en el que se movían por el lugar.

Todo estaba demasiado retirado, el terreno era enorme, y con todo el dinero del chico realmente no se podía hacer comparación. Louis manejó hasta la casa grande, bajaron del auto y se dispusieron a entrar. Una chica delgada estaba sentada en la primera sala, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta lacia. Al ver a los chicos sonrió y Louis alzó las cejas sorprendido.

"Te soy sincero, me sorprende que no estés muerta." Ella sonrió abiertamente al escucharlo, la llenaba de orgullo estar viva, aunque sonara estúpido.

"También me alegra verte cariño." Contestó.

Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y caminó hacia ambos chicos. Estaban sudados, no es como que en lo sótanos corra una gran cantidad de aire. Además, para la elaboración de las drogas hay que utilizar fuego en muchos de los pasos. Ella se detuvo en seco cuando pudo presenciar su suciedad, hizo una mueca de desagrado y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Iba a besarlos, pero están hechos un asco." Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Ni quién quiera tus besos." Contestó Liam. "Me iré a bañar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer." Caminó hacia las escaleras y dejó a los otros dos solos.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Louis mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño bar que estaba dentro de la sala.

Ella asintió mientras lo seguía, se recargó sobre la barra y acomodó su coleta para ponerla un poco más arriba.

"Estoy viva y él muerto, creo que son buenas noticias." Audrey había viajado a Japón, hacía ya meses atrás. Louis sirvió un vaso de Wiskhy y este fue arrebatado por la chica.

"No he escuchado aun sobre su muerte." Comentó mientras servía un vaso más. Ella tragó el líquido que tenía en la boca y ladeó su cabeza mientras lo miraba.

"Te conozco y sé que estuviste más de un día sin dormir por estar preparando la Luxuryna, él murió aproximadamente hace quince horas, vas a escuchar sobre eso en cuanto te reconectes al mundo cariño." Louis rascó su nuca y la miró serio.

"Una rata menos en el mundo." Susurró.

Un poco más de un año atrás, el clan perteneciente a la mafia de Louis que operaba en Japón había sido brutalmente desterrado. La Yamaguchi-gumi, había abatido a más de 3,000 hombres del chico. Esta mafia se había ganado la peor de las venganzas que en su vida hubiesen visto. Louis decidió mandar a Audrey como infiltrada a su base en Japón, su encargo principal, deshacerse de Shinobu Tsukasa, su líder desde hacía años.

"No más Tsukasa para ti Louis." Él sonrió y levantó su vaso hacia ella para brindar. Ella correspondió. "Lo mejor es que no tienen ni idea de quien fue, para todos, mi bello esposo murió de un fallo hepático por el alcohol." Llevó un dedo a su boca mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

"¿Te casaste?" Preguntó Louis impactado. Ella asintió despreocupada.

"Una o dos semanas después de que llegué a la base." Rio. "Soy bonita Louis, los hombres solo quieren un buen partido para presumir." Louis sonrió y dio un trago a su vaso de licor.

"¿Te acostaste con él?" Preguntó y ella hizo una mueca de asco.

"Algo así. Era un maldito viejo de setenta y tres años." El chico volvió a reír. "Deja de reírte, me debes una muy grande Louis Tomlinson." Agregó seria y él asintió.

"Lo sé." Respondió. "Pide por esa boquita y te lo daré." Estiró una mano hacia ella y jugueteó con su barbilla.

Ella sonrió de lado mientras se quitaba las manos del chico de encima, caminó alrededor de la barra hasta quedar frente a él. Muy cerca de él. Levantó una de sus manos y acarició la creciente barba en su rostro.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a tu habitación y me lo pagas?"

**Washington D.C., Estados U** **nidos.  
** **Día presente.**

Harry estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, había estado así los últimos dos días y se estaba cansado. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, le habían puesto una enfermera que no lo dejaba ni respirar y eso lo enfermaba aún más. Tomó su teléfono para hacer una llamada, pero se arrepintió en el momento en el que iba a presionar el botón de llamar.

Si atosigaba mucho a Louis, él se iría, se lo había dicho.

"¡Michelle!" Gritó, y enseguida una chica vestida de blanco entró por la puerta doble de madera.

"¿Qué se le ofrece señor?" El frunció los labios y olvidó lo que iba a pedir. Basta con su memoria, la miró y balbuceó antes de poder decir algo.

"¿Puedes traerme gelatina?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa y ella sonrió de regreso. Para ella, una de las escenas más tiernas que vería en su maldita vida.

"Claro que sí señor, en un momento." Cuando salió por la puerta, borró su sonrisa casi en seguida. Levantó la bocina del teléfono y oprimió un botón.

"Niall, ven a mi habitación por favor. Trae la agenda." Ordenó y luego regresó la bocina a su lugar.

Unos minutos después Niall entró en la habitación seguido de la enfermera. Ella dejó el encargo de Harry sobre la mesa y se retiró después de que éste agradeció. Niall caminó y se quedó parado junto a la cama, el castaño lo miró y estiró la mano para que la agenda le fuera entregada.

Niall así lo hizo, entregó la libreta y Harry comenzó a hojearla mientras leía los compromisos que debía cumplir y a los cuales no iría por estar en cama. El rubio seguía parado a un lado del colchón sin decir una sola palabra, solo observaba al presidente leer todo lo que la agenda decía.

"Quiero que canceles todos los viajes que tengo programados a Tarragona, y que las fechas queden libres para otros compromisos." Estiró el cuadernillo hacia su secretario y este lo recibió con el ceño fruncido en duda.

"¿Cortó relación con Tomlinson?" Preguntó y Harry lo miró demandante mientras negaba.

"No." Respondió. "Pero no sé si los días que tengo programados él estará en Tarragona, así que cancélalos todos." Niall asintió y tragó saliva nervioso.

"Señor, permítame darle un consejo." Harry alzó una ceja y después le hizo una seña para que hablara. "No se encariñe mucho con él." Soltó.

"¿A qué te refieres con encariñar?" Preguntó el rizado y Niall bajó la mirada.

"A que no se enamore de él." Harry remarcó la lengua en su mejilla mientras lo miraba molesto. "Tomlinson no es una persona que pueda amar, realmente dudo que quiera a alguien."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera lo conoces?" Preguntó incrédulo. El rubio lo miró y frunció los labios.

"Con todo respeto señor, lo conozco más que usted." Harry irguió su postura ante el comentario. "Llevo los últimos seis años frecuentando con él, es una persona mala, una persona que no es capaz de sentirse mal por matar a alguien. Vio usted lo que le hizo a Valles y a su familia." Harry rascó su nunca y bajó la mirada. Lo que el chico estaba diciendo lo ponía a pensar mucho, lastimosamente, mucho de lo que decía era verdad.

"Eso no quiere decir que no sepa amar, o que no se preocupe por las personas que le importan." Defendió la integridad de Louis ante Niall, aun cuando eso podría costarle la dignidad.

"Si fuese cierto que Louis se preocupa por las personas que le importan..." Se calló unos momentos e hizo contacto visual con su jefe. "Usted no le importa señor." Esas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría sobre Harry. "¿O acaso se ha molestado en llamarlo para preguntar cómo se encuentra?" El presidente comenzó a respirar agitadamente por el coraje que sentía en esos momentos.

"Lárgate de mi presencia." Musitó entre dientes hacia el rubio, este asintió e inclinó levemente su cuerpo hacia él en forma de respeto.

"Con su permiso." Niall dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

En cuanto Harry se encontró solo de nuevo lanzó uno de los cojines de su cama hacia el piso con tanta fuerza que sintió el movimiento en su trasero haciéndolo cerrar los ojos del dolor. Miró el reloj en su mesa, las 12:00 am.

**Tarragona, España.  
** **Día presente.**

Eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana cuando Liam caminó hacia la habitación de Louis, estaba recién bañado, tenía un traje nuevo puesto y lucía demasiado bien como para haber dormido solo dos horas. Tocó la puerta de la habitación y casi enseguida Louis la abrió. Estaba duchado, afeitado y con un traje puesto, le sonrió al abrir la puerta y Liam realmente se sorprendió.

"Creí que te habías quedado dormido." Dijo y este negó arrugando la nariz.

"No, Audrey quiso que le pagara su trabajo demasiado pronto." Presionó los labios en una línea y rodó los ojos. Liam suspiró.

"¿Te acostaste con ella?" Preguntó y Louis asintió sin peso alguno.

"De hecho aún está ahí dormida." Señaló dentro de la habitación y cuando Liam asomó su cabeza, la pudo ver boca abajo sobre la cama del chico con las sábanas cubriendo solamente de su cintura hacia abajo. Su rubio cabello estaba hecho una maraña y se podía ver su espalda completamente desnuda.

"Eres un idiota." Louis asintió dándole la razón.

"Creo que acostarse conmigo es mucho mejor que pedirme un millón de dólares." Se encogió de hombros y Liam negó rendido.

"Te espero en la primera sala en diez minutos Louis." Dijo y se retiró del lugar.

Louis regresó dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. ¿Por qué Liam estaba tan molesto? No era una novedad que se acostara con las chicas de la casa, ¿Por qué había reaccionado así esta vez? Miró a Audrey, quién dormía plácidamente a lo largo de la cama y en un momento instantáneo recordó a Harry, de aquella vez que lo había dejado dormido en Washington para poder regresar a Tarragona.

Caminó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, su mirada estaba perdida. ¿Qué era lo que Liam esperaba? ¿Qué le fuera fiel a Harry acaso? Ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera se conocían bien. No eran novios, no tenía por qué existir la fidelidad en su relación. Él podía acostarse con quién se le diera la gana, él era libre. Pero si él era libre, eso quería decir que Harry también lo era, que Harry también podía tener sexo con quien quisiera.

Imaginarse a Harry con otra persona lo llenaba de rabia, era demasiado bueno para compartirlo con alguien más. Mientras él pudiera gozar de tenerlo, nadie más podría hacerlo. "Mierda." Susurró y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Su cabeza estaba llena de ideas que no podía controlar. En cualquier momento iba a estallar por tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente y que no le servían de ayuda, simplemente empeoraba todo. Tenía que estar pensando en cómo solucionar los problemas de producción para Australia, sin embargo, no podía dejar de imaginarse a Niall follándose a Harry; nadie podía follárselo, era su Harry.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su revolver de la mesa para meterlo entre su ropa, abrió la puerta y puso el seguro por dentro antes de cerrarla por fuera. Caminó por el pasillo y bajó los dos pisos hasta llegar a la planta baja, siguió andando por la casa hasta llegar a la sala principal. Liam estaba parado en el bar y Louis se acercó hasta él.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó. Liam asintió y dejó el vaso que tenía en su mano sobre la barra.

Caminaron fuera de la casa y se subieron a uno de los autos que estaban en la cochera. El Peugeot 908-RC en el que irían al aeropuerto era uno de los favoritos de Louis, no sabía por qué, pero lo era. El chofer que los llevaría arrancó el motor y emprendieron camino hacia el jet que los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto.

"Saldremos a las cinco en punto, son veinticuatro horas de vuelo." Informó el castaño y Louis suspiró. Tantas horas de vuelo se le hacían una eternidad. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás renegando y miró a Liam, quien ya había empezado a teclear en un ¡Pad.

"Estamos a tiempo de no ir, solo perderíamos unos cuantos millones." Rogó, pero Liam no se tomó ni siquiera la molestia de mirarlo.

"No, ya tenemos mucho con los cuarenta millones de la vuelta en Nürburgring." Louis abrió los ojos sorprendido y giró su cuerpo hacia él.

"¿Cuarenta?" Preguntó. "Lamar dijo que eran quince." Liam lo miró momentáneamente y negó mientras regresaba su vista a su electrónico.

"Son cuarenta, hablé con Lamar y subí tu apuesta." Confesó y la mandíbula de Louis cayó en sorpresa.

"Pero, pero aun puedo ganar, sabes que soy bueno corriendo..." Antes de que Louis comenzara a darle razones del porqué podría ganar, fue interrumpido.

"No irás." Dijo con tonó firme.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con incredulidad en su voz.

"¿Eres sordo?" La ironía en la voz del castaño era resonante. "No vas a ir, vas a perder los cuarenta." Él negó.

"Liam, ¡Por el amor de satán!" Gritó. "No voy a perder cuarenta millones solo porque se te hincharon las bolas y no quieres que vaya." Liam bajó su ¡Pad y lo miró demandante.

"¿Por qué se me hincharon las bolas?" Preguntó. "¿Crees que hago esto solamente porque se me hincharon las bolas?" Su tono de voz se elevó y Louis frunció el ceño ante sus gritos.

"Si no es por eso, ¿entonces por qué lo haces?" Preguntó y se cruzó de brazos.

"Porque no me gusta que me mientas." Dijo entre dientes. "Es para que aprendas que me tienes que decir lo que vas a hacer. Si te vas a ir a follar con Harry, dímelo, así de fácil." El cobrizo no decía palabra alguna. "Tienes que educarte maldita sea."

"Ya vas a empezar." Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y Liam soltó una risa de desesperación.

"¿Ya voy a empezar?" Louis lo miró. "No voy a estar contigo toda la vida Louis, un día me vas a perder porque en verdad no pienso perderte yo a ti." El ojiazul bajó la mirada. "Tienes que sentar cabeza, va a llegar un día en el que no pueda seguirte el paso. No tengo tu edad Louis." Louis echó su cabeza hacia atrás haciéndola rebotar con el respaldo del asiento. Cerró los ojos.

"Lo siento." Susurró. "Lamento ser un idiota." Liam negó.

"Deja de lamentarlo y trata de cambiarlo, sé prudente por una vez en tu vida."

"Aun cuando sé que estás molesto, se me hace mucho perder cuarenta millones solo por esto Liam." Argumentó. Pero Liam solo bajó la mirada a su tableta.

"Y a mí se me hace triste que después de todo el tiempo que he estado contigo, no puedas decirme las cosas como son." Louis torció la boca y miró hacia la calle por la ventana del auto.

Estaba aún oscuro, faltaba poco para que fueran las cinco de la mañana. Realmente no quería soportar a Liam molesto las 24 horas que duraría el viaje. Se dirigían a Queensland, a la ciudad de Mackay. Estarían ahí tal vez dos días, solamente en lo que se decidiera como se recuperarían los ingresos de droga perdidos.

Al llegar a aeropuerto, ambos chicos bajaron del auto e ingresaron rápidamente en el sitio. Caminaron por la gran construcción y accedieron fácilmente a la zona de abordaje, abordaron el jet y poco después despegó. El vuelo había iniciado y no había manera de darse vuelta y regresar, al menos Liam no se lo permitiría.

El castaño seguía viendo números en su ¡Pad, mientras Louis veía detenidamente a la nada. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba todo lo que debía hacer las próximas semanas, con Stephanie castigada había mucho más trabajo para él, ya que ella era una de las que se encargaban de los asuntos más importantes.

"¿Crees que deba levantarle el castigo a Stephanie?" Preguntó aun con sus pensamientos inundando su vida.

"Cuando la castigaste supuse que sería mala idea, ya que ella se encarga de asuntos con mayor importancia. Asuntos que no pueden hacer todos." Louis asintió con los labios fruncidos. "Pero también sé que fue por una buena razón, metió a Sebastian a la casa como si fuera un amigo entrañable nuestro." Él frotó sus ojos y después los cerró echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Créeme que prefiero matarla yo, antes de que ese idiota la mate." Liam alzó las cejas y frunció los labios.

**Calabria, Italia.  
** **Día presente.**

"¿Investigaste lo que te pedí?"

Un chico estaba sentado en un sofá individual de cuero en la esquina de una habitación, tenía un puro en la mano y en la mesa de un costado estaba una copa de vino. El lugar estaba oscuro, solo una pequeña luz le iluminaba las manos a aquel hombre. Su silueta no era del todo clara, pero su voz era muy intimidante.

"Sí señor." Respondieron y le entregaron un sobre.

Se notaba el intolerante miedo que sus empleados le tenían, hablaban hacia él con la voz temblorosa y muy respetuosamente. Ellos se miraban entre sí, preguntándose quién sería el que le contestaría.

Tomó el sobre que le brindaron entre sus manos y rasgó uno de los costados. Del interior sacó varias fotografías, eran dos chicas quieres posaban genuinas ante una cámara. Se veían alegres y sencillas, ambas eran muy bonitas, pero solo una era la que interesaba.

  
"¿Cuál es?" Preguntó el mismo hombre del sillón.

"La castaña." Respondieron. Él asintió mientras seguía mirando las fotografías. Era una chica muy linda, Sebastian tenía muy buenos gustos.

"¿Qué saben acerca de ella?" Los tres chicos presentes negaron aterrorizados. Había sido demasiado difícil investigar algo acerca de ella. No había absolutamente nada.

"No mucho señor. Solo su nombre, y que es australiana." Respondió uno de los hombres que estaban parados frente a él.

"¿Y de dónde consiguieron las fotos?" Preguntó.

"Las encontramos en la red social de una de sus amigas, Audrey Miller, la rubia." El chico regresó la mirada a las fotografías, la chica rubia, Audrey Miller, se le hacía extrañamente conocida de alguna parte.

"Quiero que la investiguen a fondo, quiero su ubicación, su dirección, familia. Absolutamente todo." Ordenó. "Ahora largo y díganle a mi hermano que venga." Ellos se retiraron enseguida.

Siguió sentado en el sofá esperando a su hermano, tenía las fotos en las manos, seguía viéndolas con detenimiento. ¿Qué era lo que su hermano veía en esa chica para hacerlo arriesgarse tanto?

Cuando sintió a Sebastian aproximarse, metió las fotografías en el sobre donde se las habían entregado. Levantó la mirada y el chico estaba parado frente a él. Sebastian encendió la luz, dejando ver claramente el rostro de su querido hermano. Tenía el cabello de un color cenizo muy claro, los ojos cafés y varias perforaciones en sus oídos y rostro.

Era muy joven, se podría decir que inclusive más que Louis. El pelinegro lo miró, su hermano tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Su ojo estaba herido, al igual que sus labios y mejillas. Había recibido una golpiza en días pasados, una muy grave, que no sabía de dónde provenía.

"¿Ya vas a decirme quién te hizo eso?" Le señaló el rostro y Sebastian negó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Te dije que no lo sé, me agarraron fuera de un bar. Cuando desperté no había nadie conmigo," Aclaró. Pero su hermano lo observó detenidamente estando completamente seguro de que le mentía. Asintió como si le creyera y se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, te creo hermanito." Sebastian rodó los ojos y desesperó.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó sin ánimos. Su hermano lo miró y le sonrió burlándose de su humor.

"Hablar contigo..." Sonrió y su Sebastian rodó los ojos nuevamente. "¿Supiste que Tsukasa está muerto?" Él asintió y se cruzó de brazos desinteresado.

"Sabíamos que pasaría pronto, estaba viejo hermano." El griego se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

"Ambos sabemos que lo mataron." Sebastian se encogió de hombros dando a entender que el tema no le interesaba en lo absoluto. "Sabes que Tomlinson cultiva setas venenosas, ¿no crees que es curioso que Tsukasa haya muerto de un fallo hepático y las setas que cultiva Louis causen fallos hepáticos?" El pelinegro negó.

Sabía perfectamente que Audrey había envenenado a Tsukasa con  _Amanita phalloides_ para poder hacerlo pasar por un fallo hepático por el alcohol. Stephanie le había contado todo, pero no soltaría una sola palabra.

"Y según tú, ¿cómo es que Louis pudo poner las setas en la comida de Tsukasa?" La pregunta sonaba incoherente, podía decirse que llegó a sonar estúpida. El griego lo miró, analizando la situación.

"Louis es inteligente..." Sebastian lo interrumpió.

"No todo lo que pasa tiene que ser culpa de él, acepta que el viejo murió por el maldito alcohol y su vejez, hombre." Gritó. El de cabello claro frunció el ceño ante su comportamiento.

"Tomlinson, es un maldito que se sabe jugar de todas a todas." Dijo pausadamente. Advirtiéndole sobre él. Sebastian asintió. Lo sabía, no necesitaban decírselo, él había sido quien lo dejó moribundo a golpes.

"Pues, si Tomlinson lo mató, fue una buena jugada. Tal vez el próximo seas tú." Le sonrió sin ganas y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

**Tarragona, España.  
** **Día presente.**

Audrey caminaba por los pasillos de la casa recién bañada, su rubio cabello caía por su espalda y su ropa causal asentaba su figura. Entró en el comedor principal, pero no encontró su objetivo. Al salir de ahí, Benny pasaba por el pasillo, así que se apuró en alcanzarlo.

"¡Benny!" Llamó. El chico se detuvo ante el llamado y sonrió al visualizarla. Ella le regresó el gesto y en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente le dio un cálido abrazo.

" _Tía_ , no sabía que ya habías vuelto." Ella lo soltó y asintió contenta.

"Regresé en la madrugada." Informó. "¿Sabes en donde está Stephanie?" Preguntó. Benny hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que no se había enterado de la nueva noticia que revolucionó la casa. Stephanie y Louis peleados.

"Stephanie está en la casa de los empleados." Dijo. Audrey frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué está haciendo ahí?" Benny suspiró. No encontraba la manera de explicárselo sin que reventara. Audrey tenía un carácter muy fuerte, y se enfadaba muy fácilmente.

"El señor la castigo, y le quitó todos los privilegios." Ella abrió su boca asombrada e incrédula. Benny asintió confirmando lo antes dicho y ella negó con una sonrisa.

"¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó y el coraje ya se percibía en su voz.

"Stephanie metió a Sebastian a la casa y el señor lo encontró, no lo mató de puro milagro." Audrey cerró sus ojos implorando paciencia. Stephanie y Louis eran muy iguales, y por esa razón la mayoría del tiempo tenían enfrentamientos fuertes, pero nunca antes habían tenido uno tan extremo.

"Stephanie debe estar agradecida de que Louis la aprecie, Sebastian estaría muerto de no ser por eso." Dijo entre dientes. Steph se estaba tomando demasiadas libertadas, libertades que no podía tomarse, fuese quien fuese, y tuviese el cargo que tuviese, Louis era el jefe. "Gracias Benny, iré a buscarla." Dio media vuelta para salir de la casa.

Caminó por el terreno hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, a lo lejos, se veía la construcción en la que vivían todos los que trabajaban en la base de Tarragona. Subió a uno de los coches que estaban fuera y pidió que la llevaran a la casa. El chofer la obedeció y en unos minutos estaban frente a la casa.

Bajó del auto e ingresó en el interior de la construcción. Era algo parecida a la casa grande, del mismo material y un diseño parecido, solo que esta en vez de tener tres pisos, tenía dos. Había una amplia sala nada más entrar, a la izquierda un largo comedor y en el fondo una pequeña cocina. Tres cuartas partes del piso de abajo y todo el piso de arriba eran habitaciones.

"George, ¿Dónde está Stephanie?" El hombre señaló el piso de arriba sin volver a mirarla.

Se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Pocas veces entraba en esa casa, y ahora tenía una amiga viviendo ahí. Buscó entre las habitaciones y después de un rato preguntando y tocando puertas, la castaña le abrió. Tenía la mirada triste, su cabello y rostro estaban desarreglados, como nunca.

"Audrey." Susurró y se lanzó a abrazarla. La rubia la recibió y Stephanie no hizo más que soltarse a llorar. La separó de su cuerpo y la tomó de las mejillas.

"Eres una idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre meterlo aquí?" La castaña se volvió a abrazar a ella negando.

"Se me salió de las manos, se suponía que Liam y Louis no regresarían ese día." Audrey la abrazó fuerte y después la volvió a separar de su cuerpo.

"Sebastian está vivo de milagro, lo sabes ¿verdad?" Ella asintió y talló sus mejillas quitando las lágrimas.

"Por un momento pensé que Louis iba a jalar el gatillo, por un momento lo creí capaz de matarme a mí también." Audrey asintió.

"Sabes que lo haría Stephanie, si Louis se ve en peligro en algún momento, matará a quien se le ponga enfrente." Ella asintió y la haló dentro de la recámara al ver que comenzaban a llamar la atención.

La habitación era demasiado pequeña, no era ni siquiera la mitad de su recamara en la casa grande. Stephanie no estaba acostumbrada a esto, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo. Caminó halando a Audrey hasta la cama y ambas se sentaron en ella.

"Cuéntame cómo te fue, tuve que forzarme mucho para parecer despreocupada ante tu ausencia." Audrey negó.

"Estoy bien, fue tardado pero fácil." Stephanie sonrió.

"Louis te ha de deber una muy grande por esto." Ella frunció los labios al darse cuenta que tal vez había desperdiciado la oportunidad de sacarle unos cuantos millones al chico.

"Sí, creo que no tomé una buena decisión." La castaña frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza sin entender.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Hice que Louis se acostara conmigo." Stephanie golpeó su frente al escucharla.

"No, Audrey." Dijo decepcionada. "Acabas de desperdiciar una gran oportunidad." Ella asintió consiente.

"Lo sé, pero, sabes que Louis es realmente bueno en la cama." Stephanie negó desilusionada de la chica.

"Audrey, estás perdiendo tu tiempo si crees que vas a poder conquistarlo." La rubia frunció el ceño graciosa.

"Yo nunca dije que quiero conquistarlo." Rió ante la absurdez. Pero Stephanie seguía seria.

"Louis tiene novio, Audrey." Soltó y Audrey abrió los ojos, mirándola sorprendida.

"¿Novio?" Asintió. "¿Es gay?"

"Bueno, no sé si sea gay." Dijo. "Digamos que es una persona abierta."

"No entiendo." Se encogió de hombros. "Eso es bueno, ¿no?" Stephanie rió y negó segura.

"Sería bueno si su novio no fuera el presidente de los Estados Unidos, esto va a terminar mal, esto va a terminar muy mal."

**Queensland, Australia.  
** **Día presente.**

Veintidós horas después del despegue, por fin estaban en territorio australiano. Pero aun faltaba tiempo para llegar a su destino. Louis estaba acostado en uno de los sillones largos, no tenía su saco y su cabello estaba despeinado. 

Había dormido un par de horas, pero aún estaba muy cansado. Liam lo miraba sentado en un sillón individual frente a él. La televisión estaba encendida, las noticias pasaban y justamente comenzaban a hablar sobre la muerte de Tsukasa. Liam alcanzó el control y subió el volumen.

_Se informó la muerte del líder de la mafia Yamaguchi-gumi. Con setenta y tres años el hombre que lideró la organización desde mil novecientos noventa, Shinobu Tsukasa, falleció de un fallo hepático este sábado._

Liam apagó el televisor y se encogió de hombros. "¿Crees que cuando tú mueras también lo pasen en las noticias?" Preguntó curioso, pero Louis no contestó. Liam miró a Louis distraído, sacó un trozo de hielo de su vaso y se lo lanzó en la cabeza, regresándolo al mundo real. "Te estoy hablando." Louis sacudió su cabeza y le regresó la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"Pregunté que si crees que cuando tú mueras también lo pasen en las noticias." Louis negó seguro.

"Nadie me conoce Liam." El castaño frunció el ceño ante la distraída actitud de su amigo.

"¿En qué tanto piensas?" Preguntó y Louis negó con los labios fruncidos.

"En Harry." Contestó. Liam frunció el ceño.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó y Louis solo asintió respondiéndole. "¿Por qué?" Louis sonrió.

"Le rompí el culo, y no sé como está." Liam rio ante la graciosa confesión de Louis.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" La burla en su voz era notoria. Louis se encogió de hombros.

"Ni siquiera yo le había tomado importancia hasta hace un rato." Dijo en un tono más bajo.

"¿Estás preocupado por él?"

"Está así por mi culpa, es normal." Liam negó chasqueando la lengua.

"Muchas familias han estado en la ruina por ti, y no por eso te preocupas por ellos." Louis rodó los ojos y cedió con un suspiro. Se acomodó en su asiento y lo miró.

"Está bien, realmente no sé por qué estoy preocupado por él." Dijo e hizo una larga pausa, bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. "Por las únicas personas por las que me he preocupado, han sido tú y mi madre. Nadie más. Y ahora, de la nada, me preocupa saber como está." Liam ladeó la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo con obviedad.

"Estás enamorado de él." Louis lo miró serio. Su expresión cambió por completo. Negó.

"No Liam." Dijo seco.

"Sí, Louis." Insistió.

"Ni siquiera lo conozco bien." Argumentó y Liam negó.

"No lograré que lo aceptes."

"Nunca acepto algo que no es verdad" Sonrió y Liam negó con una risa.

"Pero estás enamorado." Louis negó ante la actitud de Liam. Sonrió.

"Me interesa." Aceptó. "Me interesa." Repitió.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	10. Capítulo IX

**Queensland, Australia.**   
**Día presente.**

Liam y Louis bajaron del jet en cuanto las puertas fueron abiertas, era la una de la tarde y había mucho sol. El chofer los sacó del aeropuerto en una camioneta negra que los estaba esperando. Cuando Louis estuvo en el cómodo interior, echó su cabeza hacia atrás para descansarla.

Estaba estresado, pero no tenía ciencia del porqué lo estaba. El vehículo se incorporó en una de las carreteras para salir de la ciudad y miró a Liam de reojo. Lo admiraba tanto, siempre lucía fresco, aunque tuviera miles de problemas en su cabeza. Era una persona centrada y realmente, era un modelo que lo que él quería ser.

Unos kilómetros después de ingresar a la avenida, se desviaron por una angosta brecha que se escondía entre la maleza. Miles de metros adelante había tres desviaciones, hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda y recto. El chofer giró a la izquierda y condujo veinte kilómetros más.

Una de las cosas más importantes para Louis, era que sus bases estuvieran lo más alejadas posibles de la concentración de personas. Debía ser cuidadoso en cuanto a sus movimientos, porque, aunque tenía el gobierno a su mando, había muchas personas ajenas a éste que querían acabar con él.

Después de varias horas de que bajaron del avión, ingresaron por unas amplias y altas puertas de metal.  
Delante de él había una casa, una mucho más pequeña que la de Tarragona. Estacionaron el vehículo frente a la puerta y ambos chicos bajaron de ahí.

Estaban agotados, no habían dormido bien en dos días. Desde que habían bajado a preparar la mezcla de Luxuryna y no lo harían hasta que regresaran a España probablemente.

Ingresaron en la casa y al verlos los hombres que estaban deambulando por los pasillos se detuvieron ante su paso. Uno de ellos se acercó, saludó de mano a ambos chicos y dio la orden de que los presentes se retiraran.

"Señores, es bueno tenerlos de visita." Dijo el hombre animoso. Louis solo le dio una media sonrisa y asintió.

"Sería mejor si la razones por las que estoy aquí fueran otras." El chico asintió y miró a Liam. Este solamente lo miraba sin expresión.

Payne siempre había sido el más centrado, el más serio y con quién era menos posible bromear. Pero sin duda, era mucho más compasivo y razonable que Tomlinson.

"Ve a decirle a Luke que estamos aquí." Él asintió y se retiró para hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Liam caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones y Louis lo siguió por detrás. Se sentó mientras desabotonaba el botón de su saco.

El chico que recientemente se había retirado subió las escaleras y caminó hasta una de las habitaciones. Tocó la puerta y después de insistir unos instantes un chico joven la abrió.

Era rubio, al menos la mitad de su cabello lo era. Tenía unos lindos ojos, una pequeña barba que apenas nacía y una argolla atravesaba su labio inferior. Sostenía una bebé en su brazo derecho. Tendría apenas unos seis meses de edad.

"¿Qué sucede Rob?" Preguntó.

"El señor Louis y el señor Payne lo están esperando en la sala." Luke miró a la chica que estaba adentro de la habitación.

"Sostén a Lily." Dijo, y después de que la chica tomara a la bebé en sus brazos salió de la habitación.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y bajó las escaleras con agilidad. Entró en la sala y ambos chicos estaban sentados con caras de pocos amigos. Tragó en seco y se acercó lentamente a ellos.

"Señor Payne, Señor Tomlinson." Saludó llamando la atención de ambos. Louis se levantó seguido del castaño, lo miró y dio una sonrisa comprometida.

"Es bueno verte vivo Luke." Dijo Louis. "Oí que tienes un bebé." El chico asintió con una sonrisa mientras daba la mano a los dos hombres trajeados que tenía frente a él.

"Es una niña, su nombre es Lily y es preciosa." El cobrizo le sonrió sincero y miró a Liam de reojo. 

Tenía el rostro serio, un poco triste para ser precisos. Tal vez -lo más seguro- a su mente vinieron recuerdos de Jimmy y Matt, sus hijos. El castaño le sonrió después de unos segundos.

"Cuídala mucho Hemmings." Él asintió con una gran sonrisa. Miró a Louis y mordió su labio inferior con nervios.

"¿Cómo está mi hermana?" Preguntó el chico después de animarse por completo, cruzaba sus dedos nervioso frente a su vientre mientras esperaba respuesta. Louis rodó los ojos.

"Stephanie estaría muerta de no ser ella." Luke asintió mientras fruncía los labios.

"Realmente agradezco que la cuide tanto." Louis lo miró y negó.

Stephanie siempre había sido un problema. Ambos habían comenzado a trabajar para Louis desde muy jóvenes, pero la chica era la que más había sentido la presión que llevaba el ser parte de una mafia.

"Se lo prometí a tu padre, y yo siempre culpo mis promesas." El chico asintió y Liam miró a ambos.

"Debes hablar con ella para que centre cabeza y se aleje de Sebastian." Luke los miró extrañado.

"¿Sebastian?" Preguntó. "¿E-el hermano del griego?" Louis y Liam asintieron a la par. El chico llevó ambas manos a su rostro y tomó un respiro para controlarse . "Ese maldito pedazo de mierda." Susurró.

Liam y Louis se miraron mutuamente aceptando que la habían cagado esta vez. Por alguna razón Luke no sabía nada sobre la relación de su hermana con el sub-líder de la Ndrangheta.

"No vine a hablar de Stephanie Luke." Comentó para sacar el tema de la chica y enfocarse en el problema por el que había volado mas de veinticuatro horas.

"Podemos pasar al despacho, ahí tengo un informe completo." Señaló la dirección y todos caminaron hasta dicho lugar.

Ingresaron en la pequeña oficina y Luke caminó hasta el escritorio. Sacó varias hojas y además de eso un par de fotografías. Las entregó a los chicos y estos comenzaron a verlas.

"Tuvimos que cortar todas las plantas infectadas, si no lo hacíamos íbamos a poder todo el cultivo. La plaga avanzaba con rapidez y no había plaguicida que la acabara." Louis bufó preocupado y miró a Liam. Éste solo alzó las cejas.

Comenzaron a pasar las fotografías. Estaban sorprendidos por el daño que se le había hecho a la hoja, no era la primera vez que tenían problemas de plaga en los cultivos, pero nunca antes había llegado a causar tanto daño.

"¿Cómo es que permitieron que la plaga avanzara tanto?" Preguntó el castaño con molestia en la voz. Luke negó enseguida.

"Fue cuestión de días señor, tratamos la plaga con diferentes tipos de plaguicidas pero nada funcionó." Louis puso una mano en el pecho de Liam para tranquilizarlo.   
Estaba demasiado exaltado, ya en él había entrado la presión de no tener todos los pedidos listos para el día en que los necesitaran.

"Si al final no logramos cubrir todo, podemos comprar a otros. Que todos los males sean esos." Liam asintió estando de acuerdo.

"¿Qué porcentaje de la siembra se echó a perder?" Preguntó el castaño.

"Un poco más de la mitad." Ambos chicos sintieron un golpe en el estómago. Ahora Louis comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Sacó su revolver y disparó hacia unos de los maceteros en la esquina de la oficina. La artesanía se hizo pedazos haciendo que la tierra comenzara a caer al suelo. Luke estaba temblando, por un momento creyó que sería él a quien le llegaría la bala.

"Quiero que vayas a los cultivos y hagas un estimado de cosecha." Ordenó Louis. "Me quedaré aquí a ver cuántos pedidos tienes y llamaré a las demás bases, a ver si les sobra algo para poder cubrir todo." Él asintió y se retiró de lugar aún con la boca seca por el susto.

Louis guardó su arma, caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a él. Abrió los cajones y sacó varias carpetas de uno de ellos.

Comenzó a hojear las carpetas y anotar números en una libreta junto al teléfono. Liam se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en una de las esquinas del mueble.

"¿Porqué estabas tan preocupado por Harry en el avión?" Louis detuvo su escritura y lo miró mientras ponía la pluma sobre la mesa.

"Creí que ya te lo había dicho." Soltó dejando fuera de tema la pregunta de su amigo. "¿Ahora me vas a recordar a cada momento que Harry me está robando la cabeza?" Preguntó serio y Liam le brindó una calida sonrisa. Negó.

"Me dijiste que estabas preocupado por él, no que te está robando la cabeza." Louis frunció los labios y retomó lo que antes hacía.

"Déjame trabajar Liam." Ordenó en un susurro sin ánimo.

"Si dejas de escribir, me miras a los ojos y me confiesas que Harry te está enamorando..." Hizo una pausa antes de terminar la oferta. Louis ni siquiera lo miraba. "Dejaré que te vayas a Washington y yo terminaré el trabajo." Louis se detuvo y lo miró sin expresión.

"Primero muerto." Expresó y Liam se bajó del escritorio encogiéndose de hombros.

"No te lo volveré a ofrecer." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "Suerte con las cuentas." Gritó y salió del lugar.

Louis levantó la vista hacia la puerta, relamió sus labios y luego aprisionó el inferior con sus dientes. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir sacando números de las hojas.

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Día presente.**

Harry estaba sentado en su cama leyendo algún libro de economía. Era el sexto día que estaba en cama, era mas que aburrido. Necesitaba trabajar, había hecho unos cuantos pendientes desde su recámara, pero ni siquiera se acerba a como se sentía trabajar en su oficina.

Había seguido las indicaciones del médico al pie de la letra, una por una había sido cumplida. Esperaba con toda el alma que cuando fuera de nuevo a revisarlo, lo diera de alta.

Rascó su nuca al estar harto del repetido tema en el libro. Quería dejar de leer, pero era el último que tenía en la habitación. Bufó y cambió de página. Tocaron la puerta y Harry ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia ella.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó. Pero en vez de contestar tocaron nuevamente. "¿Quién es?" Volvió a formular. Pero de igual manera no respondieron, solo insistieron en golpear la puerta. "Pasen maldita sea." Gritó y bajó el libro que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta mientras se abría. En el rostro de Harry se formó una sonrisa gigante. En tu maldita cara Niall Horan.

"Hola Sol." Saludó mientras le sonreía.

"Hola." Respondió mientras se estiraba para poner el libro en su mesa de noche.

Louis cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa. Caminó lentamente hasta la cama con las manos en su espalda, se acercó a un costado de Harry y frunció el ceño.

"¿Me puedo sentar?" Preguntó mientras señalaba el espacio vacío a un costado del chico.

"Sí puedes." Respondió el chico, con una gran sonrisa siendo la protagonista de su rostro.

Louis se sentó junto a él subiendo ambas piernas a la cama. Harry estaba cobijado hasta la cintura, se veía demasiado lindo con su cabello alborotado y sin peinar. Lo miró por un pequeño instante, y le volvió a sonreír mientras le acomodaba un rizo suelto.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó pasando su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Harry.

"Estoy mejor, hace unos días nisiquiera podía poner los pies en el piso sin que sintiera que me moría." Contó entre risas haciendo a Louis sonreir ampliamente.

"¿El doctor vendrá a verte pronto?" Harry asintió después de pensar un momento.

"Se supone que debo estár bien. No soporto estár aquís sin hacer nada." Hizo un pequeño puchero y Louis le acarició la mejilla esbozando una sonrisa. "¿Qué te sucede?" Preguntó Harry extrañado.

"¿Porqué lo preguntas?" Louis frunció el ceño. Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa de extranez en el rostro. Negó.

"Te estás comportando raro." Respondió y el cobrizo se encogió de hombros.

Acercó su cuerpo al de Louis y recargó su barbilla en el pecho del chico. Enseguida, sintió como Louis besaba su sien.

"Realmente me alegra que estés bien, sol." Susurró.

"A mí me alegra que estés aquí." Respondió y Louis sonrió negando.

"Tuve que hacer algo muy estúpido para poder venir." Confesó. "Pero al menos esta vez no tuve que mentir." Concluyó.

"¿Que hiciste?" Harry tenía el ceño fruncido en duda. Louis era una caja de misterios, siempre lo había pensado.

"Liam y sus condiciones... nada importante." Le sonrió.

"Liam y tú parecen muy unidos." Louis asintió.

"Él es la única persona que ha estado conmigo siempre..." Respondió. "Lo conocí cuando llegué a Tarragona, él ya era un chico maduro y yo apenas un puberto." Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Cuantos años te saca Liam?" Preguntó.

"Diez." Sonrió. "Y yo tengo veintiocho." Harry abrió la boca en sorpresa.

¡Por un demonio! Realmente quería verse tan bien como Liam cuando tuviese su edad.

"Pues Liam se ve demasiado bien para estár en esa edad." Louis asintió con una risa. "Pero hay algo que no termino de entender." No entendía como Louis había pasado a ser dueño de todo cuando Liam estaba ahí desde mucho antes que él.

"¿Qué?" Expresó Louis.

"¿Cómo pasaste a ser dueño de todo?" Louis alzó ambas cejas. No esperaba que preguntara eso. 

"Mi padre era el dueño, cuando murió todo quedó a mi cargo." Respondió secamente.

"¿Cuantos años tenías?"

"Diesciseis." Harry alzó las cejas. "Liam siempre estuvo conmigo, así que no fue duro." Explicó antes de que Harry preguntase.

"¿Y tu madre?" El rostro de Louis se tornó serio al recordarla.

Todo lo que su madre había tenido que pasar para poder sacarlo adelante, mientras su padre se pudría en dinero, era algo que le llenaba de veneno la sangre.

"Muerta." Respondió sin dar algún detalle extra. Harry acarició su pecho suavemente y frunció los labios.

"¿Eras muy pequeño?" Louis suspiró harto.

"Me han dicho que hoy estás muy preguntón." Habló.

"Lo siento." Susurró Harry. Louis negó y respiró hondo.

"Está bien. Es sólo que hay cosas que no quiero contarte." Harry asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo.

"¿Cómo va el trabajo?" Preguntó Harry. Louis se tensó un poco y rascó su cabeza.

"Tenemos un pequeño problema, pero no es nada grave." Harry solo asintió.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes. Harry cerró sus ojos mientras sentía el pecho de Louis subir y bajar por sus respiraciones. El cobrizo miró alrededor de la habitación, observando todo lo que Harry tenía ahí.

Nunca había puesto mucha atención a la decoración del chico. Las veces que había entrado ahí eran pocas, y realmente lo último que hacía era ver a su alrededor.

Había ahí varias estanterias con libros, revistas y demás. Era una decoración un tanto peculiar, Harry era demasiado joven al igual que su estilo.

Estaba acostumbrado a mirar candidatos y presidentes viejos, hombres arriba de los cincuenta años mas que nada.

La entrada de Harry a la presidencia había sido rara. Con la muerte de Valles el chico había tenido que tomar el puesto demasiado rápido. El que ahora Harry estuviera a su lado, le había costado unos cuantos millones con el colegio electoral.

Siguió mirando la habitación mientras sentía al castaño descanzar en su pecho. Un cuadro a un costado de la habitación llamó su atención.

"¿Quién es esa mujer del cuadro?" Preguntó. Harry abrió los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño. No recordaba tener ningún cuadro de alguna mujer.

"¿Cuál?" Louis lo señaló en respuesta. "Oh." Respondió reprimiendo una gran carcajada.

"¿Quién es?" Cuestionó de nueva cuenta.

"Ella es... mira, ella..." Se detuvo a pensar un poco. Bufó. "No sé como explicartelo sin que pienses que soy un tonto." Louis frunció el ceño riendo.

"Solo dime quien es, sol."

"Es María, la madre de Jesús." Louis lo miró sin creer lo que escuchaba. Pensaba que era un tipo de broma o algo por el estilo.

"Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?" Harry sonrió y negó mientras se reincorporaba en la cama.

"Es verdad." Respondió, pero Louis seguía sin creerlo por lo absurdo que sonaba.

"¿Cómo llegó eso a tu habitación?"

"Ella." Corrigió. Louis rodó los ojos e hizo una seña para que respondiera. "Mira, los abuelos de mi madre tienen descendecia latina, mexicana para ser presisos. Y para ellos la madre de Jesús es muy importante. Creen que si le rezan, ella intercede por ellos ante Dios y su hijo." Explicó. Louis asintió con los labios fruncidos.

"Vaya estupidez." Formuló y Harry rodó los ojos. "¿Realmente crees eso?" Preguntó con un tono que expresaba absurdez.

"Mi madre me lo inculcó desde pequeño al igual que mis abuelos a ella. Es decir, es algo en lo que creo desde que era un niño y pienso que me cuida." Louis alzó las cejas procesando lo que Harry decía.

"¿Me vas a salir con que eres cura un día de estos?" Harry rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué hay de malo en que piense que la virgen es alguien que vela por mí?"

"En primer lugar si tuvo un hijo no puede ser virgen." Louis sonrió triunfante pero Harry lo miraba con decepción.

"¿Porqué no respetas las creencias de los demás?"

"Bien, si tu crees en eso, puedes seguir haciendolo." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Tú no crees en nada acaso?" Preguntó Harry con molestia en la voz.

"Creo que existe el bien y el mal, y que existe alguien que gobierna todo el mundo. Pero se me hace una tremenda idiotez hablarle a una figura para que me cuide." Harry rodó los ojos y se quitó el brazo de Louis de su alrededor.

"Eres un idiota." Soltó. Louis echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Por favor sol, no te pongas orgulloso." Dijo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

"No es que me ponga orgulloso, solo que me molesta que llegues simplemente a insultar lo que soy. Si no te gusta, ahí está la puerta." Louis abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el tono en el que el chico había hablado.

"No fue mi intención insultar, te dije lo que pienso." Se defendió.

"Pues a veces lo que piensas duele, ¿sabes?" Se cruzó de brazos y Louis negó.

Jamás en su vida pensó que podría aguantar caprichos de esa magnitud.

"Pienso que eres lindo, ¿eso te duele?" Una sonrisa orgullosa se escapó del rostro de Louis en cuanto vio que Harry comenzaba a sonrojarse.

"Es muy bajo de tu parte utilizar eso como arma." Louis sonrió ampliamente mientras hacía que Harry se acercara a él con sus brazos.

"Ya, olvidemos el tema religioso, ¿está bien?" Harry rodó los ojos y después asintió con una sonrisa. "Mañana te acompaño a la iglesia a rezarle a tu virgen." Agregó en tono de burla y Harry dejó caer un golpe en su hombro. Louis rió mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su cabello.

"Creí que no vendrías, ¿sabes?" Susurró Harry haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

"¿Por qué pensarías eso?" Preguntó con voz delicada, suave, apenas perceptible.

"No lo sé, creí que no te preocupabas por mí." Dijo. Louis alzó las cejas y dejó salir una pequeña risa.

"¿Quién te ha metido esas cosas en la cabeza sol?" Harry escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico y negó desentendiéndose del tema.

"Pensé que estabas muy ocupado." Dijo para salir de la situación. Louis asintió.

"Lo estaba." Afirmó. "Pero esa no es la razón por la que piensas que no me importas." Harry negó.

"Ya dejalo pasar Louis." El cobrizo suspiró.

"¿Fue Niall?" Preguntó con firmeza, pero sin sonar rudo. Harry no contestó, dándole una respuesta precisa a Louis. "El que calla otorga, ¿Sabías?" Él asintió.

"También tengo culpa por dejarme llevar por sus palabras." Trató de defender pero Louis hizo caso omiso.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" Harry tomó un gran impulso de aire y levantó su mirada para verlo directo a los ojos.

"Me dijo que eres una mala persona, que no quieres a nadie y que no te preocupas por mí." Louis comenzó a respirar bruscamente.

"Ese maldito me está colmando la paciencia. ¿Porqué tiene que meterse en lo que no le llaman?" Su voz reventaba en furia y por un momento, Harry tuvo miedo por la vida de Niall.

"No lo mates, por favor." Louis tomó una gran inhalada y lo miró.

"¿Qué mas te dijo?" Preguntó. Harry pensó un poco en su respuesta, no sabía si decirselo o no.

"Me dijo que no me enamorara de ti." Louis quedóen shook. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Harry con delicadeza y suspiró.

"Yo también te dije que no te enamoraras de mí, indirectamente." El rizado asintió. Louis lo había hecho, lo había advertido con anterioridad.

"Lo sé..." Fue interrumpido.

"Pero, eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ti." Dijo causando una sonrisa en Harry. Louis soltó el aire y lo apretó mas fuerte entre sus brazos.

"Es bueno escuchar eso." Harry sonaba triste. Al parecer aun no terminaba de comprender que Louis no quería nada serio. Pero con lo que estaba haciendo solo lo confundía mas.

"Sol, no puedo ofrecerte mucho. No puedo ofrecerte una relación formal, corazones, flores, una familia. No puedo ofrecerte amor porque realmente no sé si soy capaz de amar, y te seré sincero..." Comenzó a hablar mientras veía hacia la nada. "He tratado con muchas personas, tengo muchas personas a mi mando, pero son pocas por las que me preocupo." Nunca en su vida, estaba completamente seguro, había hablado con tanta sinceridad y franqueza.

"¿Yo soy una de ellas?" Preguntó. Louis tragó saliva antes de responder.

"Tú eres una de ellas." Afirmó. Harry frunció los labios.

"Creí que escuchar eso me haría feliz." Louis dejó salir un gran suspiro.

"No quiero lastimarte." Dijo hablándole con el corazón.

"Tú no estás haciendo nada. Yo me estoy lastimando solo." Susurró causándole un dolor a Louis, justo en donde debería estar su corazón. El cobrizo cerró los ojos apretandolos.

"Sol..." Harry lo interrumpió.

"Solo quedate hasta que me duerma y luego vete." Louis asintió y apretó sus brazos alrededor de él por enesima vez.

Harry cerró sus ojos acomodado sobre Louis, no quería pensar mas allá de lo que iba a ser. Quería centrarse y mantenerse al margen de lo que Louis le estaba ofreciendo, pero la actitud cariñosa del chico no ayudaba en mucho.

Louis tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Harry era demasiado lindo, pero no quería lastimarlo. No quería hacerlo cuando la mayor parte de su vida era dedicada a lastimar a las personas. Harry era inocente, bueno, no merecía que lo hirieran. Simplemente no lo merecía.

"No te voy a pedir que te alejes, serás tú quien no querrá volver a verme nunca." Susurró. "Vas a ver quién soy y querrás huir... te lo prometo."

**Queensland, Australia.**   
**Día presente.**

Liam viajaba cómodamente sentando en uno de los sillones del jet en el que viajaba. Tenía un brazo estirado por el respaldo y con su otra mano sostenía el teléfono junto a su oreja, esperando a que respondieran.

" _Tomlinson._ " Hablaron del otro lado.

"Payne." Respondió en burla.

" _¿Que pasa gordito?_ " Liam rodó los ojos.

"¿En dónde estás?"

" _Mi vuelo sale en cuarenta minutos, aun estoy en la casa blanca._ " Liam asintió feliz. Por primera vez Louis estaba haciendo justo lo que le había indicado.

"Estoy a medio camino, probablemente lleguemos casi a la par." Louis asintió.

" _Te veré en Chile en un rato._ " Despidió pero Liam hizo que esperara.

"Recuerda que de ahí tenemos que viajar a Italia antes de regresar a Tarragona." Louis cerró los ojos y maldijo haciendo que Harry se removiera entre sus brazos. Miró rápidamente al chico y trató de que no despertara, tal cual bebé.

" _Está bien, salgo para allá ahora mismo. Solo tengo que hacer una cosita antes de irme._ "

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Día presente.**

Unas horas después de que Harry quedara dormido y después de recibir la llamada de Liam, Louis se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama. Dejó a Harry recostado y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos de la casa blanca con dirección a la oficina del presidente. Sabía que no estaba ahí, pero esta vez no era la persona a la que buscaba. Cuando llegó hasta ahí, Niall estaba sentado en su escritorio. Louis tenía el rostro serio y respiraba bruscamente, ver al chico le causaba un coraje irremediable.

Caminó hasta él y lo levantó de su silla, causando un susto en el pobre chico. Levantó su puño y lo dejó ir sin piedad alguna sobre su rostro, haciendo que cayera sentado en su silla. Llevó su mano a sus pantalones y sacó su revólver quitándole el seguro.

"¡No sabes en donde te estás metiendo!" Gritó.

"Señor Tomlinson, por favor." Habló el rubio con la respiración agitada.

"Te lo voy a decir sólo una maldita vez, así que escúchame muy bien." Hablaba entre dientes. Se había cansado de todas las malditas palabras que provenían de la garganta de Niall.

Estaba harto de que tratara de lavarle la cabeza a Harry, no lo iba a permitir mas.

"Sé perfectamente lo que quieres lograr, pero sé también que no voy a permitirte una mas Horan. Harry es mío, me pertenece. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Yo, le pertenezco a él." Habló seguro y fuerte, haciendo a Niall tragar saliva.

El chico respiraba pesadamente, le costaba hacer una cosa tan natural. Louis apuntaba con su revólver directamente a su cabeza y cada vez se iba acercando más a él. Hizo rodar su silla hasta quedar contra la pared, el cobrizo acomodó el arma bajo su cuello y lo hundió lo mas que pudo entre el hueso de la mandíbula.

"Estamos juntos, y no voy a permitir que algo que no sea la muerte nos separe. Mucho menos un estúpido  _pelos pintados_  como tú." Levantó el revólver y golpeó su cabeza tan fuerte, que Niall quedó inconsciente.

Louis se alejó de él y sacó una de las balas de su pistola. La puso sobre el escritorio, haciendo que quedase parada sobre su base.

"Esta bala tiene tu nombre y puedo hacer que se te quede grabada en el cerebro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	11. Capítulo X

**Santiago, Chile.**  
 **Día presente**.

La llamada entró y comenzó a sonar el timbre de espera. Realmente la angustia comenzaba a matarlo. ¿Estaría dormido acaso? Mordió su labio inferior e inconscientemente dejó caer sus hombros en alivio en cuanto contestaron del otro lado.

" _¿Hola?_ " Respondieron con voz ronca. Sólo estaba dormido. Cerró los ojos.

"¿Estás más tranquilo?" Preguntó mientras rascaba su nuca. Oyó un gruñido del otro lado. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

" _Desperté con una maldita erección que te cagas._ " Rió en respuesta y negó.

"Estoy lejos en estos momentos, sol." Harry sonrió genuino.

" _El doctor aun no me da luz verde para nada._ " Louis dejó salir una sonrisa. Liam lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Últimamente Louis sonreía más a menudo y eso se lo agradecería eternamente a Harry. " _¿En dónde estás?_ " Preguntó curioso.

"Llegué a Colina hace como media hora." Harry solo musitó un largo 'ah' haciendo a Louis rodar los ojos. "Te hablé porque quiero proponerte algo." Mordió su labio y esperó respuesta del castaño.

" _¿Qué clase de propuesta?_ " Preguntó en tono inocente.

"¿Realmente piensas que me puedes poner duro a través de un teléfono?" Preguntó serio.

" _¿Podría?_ " Louis sonrió sin dejárselo saber.

"Sí, así que calla y escucha." Oyó reír a Harry al otro lado de la línea. "Tengo que estar unos días por aquí, pero regreso a Tarragona en aproximadamente una semana. ¿Qué te parece si vas a pasar unos días allá, conmigo?" Harry suspiró.

" _¿Es enserio?_ " Preguntó y Louis llevó su mano a la sien.

"No tiendo a decir muchas bromas." Susurró. Harry calló un momento y suspiró.

" _Está bien, te llamaré cuando aborde el vuelo._ " Louis asintió.

"Dormiste mucho, ¿realmente acabas de despertar?" Preguntó y escuchó a Harry bufar.

" _No sé a qué hora te fuiste, pero mi sueño fue interrumpido alrededor de las cuatro porque_ ** _alguien_** _dejó inconsciente a mi secretario._ " Louis frunció los labios.

"No me arrepiento de nada." Dijo y Harry rodó los ojos.

" _¿De qué manera quieres que te explique que simplemente es el chico que me agenda las citas?_ " Reclamó un poco harto de los celos de Louis.

"No es eso, lo que hace que me hierva la sangre es el hecho de que te llena la cabeza de ideas para que te alejes de mí." Dijo con furia apoderándose de su voz.

" _¿Estás celoso?_ " Preguntó. Recibiendo un firme 'no' de parte de Louis. " _Perfecto, porque tú y yo no somos nada._ " El cobrizo abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia Liam, quien seguía poniendo atención a cada expresión en el rostro de Louis.

"Sol, te juro que si alguien mas te toca. Lo mato, quien sea." Susurró tratando de controlar sus pensamientos.

" _¿Porqué te tengo que dar todo si tú estás dispuesto a dar nada?_ " Louis tomó un gran respiro ante el reclamo de Harry.

"Ten cuidado con lo que reclamas, sol." Habló lento mientras su corazón se agitaba.

" _Es la verdad._ " Concluyó. Calló un momento y dejó salir un suspiro. " _Pero al final de todo, no voy a hacer nada porque yo sólo te quiero a ti Lou._ " Louis sintió derretirse cual helado. Cerró los ojos y sintió su piel erizarse por completo.

 _Lou. Querer_. ¿Realmente lo había llamado así?

_Lou._

_Mi pequeño Lou, recoge tus juguetes mi amor._

_Lou, tienes que comer todas tus verduras si quieres ser un chico grande y fuerte._

_Nunca me olvides mi pequeño Lou._

_Lou._ Como su madre. No pudo evitar sacar el recuerdo de esa mujer que tanto le había hecho falta. Tragó saliva mientras un nudo en la garganta se formaba.

"Hablaremos de eso en Tarragona mi sol." Colgó la llamada y tiró el celular por algún lado de la habitación. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente con los ojos cristalinos mientras negaba rápidamente.

Liam se levantó velozmente de la silla en la que estaba para ir hasta él, se encuclilló a su costado mientras Louis cubría su rostro teniendo una especie de ataque nervioso. El castaño tocó su hombro y comenzó a moverlo tratando de que lo mirara.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Louis seguía negando con el rostro tapado. "Louis, me estás asustando. ¿Qué te pasa?" El chico lo miró con los ojos aterrados.

Respiró y al parpadear dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Louis estaba llorando, ¡maldita sea! Estaba llorando. Liam lo miró extrañado y movió su hombro.

"No puedo Liam, no puedo hacerle daño." Su amigo frunció el ceño sin entender a qué era lo que se refería el chico.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿De quién hablas?" Louis lo miró directamente a los ojos sin expresión en el rostro.

"A Harry. Él es amor, bondad. Él es un ángel y yo estoy condenado al infierno. No quiero luchar contra lo que empiezo a sentir, pero si lo dejo fluir dejaría de ser yo." Sorbió su nariz y bajó la mirada negando.

Se sentía acorralado, no quería que Harry sufriera y la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo era alejandolo de él. Liam lo miró y negó mientras lo animaba.

"Tú eres más que un revolver y unas cuantas toneladas de droga. Eres un chico listo, inteligente. Respiras, sientes, amas. Lo siento Louis, pero eres una persona, y las personas se enamoran." Louis negó con el ceño fruncido en tristeza.

"No Liam. No puedo hacerlo. A cada persona que amo le hago daño. A mi madre, que por sacarme adelante se contagió de esa maldita enfermedad. A ti, que por salvarme sacrificaste a tu familia. No quiero que alguien más sufra por quererme, no quiero Liam." El castaño suspiró mientras trataba de animarlo.

"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, deja de culparte por algo en lo que no tuviste nada que ver. Date la oportunidad de ser feliz por una vez en tu maldita vida Louis." El cobrizo negó mientras le brindaba una triste mirada.

"Si tengo que sufrir hasta morir con tal de salvarlo, lo haré. Su vida a mi lado no sería vida. No podría soportar que todo el tiempo estén buscando la oportunidad de matarlo." Liam rascó su sien al estar harto de la negatividad de su amigo.

"Deja de ver el lado negativo de las cosas." Expresó mientras buscaba la manera de hacer entender a Louis, que no todo en la vida era dolor.

"No quiero vivir escondido." Talló su rostro y se levantó de la silla, dejando a Liam encuclillado junto a ella. "No quiero que el día de mañana me maten y además de dejarlo solo, también lo deje llorando." Liam se levantó y caminó hacia él.

Nunca había visto llorar a Louis, bueno, solo una vez. Hace ya demasiados años, cuando era apenas un niño y su madre había muerto.

"¿Porqué crees que nunca hago empatía con la gente?" Preguntó y Liam no respondió. "Porque prefiero mil veces que cuando muera se alegren, a que lloren. Liam, tú vas a ser el único que llore mi muerte y es porque eres la única persona en este maldito mundo que me conoce realmente." Louis se ahogó en un profundo llanto y se acercó hasta Liam para abrazarlo.

Se veía tan pequeño frágil. Tan ajeno del mundo que querías simplemente tenerlo entre tus brazos para poder consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Ojalá la gente pudiera ver lo que había detrás de Louis Tomlinson, lo que realmente tenía. Porque muy a pesar de dirigir el imperio de su padre, tenía el gran corazón de su madre. 

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

Stephanie caminaba por los pasillos de la casa de empleados junto a Audrey, llevaba ahí varios días y era lo peor que le podría haber pasado en su maldita vida. Se dirigían a los sembradíos, Steph necesitaba dar unas vueltas para despejarse de tantas personas con las que tenía que compartir casa.

"¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo aquí?" Preguntó la castaña a la rubia. Ella asintió sin estar segura.

"Realmente me gustaría, pero Louis manda. Así que, no sé." Concluyó y se encogió de hombros.

Caminaban por el campo con dirección al oeste. Louis y Liam tenían días de haberse ido y realmente no tenían idea de cuando regresarían. Podría ser ese mismo día o dentro de un mes, con ellos jamás se podía predecir algo.

"Realmente espero que Louis me quite pronto el castigo, no estoy acostumbrada a esto." Audrey alzó las cejas y rascó su nuca.

"Hay que aceptar que fuiste muy estúpida al traer aquí al hermano del griego." Stephanie la miró e hizo una mueca dándole la razón.

El clima estaba muy raro. El sol daba su resplandor, pero el aire se sentía fresco.

"Sebastian me dijo algo que me dejó impactada." Susurró y la rubia la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Steph suspiró y negó aun sin creerlo.

"Me dijo que la hermana de Louis es..." Su frase fue interrumpida por el sonar de su teléfono. Lo sacó se bolsillo, y era Louis. Rodó los ojos y contestó. "¿Qué pasa señor?" Dijo en tono molesto. Aun no superaba el hecho de que la había desterrado de todo.

" _Bájale a tus humos y prepara tus maletas._ " La voz del otro lado no era para nada la de Louis, esta sonaba gruesa y profunda. Era Liam.

"Liam." Dijo y miró a Audrey. "¿Para qué voy a preparar mis maletas?" La chica que la acompañaba alzó las cejas. Eso podría ser señal de que le levantarían el castigo.

" _Te vas a ir unos días a Australia con tu hermano, quiere verte y pensamos que es mejor tenerte allá ayudándolo que en los campos todo el día haciendo lo que no sabes hacer._ " La chica bufó y acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

"Si no se sembrar y cultivar, es porque nunca lo había hecho antes. Soy buen elemento para matar, no para andar arrancando hojitas por la vereda." El tono en su voz era insolente y cansaba a Liam a unos niveles extremos.

" _Pues esas 'hojitas en la vereda' como tú las llamas son las que te han dado de comer todos estos años. Así que haces tus maletas y te vas al aeropuerto, sales dentro de dos horas._ " Formuló y ella asintió mientras remarcaba la lengua en su mejilla. Golpeó sus muslos en rendición.

"¡Está bien! No soy estúpida, sé lo que tengo que hacer." Liam rió burlón del otro lado, indicándole con esta risa que, él la creía muy estúpida.

" _Y mira Stephanie, más te vale no ser estúpida y evitar todo tipo de contacto con Sebastian ¿me entiendes?_ " Ella calló.

"Te entiendo. Los llamaré cuando aborde." Colgó y pegó un gruñido indicando un berrinche.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Audrey con un rastro de emoción en la voz.

"Me iré a Australia con Luke." Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla despidiéndose. "Te veré antes de irme." Dijo y dio media vuelta.

Caminó rápidamente de regreso a la casa, sentía como los tacones de sus botas se enterraban en la tierra mientras lo hacía. Entró en la construcción de nuevo y subió las escaleras a la segunda planta. Caminó hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta para comenzar a hacer sus maletas.

Su maldito hermano la quería ver y no entendía la razón. Desde que sus padres habían muerto se habían distanciado demasiado. Ya no era lo mismo que cuando eran niños, y todo empeoró cuando se casó.

Arzaylea no era una de sus personas favoritas, y nunca lo sería. Y creía que esta oportunidad de viajar a Queensland para verlos, tendría el chance perfecto para dejar las cosas claras con ella. Amenazar su existencia para ser más precisos.

Dejó de empacar y tomó su teléfono para hacer una llamada, puso el celular en su oreja y la misma voz de hacía unos minutos respondió.

" _¿Ahora que quieres Stephanie?_ " Preguntó amargado.

"Permiso para matar a alguien." 

**Santiago, Chile.**   
**Día presente.**

"¿A quién?" Preguntó mientras caminaba por la sala de la casa.

" _Arzaylea._ " Respondió y Liam frunció el ceño.

"No entiendo el porqué la quieres matar, pero no." Respondió firme. "No puedes hacerlo." Ordenó.

" _Pero Liam..._ " Comenzó a reclamar, pero éste la cortó antes de que prosiguiera.

"Dije no, ¿entiendes?" Y la respuesta que recibió fue que la chica cortara la llamada. Rodó los ojos y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Caminó por el pasillo y entró en la habitación de Louis. "¿Estás mejor?" Preguntó y él asintió. Terminó de colocar balas de su revolver y lo metió en sus pantalones.

"Vámonos." Ordenó mientras tomaba el portafolios plateado que estaba sobre la cama. Ambos y salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras para salir de la casa.

Subieron a un auto. Uno negro, los favoritos del cobrizo. Liam condujo unos minutos y se detuvo frente a una vieja construcción. Louis la miró a través de sus lentes de sol, sonrió de medio lado y rascó la creciente barba en su mejilla.

"Huele a sangre." Susurró y enseguida bajó del auto. Liam lo siguió de cerca y entraron en el lugar. El penal Colina II.

Caminaron dentro hasta llegar a las oficinas del máximo gendarme del lugar. Un viejo canoso de algunos cincuenta años. Probablemente no conocía al chico, acostumbraba a tratar directamente con las autoridades mas corruptas de los países: los presidentes.

Entraron en la oficina sin siquiera molestarse en tocar, caminó hasta el escritorio y puso el maletín frente a él. Quitó los seguros y lo abrió para que quedara a la vista del hombre.

Fajos de billetes se podía ver perfectamente acomodados en el maletín. El hombre levantó la vista hacia Louis, si le estaba ofreciendo esa cantidad, debía querer algo importante. Louis sonrió al entender que le pedía una explicación.

" _La cabeza de Martínez._ " Expresó con un pobre español. El hombre no respondió y el cobrizo cerró el maletín. " _¿Que te gustaría tener más? ¿Cien mil dólares o una bala en la cabeza?_ " Preguntó mientras ladeaba su cabeza en duda.

Unos momentos después el chico era dirigido a una celda por el mismo gendarme. Llegaron hasta la última de un pasillo. El hombre dentro abrió los ojos asustado en cuanto vio a Louis parado del otro lado y al viejo abriendo la celda.

La reja se abrió y Louis le sonrió con malicia. El jefe del lugar miró al chico disculpándose y luego se fue. Entró en la celda y caminó lentamente hacia él mientras Liam se quedaba custodiando la puerta.

" _Tu cabeza me costó cien mil dolares._ " Dijo mientras sacaba su revólver. " _Y el momento ni siquiera va a durar._ " Liam sólo se podía reír del lamentable español que hablaba el chico.

" _Vamos Tomlinson, ya estoy aquí de por vida. Déjame vivir._ " Hubo un largo silencio mientras Louis pensaba.

" _No._ " Escuchó decir a Louis y después retumbaron tres balazos seguidos en el lugar.

Caminó lejos de la reja y Louis lo siguió detrás. "¿Quién demonios quiere sufrir cuando tienes un revólver?" Preguntó Louis con una sonrisa haciendo a Liam rodar los ojos.

**Queensland, Australia.**   
**Día presente.**

Los tacones de la castaña resonaban en el piso de azulejo, detuvo su caminar y dejó su maleta a un costado de ella. Después de veinticuatro horas de vuelo y un largo viaje en coche, al fin había llegado a Australia.

Miró hacia todos los lados de la casa poniendo atención a la decoración. Sonrió y mientras lo hacía, un hombre se le acercó por el frente y la saludó.

"Señorita Hemmings, bienvenida." Ella no se tomó la molestia de mirarlo y simplemente agradeció con la cabeza. "Su hermano aun no regresa." Informó. Ella lo miró.

"Realmente busco a mi cuñada." Arzaylea se asomó por la escalera mientras cargaba a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos. Stephanie sonrió de medio lado y miró al chico que la recibió. "Ya no hace falta, puedes retirarte." La malicia en su sonrisa simplemente había despertado la curiosidad del hombre que le había dado la bienvenida.

Este se retiró con una sonrisa. Stephanie había llegado a imponer su voluntad. Dejó su maleta en medio de la sala y caminó hasta las escaleras. En cuanto la joven madre la vio se detuvo repentinamente dándole una satisfacción inexplicable a la chica recién llegada. Se acercó a ella con delicadeza hasta que estuvo un escalón abajó. Llevó su dedo a la boca en desacuerdo y negó mientras subía dos escalones más.

"Así, yo arriba y tú abajo. Como siempre va a ser." Susurró con voz maliciosa. A la chica se le erizó la piel y simplemente le sacó vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

Stephanie la siguió y ambas entraron a una recámara, cerró la puerta para después acercarse a ella. Le sonrió y Arzaylea comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

"¿Qué haces en mi casa?" Preguntó. La castaña pegó una gran carcajada burlándose de ella.

"¿Tú casa?" Preguntó mientras simulaba limpiarse una lágrima de la mejilla. "Como me haces reír con tú estupidez." La miró y borró su sonrisa. "Esta casa es de Louis, no tuya." Dijo con un tono pesado y la otra chica suspiró.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Stephanie miró sus uñas despreocupada. Tomando una actitud psicópata en toda extensión.

"Estoy aquí porque mi hermano me lo pidió, así que, acostúmbrate." Arzaylea acomodó a la niña en sus brazos y esta captó la atención de Stephanie.

Alzó una ceja y elevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la bebé, la acarició con delicadeza perdiéndose en lo linda que era la pequeña. Era regordeta, sus ojos de un café muy claro y unas largas pestañas los rodeaban. Vestía un mameluco rosa y olía delicadamente a flores.

"Es tan parecida a su padre." Susurró y elevó la mirada hacia la chica con una media sonrisa. "Es idéntica al griego." Arzaylea abrió los ojos ante el comentario sintiéndose descubierta. Stephanie rió. "Mírate, estás temblando maldita zorra." La chica alejó a Lily lo más posible de Stephanie, pero antes de que pudiera dar vuelta y correr, ella ya tenía su arma apuntándole a la cabeza.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?" Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Quiero." Respondió sin más. "Pero no lo haré hoy." Sonrió y volvió a guardar su pistola. "Pero tal vez mañana sí, o tal vez no. Quizá mientras duermas, o mientras te bañes." Alzó las cejas y le sonrió.

"Te castigarían si lo haces." Amenazó haciéndola reír.

"A parte de zorra, eres estúpida." Escupió sin piedad. "¿Sabes a cuantas personas he matado sin que nadie se diese cuenta? Puedo matarte y hacerle creer a todo el mundo que yo estaba atada en el clóset mientras lo hacían." Se encogió de hombros despreocupada y pasó la punta de su pistola por la boca.

"Estás loca." Soltó la chica y Stephanie asintió. "Tú hermano está muy enojado contigo, más ahora que se enteró que te estas revolcando con Sebastian." Dijo en tono amenazante. La castaña rascó su nuca despreocupada.

"Entonces no pierdo nada si te mato, ya está demasiado enojado conmigo." Realmente a eso no era lo que se refería. Con la chica había que andarse con cuidado. En cualquier momento, atacaría. Había aprendido del mejor. "Sólo una cosa Arzaylea. El griego no es estúpido, si se entera que tienes una hija de él y le hace algo a mi hermano... vas a ver como tu pedacito de vida va a dejar de respirar y luego, dejarás de hacerlo tú." La señaló con su índice y ladeó su cabeza.

"¿Te atreverías a matar un bebé?" Preguntó con un rastro de repulsión en la voz y guardó su arma.

"Si algo le pasa a mi hermano, mataría a cualquiera." Amenazó. "¿Entendiste?" Cuando su cuñada estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar, se escuchó una voz acercándose.

"Arzaylea, ¿estás aquí?" Stephanie tomó su distancia y esperó a que Luke abriera la puerta. En cuanto entró corrió a sus brazos y le dio vuelta para dejarlo de espaldas a su esposa.

"¡Hermano!" Gritó con emoción. Miró a la chica que sostenía la bebé. Hizo una pistola con sus dedos y simuló un disparo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"Llegaste, mírate nada más." Le sonrió y la estiró a la distancia de su brazo para verla. "Veo que ya conociste a Lily." La chica asintió y le sonrió a su hermano. Mientras la otra simplemente tenía que comenzar a rezar por su vida. 

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

Después de una semana de pendientes en Chile, Louis y Liam por fin habían regresado a Tarragona. Harry había llamado hacía ya varias horas, el reloj marcaba las siete menos quince de la tarde y el chico no tardaba en llegar.

Louis estaba sentado en su oficina revisando algunos papeles cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Liam entró solamente unos pasos, solo quería darle al chico una información vital.

"Harry acaba de pasar por la principal, estará aquí en unos cinco minutos." Louis le agradeció sin despegar los ojos de las hojas que leía.

Liam salió de la habitación y entonces Louis miró hacia la puerta. Quitó sus lentes y talló sus ojos mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

Salió de la oficina y caminó hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Se paró unos pasos fuera de esta y entrelazó sus manos al frente de su cuerpo.

Unos minutos más tarde, un auto blanco rodeó la fuente que estaba frente a la casa. La puerta trasera se abrió y Harry bajó de éste con demasiada elegancia.

En cuanto estuvo abajo el auto se fue. Miró hacia la casa y observó como Louis ya lo esperaba ahí. Se sonrieron mutuamente y Harry comenzó a caminar hacia él. Louis pasó unos de sus brazos por la cintura del chico y besó su mejilla.

"¿Cómo está tu culo?" Preguntó en un pequeño susurro. Harry dejó salir una leve risa y recargó su mandíbula en el hombro del chico.

"Puedes tocarlo si prometes no volver a romperlo." Louis sonrió y acercó su boca a la oreja del rizado.

"Prometido." Susurró.

Louis lo alejó de su cuerpo y tomó la mano del chico, entrelazó sus dedos con delicadeza y lo aló dentro de la casa. Caminaron por el pasillo principal y lo llevó hasta el bar que estaba en la primera sala.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" Dijo mientras soltaba su mano y daba la vuelta a la barra.

"Sólo puedo quedarme dos días." Louis frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Tomó la botella en donde estaba el Whisky y lo sirvió en dos vasos.

"Eso no es una respuesta a mi pregunta." Harry agachó la cabeza. Puso varios hielos en ambos recipientes y ofreció uno al presidente.

"Lo sé pero, quería avisarte." El cobrizo le sonrió y caminó hasta estar frente a él. Dejó el vaso con su bebida en la barra y abrazó la cintura de Harry.

"Entonces hay que disfrutar estos dos días." Harry le sonrió e imitó la acción del vaso. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Louis y le sonrió con inocencia.

"¿Cómo quieres disfrutarlos?" Louis lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se perdió en su mirada por un momento.

"Con tu sola presencia los voy a disfrutar, sol." Le sonrió y después besó la frente del chico. Lo abrazó a él y Harry recargó su mejilla en el pecho de Louis.

Sentía los latidos de su corazón. Fuertes, rápidos. Y eso hizo que Harry sonriera inconscientemente.

"Buenas tardes." Harry volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz proveniente del arco que dividía el bar y la sala.

Ahí estaba parada una joven mujer. Vestía unos jeans muy apretados y su chaqueta café hacía juego con sus altos zapatos. El rubio cabello de la chica caía en ondas por sus hombros.

"¿Qué se te ofrece Audrey?" Preguntó Louis con un tono seco y cortante. Tenía Harry apretado por la cintura y no había intensiones de soltarlo.

"Nada cariño." Contestó. Harry miró a Louis con el ceño fruncido. "Llegó el chisme de que tu novio estaba aquí y quise venir a conocerlo." Sus rojos labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa.

"Pues aquí lo tienes." Respondió. "Ahora vete a trabajar y déjame disfrutar el tiempo con mi novio." Audrey asintió mientras remarcaba su lengua por la mejilla.

Dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar. Harry miró a Louis con una sonrisa burlona.

"Tu novio, ¿eh?" Sonrió al ver a Louis rodar los ojos. "¿Quién era ella?" Preguntó curioso.

"Una de las chicas de la casa, nadie especial." Le sonrió y Harry asintió conforme.

"¿Me vas a dar la misma habitación esta vez?" Preguntó y Louis negó.

"Vas a dormir en mi habitación, sol. Conmigo, en dónde debes dormir." Harry le asintió con una sonrisa esperanzada. Se separó de su cuerpo estiró su cuerpo.

"¿Podrías decirme en dónde está? Quiero darme un baño." Louis asintió y tomó su mano nuevamente.

Caminó fuera del bar y a mitad de la sala se encontró con Liam. Se detuvo en seco. El mayor miró las manos entrelazadas de los chicos y luego los miró a ambos.

"¿Qué pasa Liam?" Preguntó y éste negó.

"Nada, quería que me dieras los papeles de los envíos a Australia para archivarlos. Pero puedo buscarlos yo." Dijo para evitar interrumpir a los chicos.

Louis negó enseguida y soltó la mano de Harry.

"Yo los busco, sólo lleva a Harry a mi habitación." Giró un poco su cuerpo para besar la mejilla de Harry y luego se fue.

Liam miró al presidente y le sonrió agradecido. "Sígueme." Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Dos horas después de mandar a Harry con Liam a la habitación, Louis había terminado de hacer el papeleo que Liam quería. Se quitó los anteojos y caminó fuera de la oficina.

Recorrió los pasillos de la casa y subió dos pisos por las amplias escaleras. Caminó hasta su habitación y giró la perilla de la puerta. Harry estaba recostado en la cama con lo que parecía una de sus sudaderas.

"¿Eso que tienes puesto es mío?" Harry se miró y asintió.

"Cuando salí de bañarme no encontré mis maletas y tomé esto de tu clóset." Explicó y Louis asintió despreocupado.

Puso seguro a la puerta y caminó dentro de la habitación. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño deslizó su camisa para sacarla. Harry mordió su labio al ver su cuerpo tan bien trabajado.

Desapareció por la puerta del baño y Harry soltó el aire retenido para volver a su celular.

Minutos mas tarde, Louis salió con ligero pantalón de chándal colgando de sus caderas y con el cabello húmedo. En los grandes músculos de su espalda todavía había pequeñas gotas de agua regadas.

En cuanto dio la vuelta pudo ver su marcado abdomen, la V que se marcaba en su pelvis era una maldita perdición. Mordió su labio y Louis pudo darse cuenta de eso.

"¿Qué tanto ves sol?" Él negó.

"Nada, soy inocente." Respondió y Louis negó.

"Tú no eres inocente." Respondió mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"Si lo soy." Defendió. "Pero, ¿que tal si vienes y me sacas la inocencia?" El cobrizo sonrió mientras alzaba las cejas.

Subió a la cama y gateó hasta quedar prácticamente encima de Harry, obligandolo a recostarse por el peso de su cuerpo.

Llevó sus manos hasta los muslos desnudos de castaño, recorrió la piel con sus manos hasta dar con una suave tela. Harry tenía el rostro en el cuello del chico. Olía tan bien, pero siempre sería un misterio el hecho de que siendo él, su aroma era a pepino y fresas.

"¿Tienes una bonita lencería para papi?" Preguntó mientras sus manos seguían subiendo por su cuerpo.

Tomó el dobladillo de la sudadera y la deslizó hacia arriba, dejando a Harry simplemente con una pequeña pantaleta azul.

Louis alejó a Harry de su cuello y besó su nariz antes de bajar por su abdomen con besos, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva por donde sus labios pasaban.

Cuando llegó a su pelvis pudo notar como su erección se sentía a través de la delicada tela de su ropa interior. Besó su bulto por encima y siguió bajando hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos.

Besó ambos y bajó su ropa interior, esta se enrolló mientras se deslizaba por los grandes muslos del chico. Miró a Harry con recelo, por mas que pensaba no podía recordar que era lo que había hecho bien para que la vida le diera al chico.

Apresó su labio inferior con los dientes mientras abría las piernas del rizado, dejandolo completamente a su merced. Tomó su erección y la levantó para acercar su rostro al trasero de Harry.

Acarició una de sus nalgas con la nariz y después dio una leve mordida haciéndolo respingar. Su boca llegó hasta la entrada de su culo, su lengua recorrió desde esta hasta la base de sus testículos.

Harry se estremeció y soltó un suspiro. Louis regresó a su ano y entonces apretó sus labios apresando a Harry entre ellos. Su legua vacilando mientras daba vueltas ambiciosa. La boca de Louis se hacia agua mientras trataba de comer todo lo que Harry era.

La suave lengua del chico hacía temblar al rizado. Le gustaba sentirse húmedo y pegajoso gracias a él. Empujó su cuerpo hacia abajo para sentir lo mas cerca. Al cobrizo le llegaba a faltar el aire en ocasiones, pero eso no era motivo para que dejara de saborear a su precioso presidente.

Se retiró de su entrada, metió dos dedos en su boca para llenarlos de saliva y se abrió paso entre las paredes del apretado agujero. Harry ahogó un gemido en cuanto sintió los dedos de Louis entrar en él y un fuerte jadeo salió en cuanto comenzó a moverlos.

Tomó su pene y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo. Estar tan duro comenzaba a doler, sentía un gran nudo en el vientre mientras tenía los ojos apretados. Su hinchada punta comenzaba a gotear pre semen.

Louis movía sus dedos delicadamente, encargándose de expandir sus paredes mientras daba vueltas dentro de él. Los gemidos de Harry comenzaban a aumentar y se sintió completamente vacío cuando Louis sacó sus dedos del interior.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas e hizo que Harry levantara el culo. Jaló su erección un par de veces y se acomodó entre sus nalgas. Entró en el chico lentamente, Harry estaba apretado, mucho. Arqueó su espalda y sus pupilas se dilataron en cuanto lo sintió completamente dentro.

Louis dejó caer su cuerpo sobre Harry y escondió su rostro en el cuello de éste. Lo besó mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas para salir y entrar del interior del chico. El rizado echó los brazos alrededor de Louis y se aferró a su cuello.

Enredó las piernas en su cadera, haciendo que Louis se quedara dentro. Empujaba más, aunque estaba consiente de que no podía llegar más allá. Harry sufría del placer, sentía la punta de su pene explotar, tan hinchada y roja. Goteaba líquido pre seminal, y pedía a gritos atención.

Harry apretaba los dientes cada vez que Louis se movía en su interior, jalaba enormes bocanadas de aire y apretaba la espalda del cobrizo con fuerza. No le importaba si sus fuertes jadeos se podían escuchar hasta el primer piso.

Louis empujaba cada vez con mas fuerza, apretaba sus labios para poder seguir moviéndose. Sus caderas se movían con agilidad mientras escuchaba los gloriosos gemidos del rizado.

Su ronca voz quejándose del placer hacía que Louis no quisiera detenerse, tomó su pene entre sus manos y comenzó a jalar. ¡Aleluya! Pensó Harry.

Movía su mano de arriba a abajo con rapidez. Los jadeos del chico comenzaban a ser cada vez mas fuertes y seguidos.

"Vamos sol, córrete para papi." Susurró. Las embestidas que le proporcionaba combinadas con su mano subiendo y bajando por toda su longitud hacían que viera las estrellas.

Sentía su sangre hervir y cada poro de su cuerpo abierto por el sudor. Harry arqueó su espalda de repente y soltó un gemido mientras abría los ojos. Clavó sus pequeñas uñas en la piel de Louis y el líquido blanco proveniente de su pene comenzó a salpicar ambos cuerpos.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda." Quejó mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tener pequeños espasmos por el increíble orgasmo que acababa de tener. Cerró sus ojos y se abrazó a Louis con fuerza. "Mierda." Volvió a quejar y soltó una pequeña risa. Louis salió de él lentamente, en cuanto se lo permitió.

El chico estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos apretados mientras controlaba su respiración. Louis no había logrado correrse, y eso lo tenía un poco frustrado. En cuanto Harry abrió los ojos y estando un poco mas estable, lo miró.

"Acuéstate." Dijo en forma de orden. Y Louis lo obedeció.

Harry se deslizó por la cama, hasta estar a la altura de su entrepierna. Tomó el pene del chico entre sus manos, acarició el glande con la yema de su índice y después paso su lengua delicadamente, haciendo que a Louis se le erizara la piel.

Abrió la boca y succionó la punta cual chupete. El pre semen estaba ahí, faltaba poco y Harry iba a lograr sacar cada gota. Llevó una de sus manos a los testículos y tragó la erección completa haciendo que el cobrizo soltada un agudo jadeo.

Se detuvo en la punta y acarició la abertura del glande con la punta de su lengua. Apretó sus labios alrededor de este y bajó la cabeza hasta sentir la punta tocar con su garganta.

La cabeza de Harry subía y baja mientras el pene de Louis salía y entraba de su boca. Su mano derecha se aferraba a la base en su pelvis mientras la otra jugueteaba con las bolas del chico.

"Vamos, vamos." Jadeó mientras empujaba la cabeza de Harry más abajo. Sus mejillas succionaron y eso fue suficiente. "Ah." Gritó mientras Harry comenzaba a mover su mano de arriba a abajo con velocidad.

Louis se arqueó y el espeso líquido calló por toda la cara de Harry. Éste sonrió feliz y dejó un pequeño beso en la cabeza, antes de subir hasta la altura del ojiazul. El chico lo miró manchado de semen y le sonrió mientras trataba de limpiarlo con sus dedos.

Los metió en su boca y Harry limpió hasta el último rastro. Louis se acercó a él y besó la comisura de sus labios, muy cerca de la boca. Muy cerca.

"Vamos a dormir, mi amor." Susurró Louis mientras jalaba el edredón para cobijarse.

"¿Acabas de llamarme 'mi amor'?" Preguntó y Louis sonrió.

"Sí sol, lo hice."

~*~

Varias horas después, Louis abrió los ojos al sentir que la claridad de la mañana entraba por algún lugar de la habitación. Miró hacia la ventana y Harry estaba parado frente a ella. Tenía puesta la misma sudadera del día anterior, y abajo de esta podían verse sus lindas pantaletas.

Se removió en la cama y estiró su cuerpo. Se quitó las cobijas de encima y levantó sus pantalones, los puso encima de nada. Caminó hasta la ventana y rodeó a Harry por detrás haciéndolo brincar del susto.

"Me asustaste." Dijo en una sonrisa. "¿Cómo dormiste?" Preguntó sin quitar la vista del lindo paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana.

"Me podría acostumbrar a dormir contigo." Confesó y Harry sonrió entre un suspiro.

"Lou." Llamó. "Te quiero." Confesó con miedo. Pero Louis en vez de alejarlo, lo apretó mas a su cuerpo.

"Y eres muy valiente al hacerlo." Harry giró su cabeza y buscó los labios de Louis en un beso, pero éste se lo negó. 

"¿Porqué nunca me has besado?" Preguntó intrigado. Louis calló un momento.

"Muchas personas, creen que el sexo es la prueba más grande de amor. Yo creo que son los besos." Dijo sin más y Harry asintió.

"Entonces, ¿jamás has besado a alguien?" Preguntó y Louis negó sin expresión.

"No." Respondió. "Jamás he besado a alguien." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	12. Capítulo XI

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

Harry salió del baño con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, la habitación estaba vacía y las cortinas de las ventanas arriba. La cama estaba bien hecha y un leve olor a canela se respiraba en la habitación. Caminó más allá de la cama y junto a la puerta estaba su maleta, la que por un momento había creído perdida.

La jaló haciéndola rodar y la subió a la cama, después de abrirla y sacar algo de ropa para el día, procedió a arreglarse. Mezclilla y una camisa blanca, esto sonaba a un atuendo muy a la Louis Tomlinson. Asintió satisfecho al verse en el espejo y peino su rizado cabello. Estaba muy alborotado y largo, probablemente necesitaría un corte pronto.

Cuando estuvo completamente listo caminó hacia la puerta y giró la perilla. El pasillo estaba completamente solo, bueno, no era como mucha gente viviera en esa casa. Aunque no había visto a esa chica de la otra vez, la castaña. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Oh sí! Sthepanie.

Llegó hasta las escaleras que giraban alrededor de la pared del tercer piso para dar al segundo. Había puertas por todos lados y sentía una gran curiosidad por saber que había detrás de ellas. ¿Y si tenía un cuarto de juegos como Christian Grey? Aunque con Louis, lo más seguro es que en su cuarto de juegos tuviera una play station y una Xbox.

Se encontró con las escaleras principales después de andar un rato, esa maldita casa de verdad era grande y comparada con el resto del terreno se veía como una pequeña centésima parte. En cuanto puso sus pies sobre la primera planta lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que ese maldito lugar necesitaba un elevador.

Caminó en dirección a la primera sala y al querer entrar por el arco que daba a esta se topó a Liam de frente, quien le dio un gran susto. Harry pegó un pequeño brinco y llevó su mano al pecho en cuanto le reconoció el rostro. Liam rió ante esto y negó.

"En esta casa no debe tener miedo señor presidente." Harry le sonrió sin ganas y abrió la boca para preguntar.

"¿En dónde está Louis?" Liam asintió como si recordase algo y le sonrió.

"Dio la orden de que desayunaras, después te llevaré con él." Dijo y Harry asintió sin estar del todo convencido. "¿Sabes en donde está el comedor o prefieres que te acompañe?" Harry negó y alzó sus manos hacia él.

"Sé llegar, gracias." Dio media vuelta y comenzó a revolcarse en su propia mentira.

Sabía que el comedor estaba frente al gimnasio, porque en su vida podría olvidar tremenda estupidez para organizar la casa. Pero, el problema era que ni siquiera recordaba en donde estaba el gimnasio. Vagó por la primera planta de la casa hasta que por maravilla del cielo llegó a la cocina. Una mujer estaba de espaldas a él, probablemente cocinando algo.

"Hola." Saludó el chico y la mujer giró su cuerpo hacia él.

"Señor Styles." Saludó. "¿Va usted a desayunar algo? Puede ir yendo al comedor que en un momento llevo su comida." Dijo girándose de nuevo hacia la estufa. Harry torció la boca y miró hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba ahí.

"Realmente me gustaría desayunar aquí, el comedor me abruma." Ella negó seria mientras el chico caminaba hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina.

"El señor Tomlinson se molestará mucho si se entera que comió aquí." Dijo, pero Harry negó mientras rodaba los ojos.

"El señor Tomlinson debe aprender a aceptar que no siempre se va a hacer lo que él diga." Contestó y se sentó en una de las sillas de madera.

"El señor Tomlinson tiene pensamientos totalmente diferentes, sol." Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y le sonrió culpable. "Alicia, si el señor Styles quiere desayunar aquí, que desayune aquí. Por mí no hay ningún problema." La mujer comenzó a servir la comida de Harry en un plato. Louis caminó hacia él y agachó un poco su cuerpo para besar su cabeza.

"¿Vas a comer?" Louis negó y miró su reloj en la muñeca.

"Tengo unas cosas que hacer, termina de desayunar y Liam te llevará a un lugar. Solo sal a la puerta y sube al auto negro." Harry asintió y agradeció cuando Alicia puso su desayuno frente a él.

"¿A dónde me llevarán?" Preguntó curioso mientras metía un trozo de fruta en su boca. Louis sonrió de medio lado y desvió la mirada.

"Digamos que te necesito preparado si es que piensas venir seguido." Harry frunció el ceño sin entender y Louis acarició su hombro mientras negaba. "Te gustará... espero. Te veo en un rato." Despidió y miró hacia la mujer que aún estaba presente. "Ten un buen día Alicia." Dijo y ella le sonrió amablemente. "Y cúmplele cualquier antojo al señor." La mujer le volvió a sonreír, pero ahora con un rastro de ternura en la sonrisa. Louis salió de la cocina y Harry continuó con su desayuno.

Pasados casi treinta minutos, Harry estaba listo para ir a ese lugar que había mencionado Louis, realmente no tenía idea de donde era, mucho menos tenía algún indicio del porqué lo llevaría ahí. Salió de la casa y Liam lo esperaba recargado en un auto... negro. Le sonrió en cuanto lo vio y subió al auto.

Harry caminó con pereza hacia él y subió en el asiento del copiloto. Payne arrancó el motor del coche y comenzaron a andar entre los caminos ya marcados del terreno.

"¿A dónde iremos?" Preguntó a Liam.

"Louis quiere que aprendas a disparar." Soltó sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Harry alzó una ceja y miró por la ventana.

"¿Cómo porque Louis quiere que aprenda a disparar?" Preguntó al no encontrarle sentido a la situación. "¿Mi próxima misión será matar alguien?" Preguntó en tono de burla, pero esto no tuvo efecto en Liam. Harry borró su estúpida sonrisa al no tener respuesta del que manejaba.

"Quiere que aprendas para que en un caso de emergencia puedas defenderte y no seas tan fácil de matar." Explicó. ¿Realmente no pudo encontrar una manera más sutil de decirlo?

"¿Lo que quieres decir es que probablemente me maten?" Liam negó mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Quiero decir, que..." Se calló al no querer lidiar más con las preguntas de Harry. "Que te lo explique Louis, él te tiene mucha más paciencia que yo." Harry asintió y Liam siguió conduciendo.

La casa había quedado muy atrás, y unos cuantos metros adelante se veía una pequeña construcción y un jeep estaba estacionado afuera. Payne aparcó el auto junto a este y esperó a que Harry bajara para poder irse. El chico miró hacia atrás en cuanto Liam arrancó a toda velocidad para largarse. Alzó las cejas al pensar que aún no terminaba de ser del total agrado del chico.

Abrió la puerta de la construcción y Louis ya estaba ahí dentro. No era una construcción como tal, tenía una de las paredes casi abiertas y a lo lejos se veían maniquís a los que, probablemente, tendría que dispararle.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntó con una risa sin sentido.

"Quiero que aprendas a disparar y a utilizar un arma. ¿Sí?" Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Harry ya acarició su mejilla. "Te quiero seguro y preparado para cualquier cosa." Harry asintió y besó la mejilla del cobrizo. Éste le sonrió y sacó de sus pantalones una pistola pequeña. "Esta es una glock de nueve milímetros, es una de las más seguras." Harry frunció el ceño y la tomó entre sus manos.

"¿Cómo un arma puede ser segura?" Louis rodó los ojos.

"Me refiero a que hay menos riesgo de que te dispares al intentar cargarla." Harry asintió comprendiendo. "Lo primero que tienes que hacer con ella es liberar el cartucho de las balas con este botón." Oprimió el pequeño rectángulo a un costado y el cargador fue liberado. Lo haló hacia abajo y se lo mostró a Harry. "Ya que lo tienes afuera, vas a llenar cada espacio de estos con las balas." Sacó una caja de la bolsa de su chaqueta y se las dio al chico para que empezara a colocarlas.

"Ahora, lo meto ¿cierto?" Preguntó en cuanto terminó de llenar el cartucho.

"Exacto, hasta que escuches que el seguro se pone." Harry deslizó el cargador dentro y escuchó un pequeño 'click'. Louis tomó la pistola y giró hacía quedar de frente a los muñecos distribuidos por el pasto. "Ahora mira: apunto, seguro, cargo, disparo." Un plomazo salió del arma haciendo brincar a Harry. Solo se vio como el arma impactó uno de los maniquís que estaban fuera. "No le tengas miedo, debes tener firmeza y demostrar que tú eres quien la utiliza." Volvió a cargar el arma y disparó de nuevo. "Ahora tú." Harry tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente.

"A ver." Dijo y Louis puso el arma en su mano. Lo tomó por la cintura y colocó su cuerpo frente a él. Sus brazos se estiraron a su alrededor ayudándolo a apuntar. "Tu mano debe rodear todo el mango de la pistola y no toques el gatillo hasta que no tengas tu blanco fijo." Ayudó a acomodar sus manos y las envolvió con las suyas. "Apuntas, quitas seguro, cargas y disparas." Conforme iba diciendo cada palabra, iba indicando como hacer cada movimiento. "De nuevo. Apuntas, quitas seguro, cargas y disparas." Louis tiros del chico salían chuecos y sus brazos se doblaban por la fuerza de la bala saliendo del arma.

"Apunto, quito seguro, cargo, disparo." Harry estaba nervioso, jamás en su vida había tenido un arma en sus manos y ahora le estaban enseñando a disparar una. Después de varios tiros ayudado por Louis, Harry había recargado el arma completamente solo.

"Ya que cargaste, ahora quiero que le des al maniquí del centro." Harry respiró pesadamente y asintió con firmeza. El muñeco se veía tan jodidamente lejos que parecía imposible dispararle desde ahí. Levantó el arma y fijó su objetivo. Por su mente solo pasaba la voz de Louis diciendo: 'Apuntas, quitas seguro, cargas y disparas.' Como una estrofa de la canción que escuchaste en la radio y ahora no puedes sacarte de la cabeza. Jaló el gatillo, pero su tiró falló. "Tú puedes." Dijo seguro mientras tomaba el vaso con licor que tenía por un costado.

Harry volvió a intentarlo y falló de nuevo. Louis rascó su sien y comenzó a dar indicaciones al chico sobre la posición de sus brazos, la de sus piernas y le dio pequeños consejos para terminar de pulir su habilidad casi nula con las armas de fuego. Dio tres tiros más, hasta que por fin logró darle al muñeco que Louis le había indicado.

"Bien, ahora dale al del lado izquierdo." Harry asintió de nuevo y perfiló su cuerpo para apuntar hacia ese maniquí. Repitió los pasos uno por uno y logró darle a la primera causando asombro en ambos. Harry miró a Louis con una sonrisa emocionada y este le asintió recíprocamente.

Le indicó un par de tiros más de práctica, y pasó la parte difícil cuando creyó que Harry estaba listo.

"Bien." Dejó su vaso a un lado y se acercó al chico. "Ahora supongamos que estás en un enfrentamiento. El maniquí negro quiere dispararte, pero tú debes hacerlo primero." Harry asintió poniendo atención a cada palabra que Louis profesaba. "Ponle el seguro al arma." Ordenó. Tomó una de las presillas del pantalón de Harry y colocó la funda de la pistola en él. "Coloca el arma ahí y ahora tienes cinco segundos para dispárale. Ahora."

En cuanto Louis dijo esto, Harry siguió todos los pasos practicados anteriormente y logró darle al muñeco para sorpresa de Louis. El cobrizo miró su cronometro y había tardado ocho segundos." Sonrió satisfecho y con cierto rastro de orgullo en su sonrisa.

"Muy bien sol. Ahora, el maniquí ese del lado derecho soy yo y el que está justo detrás de él es alguien que me quiere matar. Dale en la cabeza sin darme a mí." Harry suspiró y negó mientras lo volteaba a ver.

"No puedo." Dijo y Louis frunció el ceño.

"Si puedes. Es cuestión de vida o muerte, si no le disparas me muero." Harry negó de nueva cuenta y tragó saliva.

"¿Qué tal si le doy al maniquí que eres tú?" Louis negó.

"No lo harás. Dispara." Dijo.

"Louis..."

"Dispara." Ordenó con firmeza y Harry elevó su arma. Fijó su mirada con las manos temblorosas. "No tiembles, solo es tu cerebro jugando contigo. Jala el gatillo." La bala salió disparada e impactó la cabeza del maniquí trasero llenando a Harry de alivio. Louis le sonrió orgulloso y besó la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras lo abrazaba. "Te llevaré a casa para que te alistes, iremos a cenar."

**~*~**

Harry daba vueltas en la habitación mientras terminaba de arreglarse, eran casi las siete treinta de la tarde y tenía que ver a Louis en la sala a las ocho. Aun no se ponía su saco, pero realmente estaba muy emocionado por el hecho de salir a cenar esa noche. Colocó en sus pantalones la funda de su nueva arma y se aseguró de colocarla bien en ella.

Mientras buscaba un cepillo para peinarse, escuchó que tocaron la puerta de la habitación y chasqueó sus dientes. Caminó hacia ella y giró la perilla para abrirla. Del otro lado, en el pasillo, estaba la misma chica rubia que había ido al bar la noche en la que llegó. Ella le sonrió y Harry frunció el ceño en respuesta. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pedir permiso para entrar, simplemente caminó dentro llegando a empujar al chico para hacer espacio.

Harry alzó las cejas molesto y remarcó su lengua en la mejilla, giró su cuerpo y la miró fijamente. 

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

"Vine a... charlar contigo." Harry alzó las cejas ante el tono en su voz. Esto no era nada bueno. ¿Debería poner en práctica sus clases de tiro?

"Realmente estoy apurado, ¿podría ser en otro momento?" Pero ella ignoró por completo su petición.

"Se siente genial, ¿no?" Preguntó.

"¿De qué hablas?" Harry estaba confundido. No sabía qué demonios quería esa mujer.

"Sentir que tienes a Louis rendido a tus pies y sentirlo amarrado a ti." Harry frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "Creer que mataría a mil personas por ti, sentirte especial y llegar a ese pensamiento idiota de que Louis puede llegar a quererte." En cuanto terminó la frase comprendió hacia donde iba toda la situación. Vaya, Niall Horan, creímos que te habías quedado en Washington.

"No sé a qué demonios te refieres." Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y pasaba de largo con su presencia en la habitación.

"No te sientas la gran cosa, cariño." Susurró ella mientras le brindaba una sonrisa llena de cinismo.

"Sólo me estás robando mi tiempo, de verdad no tengo ganas de escucharte." Trató de razonar, pero sabía que la mujer no se detendría.

"Louis es una persona libre." Dijo. "Hoy está contigo, mañana ya no. Así es él. Se folla a quien quiere, cuando quiere y donde quiere." Alzó las cejas despreocupada y Harry tragó saliva mientras bajaba su mirada. Audrey rió con cinismo. "¿De verdad creíste que tenías futuro con él?" Volvió a reír. "Que estúpido eres." Dijo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No necesito tus comentarios, fuera de aquí." Dijo.

La chica seguía sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras Harry la miraba con los brazos cruzados desde el extremo de la habitación. Se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que alguien intentaba llenar su cabeza con ideas malas sobre Louis.

"Sé exactamente lo que se siente follar con él, y también sé que es lo único que él busca." Harry apretó los ojos en coraje y cuando los abrió podría jurar que quemaba a Audrey con su mirada.

"No me importa cuántas veces a follado con él, no me importa si quiera si lo has hecho. Es mi turno de disfrutarlo." Susurró entre dientes y ella negó.

"No. Mientras tú estás en Washington, Louis necesitas saciar sus antojos." Le sonrió y Harry sólo inhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

"Es la última vez que te pido que te largues de aquí." Pidió y ella se encogió de hombros.

"Una pregunta más antes de que me vaya." Dijo, pero no recibió respuesta de Harry. "¿Qué sientes al saber que cada vez que le das una mamada puedes probar el sabor que tiene mi vagina?" Harry respiró hondo y le sonrió con cinismo.

"Y, ¿Tu que sientes al saber que cada vez que lo besas, sientes el sabor de mi..." Dejó de hablar y fingió sorpresa "¡Oh! Nunca lo has besado, ¿verdad?" Audrey abrió los ojos en coraje y levantó su arma hacia la cabeza de Harry.

No era sorpresa para nadie en esa casa saber que Louis jamás había besado a alguien. Aunque, era un chico que probablemente había tenido más encuentros sexuales que una prostituta, nunca se había atrevido a dar ese paso. Que, según él, lo era todo en cuestiones de amor.

Cuando el chico se vio amenazado por el arma apuntando a su cabeza sacó la suya, esa bendita pistola que había conseguido esa mañana por manos de Louis. Quitó el seguro y cargó el arma.

"Podemos jugar todo lo que quieras, zorra." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Escucharon gritar y al mirar hacia la puerta, Liam tenía la punta de su pistola apuntando hacia Audrey. La chica lo miró sorprendido.

Payne tenía el ceño fruncido en sorpresa, lo que menos te esperabas en esa casa era encontrarte al presidente de Estados Unidos apuntándose con una de las chicas de la casa. Miró fríamente a Audrey y negó mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Ella lo miró palideciendo, el chico que creyó que la defendería de todo la estaba apuntando. Estaba dispuesto a dispararle por Harry.

"No puedo creer que me estés apuntando a mí." Dijo con la voz casi quebrada.

"Baja esa maldita arma Audrey." Gruñó entre dientes y la chica bajó su mano lentamente mientras apretaba sus labios para evitar llorar.

"¡No puedo creer que defiendas a este marica antes que a mí!" Gritó furiosa. Harry bajó su pistola y la guardó entre sus pantalones. Liam lo miró y repitió el acto, caminó hasta donde estaba la chica y tomó su muñeca con brusquedad.

"Si Louis se entera que apuntaste a Harry, vas a terminar como Stephanie... o muerta." Advirtió el castaño y la jaló del brazo fuera del cuarto. Regresó a ver a Harry y este le asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba bien.

En cuanto el chico se fue Harry pegó un gran suspiro. ¿Realmente Louis se estaba follando a esa tipa al mismo tiempo que a él?

Caminó hasta alcanzar la puerta y la cerró poniendo el seguro. Tuvo un pequeño momento de asimilación, y cuando comprendió todo, la furia lo hizo botar los arreglos de la mesa en la habitación de Louis. Algunos floreros, vasijas, e inclusive una de las lámparas de noche quedaron hechas trizas en el suelo.

Pateó el borde de la cama mientras tiraba una de las almohadas fuera de esta. ¡Era un maldito idiota! Todo ese tiempo en el que creyó que Louis podía llegar a sentir algo por él. Debió evitar cualquier tipo de relación con ese jodido narcotraficante. Niall se lo dijo tantas malditas veces y nunca siguió sus consejos, inclusive el mismo Louis se lo había dicho. Pero hizo caso omiso con la esperanza de que al final del día, todo fuese mentira.

¿Qué tenía que hacer en esos momentos? ¿Llorar? ¿Largarse? ¿O debía hacer como si nada pasara y disfrutar de Louis mientras lo tuviera? Eso ultimo sería sumamente difícil, más ahora que estaba completamente enamorado de ese maldito bastardo.

**Queensland, Australia.**   
**Día presenta.**

"Sebastian." Habló la chica mientras viajaban rumbo a Tarragona en un avión.

"Dime." Respondió. Stephanie lo miró y frunció los labios.

"Hay algo que debo decirte." Él simplemente asintió para darle espacio a que hablara. "Sabes perfectamente que Louis no confía en ti, cree que eres igual a tu hermano. Se cansa de decirme que algún día me traicionarás, que no confíe en ti. Que mantenga mi distancia." Sebastian suspiró y miró a su novia.

"Yo te hablé de frente desde un principio linda. Tal vez mi nombre y apellido sigan estando en la lista como uno de los jefes de la Ndrangheta, pero ya no quiero nada con esa mafia." Stephanie asintió y giró su cabeza hacia la ventanilla del avión.

"Y te creo, pero Louis no, y al final del día es mi jefe y es el chico al que le debo la vida." Sebastian asintió mientras mordía su labio inferior. "No digo que sea más importante que tú." Él sonrió al escuchar eso. "Simplemente quiero que el hombre al que amo y el chico que me ha ayudado tanto se lleven bien."

"Sabes que por mí no hay problema."

"Sé que si hablo con él tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo, pero sé que te va a pedir algo para demostrar tu lealtad." El pelinegro asintió comprendiendo.

"Lo sé, y estoy casi seguro de que sé que me pediría." Stephanie lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Me pedirá que mate a mi hermano." Soltó y la castaña asintió, porque sabía perfectamente que tenía razón. Hubo un momento de silencio y la chica relamió sus labios antes de hablar.

"Seb, si Louis te pidiera que mates al griego... ¿lo matarías?" Sebastian guardó silencio y miró a la chica directamente a los ojos sin una respuesta.

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

Louis caminaba por la sala principal de la casa rápidamente, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaba de las ocho de la noche. Harry era muy puntual, realmente se le hacía raro que aún no bajara, además, se veía realmente ilusionado con su invitación a cenar. No lograba entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Se había esmerado en su vestimenta, se veía realmente elegante en ese traje negro que llevaba puesto.

Regresó sus pasos a la escalera y subió hasta la segunda planta, recorrió los largos pasillos hasta que llegó a las nuevas escaleras. Sus pasos eran largos y agiles, comenzaba a preocuparse por el chico. Llegó hasta el área de los dormitorios y todo estaba en profundo silencio; Liam estaba fuera y Audrey probablemente encerrada en su habitación.

Se paró frente a la puerta de su recamara y giró la perilla. La puerta no tenía seguro, pero con Harry eso no era nada nuevo. Abrió lentamente la puerta y cuando tuvo vista completa de la recamara observó cómo ésta estaba hecha un desastre. Había vidrios por el piso, la cama estaba totalmente deshecha. ¡Su maldita lámpara estaba destrozada!

Miró con rapidez cada espacio de la habitación mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con demasiada prisa, solo buscaba una bendita cosa. Ver a Harry en un maldito sitio. Entró lentamente a la habitación mientras llevaba su mano a los pantalones, buscando el mango en su pistola. Miró por un costado de la cama, un punto en el que era imposible ver desde la puerta. Harry estaba ahí, abrazándose a sus piernas mientras se ahogaba en su propio llanto.

"¡Sol!" Gritó en cuanto lo vio por completo. Corrió hacia él y se encuclilló frente suyo. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió para que lo mirara. "¿Cuál es el problema?" Al tiempo que el castaño lo miró, se dio cuenta que el problema era él.

Lo miraba reteniendo su furia, con rencor. Sus ojos eran fríos hacia él, y probablemente Louis nunca hubiera resentido tanto que alguien lo despreciara. Harry empujó sus brazos alejándolo de su cuerpo.

"Aleja tus malditas manos de mí." Escupió hacia él y Louis frunció el ceño tragando saliva.

"No entiendo." Dijo mientras se levantaba. "¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios te pasa?" Harry sonrió con cinismo y asintió.

"Pasa que Niall tenía razón." En cuando Louis escuchó esto su expresión cambió por completo. Su rostro se puso serio, y su postura de corrigió autoritariamente. Lucía sombrío e intimidante, pero Harry ya había perdido toda clase de respeto hacia él. "Debí hacerle caso cuando me dijo que me alejara de ti. Debí creerle cuando me dijo que eres un maldito inhumano que no quiere a nadie." Conforme iba hablando iba levantándose del suelo, hasta que quedó parado frente al chico al que reclamaba.

"Sol, debes calmarte." Dijo en un tono seco. Controlando sus impulsos. Tenía poca paciencia, y escuchar a Harry diciendo todo eso, además de ponerlo muy nervioso, lo irritaba.

"¿Calmarme?" Preguntó. "¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando creí en ti y me apuñalaste por la espalda?" Gritó. "¿Cuál era el plan de todo esto Louis Tomlinson? ¿No te cansaste de decirme que si alguien me tocaba lo matarías? ¿No te cansaste de decirme que era solo tuyo? ¡No funciona así!" Sus ojos comenzaban a producir lágrimas, pero las palabras que salían de su boca comenzaban a repercutir en la mente del cobrizo. "¡Yo no puedo dar todo si tú no quieres dar nada! ¡No me sirve de nada acostarme contigo si te acuestas con mil más cuando no estoy aquí!" Entonces Louis calló en cuenta. Esa maldita zorra. Cerró los ojos fuertemente en cuanto supo lo que pasaba.

"A ver, estoy casi seguro de que todo esto que estás diciendo es porque Audrey vino y abrió su maldita boca de víbora." Dijo entre dientes y luego lo miró. "Fue su paga. Llegó de Japón después de terminar una misión, necesitaba pagarle y ella eligió eso. No lo hice porque quisiera engañarte." Trató de razonar, pero era demasiado tarde. Harry negó mientras sonreía por el cinismo de Louis.

"Qué manera más placentera de pagarle a tus empleados." Dijo con el sarcasmo siendo el protagonista de su voz. "No me importa porque lo hiciste. Lo hiciste y se acabó. No creo que tu pudieras comprender que me acueste con Niall y después tratara de explicarte ¡que lo hice porque me cambió un mes de sueldo por eso! ¡No Tomlinson!" Gritó al no encontrarle el maldito sentido a la situación. "Sería casi igual que prostituirme, y yo no llego a esas bajezas cariño." Louis le desvió la mirada y soltó el aire retenido.

"Podemos arreglar esto." Harry negó completamente seguro.

"¿Arreglarlo?" Preguntó. "¿Cómo demonios lo vas a arreglar?"

"Te prometo que estoy intentando dar lo mejor."

"No puedes cambiar. Yo cambié por ti, pero tú no lo harás porque no tienes ni el mínimo aprecio hacia mí. Eres un maldito hielo que no es capaz de derretirse por miedo. Estoy aquí, del otro lado del mundo en una casa en donde se vive de traficar armas y drogas ¡por ti! ¡Porque te quiero! No estoy dispuesto a tolerar esto. Eres un maldito bastardo que no tiene idea de lo que es el amor." Louis tragó saliva y apretó su puño al costado de su pierna.

"Cállate." Ordenó. Pero esto era algo que Harry no obedecería.

"Escucha lo que realmente eres." Dijo entre dientes. "Un hijo de puta que no sabe apreciar a quienes están a su alrededor. Pero no te preocupes, puedes irte con tus queriditas a follar todo lo que quieras mientras tengas dinero y salud, porque cuando seas un anciano nadie va a estar contigo por la clase de persona de mierda que eres." Aun ni siquiera terminaba la oración, su rostro fue volteado por el impacto de la mano de Louis en su mejilla.

Sentía un ardor inmenso en su rostro, su cabello había quedado desordenado sobre su frente. Se tragó su llanto al regresar a mirar al chico del que estaba enamorado. Un maldito demonio que no tenía forma de volverse ángel. Lo miró con rencor, como nunca creyó poder mirar a alguien. Louis lo miraba serio, sereno, sin preocupación. No tenía expresión en el rostro, su cuerpo estaba rígido y tenía el cuello alzado con autoridad.

"¿Es tu forma de arreglar los problemas?" Preguntó. "¿Golpes? ¿Disparos? ¿Tu manera de acabar con los problemas es matando a quien te los causa?" Harry no recibió respuesta hacia sus preguntas. Negó con una sonrisa cínica. "Claro. No podía esperar más de un maldito asesino sin sentimientos." Su rostro volvió a ser impactado por la pesada mano del cobrizo, y esa había sido la gota de derramó el vaso.

Se lanzó contra Louis y comenzó a golpear su pecho en repetidas ocasiones, pero los fuertes brazos del chico lo detuvieron casi enseguida.

"¡Quiero largarme de aquí! ¡No quiero verte más maldita mierda!" Louis retuvo a Harry unos momentos mientras seguía gritándole cuanto lo despreciaba.

Su rostro no cambiaba, estaba totalmente en modo neutral. Había apagado sus sentimientos, como cualquier día de su vida en el que Harry no estaba presente. Cuando pareció que el castaño se calmó un poco, Louis lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Mañana te largas a primera hora." Susurró mientras dejaba caer los brazos de Harry con brusquedad. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo.

**Calabria, Italia.**   
**Día presente.**

"Señor, tengo lo que me pidió." El hombre sentado en el sillón se levantó y caminó hacia el joven que estaba parado a mitad de la sala. Extendió su mano hacia él sin hablarle y éste entregó un sobre nuevo. Rasgó uno de los lados y lo abrió, vació el contenido que tenía dentro y lo primero que encontró fue un expediente con una fotografía. Revisó cada uno de los puntos escritos en la hoja y le sonrió a quien le había traído eso.

"Stephanie Hemmings..." Detuvo su habla y alzó una ceja. "¿El maldito rubio australiano no se apellida Hemmings?" El chico que lo acompañaba frunció el ceño al no entender a quien se refería. "El esposo de Arzaylea." Reafirmó.

"¡Oh! Sí. Su nombre es Luke Hemmings." El griego negó mientras remarcaba su lengua por el interior de su mejilla. Golpeó el sobre con sus manos y gritó.

"¡Esta perra trabaja para Tomlinson y Sebastian está tras de ella!" Su voz enfurecida había hecho que el hombre frente a él tratara de esconderse en sus hombros.

"¿Está seguro de eso?" Preguntó el hombre y el griego golpeó sus muslos.

"Me cagaría en mí mismo si estoy equivocado. Luke trabaja para Louis desde siempre y es casi un hecho que su hermana lo haga también." Jonathan solo hizo una mueca de sorpresa. "¿En dónde está mi hermano?" Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¿En dónde está mi hermano, Jonathan?" Él suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros.

"Con ella señor." El chico frunció el ceño incrédulo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"La ubicamos en Australia y descubrimos que su nombre estaba en la lista de un vuelo hacia Tarragona esta mañana. Julian la siguió y el joven Sebastian estaba con ella. En el sobre hay fotografías." El chico se apresuró en buscar de nueva cuenta en el sobre, y en efecto, ahí estaban las fotos.

"Esa maldita escoria humana." Maldijo entre dientes. "Con que esas tenemos hermanito." Levantó su mirada y la fijó en Jonathan. "No sé cuándo regresará Sebastian, pero quiero que te encargues de que se entere que ya sé todo sobre su maldita amiguita."

"¿Qué quiere que haga señor?" Preguntó y el griego no le respondió en el instante.

"No sé, pero vamos a hacer algo y a Sebastian no le quedarán ganas de volver a traicionarme."

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

La claridad de la mañana entró por la ventana de la recamara de Louis, Harry se removió entre las sabanas y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. Cuando su vista fue clara, logró ver todo el desastre que había en la habitación. Su maldita pelea con Louis había sido su sueño de toda la noche, y tal vez sería la pesadilla de toda su vida.

Se levantó de la cama sin pensarlo dos veces antes, necesitaba salir de ese maldito lugar lo más pronto posible. No podía ver de nuevo al chico, porque estaba seguro de que, estando tranquilo, era capaz de correr a sus brazos y perdonarle toda la mierda que le estaba haciendo.

Caminó hasta el baño y se paró frente al espejó, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al verse. Había un marcado moretón que abarcaba la mayor parte del hueso de su mejilla. Lo tocó con delicadeza y dio un respingo ante el dolor que sentía. Cerró y los ojos y negó lamentándose de todo. Si alguien lo veía llegar a la casa blanca así, sería cuestionado hasta por las piedras.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escuchó que llamaron a su puerta. Salió del cuarto de baño y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar al marco de madera. Quitó el seguro y giró la perilla. Del otro lado estaba la chica esta castaña, Stephanie. Quien en cuanto lo vio, no pudo disimular su cara de inconformidad.

"Tú no eres Louis." Dijo mientras alzaba una de sus cejas con mal humor.

"Por suerte." Respondió y este le sonrió.

"¿Qué demonios te pasó en la mejilla?" Preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos. Abrió la boca y negó con sorpresa en cuanto pensó en algo que espera y fuera mentira. "¿Fue Louis?" Preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Harry bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior. "Ese maldito cabrón." Gruñó entre dientes.

"No le digas nada. No te metas en problemas por mí." Ella negó completamente despreocupada. 

"Ese hijo de puta me va a oír. ¿Le dijiste a Liam? Porque si se lo dices estoy segura de que lo deja casi muerto a puros golpes." Harry negó con preocupación.

"No." Dijo. "No quiere le hagan nada." Ella rodó los ojos y bufó.

"Espérame un momento." Corrió por el pasillo y desapareció en una de las esquinas.

Harry se quedó parado en la puerta y alrededor de 10 minutos después, Stephanie reapareció en el pasillo de la habitación. Caminaba hacia él con varios frascos de vidrio y algún tipo de huevos de colores. Frunció el ceño extrañado y cuando llegó entró a la habitación.

"¡Madre santa!" Gritó cuando vio el desastre en la habitación. "Parece que pasó un tornado por aquí." Harry dejó salir una leve sonrisa y ella negó. "Ponle seguro a la puerta." El chico la obedeció y caminó dentro con ella.

Colocó los frascos encima de la mesa y fue al baño a mojar los huevos de colores. ¡Oh! Eran esponjas y los frascos... ¿maquillaje?

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó curioso. Ella le sonrió y lo sentó en la silla que estaba en la habitación.

"No puedes llegar así a Washington." Dijo mientras se concentraba en encontrar el color correcto de base para Harry. "Te comerán vivo." Harry asintió y Stephanie comenzó a corregir la gran marca que tenía en su mejilla.

Conforme iba extendiendo la base de maquillaje en su rostro, esta iba perdiendo color hasta que fue casi inapreciable. Cuando estuvo segura de su resultado, puso un poco de polvo encima con una especie de borla y sonrió satisfecha.

"Listo." Harry se miró en el espejo y sonrió al ver el increíble trabajo que había hecho.

"Increíble." Expresó con alegría. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué." Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, pero se fue deteniendo poco a poco. Miró a Harry con un rastro de pena y tragó saliva. "¿Por qué te pegó?" Harry hizo una mueca de tristeza y le sonrió sin ganas.

"Ayer la chica esta, Audrey, vino a decirme que se acostaba con Louis." Stephanie alzó sus cejas con incredulidad ante el maldito egoísmo de su amiga. "Íbamos a ir a cenar y cuando Louis llegó a buscarme le reclamé, le dije muchas cosas muy feas y probablemente le colmé la paciencia." Se encogió de hombros y Stephanie solo jugueteaba con una de las esponjas.

"Harry, la última vez que Audrey se acostó con Louis fue porque ella lo pidió como paga." Harry asintió siendo consciente de eso.

"Lo sé, Louis me lo dijo. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo hizo, y que tal vez lo vuelva a hacer." Steph mordió su labio negó.

"Sé que Louis no es una persona que tenga ganado el cielo, tal vez ya ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de poner ir ahí. Pero, lo conozco. He vivido con él los últimos cinco años. Lo he visto hacer miles de cosas, matar miles de personas de cualquier manera en la que puedas imaginártelo. He matado a cientos de personas por órdenes de él. Pero nunca, nunca lo he visto con alguien." Confesó.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Harry en un susurro. Ella suspiró.

"Estoy consciente de que ha tenido muchas aventuras, se ha acostado probablemente con la mitad de las personas que conoce, pero nunca aquí en la casa. Jamás en su vida había traído a una persona ajena a la mafia a aquí, mucho menos a maldito presidente. Alicia me dijo que te presentó como su novio." Ambos sonrieron después de esto. "Te juro que en mi maldita vida pensé que Louis Tomlinson viniera a la casa con un novio. No te lo digo todo para que pienses mal de él porque ha tenido sexo con medio mundo, te lo digo para que veas la diferencia entre tú y los demás. Para Louis, Audrey es una piedra a tú lado, estoy segura de que en estos momentos eres de lo más importante para él. Está tratando de ser bueno para ti, solo dale tiempo y no dejes que las personas se interpongan entre ustedes." 

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Día presente.**

Harry ingresó en la casa blanca sin detenerse a saludar a las personas, llevaba la cabeza baja por miedo a que vieran su moretón, aun cuando Stephanie se había encargado de cubrirlo con maquillaje. Niall se puso de pie en cuanto pasó por su lado, pero Harry ni siquiera volteó a verlo. 

Entró en su oficina cerrando las puertas detrás de él, vio la bandera junto a su escritorio y sintió asco hacia su persona al saber que estaba traicionando el juramento que le había hecho al país por un chico que ni siquiera valía la pena. Caminó hasta su silla y se sentó dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Le dolía la espalda, tantos vuelos lo estaban cansando, pero a partir de ese día todo cambiaría... ya que no viajaría a Tarragona de nuevo. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y lo frotó exasperado. Tomó la extensión de Niall y esperó a que respondiera.

"¿Qué se le ofrece señor?" Preguntó amablemente.

"Ven a mi oficina." Ordenó y terminó la llamada. Poco después Niall entró por las puertas y Harry alzó la mirada hacia él. "Cierra la puerta y pon el seguro." Su voz era firme y el rubio obedeció lo antes dicho.

Harry se levantó de su silla y caminó rápidamente hacia su secretario, lo tomó por el cuello de su saco y lo atrajo a él para besarlo. Niall palideció al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los de él, pero le bastó poco tiempo para acostumbrarse a la sensación. El castaño movía sus labios con velocidad y mientras sus agiles manos se encargaban de sacar los botones del saco del chico.

Por su mente solo pasaba el estar vengándose de Louis, el hecho de acostarse con Niall y después poder restregárselo en la cara para que sintiera un poco la sensación de la traición. Pero, ¿qué después? Se suponía que después de esto no lo volvería a ver. La conciencia comenzaba a hacer estragos de su mente. ¿A quién demonios estaba besando?

Cuando regresó en sí, no tenía su saco ni su camisa y Niall estaba a punto de sacarse la corbata. Negó mientras susurraba un repetido 'no'. Miró al chico directamente a los ojos y algo le faltaba. Eran azules, como los de Louis, pero no era Louis. Lo veía y no encontraba nada en él para amar, no le causaba sensación alguna.

No encontraba ese brillo en la mirada, no lograba sentirse querido mientras estaba entre sus brazos. Louis le había demostrado tantas cosas, lo había hecho sentir tantas cosas, y ni siquiera lo había besado. Amaba a ese maldito chico, se había enamorado del criminal que había venido a crear un gobierno corrupto durante su mandato, y lo peor de todo era que no podía evitar amarlo.

Empujó a Niall lejos de él, y negó fríamente.

"Yo no soy así." Susurró con los labios temblándole. "Lárgate de aquí." Dijo y dio media vuelta para regresar a su silla. Esperó a que su secretario saliera de la oficina y golpeó el escritorio fuertemente con ambas manos. "¡Maldita sea!" Gritó y cubrió su rostro. "¿Qué demonios me has hecho Tomlinson? ¿Qué me has hecho?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	13. Capítulo XII

**Cosenza, Italia.**   
**Hace dos días.**

En la segunda planta de una gran casa, sobre una de las avenidas más populares de la zona, una chica caminaba desde su closet hasta su cama.

Parecía molesta, su ceño estaba fruncido haciendo que en su frente se marcaran pequeñas arrugas. Su madre estaba en la habitación, pero no prestaba mucha atención a lo que la chica hacía.

La zona era realmente conocida, por las lujosas casas que ahí estaban construidas. No se sabía la procedencia de cada una de ellas, pero se decía que en una de las casas, vivía la familia de uno de los narcotraficantes más grandes de Europa.

"Sigo pensando que no es buena idea que vayas a ver a tu hermano." Comentó la mujer, quien leía tranquilamente un libro en el sillón individual.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó la rubia de mala gana, mientras aventaba un par de blusas en la maleta abierta que tenía sobre la cama.

La mujer levantó su vista del libro y la miró sobre sus anteojos. Cerró el libro y alzó las cejas rendida con un suspiro.

"Porque te odia más que a nadie en este mundo." Dijo y la chica asintió mientras remarcaba su lengua por la mejilla.

"No me importa, tengo exactamente los mismos derechos que él." Su madre negó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Todo está a su nombre, nada te pertenece. Realmente no quiero que vayas ahí y te de un tiro, mi amor." Trató de razonar con su hija, pero esta estaba demasiado convencida en hacerle la visita a su hermano.

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que el chico me odie tanto, la culpa fue de papá." Su madre negó y se acercó a ella.

"Mira cariño, tal vez tu padre tuvo mucha preferencia hacia ti mientras vivía, pero cuando murió, decidió dejarle todo a Louis." La chica se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos. Su madre le tomó el hombro e hizo que la mirara. "Fue su decisión, y hay que respetarla." La rubia negó mientras soltaba una risa incrédula.   
"¿Cómo es posible que puedas aceptar que ese estúpido se quede con todo lo que por derecho nos pertenece?" La mujer rodó los ojos y la miró con autoridad.

"¡No tenemos derecho a nada niña! Entiende de una maldita vez, que nosotras no eramos nada a comparación de Louis y su madre. Independientemente de como se dieron las cosas, ellos eran su familia." La madre estaba molesta ante la mente cerrada que tenía su hija.

La chica bufó harta y se quitó las manos de su madre de encima.

"No quiero que regreses a mi muerta. Si vas a Tarragona, tal vez no vuelvas por tu propia cuenta." Advirtió.

La chica ignoró los consejos de su madre y siguió su camino a terminar la maleta.

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

No pasados ni siquiera cinco minutos de que Harry había dejado la casa, Louis subió las escaleras ardiendo en rabia. Sus pasos eran firmes y rápidos a través de la escalera, tenía prisa por llegar a su objetivo. Apenas pisó la tercera planta, su mano ya estaba posicionándose alrededor de la agarradera de su revolver.

Se adentró en el pasillo de las habitaciones y trató de girar la perilla de una puerta, pero ésta no cedió. Tenía el seguro puesto. Cargó su arma y se alejó para soltar sobre ella un disparo. El metal del que estaba fabricada, evitó que la bala causara daño alguno sobre ella. La perilla se giró y enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica rubia.

"¡Por un carajo Louis!" Gritó furiosa en cuanto el chico se le abalanzó encima.

La empujó con su brazo apretándole la garganta hasta que la hizo topar con la pared. No le importaba quien era, ni cuanto tiempo tenía trabajando para él. Ni siquiera si era hombre o mujer. Iba a terminar con esa maldita zorra que le había tirado abajo la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Apretaba con fuerza su antebrazo contra el cuello de la chica mientras esta trataba de alar aire de donde pudiera, Louis estaba tan enojado. Parecía el mismo satán reencarnado. Sus pupilas dibujaban odio en su mirada, apretaba sus labios al imponer fuerza para estrangular a la mujer frente a él.

"No sé quien carajos te crees en esta casa, pero ten por seguro que no llegas ni siquiera a la mitad de eso." Gruñó con rabia hacia la chica que cada vez respiraba con más dificultad. "No eres más que una zorra barata." Escupió hacia ella.

"Louis me estás lastimando..." Dijo con dificultad, pero en vez de que esto ayudara, solamente empeoró la situación. Louis apretó su cuello con más fuerza, haciéndola soltar un gran quejido.

"Ese chico, al que fuiste a restregarle en la cara que te acostaste conmigo, llegó a significar más para mí en unos meses, que tú en todos los malditos años que te he tenido aquí." Gritó furioso. Audrey cerró los ojos lamentándose. Había arruinado todo, inclusive, había firmado su maldita sentencia de muerte.

"L-Louis..." Rogó con dificultad. Pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas completamente por Tomlinson.

"Ten en cuenta algo Audrey, en esta casa no eres nadie. Primero estoy yo, luego está Liam y enseguida de él está Harry." Sus palabras lentas, con la intensión de que recayeran en ella y quedaran muy claras. "Incluso Stephanie con todas las estupideces que hace, está mucho más arriba que tú." Haló su cuerpo hacia el frente haciendo que pudiera probar el respirar nuevamente, pero sin darle mucho tiempo, su cuerpo fue rebotado duramente contra la pared. "Cada golpe que recibió mi sol, lo vas a pagar multiplicado por un millón." Sus palabras se arrastraban violentamente a los oídos de la rubia.

Sus ojos la miraban con el más profundo odio, estaba dispuesto a causarle todo el daño que fuera posible, y no tendría compasión de ella.

La soltó completamente y ella no hizo más que tratar de controlar su respiración. Sentía las piernas temblar, se sentía desfallecer, pero Louis no mostraba ni siquiera una gota de misericordia.

"¿Me entendiste Audrey?" Ella asintió asustada. Jamás en su vida lo había visto así. Louis la miró inconforme, y dejó caer sobre su mejilla una pesada cachetada.

La chica cayó al piso por la brutalidad del golpe, sus piernas no resistieron al impacto y se doblaron con facilidad. Louis la miró serio y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Caminó con dirección a las escaleras, pero a medio camino se topó de frente con Stephanie.

"¡Eres un idiota!" Gritó la chica en cuanto lo vio. Louis rodó los ojos harto de todo, había vuelto. Ojalá se hubiera quedado en Australia un mes más.

"No estoy de humor para tus malditos reclamos estúpidos." Dijo mientras intentaba pasar de largo, pero la castaña lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo. "Te he dicho que no estoy de humor." La miró demandante, autoritario y amenazándola, pero Stephanie tenía muy bien estudiado a Louis.

Se cruzó de brazos frente a él mientras le sonreía cínicamente.

"Y anoche si estabas de humor para golpear a Harry, ¿verdad?" La expresión de Louis cambió por completo. Se tornó aun mas seria y autoritaria, llegaba a parecer intimidante.

"¿Cómo demonios te enteraste de eso?" Preguntó disfrazando su curiosidad con autoridad. Ni siquiera él pudo notar algo extraño en el rostro de Harry.

A menos que el chico le hubiera contado algo, pero lo veía realmente imposible.

"¿Acaso importa?" Preguntó restándole importancia. El punto era que lo sabía, y lo había visto con sus malditos ojos.

"¡Te pregunté algo carajo!" Gritó haciendo que Stephanie accediera a contarle lo sucedido, pero con un tono molesto.

"Fui a buscarte a tu habitación en cuanto llegué y me encontré con un Harry golpeado, imbécil de mierda." Dijo entre dientes. Louis relajó su rostro, tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

"Lo vi de lejos cuando se fue, no tenía ninguna marca." No entendía, ¿la culpa lo había hecho ver a Harry sin ningún golpe acaso?

"Porque lo maquillé, idiota." Dijo entre dientes. "El chico no podía llegar a Washington con tremendo moretón en la cara, aunque para ser sincera me hubiera encantado que Liam se enterara y te rompiera el maldito culo." Louis tomó una brusca respiración ante las palabras demandantes que recibía de parte de Stephanie.

"No te metas en lo que no te importa." Aconsejó, pero la chica le rió con cinismo en respuesta.

"¡Claro que me importa!" Gritó mientras golpeaba sus muslos. "Por primera vez en tu maldita vida tienes a alguien que te quiere a pesar de la mierda que eres, y por si fuera poco, estoy completamente segura de que tú lo quieres a él." Louis negó con una sonrisa incrédula ante la estupidez que la chica acababa de decir. 

"¿Tú que demonios sabes sobre lo que quiero y lo que no?" La chica bajó la guardia y lo miró con tristesa.

"Tengo años viviendo aquí, conviviendo contigo a cada maldito momento en que respiro. Aunque lo dudes y te cueste aceptarlo, te conozco tanto como tú me conoces a mí. Y no voy a permitir que mandes al carajo lo único bueno que tienes por tu maldita falta de autocontrol." Stephanie respiraba agitada, le estaba gritando a su maldito jefe. Se sentía aliviada al ver que Louis no parecía molesto por sus reclamos, es más, incluso se veía afectado por sus palabras.

"¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto que arruine mi vida?" Ella sonrió incrédula. ¿Realmente no lo entendía?

"¡Porque te quiero!" Gritó a punto de romper en llanto. "Eres lo único que me queda, la única persona que sé que me defendería, la única en la que confío ciegamente porque sé que nunca me traicionaría. Ni siquiera de mi hermano puedo esperar lo que espero de ti. Louis, no tienes idea de lo que haría por ti. Ni siquiera te lo imaginas." Louis la miró detenidamente por unos momentos.

Tenía la mirada triste, estaba realmente conmovido. Puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

"Escúchame, nunca Stephanie, óyelo muy bien. Nunca, te fallaré. Nunca." Ella le asintió muy segura de lo que escuchaba. 

"Lo sé, y es por eso que sigo aquí. Matando a quien tú me digas, porque sé que nunca me vas a fallar." Stephanie de abrazó fuertemente al torso de Louis y éste sin saber que hacer, simplemente puso sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica.

Cerró los ojos y procedió a hablar.

"Harry es algo muy diferente Stephanie..." Comenzó a hablar, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

"Habla con él." Aconsejó en tono de suplica. "Búscalo y trágate el maldito orgullo. Estoy segura de que no quieres perderlo." Louis estaba a punto de decir algo, pero su intención fue cortada por alguien más.

"Lamento interrumpir su escena de amor, pero tenemos que irnos." Stephanie rompió el abrazo y miró al portador de la voz.

Liam caminaba por el pasillo con una cara de molestia, como la de siempre. La chica rodó los ojos hacia él y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué esperas?" Preguntó con tono mamón. "Ve por tus cosas, al menos que sirvas como carnada." La chica le sonrió hipócritamente y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Ándate al carajo, viejo." Louis reprimió una sonrisa. Siempre le causaría gracia que Liam y Steph no se toleraran ni en pintura.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó el chico intrigado. No había planes para ese día.

"Hubo un problema con la carga en Madrid, tenemos que ir a cortar cabezas." Dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hasta la bajada, pero regresó a verlo un momento después.

"Llamó Lamar para invitarte a otra vuelta." Louis rodó los ojos hacia él al recordar lo que le había hecho con la última vuelta. 40 millones, bye.

"Y..." Dijo para que Liam terminara.

"Corres por veinte dentro de un mes." Louis hizo una señal de victoria haciendo reír a Liam. "Más te vale ganar, no quiero perder mas dinero." El cobrizo asintió seguro de que traería la victoria a casa. Después de eso, ambos se fueron.

**Queensland, Australia.**   
**Día presente.**

Arzaylea caminaba por el patio de la casa con la pequeña Lily cargada en sus brazos, la pequeña niña significaba todo para ella. Aunque, el hecho de saber que en cualquier momento todo se podría venir abajo, si tan solo a la estúpida de Stephanie se le ocurría hablar.

La había amenazado de muerte, y estaba completamente segura de que no estaba bromeando. Si Luke se enteraba de que Lily realmente no era su hija, iría tras del griego, y lo mataría.

Miró a su bebé y le sonrió en cuanto ella le balbuceó. Tragó saliva y caminó hasta el corral de bebé que estaba junto a las bancas del jardín, bajó a su hija y se sentó a su lado para estar pendiente de ella.

Pasado unos momentos, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla y era un número privado. Frunció el ceño y prosiguió a contestar.

"Hola querida." Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la voz del otro lado. Miró rápidamente hacia donde su bebé y se levantó de la banca para alejarse.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" Preguntó entre dientes.

"Tranquila cariño, quiero saber como estás." Escuchó una risa burlona del otro lado. El griego sabía perfectamente que la ponía nerviosa y en peligro cada vez que la llamaba.

"Deja de molestarme griego, recuerda que no tengo nada que ver contigo ya." El griego chasqueó su lengua en desacuerdo.

"Mira Arzaylea, lo que lleva hasta ti es que, estuve investigando a la querida de mi hermano y resultó que es tu maldita cuñada." La chica tragó saliva y cerró los ojos mientras sobaba su sien.

"¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?" Preguntó tratando de librarse de toda culpa.

"Que tu lo sabías y te lo callaste..." Arzaylea negó con la cabeza.

"No, no, estás equivocado. Fue una sorpresa para mi también..." Fue interrumpida por el hombre.

"No te hagas la estúpida, te haré una visita pronto, prepárate para lo que viene." La llamada terminó y ella no pudo quedar más asustada.

Temió por su vida, por la vida de Lily e incluso por la vida de Luke. Tragó saliva y trató de controlar las lágrimas de miedo que comenzaban a salir.

Tiró su celular hacia el piso, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el concreto. No había salida.

**Madrid, España.**   
**Día presente.**

Louis, Liam y Stephanie viajaban en un auto por la autopista, tenían su objetivo claro en ese lugar. Recuperar la carga que les habían robado.

La chica recargaba las balas de su pistola tranquilamente en la parte trasera del auto mientras Liam conducía. Cuando metió el cartucho de nuevo, cargó el arma y apuntó hacia afuera a través de la ventana.

"¿A quién mataremos?" Preguntó casi con emoción en su voz. Louis miró hacia atrás para poder verla.

"Méndez." Susurró. Stephanie abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Méndez?" Repitió en forma de pregunta. Louis asintió con tranquilidad. "¿Por qué?" Dijo con curiosidad.

"Realmente solo estábamos esperando a que metiera la pata, y ya lo hizo." Soltó Liam y el cobrizo asintió dándole la razón.   
"Montó un asalto a la carga que le enviamos, para así exigir su dinero. Pero las cosas no salieron como él pensó."

"¿Sabe que vamos detrás de él?" Louis negó.

"No, el inútil ni siquiera sabe que nos enteramos del robo." Hizo comillas en la última palabra y regresó su vista al frente. "Espero le gusten las sorpresas." Stephanie calló. No podía creer que el tipo traicionara la confianza de Louis.

Había sido cliente de la mafia desde hacía años, y ahora dejaría de serlo, porque dejaría de vivir.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, Liam sabía el camino exacto para llegar a su destino. Una bodega abandonada casi en los límites de la ciudad.

Stephanie estaba nerviosa, lo cual era muy raro en ella. Siempre que estaba en alguna misión trataba de mantenerse centrada y atenta a cualquier movimiento, nunca le daba paso a los nervios.

Tronó sus dedos llamando la atención de Louis, quien la miró de reojo. Le frunció el ceño y ella le dio una mirada temblorosa.   
"¿Porqué estás nerviosa?" Preguntó el cobrizo y ella negó dejando pasar el tema. "Te pregunté algo." Exigió, y la chica suspiró.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento." Preguntó nuevamente y ella se encogió de hombros.

"Siento que la sorpresa, terminará siendo para nosotros." Louis rodó los ojos y negó con seguridad.

"Relájate." Le susurró.

Liam siguió conduciendo un par de minutos más, giró en una curva y unos metros adelante se alcanzó a ver la bodega.

Las luces del auto hacían que la oscuridad se cortara, la puerta de la bodega se dejó de ver cuando el castaño apagó el coche.

El lugar estaba en total silencio, eran las dos de la madrugada en ese momento. La chica tomó su arma aun con las manos temblorosas, pero la soltó en cuanto escuchó balazos aproximándose.

Las tres personas dentro del auto se agacharon entre los asientos cubriéndose de las balas que comenzaban a llegar a ellos.

"¡Mierda!" Gruño Louis mientras llenaba los espacios de su revólver con balas. "Liam, abajo y atrás. Stephanie, quédate aquí hasta mi señal." Ambos asintieron a las ordenes del chico y las acataron.

Liam abrió la puerta de su lado y bajó rápidamente con la cabeza abajo, fue hasta la parte trasera del auto y miró de done provenían las balas. De la parte trasera de la bodega.

Estaban aproximadamente a diez metros de la entrada, quitó el seguro de su arma y comenzó a disparar en dirección de los atacantes. Trató de visualizar a Louis, pero no lo encontró.

De pronto sintió la puerta trasera del coche abrirse, Stephanie salió de él y corrió en dirección de la entrada, escondiéndose de vez en cuando detrás de los barriles que ahí se encontraban.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que le fuera imposible verla, maldijo en voz baja y siguió disparando. Probablemente Louis iría directo hacia la parte trasera, arrastrando a Stephanie con él.

Había dos opciones: los hombres rivales eran pocos y podrían con ellos, o Louis había tomado la decisión que lo llevaría a la muerte.

Mientras tanto por el costado izquierdo de la construcción, Stephanie iba a un costado del cobrizo con su arma apuntando hacia el piso, los disparos se seguían escuchando y era porque Liam estaba atacando desde la parte delantera.

Siguieron con pasos sigilosos hasta rodear el lugar, la luz de una lámpara iluminaba los rostros de los hombres, y Méndez era el que encabezaba la el movimiento.

Levantó dos dedos hacia la chica, indicándole de cuales tipos debía encargarse. Ella asintió captando la orden, y se despegó del lado de Louis.

El cobrizo siguió adelante, y de pronto vio un hombre caer de espaldas. Estaba concentrado, debía tener buena puntería, justo como le enseño a Harry.

"Ahora no sol. Debo concentrarme en salvar mi vida, por los dos." Alejó de él cualquier recuerdo de su bonito, y siguió adelante escabulléndose entre las altas hierbas y la basura del lugar.

Otro hombre cayó al piso, a su vista solo quedaban dos, y Méndez. Levantó su arma cuando tuvo buen ángulo para disparar y lo hizo. Le dio a uno en el brazo izquierdo. Y disparó de nuevo.

Otro cayó. Y Stephanie terminó con el sobrante. Louis emprendió camino hacia Méndez, quien estaba distraído tratando de encontrar a Liam. Quería acabar con él frente a frente, por traidor.

Pasó por un lado de donde Stephanie se escondía, y ésta maldijo cuando vio las intenciones de Louis. El cobrizo tomó al hombre por el cuello y lo amenazó con su arma.

"¿Me creíste idiota?" Preguntó con burla. Méndez tiró su arma al suelo.

Detrás de Louis, un chico al que no habían visto se acercaba apuntándole. La castaña se percato del suceso y corrió en su dirección. Le tomó las manos con las que sostenía el arma y comenzaron a forcejear.

Un disparo salió hacia el cielo, diciéndole a Liam que era hora de ir por ellos. El sonido distrajo a Louis y recibió un golpe de Méndez en el estómago.

El hombre se salió del agarre del cobrizo y comenzó a propinarle una serie de golpes que pronto fueron detenidos por los brazos de Louis.

La chica por su parte, seguía forcejeando con el hombre que probablemente le doblaba el tamaño. El hombre le golpeó la cara con su brazo y la chica reprimió su coraje. Pero no por mucho tiempo. La chica se giró entre el fuerte agarre del hombre y golpeó su entrepierna con la punta de su pie, haciéndolo soltar el arma.

Le dio un golpe en la cara y éste calló al suelo por el dolor. Stephanie acomodó su desordenado cabello y limpió la pequeña gota de sangre que salía por su nariz a causa de un golpe recibido. 

"Me despeinas." Reclamó en tono suave y jaló el gatillo después de apuntarle a la cabeza.

Louis evadía los golpes de Méndez a medida que los proporcionaba. Se burlaba de él ante sus lentos y nada precisos movimientos.

"Ánda viejito, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?" Preguntó mientras risas burlonas salían de su boca. "Podemos estar aquí toda la noche, no espera, debo ir a ver a mi sol." Se agachó para esquivar el último golpe del hombro y regresó a su rostro su puño izquierdo cerrado.

Méndez cayó al suelo, y un Louis parado frente a él fue lo último que vio.

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Día presente.**

Una semana después del regreso de Harry a la casa blanca, no había tenido noticia alguna de Louis. No había llamado, no se había aparecido por la presidencia, pareciera que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Las marcas en su mejilla ya eran casi nulas, había simplemente una pequeña cicatriz en el interior de su boca. Probablemente se la había causado con sus propios dientes al recibir el golpe.

Había sido un tiempo duro y difícil, tratar de aplicar el maquillaje y hacerlo parecer natural era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ahora, después de terminar su mandato, podría convertirse en una drag queen o algo por el estilo.

Realmente jamás creyó que Louis fuera capaz de ponerle una mano encima. Siempre le tuvo tanto respeto en ese aspecto, pero ahora lo había perdido por completo. No podía dejar de pensar en el momento en el que le había azotado la cara. Realmente le dolió más de quien provenía, que el mismo golpe.

A parte de esto, su relación con Niall se había afectado demasiado. Ya no podía verlo a la cara sin sentir vergüenza por lo ocurrido. Louis le dijo tantas veces que se lo quería tirar, pero realmente nunca le había creído del todo. Ahora, estaba totalmente convencido de que Louis lo mentía.

Leía decretos que debían ser aprobados y firmados por él, tenía demasiado trabajo y al día siguiente en la mañana debía volar hacia Reino Unido a cumplir un par de compromisos. La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y el rubio entró acercándose directamente hasta su escritorio.

"Señor, tiene una llamada." Harry tragó saliva y mordió su labio inferior nervioso.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó, e inconscientemente rodó que la respuesta fuera Louis Tomlinson.

"Se hace llamar a él mismo, 'el griego'." Harry frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja. Negó enseguida.

"Dile que no tengo tiempo." Regresó su vista a los papeles.

"¿Está seguro señor? Dice que es algo muy importante." Harry no levantó la vista. 

"Haz lo que te dije." Ordenó y  Niall se retiró del lugar.

No podía sacarse a Louis de la cabeza. ¿Realmente no iría a buscarlo? ¿Se había acabado todo? No quería si quiera pensar en la última opción. No era una idea tentadora el tener que acostumbrarse a no ver al chico. 

Sonaba tan estúpidamente ilógico. Ni siquiera se habían besado. Nunca. Louis había dicho que nunca lo había hecho porque nunca había amado a alguien de una forma especial. ¿Qué tal si era él quien le darían su primer beso?

Golpeó su escritorio con el puño cerrado y soltó los papeles que tenía en la otra mano. Cubrió su rostro y negó en repetidas ocasiones.

"Déjame trabajar Tomlinson." Gruñó y retomó su lectura. 

Toda la semana había sido de pensar en el chico, en el porqué de las cosas. En el  _que hubiera pasado sí._  ¿Y si había exagerado las cosas con respecto a Audrey? Louis trató de explicarle todo pero el estaba completamente cegado a escucharlo. 

Si lo que la chica quería era separarlos, probablemente lo había logrado. 

Quería que Louis lo buscara, que demostrara un poco de arrepentimiento. Quería verlo de nuevo, ver sus ojos y sonreír hacia él para obtener su sonrisa a cambio. Le encantaba su manera déspota de ser. Sin importarle ni un poco lo que va haciendo por la vida.

Le encantaba el hecho de que las personas le temieran por su actitud agria y frívola, pero que con él fuera un pequeño malvavisco derretido. La dulzura con la que le hablaba, el calor de su tacto cuando lo abrazaba. Cuando lo llamaba sol. Amaba con todo su ser, ser el sol de Louis.

Siguió leyendo las cláusulas de los papeles por un buen rato, le tomó tiempo poder concentrarse en lo que al trabajo correspondía. Pareció que el hombre ese que había llamado, no tuvo mucha insistencia en hablar con él, ya que Niall no volvió.  _El griego_  vaya seudónimo. Rió ante la ridiculez.

Continuó con el trabajo lo que restaba de la tarde, necesitaba sacar adelante todo antes de que le llamasen la atención. Había pospuesto muchos viajes, había dejado de lado muchos asuntos importantes por Louis, y eso no estaba bien. 

Llegó un punto en el que su cabeza se enfocó en lo laboral, estaba tan concentrado en terminar todos sus pendientes, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando oscureció por la ventana hasta que levantó la vista.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, apagó su computador y ordenó las carpetas en las que había estado trabajando todo el día. Apagó las luces de su oficina y salió de ahí. Niall seguía en su escritorio, concentrado en los papeleos. ¿A qué hora pensaba irse a dormir?

Recordó lo que había pasado. Pobre chico, realmente no se merecía ser el juguete de Harry.  El presidente se detuvo frente a su escritorio, necesitaba y debía pedirle una disculpa por su actitud. Rascó su nuca antes de empezar, jamás había sido bueno con las disculpas. Puso sus manos en la cintura. y se animó a hablar.

"Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó el otro día." El chico levantó su vista hacia su jefe. "Estaba muy despechado y sé que estuvo mal el querer utilizarte para..." Suspiró frustrado y cerró los ojos fuertemente.  _Eres una mierda con las palabras Styles._  Se rindió al darse cuenta de que solo estaba empeorando la situación. "Simplemente perdón." Dijo con la mayor sinceridad.

Niall no le contestó. Simplemente bajó la mirada nuevamente a su trabajo, dejando a Harry con la disculpa colgada en el aire. Se sintió un poco ofendido, pero realmente no era nada comparado con lo ofendido que debió sentirse el rubio. Harry asintió estando de acuerdo con su reacción, no podía esperar más después de lo que había pasado.

Dio media vuelta para salir del lugar. Quería llegar a su habitación, bañarse y dormir un poco para despertar temprano y viajar.

"Señor." Llamó Niall, y Harry regresó a verlo. "Sólo le pediré un favor." Harry asintió.

"El que necesites." Ofreció amablemente.

"No le mencione a Tomlinson lo que pasó. Porque aunque usted fue el culpable, no será usted a quien mate." Dijo Niall con seriedad.  Harry tragó saliva y asintió. Louis.

Pensó en como se lo diría. Pero realmente no sabía si tendría oportunidad, tal vez no volvería a verlo. Y eso realmente le dolía.

Salió del ala ejecutiva de la casa blanca, y al pasar por un lado de la primera sala, alcanzó a escuchar suaves y delicadas notas provenientes del piano. Se adentró en la sala y conforme avanzaba, la melodía se hacía más fuerte. Alguien estaba tocando el piano, pero no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser.

Vio al hombre de espaldas, concentrado en hacer música ayudado de sus dedos. Su cabello tan bonito, su estilo de vestir y la postura erguida de sus hombros le dieron el nombre de la persona a Harry. Gritaban Louis Tomlinson.

Cruzó sus brazos en la oscuridad de la sala pareciendo molesto, pero realmente el sentimiento que tenía dentro no era más que tristesa.

La canción que tocaba era hermosa, pero no alcanzaba a descifrar cual era. Veía sus manos moverse con agilidad, sus dedos aplanaban las teclas mientras su cabeza se movía lentamente al ritmo de la melodía. Louis era talentoso. 

Quería correr a abrazarlo, pero no podía pasar por alto todo lo que le había hecho. Su cabeza era un embrollo, no tenía idea de que hacer. Necesitaba ser fuerte para cualquier cosa que viniera para él. Calló lo más que pudo, pero olvidaba que Louis tenía un oído fuera de lo normal.

"¿No te vas a acercar, sol?" Preguntó con delicadeza sin despegar su atención de continuar con la melodía. Harry relamió sus labios y comenzó a dar pasos cortos hacia él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó con sequedad. "Creí que no querías volverme a ver." Se detuvo justo detrás de su espalda. Louis terminó las ultimas pautas de la sinfonía y giró su cuerpo sobre el banco para quedar sentado frente al chico.

No se molestó en levantar su vista, simplemente se encargó de que los ojos de Harry estuvierana a su altura. Estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzar la cintura del rizado, lo haló con delicadeza y lo sentó en sus piernas.

"No puedes simplemente y llegar y hacerme esto..." Susurró con suavidad, con la voz comenzando a quebrarse. "Venir y aprovecharte de lo que siento para hacerme caer de nuevo en tus malditas garras." Reclamó mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Louis.

Su olor, su dulce olor era algo que se creía incapaz de olvidar. A maldita sensación sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sus delicados toques en la cintura. La seguridad que sentía al estar tan cerca de él, cuando en realidad estaba en zona de peligro.

El cobrizo abrazó su cintura apretándolo más a él. Inhaló su aroma y después de mucho tiempo se sintió completo, se sintió en casa, en su hogar.

"¿Qué demonios me haces?" Preguntó aterrado. "¿Qué es todo esto que simplemente no me permite odiarte?" Louis soltó una dulce sonrisa mientras acomodaba su rostro entre el cuerpo de Harry.

"Esto, mi sol. Es una amenaza cruel a la que todos los humanos estamos expuestos, se llama amor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Día Presente.**

"Despierta." Harry lanzó una almohada a la cabeza de Louis mientras terminaba de hacer el nudo de su corbata. El cobrizo se removió entre las desordenadas sábanas. Abrió los ojos y estiró su cuerpo con flojera.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó con la voz ronca. Aún adormilada.

"Me quedé dormido, mi vuelo sale en cuarenta minutos." Louis rodó los ojos y se reacomodó en la cama. "No es broma Louis, me tengo que ir y no pienso dejarte solo aquí." Tomlinson frunció el ceño y lo miró desde en donde estaba.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó con seriedad. Harry lo miró. "¿Tienes miedo de que me cargue a tu secretario?" El rizado le desvió la mirada y siguió haciendo sus cosas, pero Louis no se movió de su lugar. Simplemente lo miró fijamente, incomodándolo con ello.

"Deja de mirarme y levantate." Louis asintió con una mueca de inconformidad.

"¿A dónde irás?" Preguntó sin levantarse de la cama.

"Reino Unido." Contestó cortantemente. Louis frunció los labios y asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama. "No puedes acompañarme." El cobrizo dejó de buscar sus zapatos para mirarlo.

"No estoy interesado en ir contigo." Dijo, y Harry asintió de acuerdo. "Aun si lo estuviera, no me importaría tu opinión acerca de si quieres que vaya o no." El presidente relamió sus labios y siguió con sus cosas, ignorando completamente lo que Louis acababa de decirle.

Tomlinson terminó de poner sus zapatos y se dirigió hasta en donde estaba Harry, pero al ver que este no mostró ni un rastro de interés hacia él, decidió entrar al baño. Debía largarse de ahí y regresar a Tarragona pronto.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, el chico dejó salir el aire retenido. No le gustaba para nada estar lejos de Louis, pero no se podía permitir perder su dignidad. Lo que había hecho Tomlinson no era algo fácil de olvidar, y él tenía que darse cuenta de eso.

Además, no se sentía nada cómodo al verlo, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado con su secretario. Sabía que tenía que contarle a Louis sobre lo que había sucedido con Niall, pero como él mismo había dicho, no mataría a Harry, aunque él había sido quien incitó todo.

Caminó hasta su closet para terminar de colocar algunas cosas faltantes en su maleta. Su vuelo estaba a nada de salir, probablemente todos estaban esperandolo ya.

Louis salió unos momentos después del baño, tenía la misma ropa con la que había llegado. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de peinarse. Probablemente solo había enjuagado su cara y boca.

Harry rodó los ojos hacia él, haciendo que Louis se extrañase por su actitud. Caminó directamente hacia la puerta, pasando de largo. Caminó por el pasillo y tomó dirección hacia la oficina del rizado. Harry estaba obviamente en su habitación, pero no era a quie buscaba en realidad.

Niall no estaba en su escritorio, probablemente estaba esperando a Harry en la salida. Ese maldito rubio, probablemente tenía algo que ver en el comportamiento frío y déspota del presidente. Regresó sus pasos al pasillo principal de la casa blanca, en busca del del secretario. Lo vio parado en el medio de varios hombres, seguramente los guardaespaldas de Harry.

Se acercó con tranquilidad y se detuvo en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos. Los miró detenidamente a cada uno, intimidándolos.

"¡Horan!" Gritó haciéndolo tragar saliva. Su rostro palideció y Louis soltó una risa burlona. "Parece que se te apareció el mismo satán." Niall rascó su nuca y aclaró su garganta.

"No hay mucha diferencia, señor." Louis sonrió orgulloso y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Todos ustedes irán con mi sol?" Preguntó con una sonrisa cínica, mientras le daba una mirada a Niall al decir 'mi'. Los hombres asintieron sin tardanza, pero el rubio no. "Horan." Habló y éste lo miró mientras tragaba saliva nuevamente.

Era casi lógico que Harry no le había comentado nada sobre lo sucedido, no estaría respirando en el caso contrario. Pero aún así, escuchar su nombre provenir de la boca de Louis, hacía que a cualquiera se le tensara la piel.

Aunque, recordando todo, Louis sólo había llamado a Harry por su nombre un par de veces al comienzo. Después de eso, fue simplemente su sol.

"Sí, señor. También iré." Louis asintió mientras alzaba una ceja y fruncía los labios en desacuerdo.

"Una cosa." Dijo captando la atención de todos en el lugar. "Si algo le pasa a mi sol, los haré pagar con lágrimas de sangre." Les sonrió genuinamente y los señaló a todos. "¿Entienden?" Todos asintieron con las manos temblorosas.

¿Cómo ese hombre podía ser tan intimidante?

"Bien." Dijo y dio media vuelta para volver a la habitación de Harry, pero se lo topó en uno de los pasillos. "Sol." Le llamó. Harry se detuvo y lo miró.

"¿Qué pasa?" El cobrizo tomó aire para hablar y le sonrió.

"Probablemente no te vuelva a ver lo que resta del mes." Elevó una de sus manos hasta los rizos que se le formaban a Harry detrás de la oreja y comenzó a juguetear con ellos con delicadeza. "¿Podrías agendar un viaje a Tarragona para el mes que viene?" El rizado alejó su rostro de la mano de Louis.

"No." Respondió, Louis abrió los ojos sorprendido y frunció el ceño. "He perdido mucho tiempo y tengo demasiado trabajo." El cobrizo lo miró y lo tomó de la barbilla con brusquedad.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Preguntó entre dientes.

"No me pasa nada." Susurró con enojo. Louis apretó más su mandíbula, tironeó de la barbilla de Harry con coraje.

"Anoche apenas y dejaste que te tocara, y ahora estás evadiendo cada una de mis palabras."

"¿Qué pretendes?" Preguntó casi en un grito, mientras alejaba de él la mano del cobrizo. "¿Qué esté super cariñoso cuando la última vez que te vi me golpeaste?" Louis se tornó serio, tomó una gran respiración y se tragó el coraje.

"Sol..." Dijo, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

"Ya." Dijo rudamente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"No voy a rogarte." Susurró Louis llamando su atención. Regresó a verlo y Louis tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"Si eso es lo que pretendes que haga, pierdes tu tiempo. No voy a rogarte." Harry negó con una sonrisa de incredulidad. ¿Realmente pensaba que ya todo estaba olvidado?

"No quiero que me ruegues." Dijo con firmeza.

"¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?" Louis comenzaba a molestarse. Le hartaba la manera en la que el chico estaba comportándose con él.

"Quiero que te pongas a pensar un momento en lo que pasó y entiendas que no es fácil para mi lidiar contigo." Louis dio unos pasos hacia Harry y éste se quedó completamente estático en su lugar.

"Creí que estábamos bien." Susurró y el rizado le escupió en la cara un cínica risa.

"¿Bien?" Preguntó y asintió hipócritamente. "Déjame dejarte clara la situación. Te acostaste con otra mientras yo no estaba y cuando te reclamé por ello, me golpeaste. Ahora llegaste y piensas que todo está bien..." Louis permanecía callado mientras las palabras salía de la boca del castaño. "¿Captas?" Se golpeó la sien con su dedo en forma sarcástica.

Giró de nuevo su cuerpo y caminó hasta la puerta principal. Louis se quedó un momento parado y después se retiró por la puerta trasera, como siempre que iba a la casa blanca. Harry caminó fuera y subió al coche blindado en el que viajaba la mayoría del tiempo, emprendió su viaje, escoltado por los guardias de la presidencia. Niall viajaba a su lado en el automóvil. Rascó su nuca y lo miró de reojo.

Louis subió a su coche, y unos instantes después de arrancar el motor pisó el acelerador. Controló el volante mientras las llantas derrapaban por el pavimento. Manejó por unos segundos hasta que comprendió un pequeño gran detalle.

Harry tenía un jet. El jet podía esperar a Harry el tiempo que se tardara. Harry simplemente quería irse de su lado. Golpeó su volante molesto y mordió uno de sus nudillos nervioso. Su respiració comenzaba a acelerarse, frenó en seco cuando un auto se le atravesó de frente.

Tocó el claxon furioso, quería bajar y reventar a cualquiera que fuera el que manejaba. Poco a poco, el auto frente a él fue retomando la ruta y le dejó camino libre para pasar. Tomó su móvil con la mano que tenía libre y marcó un número. Esperó a que contestaran y a causa de su desesperación golpeó el volante nuevamente.

"Diga señor." Contestaron y el chico aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

"Rony, necesito que investigues a qué va ir el presidente de los Estados Unidos a Reino Unido. Quiero respuesta en diez minutos. Te regresaré la llamada." En cuanto terminó de dar la orden, colgó la llamada.

Estaba ansioso, pero no sabía porqué. Presionó a llamar en el número de Liam y éste contestó casi en enseguida.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" Respondió, y por un momento la tensión salió del cuerpo de Louis al escuchar su voz.

"¿Qué tenemos para este mes?" Preguntó con seriedad. Liam musitó algo inentendible del otro lado y Louis esperó. Probablemente estaba revisando la agenda.

"Hay demanda alta de Luxuryna para este mes, así que debemos trabajar en ello. Siguen los problemas con Luke en Australia por lo que debemos ir de nuevo. Tienes un viaje a Brasil en una semana días para cerrar un contrato. Tienes la vuelta de Lamar y otros pequeños asuntos." Estaba casi al tanto de todo eso. Sabía que tendría un mes apretado y por eso se lo había dicho a Harry.

"¿Tengo algún posible espacio para un viaje a Reino Unido?" Preguntó y Liam chasqueó su lengua en desacuerdo.

"No lo creo, te di el viaje a Washignton." Louis asintió rendido y apretó el volante.

"Está bien, estoy casi saliendo de la ciudad. Llegaré mañana como a las..." Miró en el reloj la hora y pasaban de las diez de la mañana. "Creo que llegaré justo empezar mañana. Una am, hora España." Dio vuelta para entrar en el aeropuerto. Era la manera más encubierta en la que podía viajar.

"Bien, iré preparando todo para empezar a hacer la pasta." Louis asintió y agradeció antes de colgar la llamada.

Su entrada al lugar era siempre por un costado de éste, dejó el auto aparcado en dónde siempre y ya tenía una escolta esperándolo. Lo llevaron hasta su jet, Louis al frente caminando despreocupado, mientras los hombres que lo cuidaban le seguían el paso de prisa.

Subió por las escaleras y se acomodó en uno de los sillones de piel que adornaban el interior del lujoso avión.

Mientras esperaba que todo estuviera listo para el despegue, tomó su celular y llamó nuevamente a Rony. En cuanto contestó, el chico comenzó a darle la información que necesitaba.

"Es una visita de amistad, para reforzar la relación entre las dos naciones. No hay ningún contrato o convenio de por medio." Louis inhaló bruscamente y asintió.

"Te lo agradezco Rony." Finalizó la llamada y maldijo en voz baja.

Vaya que la había cagado.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Harry y su gente se encontraban abordando el avión presidencial.

Niall miró al rizado en cuanto estuvieron ambos sentados. Se sentía realmente incómodo, su relación ya no sería la misma. Pero debían ser profesionales.

"Señor." Habló el rubio y Harry lo miró. "Le agradezco que no haya tocado el tema con Tomlinson." El presidente asintió sin responderle. Niall suspiró pesadamente llamando la atención del chico.

Lo miró y frunció el ceño.

"Niall..." Dijo y sonrió. "¿Te gusto?" El secretario tragó saliva y se aflojó la corbata.

"Es una pregunta algo incómoda." Susurró y Harry soltó una risa incrédula.

"¡Era por eso!" Gritó al darse cuenta. "Por eso te empeñabas en decirme que Louis no era una buena persona." Niall levantó sus manos hacia él para que se detuviera.

"Señor, si le dije todo eso sobre Tomlinson fue porque es verdad y usted lo sabe. Es independiente de mi atracción hacia usted." Harry frunció los labios y miró hacia las personas que los acompañaban.

"Lamento si ese pequeño desliz que tuve te hizo pensar que puede existir algo más entre nosotros." Niall asintió.

"Eso lo tengo claro desde un inicio. Y si le he advertido acerca de ese maldito criminal es porque no quiero que otra persona muera por su culpa." Harry tragó saliva.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me mataría?" Niall bajó la mirada y negó.

"Estoy casi seguro de que él no lo matará. Pero alguien más, con quien Tomlinson tenga cuentas pendientes, estoy seguro de que lo hará." Él lo miró serio.

Realmente no le importaba.

"Pues correré el riesgo." Le susurró entre dientes.

 **Tarragona, España.**  
 **Día presente**.

Louis bajó del avión, en la pista de aterrizaje ya lo esperaba su auto, en el que iban dos de sus hombres de seguridad y Liam.

Subió en la parte trasera y saludó al castaño sin ánimo. Liam alzó una ceja en su dirección y frunció los labios.

"¿Ahora qué te pasa?" Preguntó al ver su cara de pocos amigos. Louis bufó sin verlo.

"Harry estuvo súper raro conmigo." Liam alzó ambas cejas despreocupado. Comenzaba a hartarlo el hecho de que Harry distrajera tanto a Louis.

"Algo debiste hacer para que actuara de esa manera." Louis frunció los labios y asintió para él mismo. No podía decirle a Liam que lo había golpeado, tal vez no vería de nuevo la luz del día.

"Se le pasará. Estoy seguro." Liam rodó los ojos y centró su atención en su ¡pad.

Los hombres condujeron por las calles de Tarragona, las tan conocidas y familiares calles que llevaban hasta el terreno de Louis. Hasta su casa.

Las grandes puertas de metal se abrieron frente a sus ojos y dieron paso al coche negro en el que venía el chico. Bajó la ventanilla en cuanto el hombre en la entrada le hizo señas para que lo hiciera.

"¿Qué sucede Abel?" Preguntó y él lo miró serio.

"Su hermana llegó hace algunos minutos, la hicimos pasar pero está retenida en la primera sala." Louis cerró los ojos mientras bufaba. Esa maldita bastarda de nuevo.

"Está bien, gracias Abel." Susurró mientras miraba a Liam con cansancio.

"Sí señor." Subió la ventanilla mientras el auto volvía a andar.

Condujeron un par de kilómetros más, hasta llegar al patio delantero de la casa grande. En cuanto el coche hizo alto, Louis bajó de él con rapidez.

"No la mates." Le gritó rendido Liam, desde dentro del coche.

Louis hizo oídos sordos ante el comentario del chico, entró en la casa y se dirijo sin preámbulos hasta la primera sala.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la chica sentada en uno de los sillones. Dos hombres estaban a su lado, apuntando con sus armas directo a su cabeza.

Hizo una seña con sus dedos hacia ellos para que se retiraran, a lo que obedecieron enseguida. Su hermana lo miró, y en su cara había una nula felicidad.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Preguntó molesto.

"Tengo derecho a venir a esta casa cuando se me plazca, a fin de cuentas el dueño era mi padre." Dijo sin importarle la reacción que el chico tendría.

"En eso tienes razón, el dueño era nuestro padre." Dijo remarcando ambas palabras. "Pero ahora soy yo, y quiero que te largues ahora mismo." La rubia negó mientras chasqueaba su lengua.

"No cariño, tengo derechos al igual que tú." Louis rió cínicamente mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Tuviste demasiado Gemma, mientras yo tuve muy poco. Mi madre y yo sufrimos hambre, negligencias, mientras tú y la zorra de Anne disfrutaban de los lujos más grandes que pudiesen existir." Gemma se levantó del sillón y lo amenazó con su dedo.

"Con mi madre no te metas, imbécil." Louis se acercó más a ella, sin lucir intimidado por su tono de voz.

"Yo me meto con quien yo quiera." Dijo entre dientes. "Mi madre murió tratando de sacar adelante a su hijo, el hijo primogénito de Troy Austin mientras una bastarda gozaba de todos las cosas que por derecho nos correspondían." Hablaba con odio, con rencor.

Recordar todo lo que había pasado por culpa de su padre y su otra familia lo llenaban de rabia.

"Así que dile a tu madre, que no espere un solo céntimo de mi parte." La chica le sonrió sarcástica.

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi padre nos prefiriera." Soltó y Tomlinson le sonrió.

"Y yo no tengo la culpa de que ahora todo esto sea mío." Gemma se tragó el coraje y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

"¿Porqué no nos matas de una vez por todas?" Preguntó y Louis sonrió gustoso.

Sacó su revolver y apuntó hacia la chica.

"Con todo gusto." Se dispuso a jalar el gatillo pero la voz de Liam lo detuvo.

"Te dije que no la mataras." El chico apareció por el arco de la sala.

Louis bajó su arma y la escondió de nuevo entre su ropa. Gemma levantó una mano hacia el castaño para saludarlo, pero éste solo rodó los ojos.

¿Existía alguien que no fuese Louis al que Liam no odiara?

"Hola Gemma." Saludó con tranquilidad. "En dos minutos vendrán por ti para que te largues, y en la próxima ocasión dejaré que Louis te reviente la cabeza." Ella rodó los ojos.

"¡No pueden privarme de mis derechos!" Gritó y Louis miró a Liam pidiendo permiso para matarla. Él negó.

"Mejor sube a ponerte un traje, tenemos algo pendiente." Louis asintió. Se perdió por el pasillo y Liam miró furioso a la chica.

"¿Qué pretendes lograr?" Preguntó. "¿Que Louis te mate? Porque estás a punto de conseguirlo." Ella tragó saliva y negó.

"Simplemente quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece." Liam rió.

"No te pertenece nada. Louis es el dueño de todo, Gemma. Anda a tomar por saco y déjalo en paz, porque si no seré yo quien te matará." Después de que terminó la oración, dos hombres entraron y se llevaron a la chica.

Liam frotó su rostro y salió de la sala con dirección a la puerta principal. Miró alrededor y en cuanto visualizó a Benny gritó su nombre.

"Prepara el auto, iremos a bad rose." Benny obedeció y dio media vuelta para irse.

Liam regresó a la casa y se encontró con Stephanie en el pasillo principal. La chica vestía su típica ropa, jeans, camisa a botones con un chaleco encima y sus botas altas.

"¿Viste que Louis golpeó a Audrey?" Liam frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

"¿Audrey?" Preguntó y la chica asintió para confirmar la información. "¿Porqué?" Preguntó. Stephanie tragó saliva.

No había hablado mucho con ella, pero estaba casi segura de que era referente al tema de la golpiza de Harry. Frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros, no pensaba decircelo a Liam, probablemente Louis no podría salir en un mes por la golpiza que le daría.

"Pues algo tuvo que haber hecho, Louis no es de las personas que golpean porque sí." Steph alzó las cejas mientras soltaba una risa irónica. Ni te imaginas Payne.

"¿Le sabes algo a Louis?" Ella negó fingiéndose segura. "Bien. Alistate, iremos al bad rose." Steph frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿Harás que me recluten?" Preguntó con gracia, pero Liam negó.

"Tienes demasiada clase para esos lugares." Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y la chica salió de la casa.

Cuando todo estuvo listo para que ambos chicos y la chica salieran, subieron al auto y emprendieron camino hacia ese lugar que Liam había dicho.

El viaje estuvo en completo silencio, Louis realmente quería hablar con Liam respecto al asunto de Gemma, pero no quería que Stephanie se inmiscuyera en el tema.

Condujeron hasta el centro de la ciudad, y en cuanto Louis miró el letrero del local frente a donde Liam se había estacionado, supo que el chico tenía algo en el cerebro que no le estaba funcionando.

"¿Porqué demonios me trajiste a un table dance?" Preguntó en reclamo, como si de alguna manera, esto lo hubiese ofendido.

"Tranquilo, no te arrebates." Louis lo miraba con cierta clase de asco, mientras Liam quería reirse en su cara.

"Tengo novio Liam, y no pienso serle infiel." Stephanie soltó una gran carcajada desde la parte trasera del auto. Louis la miró molesto, pero ella simplemente la reprimió. Liam negó y lo miró.

"Vaya confesión." Soltó la chica.

"No es ninguna confesión." Dijo con molestia. "Ambos saben lo que tengo con Harry." Liam levantó sus manos haciendo señas para que se tranquilizaba mientras reía.

La reacción de Louis, había sido perfecta para grabar y recordar para el resto de los tiempos. 

"No estamos aquí para divertirnos, si no para trabajar. Pero, me gusta verte tratando de serle fiel a Harry." Dijo y Louis rodó los ojos.

"Eso quiere decir que lo quieres." Ambos chicos miraron a la castaña, pero mientras Liam asentía de acuerdo, Louis negaba ilógico.

"No lo quiero, simplemente quiero ser reciproco con la fidelidad." Liam sonrió, cargó su arma y abrió la puerta del auto.

"Como tú digas campeón." Dijo y la chica y repitió los pasos de Liam. Ambos bajaron. Louis se quedó dentro y tomó un gran respiro.

"Satán, ayúdame a no caer en las trampas de este hombre. Sólo tú y yo podemos saber lo que siento por mi bebé." Cerró los ojos al terminar de hablar y bajó también, siguiéndole los pasos a Liam y Stephanie.

Caminaron hasta la entrada, en dónde el guardia les hizo una par de preguntas. Los chicos no dudaron ni por un segundo en presentarse, de hecho, era lo que más les gustaba hacer.

Que las personas estuvieran enteradas de que, si no hacías lo que te estaban pidiendo, te morías.

Los dejaron pasar, caminaron dentro del lugar y miraron hacia todos lados. Stephanie se quedó un poco atrás, así que uno de los muchos hombres que estaban en el lugar no dudo en acercarse.

"¿Tú también estás disponible?" Le preguntó mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

Ella se giró en sus brazos y le sonrió siguiéndole el juego. Su mano se deslizó en la cintura de sus pantalones y cuando el hombre menos acordó, tenía la punta de una pistola presionando el costado de su torso.

"Sigue tu camino maldito enfermo." Susurró mientras le seguía sonriendo.

El hombre tragó saliva y soltó a la chica para irse. Ella acomodó su cabello y regresó el arma a donde pertenecía. Ahora debía alcanzar a los chicos.

Había luces de colores ambientando el establecimiento. Varias chicas estaban paradas sobre los escenarios bailando alrededor de un tubo, en pequeñas y delicadas piezas de lencería.

"A Harry se le ven mejor esas cosas." Susurró Louis de forma orgullosa. Liam lo regresó a ver al escuchar que habló.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó al no lograr entender lo que el chico había dicho.

"Nada." Respondió mientras seguía caminando.

Liam se detuvo unos pasos adelante, junto a dos hombres trajeados. Él sabía exactamente que hacer, sólo esperaría a que le diera indicaciones.

Una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí se acercó hasta él. Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo llamando su atención.

"¿Te ofrezco algo, guapo?" Louis la miró con el ceño fruncido. Negó sin siquiera pensarlo.

"No." Dijo con seriedad. "No." Repitió sacándose el brazo de la chica de encima.

Ésta se fue, y Louis sacó su móvil para ver la hora, Harry probablemente ya había llegado a Reino Unido y no tenía idea si había llegado bien o no.

La música estaba muy alta, y había ebrios por todos lados. La chica llegó y se paró junto a Louis. Bufó y llamó su atención.

"¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?" Preguntó en voz baja y Louis la miró.

"Quiero creer que Liam viene a cobrar, realmente no estoy muy seguro. Luego Liam hace negocios de los que ni siquiera me entero."

"Vaya jefe." Soltó la castaña y Louis se encogió de hombros.

"Ya lidio con demasiadas cosas Stephanie, Liam sabe lo que hace." Ella asintió y miró sus uñas despreocupada.

Liam estrechó manos con los hombres y caminó de regreso al par de personas. Louis lo miró confundido y Liam le sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con tranquilidad.

"¿Que carajos pasó?" Liam negó despreocupado.

"Nada, todo está arreglado. Vámonos." Comenzó a caminar y Louis le siguió el paso acompañado de Stephanie.

"¿Para que hiciste que vinieramos?" Preguntó ilógico.

"Stephanie, para llamar la atención de los hombres si algo se ponía mal y a ti, porque acabas de llegar de un viaje placentero y aquí siempre hay trabajo." Ambos chicos rodaron los ojos ante las razones por las que Liam los había arrastrado a ese lugar.

Llegaron a casa alrededor de las tres treinta de la mañana, la hora perfecta para que todos fueran a dormir y descansaran lo que quedaba de noche, pero Louis tenía muy claro que no sería el caso.

Tendía al insomnio cuando algo le preocupaba, y en este caso era el hecho de no saber nada de Harry. Ese maldito chico ya vivía en su cabeza a todas horas.

Estaba recostado en su cama, estresado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Miraba al techo mientras mantenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

Tenía que descansar, y no podía. Le esperaba un largo día en los sótanos de la casa para preparar la pasta base de la luxuryna. Liam probablemente ya estaba dormido y para él no era posible pegar los párpados.

Tocaron su puerta.

Ignoró por completo el llamado, pero quien fuera que estaba tocando era muy insistente.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la entrada. Sus pantalones flojos colgaban de sus caderas mientras su pecho estaba completamente descubierto.

Quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió. Una sonrisa brotó en su rostro cuando vio quién estaba parado en el marco.

Harry le sonreía de forma maliciosa mientras sostenía su saco atravesando en el hombro. Su camisa solo estaba abotonada hasta la mitad y sus ojos lucían oscuros.

No dijo nada. Simplemente caminó hasta alcanzar el cuello de Louis y lanzar sus brazos alrededor de este. Empujó su cuerpo dentro de la habitación mientras empujaba la puerta con el pie para cerrarla.

Louis abrazó su cintura mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la cama, se sentó en la orilla cuando la curva trasera de su rodilla encontró el colchón.

Harry jugueteaba con sus narices, pero mantenía su distancia de la boca del cobrizo, respetando sus labios vírgenes.

Se montó en su regazo y comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, mientras pequeñas risas traviesas salían de sus labios.

"Creí que no estábamos bien." Harry se tornó serio y dejó de moverse.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tenían un brillo especial. Se perdió completamente en ellos, en sus labios, en Louis. En el trance de tenerlo frente a él y saber que en esos momentos era suyo solamente.

"Me es imposible estar molesto contigo cuando te necesito tanto." Louis sonrió internamente.

Harry era suyo, en todos los sentidos.

Levantó a Harry por las caderas y lo giró para presionar su cuerpo contra el colchón. Sus labios bajaron a su cuello, dejando un rastro de suaves besos húmedos conforme iba bajando por él.

Terminó de sacar los botones de su camisa y la abrió.

Harry estaba ahí, había hecho algo para librarse de Reino Unido, solamente para ir a verlo. Lo necesitaba, y ahora comprendía perfectamente que él lo necesitaba también.

Sacó sus pantalones trayendo con estos su ropa interior, lo tenía ahí, desnudo para él.

Harry entregándose por completo, en cuerpo y alma, realmente esperaba poder entregarse completamente a él.

Abrió sus piernas, y escondió su cabeza en el culo de Harry. El rizado echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un suspiro, empujó la cabeza de Louis más adentro.

Cerró los ojos mientras la lengua de su novio saboreaba uno de los lugares más íntimos de su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, pero no quería la cabeza de Louis entre sus piernas, lo quería dentro en ese mismo instante.

Alejó a Louis de su trasero e hizo que se arrastrara sobre su cuerpo hasta la altura de la cabecera de la cama. ¡En el nombre de Satán! Harry estaba teniendo el control de todo.

Lo recargó en el respaldo de la cama y Harry puso sus piernas a cada costado de Louis. Aun tenía sus pantalones puestos, pero el rizado se encargó de sacarlos y dejar a la vista la grande erección del chico.

"Estás muy necesitado, sol." Susurró antes de que Harry dejara caer su cuerpo mientras sentía llenarse.

Louis maldijo en un grito. Se sentía tan malditamente apretado que un poco más y se corría en ese instante. Harry lo miraba con la boca entre abierta, soltando pequeños jadeos mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar su cuerpo.

Sentía las piernas temblar, su vientre tensarse y la punta de su pene dolía. Su cabeza estaba hinchada y de esta ya goteaba líquido preseminal.

Sus caderas comenzaban a subir y bajar más rápido, los azotes de su culo con las las piernas desnudas y sudadas de Louis resonaban por toda la habitación.

"Sí, vamos bebé, cabalga a papi." Susurró el cobrizo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Harry se movía como un experto, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer y como debía hacerlo. Ambos gemían, Harry estaba tan excitado que dolía, su pene pedía a gritos atención.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, pero esta fue rápidamente sustituida por la de Louis. Sentirlo dentro, combinado por los rápidos movimientos del cobrizo masturbandolo lo hacían ver estrellas.

Se sentía en la gloria, las nubes estaban demasiado bajas a comparación de la altura en la que se sentía.

"Sí, sí." Comenzó a gritar sin piedad. Su voz subía cada vez mas de tono. "¡Sí, mierda, sí!" La mano de Tomlinson subía y bajaba con agilidad mientras los gemidos necesitados de Harry recorrían los pasillos de la casa sin cuidado.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Louis mientras tomaba las mejillas del castaño y hacía que sus ojos verdes lo miraran.

Había lujuria en ellos, pasión desenfrenada, y... amor.

"¡Mierda, sí!" Respondió sin aliento mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el azul oscuro de los ojos de Louis. "Fóllame papi, haz que me corra ¡ya!" Gritó.

Se abrazó al cuerpo de Louis, enterrando sus pocas uñas en la trabajada espalda del muchacho. De su pene comenzó a brotar semen, como se había previsto desde un inicio.

Su cuerpo temblaba completamente mientras se aferraba a Tomlinson con su vida. Apretaba sus ojos y su garganta se cerraba al respirar.

Los espasmos de su orgasmo eran brutales, jamás había sentido algo así. Su vientre le dolía, aun sentía un nudo que le impedía moverse. Sentía su pene duro y pesado, aun después de haberse corrido.

"Mierda." Maldijo en el cuello de Louis mientras intentaba reponerse.

No podía alejarse de él, sentía que si lo hacía se caería. No sentía fuerzas en las piernas para levantarse.

"¿Estás bien sol?" Preguntó con suavidad, con un rastro de preocupación.

"No." Susurró. Sentía ganas de llorar. "Eso fue demasiado bueno." Louis rió por lo bajo mientras levantaba su cuerpo para poder salir de él. Un rastro de semen quedó en la entrada de su culo, pero era tiempo de que fueran a dormir.

Harry inhaló el aroma de Louis con anhelo, pepino y fresa. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Porqué siempre hueles a esa loción de pepino y fresa?" Preguntó en un tono suave.

"Mi madre siempre olía a esto." Susurró. "Me da la sensación de tenerla cerca siempre." Harry se abrazó más a él y sonrió sobre su piel. "Amo a esa mujer." Harry se quedó callado algunos segundos y suspiró.

"Yo te amo a ti." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Madrid, España.**   
**Veinte años atrás.**

"¡Mamá!" Gritó el pequeño niño cuando la mujer entró en la pobre casa.

En el cuarto de una abandonada vivienda, con algunas cajas simulando una mesa, dos sillas de plástico, y en la recamara de alado un viejo colchón en el que dormían.

La mujer tenía una bolsa de plástico en la mano derecha, mientras en la izquierda no podía sostener nada a causa de su vendaje.

"Tengo mucha hambre mamá." Susurró el pequeño mientras apretaba su pequeño estómago.

Ella le asintió consiente de ello. Se acercó hasta la caja más grande y puso la bolsa encima. De ahí sacó un plato de unicel, en donde estaban un par de tortillas con un pobre relleno de comida.

El pequeño corrió hasta ella y se abrazó a su cuerpo, dándole gracias por haber traído algo de comer. La mujer le regresó el abrazo mientras le sonreía.

Sintió su peculiar olor, a frutas, a pepino y fresa para ser exactos. Un olor suave y tenue, a limpio y fresco como lo era su mami.

Lucía joven, pero junto a eso se veía claramente que vivía en pobreza extrema. El chiquillo se acercó a lo que para él era su mesa y con velocidad comenzó a comer lo que su madre había traído.

"¿Tú no comerás mami?" Preguntó mientras regresaba a verla. Ella negó.

"No mi pequeñito, yo ya he comido antes de venir." Mintió a su pequeño hijo, quien creyó lo que decía.

Él la miraba feliz por sentir comida caer en su aislado estómago, no era mucho, pero era suficiente para sobrepasar el día.

La ropa del niño estaba desgastada, con parches en algunos lugares, su zapatos rotos por el uso diario. Pero limpio, del cuerpo y del corazón.

"Mami, yo puedo salir a trabajar para ayudarte." Ofreció el bondadoso corazón del niño. "Puedo lavar vidrios o ir con los vecinos a ver si quieren que limpie sus patios." Su madre negó casi enseguida.

"No mi pequeño Lou, tú eres un niño que debe estudiar. Con los libros que te traje, los que me dio la vecina." Él hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

"Ya acabé esos libros, ya leo casi perfectamente. Puedo trabajar mamita." Jay siguió sin ceder.

"No Louis, eres un bebé. Yo te sacaré adelante cuésteme lo que me cueste." Al terminar de decir esto, se escuchó como alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa con brutalidad.

"¡Abre la puerta maldita mujer!" Gritaron. Era la voz de un hombre, un hombre totalmente ebrio. 

Johannah tomó a Louis en sus brazos y corrió con él hasta el rincón de la casa, lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras el pequeño comenzaba a sollozar.

"¿Es papá?" Preguntó en un susurro entre lágrimas. "¿Nos va a pegar otra vez?" Volvió a preguntar con la voz quebrada.

Jay le dijo que guardara silencio con una seña, mientras Louis se abrazaba con fuerza a su madre.

Él hombre seguía golpeando la puerta y maldiciendo.

Se iba por días, semanas e incluso meses a quién sabe dónde, y de la noche a la mañana regresaba ebrio, incluso drogado, simplemente a sembrar pánico en su esposa e hijo.

No sabían a donde iba, pero aseguraban que ese lugar era mejor en comparación al hoyo en el que vivían Jay y Lou.

La puerta sonaba con más fuerza al ser golpeada, Johannah se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba el ruido, abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza tratando de consolar su llanto.

El pequeño trataba de retener su llanto temeroso. Odiaba a su padre, aunque aun no se daba cuenta de eso.

Quería que él y su mamita fueran felices, lejos de ese hombre malo que no se encargaba de ellos. Que solo los lastimaba, que ni siquiera los quería.

La vieja puerta de aluminio se abrió de tanto golpe, el hombre entró en la casa y rió con malicia cuando vio a su esposa acurrucada en un rincón con su hijo.

"Ahí estás maldito bastardo." Gritó y se acercó a ellos.

"¡No papá!" Gritó Louis cuando fue halado de su brazo por el hombre. "¡Por favor no me pegues papito!" Gritó de nuevo.

Fue arrancado de los brazos de su madre, haciéndola soltar un devastador grito de dolor. Se levantó y corrió detrás de él para impedir que su pequeño fuera maltratado.

"¡Suelta a mi niño!" Gritó desde lo más profundo de su pecho mientras se abalanzaba sobre la espalda del hombre.

Éste se dio vuelta y la empujó para quitarla de encima suyo. Estaba tan débil por no haber comido en días, le era imposible luchar contra la fuerza de Troy.   
"¡Quítate mujer!" Levantó su mano y la dejó caer con brutalidad en la mejilla de Johannah.

Tal fue el impacto del golpe y su nula fuerza, que cayó al piso mientras él se llevaba al niño al otro cuarto de la casa.

Jay escuchó al niño gritar de dolor, mientras lograba oír los azotes que le daba sin compasión alguna. Louis gritaba, rogaba para que parara, pero su padre no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

"Mi bebé." Susurró Jay mientras seguía tirada en el piso.

Los golpes pararon, pero Louis continuaba en un atacado llanto. Uno profundo y doloroso, más allá de cualquier otro que pudiera partite el alma.

Ese pobre niño, un bebé apenas, un noble y bondadoso corazón que no merecía sufrimiento alguno. Un ángel que estaba pagando por adelantado algo, aunque no sabía que era.

Troy salió del otro cuarto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Miró a la mujer, y le lanzó una escupida.

"Ahí está tu bastardo." Le dijo entre dientes antes de salir de la casa.

Juntó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para levantarse e ir con su hijo. Se apoyó en lo que pudo para caminar, y cuando logró llegar a la habitación, pudo ver a su pequeño Lou acurrucado sobre el colchón, en shook por los golpes.

Llorando, temblando, sufriendo.

**Tarragona, España.**   
**Día presente.**

Louis caminó por el pasillo principal de la casa con dirección a la entrada, eran pasadas las seis de la mañana.

En esa hora que había dormido, había descansado como si lo hubiera hecho toda la noche. Estaba listo para bajar a los sótanos con Liam, y perderse las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

Salió de la casa y miró a su alrededor, el cielo aun estaba oscuro, pero en cualquier momento amanecería.

Había ido a la habitación de Liam, pero él ya no estaba ahí, sacó su móvil y marcó su número. Que flojera buscarlo por toda la propiedad.

"¿Hola?" Respondió. Louis rascó el costado de su nariz y miró hacia adentro de la casa.

"¿En dónde estás?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"En los sótanos." Louis gruño molesto.

"¿Porque demonios no me esperaste?" Emprendió camino hasta la entrada del sótano.

"Escuché que Harry llegó anoche, creí que querías pasar tiempo con él." Louis detuvo sus pasos por el césped y tragó saliva.

Vale, era imposible que Liam viese a Harry, ya que cuando llegó éste ya estaba dormido. La única opción viable para que se hubiera enterado, era que lo escuchara... gemir.

Pero no se tomaría la molestia de preguntar.

"Harry debe regresar a Reino Unido, tiene una reunión muy importante que no puede posponer más. Menos por mi culpa." Liam calló un momento.

"¿Estás preocupado porque Harry descuida su trabajo por ti?" Louis comenzó a andar de nuevo y negó para él mismo.

"No estoy preocupado." Respondió seguro. "Harry es totalmente responsable con sus acciones, se las arregla para cumplir con el país y conmigo." Liam murmuró un largo 'mm' en respuesta.

"¿Entonces?" Dijo, y Louis suspiró con pesadez.

"Estoy..." Hizo una pausa tratando de buscar la palabra. "Asombrado." Dijo para concluir. Liam rió del otro lado de forma tenue.

"¿Asombrado porqué?" Louis suspiró y se volvió a detener.

"Me asombra que Harry sea tan entregado conmigo, mientras yo soy una total mierda con él." Liam calló al igual que Louis.

"Sabes que eso tiene solución." Habló pausadamente, haciendo que esas palabras cayeran con gran peso sobre Louis.

Vaya que tenía solución. ¡Deja de ser tan mierda Louis Tomlinson!

"¿Te importa que tarde un poco más?" Preguntó mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hasta la casa.

"Irás a verlo, ¿cierto?" Louis sonrió abiertamente mientras negaba.

"Sólo dame una hora." Colgó la llamada y apresuró sus pasos hasta la casa.

Era un tramo largo el que tenía que caminar, pero sus pasos largos y apurados, hicieron que el camino se sintiera más corto.

Entró en la casa y practicamente corrió hasta las escaleras, subió hasta el tercer piso y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación.

La abrió, y se tranquilizó cuando vio que Harry aún dormía enredado entre las cobijas. Dejó salir una estúpida sonrisa y entró en la recámara.

Caminó lentamente hasta la cama, y se sentó a un costado del rizado.

Estaba tan lindo. Su maraña de rizos estaba alborotada por su cabeza, la blanca y perfecta piel de su rostro lucía suave como la de un pequeño bebé. Su boca, sus labios, él.

Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Harry para descubrirlo del cabello. Su respiración lenta y calmada mientras yacía en un profundo sueño.

Louis bajó su cabeza hasta poder besar su mejilla, lo besó varias veces, muchas beses. Mientras Harry se iba removiendo en la cama.

"Despierta solecito." Susurró mientras seguía besándole las mejillas con dedicación.

Harry sonrió cuando sintió el cuerpo de Louis aprisionar el suyo contra el colchón. Estaba sobre él, siendo tierno y delicado al despertarlo.

"Debes despertar bebé, debemos trabajar." Harry suspiró rendido y asintió mientras Louis lo miraba de frente.

Sus soñolientos ojos verdes lo miraban con anhelo, con felicidad. Louis podía cambiarle el ánimo con una simple acción.

"¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?" Harry gruñó al recordar que debía viajar a Inglaterra de nuevo. Louis le sonrió.

"A las ocho." Respondió con voz ronca mientras tallaba sus ojos. El cobrizo asintió y se bajó de la cama.

"Hay tiempo desayunar y te llevaré a que tomes tu avión, te espero en el comedor." Harry le asintió y Louis caminó hasta la puerta.

La abrió, cuando estuvo a punto de salir regresó a ver a Harry. Quien ya estaba terminando de levantarse de la cama.

"Sol..." Harry lo miró. Él sonrió. Anda Tomlinson, dilo sin miedo. Tomó un gran respiro y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

"Dime." Lo animó.

"Te quiero." Sonrió orgulloso de poder decirlo y siguió su camino fuera de la habitación.

Harry quedó dentro del cuarto con una gran sonrisa idiota apoderándose de él. Pero casi enseguida cerró sus ojos lamentándose.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Se habló a sí mismo en forma de reclamo. "Debes ser más fuerte por un demonio." Haló su cabello mientras se hablaba.

Louis le hacía mucho daño, y él no podía evitar caer nuevamente en sus garras. Pero estaba completamente seguro de que en el fondo, Louis le quería, y mucho. Simplemente debía darle tiempo para que pudiera luchar y ser capaz de demostrarlo.

"Paciencia Harry, paciencia." Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño.

Tenía una especie de adicción a Louis Tomlinson, una que podía ser mortal de no ser controlada a tiempo.

Se apresuró en darse un baño, aun se sentía pegajoso por la noche anterior. ¡Vaya excelente sexo! Había sido increíble, probablemente el mejor de su vida.

Revisó los jabones corporales que tenía Louis en su baño, había de diferentes aromas. Pero se encontró con uno en particular. El de pepino con fresa.

El aroma de la madre de Louis. Por eso él siempre olía así. Le recordaba a su mamá. Louis era tan tierno en el fondo.

Harry comenzó a pensar en su actitud. Tal vez todo era producto de su infancia. Tal vez Louis había tenido una niñez muy dura.

Había dicho que su madre murió. Tal vez le faltó el amor de una mamá. Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez. Su cabeza estaba llena de tal vez, simplemente para excusar y defender la falta de autocontrol del chico.

Después de su ducha, salió a la recamara. Buscó en los cajones de Louis ropa interior limpia para usar, después se puso en busca de su desalineado traje.

Frunció los labios y negó. Louis debía tener algo que pudiera usar. Era casi del mismo tamaño, aunque el chico era un poco más alto.

Buscó en el closet de Tomlinson algún traje, pero no encontraba más que sudaderas, jeans y camisas sin manga. Ese chico parecía vago y podía limpiarse el culo con un billete de cien euros.

Siguió buscando, y en un rincón del gran closet de Louis encontró un elegante traje negro. Lo sacó de adentro y lo estiró a la distancia de su brazo.

Podría servir.

Se lo puso y le quedaba un poco ancho de la espalda. Louis era grande y fornido, pero solo era para el viaje.

Reutilizó su corbata y se puso los zapatos después de robarle a Tomlinson unas calcetas. Se miró en el espejo y acomodó su cabello.

¡Que presidente tan guapo tenían los Estados Unidos!   
  
Cuando estuvo listo, Harry salió de la habitación para reunirse con Louis en el comedor. Caminó tranquilamete por el pasillo después de cerrar la puerta, pero ésta le duró poco.

Audrey apareció por el pasillo al salir de su recamara, lo miró con coraje y Harry le brindó una cínica sonrisa de victoria, aunque no sabía porqué.

Trató de evitarla y sacarle vuelta, pero ella se interpuso en su camino para no dejarlo avanzar. La irá retenida de la chica brotaba por sus poros, por culpa de Harry, Louis la había golpeado.

"Muévete." Ordenó Harry entre dientes. Ella se cruzó de brazos, sin obedecer su petición.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido en coraje.

"¿Te sorprende que venga a ver a mi novio?" Preguntó de vuelta con orgullo en la voz.

Ella alzó las cejas y remarcó su legua por el interior de su mejilla. Su novio. ¡Era un maldito idiota!

"¿Ya te das el título de novio?" Preguntó con burla. Harry frunció el ceño y llevó su índice a los labios, simulando pensar.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Louis me lo dio." Le sonrió cínico y ella tomó un gran respiro.

"¿No te bastó saber que me acuesto con tu novio cada que te vas?" Harry frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja. Le sonrió mientras negaba.

"No cariño." Dijo y dio un paso más cerca de ella. "Lo que pasa es que tú eres el 'mientras yo no estoy', y ¿adivina qué?" Preguntó mientras le brindaba la más triunfante de las sonrisas. "Ya llegué, zorra." Siguió su camino hacia las escaleras, pasando por un lado de ella y empujando su cuerpo para abrirse paso.

"¡Cuidate la espalda!" Gritó hacia Harry, pero él la ignoró por completo.

Llegó hasta el final de las escaleras, pisó la primera planta y caminó hasta el comedor. Louis estaba sentado en el fondo de la habitación, en uno de los lados individuales de la mesa. Stephanie acompañaba al chico a uno de sus lados.

Se acercó a ellos, cuando la chica lo vio, se levantó de su silla y corrió a abrazarlo. Extrañando por completo a Tomlinson.

"¡Regresaste!" Gritó mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

Harry sonrió hacia Louis, quien tenía una disimulada sonrisa mientras fruncía el ceño. Intercambiaron un beso en la mejilla y regresaron a sentarse en la mesa. Louis los miró mientras cortaba un trozo de fruta.

"¿Desde cuando tan unidos?" Preguntó. Harry sonrió amargamente y Stephanie se encubrió con su desayuno.

"Prefiero no recordar el motivo por el que hablamos." Dijo Harry sarcásticamente mientras acomodaba su servilleta.

Louis comprendió a lo que se refería y decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

"¿Cuándo llegaste?" Preguntó la chica y Harry la miró.

"Ayer." Respondió sin más. "En la madrugada." Ella alzó las cejas hacia Louis insinuando lo que todos sabían que había pasado. Louis rodó los ojos hacia ella y siguió comiendo.

"¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?" Preguntó con interés. Harry negó y miró a Louis, quien tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

"Tengo varios pendientes en Washignton y juntas que no pueden esperar, Louis también debe hacer muchas cosas." Apretó su mano y Louis asintió mientras lo miraba.

"Ya habrá tiempo, sol." Harry le sonrió y la castaña no podía dejar de verlos emocionada.

"Me encantan." Confesó mientras hacía un movimiento gracioso con las manos.

Ambos chicos rieron mientras Louis soltaba la mano de Harry para seguir desayunando.

Continuaron comiendo en paz, la chica de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra broma que hacía quedar en vergüenza a Louis, pero él no se molestaba para nada.

Harry sonreía tímido hacia ella, y contestaba sus preguntas con un poco de miedo. No quería decir algo que rompiera la armonía que había en la mesa.

Stephanie terminó primero que ambos, se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor. Aunque Louis ya le daba ciertos privilegios de nuevo, aún tenía que hacer méritos para que la chica regresara a su gran puesto.

Harry miró a Louis en cuanto estuvieron solos, el chico sintió su mirada y le vio de vuelta.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó. Harry se calló, realmente no sabía como pedirle eso.

"Quiero pedirte un favor." Dijo y Louis asintió fijando su atención en él.

"El que quieras." Harry mordió su labio inferior y le desvió la mirada.

"Quiero que, que mates a Audrey." Louis abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Quedó mudo, perplejo. Harry le estaba pidiendo que matara a Audrey. Que matara a alguien. Sacudió su cabeza para salir del trance.

"¿Me estás pidiendo que mate a una persona?" Harry alzó las cejas como si la situación fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"Si a eso se le puede llamar persona." Louis soltó una risa incrédula.

"¿Por qué quieres que la mate?" Preguntó aun sin ser capaz de creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Pero Harry no mostraba incomodidad.

"Porque realmente no quiero matarla yo." Louis se quedó con las palabras en la boca, sin ser capaz de pronunciar algo. Sonrió con gracia y se relajó.

"Y que el muerto lo cargue Louis, ¿verdad?" Harry le sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Tú tienes más experiencia cielo, es más fácil para ti llegar y jalar el gatillo." Harry lucía tan cómodo con la situación. Salían las palabras de su boca y Tomlinson no podía terminar de creerlas.

Louis asintió comprendiendo todo, tomó su mano y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar.

"Vale, entiendo esa parte. Ahora quiero saber la razón que te orilla a quererla muerta." Harry se calló de nuevo.

Tal vez si le decía que lo había amenazado y le había apuntado con una pistola, sería suficiente.

Iba a hablar, pero Louis lo interrumpió al creer que sabía lo que pasaba.

"Sol, si fue por lo que te dijo te prometo que fue solo una vez y no volverá a pasar..." Harry negó para callarlo, ni siquiera se acercaba a la razón.

"No es eso." Comentó. "Es simplemente que el hecho de que esté aquí en la casa, alrededor tuyo todo el tiempo me altera los nervios." Louis le sonrió, de alguna manera contento.

"Ya, ya entiendo." Apretó la mano del chico. "Sol, te hablaré claro. Aunque quiera cortarle el cuello a esa chica, no puedo. Es uno de mis mejores elementos, se cargó al jefe de la mafia de Japón. Me sirve, martala sería como perder una parte fundamental del equipo." Harry soltó su mano y rodó los ojos en capricho.

"Está Stephanie, ella es buena también." Louis asintió controlando su paciencia hacia Harry y rascó su nuca.

"Sí, pero Stephanie es diferente. Si a ella la mando lejos de aquí por meses o años como he mandado a Audrey, me muero." Harry frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿A que se refería con que se moría. "Ella, Benny y Rony son los únicos que me ayudan con trabajos pesados en el área, me volvería loco." Harry asintió inconforme.

"Vale." Louis no sabía que hacer. Le estaba pidiendo algo muy grande, no pensaba hacerlo, a menos que le diera algo a cambio.

"Hagamos algo." Propuso y Harry lo miró curioso.

"Te escucho." Respondió. Puso un codo sobre la mesa y recargó la barbilla en su mano.

"Mato a Audrey, pero mato a Niall también." Harry tragó en seco. Y Louis asintió al ver que el chico comenzaba a dudar. "¿Lo ves?" Preguntó. "No es fácil deshacerse de un buen elemento. La diferencia es que es más difícil encontrar a alguien como Audrey, que a alguien como Niall." Harry asintió de acuerdo. Dejando pasar la maldita idea de matarla.   
"Ya entendí." Respondió. Louis sonrió y llevó la mano de Harry hasta su boca para besarla.

"Eres tan lindo celoso." Dijo y Harry hizo un pequeño puchero.

"No son celos, simplemente la quiero lejos de ti." Louis tomó su mejilla y le sonrió.

"Puedes dormir tranquilo, sol. Tu lugar nadie lo tocará." Harry suspiró.

Cruzaron miradas y al paso de unos segundos ambos se sonrieron estúpidamente. De la nada, simplemente perdidos en la mirada del contrario.

"Vaya, que bonita escena." Harry sintió que la cabeza le reventaba al escuchar esa maldita voz.

Louis desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del comedor, pero Harry no se tomó la molestia de voltear.

"¿Qué demonios quieres Audrey?" Preguntó Tomlinson con la voz pesada y demandante. Sin soltar la mano de Harry.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas en forma de molestia.

"Quería desayunar, pero veo que hay plaga de ratas en el comedor." Harry tomó un gran respiro tragándose el coraje.

Louis se levantó de la mesa mientras la golpeaba. Estaba molesto, ¿quién demonios se creía esa idiota?

"Cierra tu maldita boca de arpía, si no quieres que te reviente el cerebro." Gritó desde su lugar. Harry permanecía sentado, dándole la espalda a la chica.

"Vamos a ver cuanto te dura el caprichito Louis." Le guiñó el ojo descaradamente y se largó.

Louis se sentó de nuevo y miró a Harry, él lo miró demandante, molesto, lleno de rabia.

"Te estoy hablando enserio Louis Tomlinson, si esa maldita puta no está muerta para cuando regrese, la voy a matar yo mismo." Se levantó de la mesa expulsando coraje por cada poro de su piel.

Aventó la silla bruscamente y salió del comedor.

**Queensland, Australia.**   
**Día presente.**

Arzaylea caminó por la acera de la calle buscando su objetivo. Un auto blanco con negro, con los rines cromados en color oro.

Lo miró estacionado del otro lado de la calle. Llevaba una mascada enredando su cabeza y portaba unos lentes oscuros.

Cruzó la calle y abrió la puerta trasera del auto para subir. Al cerrar la puerta, se quitó su disfraz. Miró a su izquierda, y el griego estaba sentado a su costado.

"¿No me vas a saludar acaso?" Ella lo miró molesta y giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado. "Salúdame Arzaylea." Ordenó y ella tragó saliva.

Se inclinó hasta él y besó sus labios cortamente. Puso su rostro serio y el griego sonrió.

"¿Porqué tan seria Arzaylea?" Ella negó y lo miró incómoda.

"Date prisa a lo que tengas que decir." Dijo mientras miraba a todos lados.

Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de que alguien enviado por Luke la hubiera seguido. El chico tomó su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

"Vas a matar a Stephanie Hemmings." La chica tragó saliva y negó.

"No puedo matarla, es la hermana de mi esposo." El griego fingió una mueca de tristeza.

"Por favor, no vengas ahora como la chica que ama a su esposo." Dijo. "La vas a matar, porque si no, te mueres tú." Ella asintió de acuerdo.

No podía dejar a su hija sin madre, no podía. El griego la tenía en sus manos, maldita la hora en la que se había metido con él.

"¿Porqué el afán de matarla?" Preguntó con la voz temblorosa. El chico soltó una leve risa maldosa.

"Porque es una zorra, que se le ha metido a mi hermano. Y el muy estúpido no se da cuenta que solo está tratando de tirarnos." La chica negó.

"Tal vez en verdad está enamorada. No porque pertenezca a la mafia de Louis te va a traicionar." El griego rió con cinismo.   
"¡Es hermana de Luke!" Gritó. "Sabes lo que Louis ha hecho por esos dos imbéciles, nunca lo traicionarían. Mucho menos por mí, el que mató a su padre." Arzaylea cerró los ojos por el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

"Ellos no saben que tú lo mataste." Él se recargó en el asiento y estiró un brazo por detrás de la chica.

"Ni tampoco sabrán que yo mandé matar a Stephanie, ni que después mataré a Luke. A Liam, y todos los que estén con Louis, hasta dejarlo completamente solo." Hablaba con maldad, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar mientras jugaba con el anillo en su dedo.

"Si tanto te interesa matarla, ¿porqué no la matas tú?" El griego la miró y le sonrió de lado mientras negaba.

"Tengo otras cosas que hacer Arzaylea." Susurró. "Otras personas de las cual ocuparme." Su voz era tenue, erizaba la piel el solo oírlo.

"Déjame adivinar, una persona con la cual puedes joder a Louis." Asintió mientras sonreía.

"Exactamente, una persona con la que sé que Louis perdería la cabeza si la tengo." Ella frunció el ceño extrañada.

"¿Liam?" Preguntó.

"No." Dijo desinteresado en el hombre mencionado. "Sé que Louis moriría por Liam, pero si lo atrapo a él, Tomlinson actuaría con la cabeza fría. Pensaría muy bien que hacer." El chico tenía todo muy bien planeado.

Esperaba solo el momento justo para atacar.

"Con esta persona es diferente." Rió. "Sé que si se encuentra en peligro, Louis vendría a mi como abeja a la miel, y entonces será mío." Le sonrió y Arzaylea solo lo miraba aterrorizada.

Tragó saliva y su respiración estaba agitada.

"Ahora vete, y has lo que te pedí."

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**   
**Día presente.**

Dos semanas después de la visita de Harry a Tarragona y su reunión en Reino Unido. Había centrado su atención en el trabajo. Cien por cien.

Estaba encerrado en su oficina como de costumbre. No había sabido nada de Louis en días, pero lo mantenía tranquilo el hecho de que todo estaba bien entre ellos, o al menos eso creyó cuando dejó España.

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde, realmente estaba terminando su trabajo del día. Había tenido una seria charla con Tomlinson, en la que hablaron acerca de no descuidar su puesto.

Louis lo había hecho entender que no podía cancelar viajes, reuniones o eventos por cualquier motivo, solamente si la situación lo ameritaba.

Le hizo prometer que en primer plano estaría su país, y que él haría todo lo posible para poder viajar a Washington más seguido para verlo.

Era más fácil para Louis deshacerse de su trabajo, tenía miles de hombres que se podían encargar de eso, y Liam realmente lo apoyaba demasiado. Pero para los Estados Unidos solo existía un presidente y ese era él.

Su teléfono celular sonó, estiró su mano para buscarlo al tanteo. Estaba leyendo un archivo importante. Lo encontró y contesto.

"Habla Harry." Dijo con la atención en el papel.

"Buenas tardes señor presidente." Harry sonrió y bajó la hoja que estaba leyendo.

"Hola." Dijo. "No había oído tu voz en días." Louis soltó un leve quejido del otro lado.

"He tenido mucho trabajo sol, las cosas no andan muy bien por acá." Harry frunció el ceño en preocupación.

"¿Algo grave?" Preguntó. Pero Louis dijo un rápido 'no'. "¿Entonces que pasa?" El chico suspiró.

"No es una buena temporada para la marihuana y hemos tenido producciones muy bajas." Harry torció la boca y regresó su vista a los archivos.

"Lamento escuchar eso mi cielo."

"Como sea, hemos estado peor." Louis sonaba seguro, saldrían de esa. "Pero no te he llamado para contarte mis desgracias, si no para hacerte una invitación." Harry alzó las cejas curioso.

"Cuéntame." Dijo y escuchó a Louis reír del otro lado.

"Voy a correr una vuelta en una semana, me gustaría que vayas conmigo." Harry frunció el ceño confundido.

"¿Correr?" Preguntó sin entender. "¿Eres atleta o algo así?" Louis soltó una gran carcajada.

"No sol." Respondió entre risas. "Una vuelta de carros, carreras vaya." Harry abrió la boca al comprender.

"Ohh." Dijo con gracia y después sonrió. "Pues debo checar la agenda..." Louis lo interrumpió.

"Estás libre, le marqué a tu secretario hace unos minutos." Sonrió y rodó los ojos.

"Entonces nos veremos ahí. ¿En dónde es?" Preguntó y Louis chasqueó su lengua en desacuerdo.

"No, no. Vendrás a Tarragona y te irás conmigo, no son lugares a los que me gustaría que llegaras solo." Él asintió.

"Bien, entonces nos vemos en Tarragona. Cuídate mucho por favor." Saber que en cualquier momento, Louis podía caer muerto, no era algo que lo dejara tranquilo.

"Rézale a tu virgen por mí." Harry bufó molesto y negó.

"Ya vete a la mierda." Louis rió. "Aunque te burles y te parezca estúpido lo haré, Louis." El chico reprimió su risa y asintió consiente de que Harry no lo veía.

"Está bien, nos vemos." La llamada finalizó y Harry regresó al trabajo.

Louis y sus pesados comentarios.

Continuó leyendo los informes con dedicación, cada palabra la analizaba con detenimiento.

Pasaron dos horas más. El teléfono de la oficina sonó. Levantó la bocina y respondió.

"¿Que pasa Niall?" Preguntó cansado.

"El hombre ese, el llamado griego, insiste en hablar con usted." Harry suspiró harto de todo.

"Ponlo en la línea." La llamada se cortó y entró otra. "Hola, habla el presidente Harry Styles." Dijo mientras sostenía el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja.

"Buenas tardes, señor presidente. Habla el griego." Harry rodó los ojos.

"¿Cuál es la urgencia en hablar conmigo?" Preguntó.

"Presentarme, para que cuando escuche de mí, sepa quien soy." La voz del chico era suave, tenue. Intimidante.

"¿Porqué escucharía sobre usted?" Preguntó. La línea se escuchaba muerta. Ya nadie estaba del otro lado. "¿Hola?" Dijo, pero nadie respondió.

Maldito chico raro, para Harry había sido irrelevante.

El ser tan cercano a Louis tenía sus seguridades, pero también sus peligros. Y el griego, era uno de los más grandes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	16. Capítulo XV

**Madrid, España.  
Diecinueve años atrás.**

Louis caminaba de la mano de su madre por la acera de una calle. Alzaba la vista y podía ver las grandes casas que estaban construidas en esa zona.

Se imaginaba una casa así de grande para él y su mami, en dónde hubiera un gran candado y unas grandes y altas rejas para que Troy no pudiera entrar.

"Louis, prométeme que te comportarás." El niño asintió en seguida.

"Claro que sí mami." Jay lo miró y le sonrió encantada de la ternura de su bebé.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran casa, una de las más grandes por ahí. Johannah tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran.

La puerta se abrió, y una joven y muy bella mujer las atendió. Les sonrió abiertamente y los invitó a pasar. Saludó a Jay, y después giró su vista hacia Louis.

"Hola Louis." Le dijo. Pero éste estaba distraído buscando algo más allá de la entrada.

"Hola señora Malik." Respondió y ella le sonrió con ternura.

"Si estás buscando a Zayn, probablemente está en la habitación de su hermano." Él la miró con demostrando impaciencia en sus ojos. "Puedes pasar a buscarlo, no tengas pena." El niño salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, mientras Trisha se quedaba con Jay en la entrada.

Louis caminó por la casa, buscando a su amigo. Él ya sabía que Louis había llegado, y al estar igual de impaciente que él, salió a recibirlo.

"¡Zayn!" Gritó el pequeño en cuanto vio al niño bajar las escaleras.

Corrió con prisa a su encuentro mientras el otro hacía lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se dieron un gran abrazo mientras sonreían con felicidad.

Zayn era el hijo mayor de tres, vivía con sus dos hermanos y su madre mientras su padre nunca estaba en casa, él trabajaba en alguna parte de Italia. Eran una familia adinerada de España, para la que la mamá de Louis trabajaba en ocasiones, haciendo limpieza en la gran casa.

Ese empleo había caído del cielo, era una gran ayuda para poder salir adelante. Además, la madre de Zayn apoyaba mucho a Louis con respecto a su formación escolar.

Louis se llevaba realmente bien con el mayor de los Malik, Zayn era un niño noble y adorable con el cual podía pasar horas jugando, tenía un año menos que el cobrizo, pero ni la edad, ni la clase social, eran un impedimento para que su amistad fuera sólida y sana.

"Mi mami me dijo que hoy podía venir a jugar contigo." Dijo con entusiasmo. Zayn le sonrió y asintió emocionado. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

"Mi hermano está jugando en su habitación con unos nuevos coches que nos regalaron, te daré uno." Louis se jaló e hizo que ambos se detuvieran. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó extrañado. "¿No quieres un auto?" Louis asintió feliz, pero no volvió a caminar.

"Zayn." Lo llamó y el niño lo miró. "¿Podemos ir a tu piano?" Zayn le sonrió y asintió hacia él.

Bajaron de nuevo las escaleras y corrieron hasta el gran salón, en donde un hermoso y grande piano estaba parado sobe un escalón de madera. Louis caminó hacia él y pasó sus dedos delicadamente por la madera barnizada en color chocolate. Olía tan bien, se sentía frío.

Zayn se sentó en el banco para comenzar a tocar, y a Louis se le erizó la piel cuando los dedos del niño comenzaron a apretar las teclas.

El niño lo miró y lo invitó a sentarse, el pequeño Louis asintió y lo hizo inmediatamente. Zayn seguía presionando teclas y levantó la vista hacia su amigo.

"Vamos, como te enseñé." Louis suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras estiraba sus manos a las teclas del piano. Dejó caer sus yemas a los blancos y fríos rectángulos que sonaban cuando los apretabas. Y ambos se dejaron llevar por la música que producían ellos mismos.

 _Canon in D_ , sonaba por toda la habitación.

Zayn era un maestro con el piano a sus escasos ocho años, y Louis aprendía de una manera rápida. De todos los gustos que compartían, su amor por el piano y la música era el que más los unía.

Las notas se hacían más rápidas y sus sonrisas crecían al escuchar la gloriosa música que estaban haciendo con sus dedos. Louis miraba con atención sus manos para no equivocarse, mientras Zayn lo observaba orgulloso del avance que tenía. Días enteros se los había pasado ensayando con él, evitando cualquier invitación de jugar proveniente de sus hermanos, y había valido la pena.

Los labios de Louis se separaban ligeramente mientras presionaba con delicadeza y velocidad. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, Louis concentrado en hacerlo bien y Zayn con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la pasión con la que ambos tocaban. Hasta que la canción terminó.

El pelinegro lo miró, le sonrió abiertamente y se abrazó a él. Louis le sonrió feliz y le devolvió el abrazo. Su amigo, el chico que lo había aceptado incluso cuando no eran del mismo nivel económico, uno de los pocos chicos que no lo despreciaba por tener nada. Se separaron el uno del otro y Zayn estiró hacia él su mano con el meñique levantado.

"Prométeme que seremos amigos por siempre, pase lo que pase, Louis." El cobrizo le asintió y levantó su mano para enganchar ambos dedos con firmeza.

"Siempre seré tu amigo, porque eres el mejor amigo y te quiero, Zayn." Ambos prometieron con firmeza y seguridad que su amistad perduraría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Su pureza y nobleza los había unido, y esperaban nada los separara.

**Tarragona, España.  
Día presente.**

Louis tocaba con rapidez las teclas del piano en la primera sala, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, solamente una lampara iluminaba el rostro sereno y relajado del chico.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y movía su cabeza mientras tarareaba el ritmo de la melodía con su boca. Sus manos se movían con agilidad y devoción. Estaba tan relajado y perdido en su sinfonía que no se dio cuenta cuando Liam entró en la habitación. Lo miró derretirse en la música que él mismo creaba, y una pequeña sonrisa melancólica salió de él.

 _Canon in D_  sonaba en la sala, pero le hacían falta notas.

Louis tomó un gran respiro antes de aplanar la última tecla y soltó el aire mientras abría los ojos. Relamió sus labios y miró hacia el frente.

Tocar el piano lo hacía relajarse, olvidarse de los problemas por unos instantes que duraban las canciones. Siempre encontraba el momento y el tiempo para sentarse y deleitarse con el arte de la música. Era su hobbie favorito. Era algo que lo hacía recordar su infancia, la parte buena de esta.

Lo hacía viajar en el tiempo y verse sentado en la gran casa de los Malik, frente al piano, con Zayn ayudándole a seguir el compás. Al pequeño que siempre le brindó su más sincera amistad y que un día se fue de su vida, partiéndole el alma.

Bajó la mirada y miró las brillantes teclas del instrumento. Tan finas, suaves y perfectas. Relamió sus labios nuevamente y soltó una media sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal sonó?" Preguntó a Liam mientras le daba la espalda. El chico frunció el ceño, Louis ni siquiera había volteado para poder verlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

"Sabes que eres excelente." Dijo el castaño y Louis asintió consiente. "Pero estoy casi seguro de que le faltan notas a esa melodía." Tomlinson asintió de nuevo con la mirada perdida.

"Le faltan las notas de Zayn, está incompleta sin él." Susurró y Liam tragó saliva. Louis comenzó a picar teclas al azar, había un rastro triste en su mirada.

Esta era otra de esas noches en las que le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Tronó sus dedos y los acomodó sobre el piano, dio un acorde y después otro, pero no pudo conseguir la inspiración para comenzar la canción. Se levantó del banco y bajó con delicadeza la tapa de madera que recubría las teclas.

Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver el rostro de Liam. Lucía cansado, y Louis estaba seguro de que él lucía igual.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó y Payne miró su reloj.

"Las dos de la madrugada, debes ir a dormir. Mañana será un día ajetreado y tu vuelo saldrá a las seis." Louis asintió. La vuelta de Lamar estaba a unos días de suceder, y realmente no se sentía en las mejores condiciones para correr. "¿Harry llegará mañana?" Louis asintió mientras frotaba su rostro con flojera.

"Hablé con él hace unas horas y ya estaba casi abordando su avión, llegará en cualquier momento. Quiero que estén al pendiente." Liam asintió.

"¿Qué pase a tu habitación?" Louis frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Negó después de unos segundos.

"No, lo veré en la mañana. Que lo pasen a una de las habitaciones libres." Liam asintió extrañado.

"¿Están molestos?" Louis lo miró sin lógica. ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

"¿Crees que si estuviéramos peleados Harry volaría hasta acá?" Liam lo pensó un momento y asintió completamente seguro. Louis rodó los ojos. "Si Harry llega a mi habitación, no dormiré. Y estoy atado a un vuelo de casi ocho horas y la carrera." Liam soltó una risa y negó.

"¿Sigues creyendo que es buena idea llevar a Harry contigo?" Louis asintió despreocupado.

"Todo ha estado tranquilo, no veo problema alguno." El castaño alzó las cejas inconforme, pero aceptó.

"Bien. Te espero mañana a las ocho en la oficina, hay trabajo." El cobrizo asintió y se cruzó de brazos. Liam lo miró serio y pasados unos segundos soltó un eructo para después reír.

"Eres un cerdo Payne." Dijo con gracia y el castaño le asintió con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenas noches." Dijo y Louis levantó su mano para despedirse de él. Salió de la sala y Tomlinson volvió a quedarse solo.

Miró hacia el piano y negó mientras bufaba.

"Tú dijiste para siempre, maldito imbécil." Susurró entre dientes. "Rompiste la promesa que tú iniciaste." Salió de la sala y caminó escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Liam había dejado órdenes para que cuando Harry llegara lo instalaran en una de las habitaciones libres. Louis debía descansar esa noche, ya que debía estar al cien por cien para la carrera.

Louis se dio una corta ducha y se dispuso a entrar en la cama. Sus pantalones colgaban de sus caderas como siempre antes de dormir, quitó los edredones que vestían el colchón y se adentró entre ellos. La cama se sentía fría, pero no tardó mucho en brindarle calor con su cuerpo. Se acurrucó entre las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Estaba mentalmente preparado para quedarse dormido enseguida y aunque raro, logró hacerlo en cuestión de nada.

**Queensland, Australia.  
Día presente.**

Arzaylea caminaba por los pasillos de la casa mientras la nana de Lily la traía en brazos, buscaba a uno de los empleados para encomendarle un favor. Debía ingeniárselas para que Stephanie fuera a Queensland y entonces poder cumplir con la orden del griego.

No estaba dispuesta a desobedecerlo y que el chico tuviera la razón que buscaba para matarla. No dejaría a Lily sin madre, Stephanie moriría y a causa de ella. Miró hacia abajo desde el inicio de la escalera, no pudo observar a nadie, no era tarde como para que los empleados estuvieran dormidos. Luke ni siquiera había regresado a casa.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se adentró en la sala de estar, pero no encontró a nadie. Era demasiado raro, tal vez el destino no quería que matara a su cuñada.

Su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo y contestó la llamada sin reconocer el número.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó con duda mientras salía de la sala.

" _Mi querida Arzaylea_." Respondieron del otro lado. Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la voz del otro lado.

"Sebastian." Dijo, y el chico rio a través de la línea.

" _El mismo que viste y calza_." Dijo con gracia y Arzaylea tragó saliva. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ahora en busca de un escondite.

La chica se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca de ella para oírla, caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó a hablarle de nuevo al chico.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" Preguntó exigiendo una respuesta.

" _Sólo estoy pasando el tiempo por Australia_." La chica sintió el estómago revolverse, tomó un gran respiro y trató de tranquilizarse.

"¿Estás en Queensland?" Preguntó con cierto aire de miedo en la voz. Sebastian no contestó. "¡Te estoy preguntando algo cabrón!" Escuchó reír al chico y frunció su ceño.

" _Tranquila señora Hemmings, yo sólo le estoy hablando para hacerle una pregunta_." La tranquilidad en la voz de Sebastian la ponía de nervios.

Aunque el chico era un tanto por ciento más consiente que su hermano, los dos tenía el mismo nivel de cinismo cuando se trataba de hacer pagar a las personas. Estaba completamente segura de que Sebastian odiaba a su hermano incluso más que sus mayores enemigos, pero no podía negarse a sus órdenes, no era estúpido.

"Habla rápido." Exigió mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Escuchó al chico aclaras su garganta, y después reír.

" _¿Te gustan los maridos explosivos?"_ Preguntó. La chica frunció el ceño extrañada.

"¿Qué?" Dijo con tono ilógico. "¿Qué mierda te metiste Sebastian?" El pelinegro rió.

" _Mi pregunta es enserio querida_." Susurró con delicadeza. "Me interesa saber si te haré feliz con lo que hice." Arzayle comenzó a entrar en pánico. Luke.

Su vista se nubló cuando comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía estar pasando esto. ¡Ese no era el maldito trato!

"¿Qué demonios hiciste?" Preguntó en un grito desesperado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

" _Aun nada, pero lo voy a hacer en cualquier momento._ " La chica salió corriendo de la cocina y se dirigió a toda prisa hasta la entrada.

Salió de la casa y miró hacia la zona de los cultivos, había trabajadores ahí. Regresó el teléfono a su oreja cuando se aseguró de que Sebastian seguía en la línea.

"Sebastian no hagas una estupidez." El chico rió. "Te lo pido, no lo hagas." El pelinegro chasqueó su lengua y luego calló un momento.

" _Lo siento._ " El cinismo fluía de su boca a través de sus palabras. Colgó la llamada y Arzaylea desesperó.

Caminó con prisa hasta donde estaban los empleados. Se acercó a ellos asustada. La miraron y acudieron hasta ella preocupados.

"Señora, ¿está bien?" Preguntaron mientras la sostenían por los brazos.

"Luke, ¿dónde está Luke?" Los hombres se miraron entre ellos. No comprendían la actitud de la mujer. "¿Dónde está mi marido, Rob?" Gritó hacia uno de ellos y éste le respondió.

"Salió hace unos momentos hacia el centro, ¿qué le pasa?" Ella entró en pánico.

"¿Hace cuánto?" Preguntó en un grito.

"Cinco minutos, ¡no lo sé!" Dijo otro de los ahí presentes. "Tal vez aun no sale del terreno." Arzaylea tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su esposo, pero no lograba que contestara.

Lo intentó unas veces más, y Luke respondió al llamado.

"¡Luke debes salir de ese auto!" Gritó aterrada. El miedo invadía todo su cuerpo. Sebastian lo mataría. Lo haría volar en pedazos.

No tenía idea como lo había logrado, pero estaba segura de que lo iba a hacer.

" _¿Qué te pasa Arzaylea?"_ Preguntó Luke sin preocupación.

"Debes salir de ese maldito auto." Dijo. Pero Luke no volvió a responder.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, y una gran nube de humo se elevó al cielo proveniente de una gran llamarada de fuego.

La lumbre se dibujó en las pupilas de la chica mientras su mano temblaba al sostener su móvil cerca del oído. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus piernas se doblaron y cayó de rodillas al piso.

Lo había hecho, Sebastian lo había hecho.

Se inclinó hacia el piso y se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente. Los hombres detrás de ella corrieron hasta los autos que estaban cerca para acudir al desastre. Luke. Solo un milagro de Dios podía salvarlo, y ella estaba segura de que él no ayudaba a personas como ellos.

**Tarragona, España.  
Día presente.**

Stephanie caminaba por la gran casa despreocupada. Louis se había largado y Liam no podía verla ni en pintura. Su relación con Audrey había decaído desde la vez que le reclamó por enfrentar a Harry de esa manera. La rubia estaba loca, y ella no tenía paciencia para lidiar con personas como ella.

Rascó su nuca y se dirigió hasta su habitación, cerró su puerta y se recostó en la cama. Por fin había regresado a la casa. Louis le había retirado su castigo y volvía a tener la misma autoridad de antes. Había sido muy estúpida al meter a Sebastian a la casa, y había aprendido la lección.

Su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se removió en la cama para sacarlo y lo llevó a su oreja después de tomar la llamada.

"Hola." Dijo y esperó respuesta. Escuchó un lloriqueo del otro lado.

Miró la pantalla y el número no estaba registrado, pero estaba segura de que esa lada era de Australia.

" _Stephanie_." Llamaron, pero la voz no le era para nada familiar. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en el colchón.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó dudosa. La mujer, porque era una, seguía llorando del otro lado y comenzaba a desesperarla. "Dígame quien es." Exigió molesta.

" _S-soy Arzaylea."_  La chica se tornó seria.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó secamente. No entendía la razón por la que la estaba llamando mientras lloraba, o más bien, no quería entenderla.

No las unía nada, Stephanie no podía compartir el dolor con Arzaylea. No podía ser una opción para recurrir porque simplemente no las unía nada. Solo Luke. Y la castaña se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando.

" _E-es Luke._ " Steph tragó saliva y tomó un gran respiro.

"¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?" Preguntó mientras trataba de ser fuerte. Ya lo sabía. Estaba consiente de cuál sería la respuesta a su pregunta, pero en algún lugar de su alma existía una esperanza de que no acertara.

" _No te vayas a exaltar_." Suplicó la chica, pero la castaña no quería rodeos en esos momentos.

"¡Dime qué demonios le pasó a mi hermano!" Gritó. Respiraba rápido, solo esperaba que la bomba cayera en sus manos.

" _Está muerto_." Stephanie soltó sus lágrimas mientras deslizaba su teléfono hacia abajo.

Luke estaba muerto, Su hermano estaba muerto. Se centró casi enseguida y recuperó la llamada.

"¿Cómo carajos pasó?" Preguntó en un grito.

" _Le pusieron una bomba a su auto y lo hicieron explotar_." Stephanie negó. Arzaylea estaba asustada. Para ella, la chica estaba completamente loca.

"Fue el griego, ¿verdad?" Lloró con coraje. "¿Fue el maldito griego?" Preguntó con rabia. Arzaylea no sabía que responder, había sido Sebastian, pero estaba segura que habían sido órdenes del griego.

" _Sí fue el griego_." Dijo entre llanto. La castaña se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación soltando un gran portazo.

"Te lo advertí maldita zorra, te dije que acabaría contigo si algo le pasaba a Luke. El único motivo por el cuál sigues viva era que mi hermano te quería, y ahora iré por ti." Colgó la llamada y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Encontró a Liam en el pasillo que daba a la entrada, y en cuanto la vio su rostro se tornó preocupado. Lo cual era raro.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Estaba enojada. Pero el ver a Liam preocupado por ella, hizo que sus sentimientos se afloraran. Comenzó a llorar, pero trataba de esconderlo.

Liam caminó hacia ella y la tomó por los brazos. Producía lágrimas en cantidad, y su rostro estaba destrozado. Su hermano ya no estaba.

"Se lo cargaron Liam." Susurró. "Mataron a Luke." Liam la miró impactado. Y no cruzó otra idea por su cabeza que rodearla con sus brazos para consolarla.

"Tranquilízate." Ella negó. "¡Alicia trae un calmante por favor!" Stephanie lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Liam la atraía fuertemente hacia su cuerpo.

"Quiero ir a verlo." Susurró entre su dolor. Liam asintió enseguida.

"Lo haremos, arreglaré el vuelo Australia. Sólo tranquilízate." Insistió.

Debía avisarle a Louis.

**Rheinland-Pfalz, Alemania.  
Día Presente.**

Harry y Louis bajaron del auto que los había llevado hasta el circuito de Nürburgring. Este era un autódromo que rodeaba el pueblo de Nürburg en Alemania. Contaba con 21 kilómetros de longitud, y con el auto con el que Louis pensaba competir, lo recorrería en un segundo.

Estaba oscuro, no tenía muy claro que hora era, pero estaba iniciando la madrugada.

Louis tomó la mano del rizado. Lo había obligado a vestir un pantalón de chándal y un suéter a juego, llevaba el gorro de este puesto y unos lentes oscuros. Miró a Tomlinson mientras caminaban hasta donde sería la zona de salida.

"Sigo diciendo que me veo ridículo con esto." Susurró hacia él y Louis negó. "¿Por qué tú no estás vestido así?" Preguntó cuándo lo vio.

"Porque tal vez luzcas ridículo, pero estás protegido." Harry negó mientras bufaba.

"¿Protegido de quién?" Preguntó ilógico. "¿No se supone que estos son tus amigos?" Louis rió ante su ingenuidad. Negó.

"¿Nunca has tenido que visitar a un político al que odias, solo por que a los dos les conviene?" Harry asintió.

Muchos políticos no le agradaban, pero tenía que visitarlos porque era bueno para el país. Louis alzó las cejas.

"Es lo mismo aquí, solo agrégale drogas y armas." Harry frunció los labios y Louis soltó un suspiro. "Hay mucha gente aquí que puede hablar, y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que te pase algo, sol." Harry relamió sus labios y siguió andado aferrado de la mano de Louis.

Los seguían tres hombres, dos de Louis y un guardaespaldas de Harry. Tomlinson no acostumbraba a salir custodiado por alguien, pero llevaba a Harry con él y no pensaba correr riesgos.

Antes de acercarse más, Louis se detuvo y quitó los lentes de Harry.

"Iré a correr, y cuando regrese te llevaré a un buen lugar." Le sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mejilla.

"¿No correré contigo?" Louis negó serio.

"No quiero que mueras." Dijo. Harry frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba.

"Ten mucho cuidado, por favor." Louis asintió mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Tranquilo, no te librarás tan fácil de mí." Besó su mejilla y puso sus lentes de nuevo.

Caminaron de nueva cuenta hasta que llegaron a donde estaban los demás competidores. Harry se quedó unos pasos atrás, mientras Louis se acercaba hasta ellos y los saludaba con una alegre hipocresía.

"¡Lamar!" Dijo animado.

"¡Hey!" Dijo en respuesta mientras le daba un abrazo. Caminaron unos pasos para alejarse de los demás.

"¿Listo para perder unos cuantos millones?" El hombre rió con granas y negó tomando el comentario de Louis a broma.

"Eso lo veremos Tomlinson." Dijo. "¿Qué auto traes esta vez?" Louis se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

"Solamente el koenigsegg-one:1." Dijo sin darle importancia. Lamar alzó una ceja sorprendido.

"Vienes preparado." El chico asintió y lo miró.

"Es morder o ser mordido, ¿no?" El hombre asintió de acuerdo y se giró hacia los demás competidores.

"¡No compitamos ya!" Gritó para llamar su atención. "Louis viene a ganar." Ellos rieron y Tomlinson solo se quedó en su lugar mientras miraba a Harry. Lamar notó eso y se acercó a su oído. "Vienes acompañado, ¿eh?" Louis lo miró.

"Eso no te importa a ti." Golpeó su hombro y caminó hasta en donde estaba trayendo los autos. "¡A correr!" Gritó mientras alzaba un puño.

Correrían los 21 kilómetros del circuito, sería algo rápido si lo comparan con la velocidad que alcanzaba el auto de Louis. Pero ese lugar no era conocido como el 'infierno verde' por nada. Nürburgring era considerado como el trazado más difícil, exigente y agotador del mundo.

Tenía curvas peligrosas y cerradas, en cuales se debía tener mucho cuidado. Todos los competidores fueron hasta sus autos y subieron en ellos. Esto no era para nada una carrera legal, en dónde se corrieran autos especiales o en donde utilizaras uniforme y hubiera personas para atenderte si tenías un accidente.

Corrías con el auto que quisieras, vestido como quisieras y si chocabas, estabas muerto.

Después de que todo estaba listo, se dio el banderazo de salida. Louis pisó el acelerador y el auto salió a toda velocidad. Harry lo miraba desde un punto perdido del lugar. Estaba cruzado de brazos cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar. Lo tomó entre sus manos, pero nadie llamaba.

Revisó la otra bolsa del pantalón, y era a Louis a quien buscaban. Era Liam, la pantalla lo decía. Contestó.

"¿Hola?" Respondió.

"¡ _Louis!_ " Dijeron del otro lado.

"¡Oh! No. Soy Harry, Louis ya empezó a correr." Escuchó a Liam bufar del otro lado.

" _En cuanto termine de correr, que me llame._ " Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó. Liam calló del otro lado, no pensaba meter a Harry en esto.

" _Sólo dile que me llame, por favor._ " Colgó la llamada y el rizado miró el móvil extrañado.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, un auto se acercaba por el lado contrario a donde habían iniciado. Louis pisó el freno y el auto derrapó antes de detenerse, abrió la puerta y salió de él perdiéndose en el polvo que había levantado con los neumáticos.

"¡Wow!" Gritó con la adrenalina fluyéndole en la sangre.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Harry y los guardaespaldas. Miró al chico y pudo notar su rostro lleno de preocupación. Frunció el ceño hacia él.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó. Harry levantó la mirada y le extendió el teléfono.

"Llamó Liam, parecía desesperado. Dijo que lo llamaras." Louis tomó el móvil sin comprender.

Marcó el número de Liam y lo llamó.

"Louis." Dijo con apuro.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó con la duda invadiéndolo.

" _Mataron a Luke_." Soltó de golpe. La noticia cayó pesada sobre sus hombros.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó sin creerlo. "¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?" Comenzaba a alterarse, no podía ser cierto. Luke la mayoría del tiempo estaba en la base. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

" _Pusieron una bomba en el auto en que se transportaba_." Louis cerró los ojos mientras maldecía en voz baja.

Harry lo miraba atento. Estaba seguro de que algo malo había pasado.

"Stephanie." Dijo de repente. "¿Cómo está Stephanie?" Preguntó.

" _Está más tranquila, le di un calmante. Necesito que vueles a Autralia ahora mismo, ella y yo nos iremos en una hora. Pero sabes que es un día entero de viaje._ " Louis dio media vuelta desesperado.

"¡Estoy a veinte horas! Es casi lo mismo." Liam bufó.

" _Necesito que llegues a la par, sabes que no tolero a Stephanie por mucho tiempo y si las cosas se ponen feas, no podré yo solo_." Louis calló. " _El ataque fue desde adentro, no hay posibilidad que alguien haya entrado a la base. Y Stephanie me dijo que Arzaylea asegura que fue el griego_." Louis cerró los ojos.

"¿El griego de nuevo?" Preguntó llamando la atención de Harry.

¿Ese tipo el griego tenía alguna relación con Louis?

" _Sí, el griego de nuevo. Por eso te necesito ahí._ " Liam colgó la llamada y Louis tomó la mano de Harry halándolo hacia la salida.

Hizo señas a los hombres para que los siguieran y se fueron del autódromo incluso antes de que los demás llegaran. Hizo que Harry subiera a uno de los autos en el asiento del copiloto, mientras miraba a los hombres detrás de él.

"A partir de aquí viajo solo, no quiero que me sigan." Dio la vuelta al coche y subió al asiento del conductor.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Harry.

"Pasa que conduciré hasta Koblenz y te subirás a un avión de regreso a Washington." Dijo mientras encendía el vehículo y comenzaba a conducir.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó con tono exigente. "Quiero saber que te dijo Liam." Louis bufó.

"Mataron al hermano de Stephanie." Respondió. "Debo ir a Australia para ver qué fue lo que pasó." Harry calló un momento.

"Quiero ir contigo." Louis negó en seguida.

"No." Respondió.

"¡Louis!" El chico lo miró.

"He dicho no." Respondió. "Sol, esto no es un juego. Acaban de hacer explotar a uno de mis hombres, no te meteré ahí."

"Quiero ir, quiero ver cómo está Stephanie." Louis solo negaba a la petición de Harry.

"No quiero que te pase algo, entiéndelo." Harry rodó los ojos.

"Para ser parte de tu vida debo aprender a vivir en ella." Louis se sorprendió por su comentario. "Si no me dejas intentarlo, jamás lo lograré." Tragó saliva. "Quiero ver a Stephanie, ella me apoyó cuando lo necesité." Tomlinson lo pensó un momento y asintió de acuerdo.

"Está bien, te llevaré a que te diviertas sufriendo con el dolor ajeno."

**~*~**

Louis conducía por las calles obscuras de Koblenz con cautela, no despegaba la vista de la carretera mientras Harry observaba aburrido por la ventana. No quería pasar los siguientes treinta kilómetros viendo las lucecitas de la ciudad. Se incorporó en su asiento y miró de reojo a Louis. Frunció los labios y después sonrió.

La mano del chico se posicionó en el porta vasos que estaba entre ambos asientos y poco a poco fue acercándose hasta que tocó el muslo derecho del cobrizo. Éste bajó la mirada un momento y luego regresó a la carretera sin tomarle importancia. El rizado mantenía la mano estática, de vez en cuando rascando o acariciando la pierna delicadamente. Louis siguió conduciendo sin prestarle atención al aburrido Harry, un suspiro salió desde su pecho y movió sus manos hasta tocar el pene del chico.

"Sol." Llamó Louis y Harry lo miró cínicamente.

"¿Qué sucede papi?" Preguntó con un tono de inocencia como si fuera extraño a lo que su mano estaba tocando.

"Estoy manejando." Dijo y el rizado mordió si labio inferior dando un ligero apretón sobre la tela del pantalón. "Sol." Lo nombró con clemencia.

"Es que estoy tan aburrido papi." El tono infantil que utilizaba Harry hacia que la excitación en Louis se propagara por todas partes. Se removió en el asiento abriendo sus piernas, infló sus mejillas con aire y lo dejó salir lentamente.

La mano de Harry comenzó a recorrer suavemente la entrepierna del chico haciendo que este se relamiera los labios a cada momento. Tomaba el trozo de carne sobre la tela y empujaba sus dedos contra él, marcándolo. En un momento su mano fue directo al cierre del pantalón y lo bajó, abriéndose paso entre el cinturón del auto para poder desabotonarlo también.

Louis tomó un gran impulso de oxígeno y aferró sus manos al volante del auto. La gloriosa mano de Harry entró en la prenda hasta lograr sacar el pene casi erecto del chico. Sacó su cinturón de seguridad y dio una última mirada a Louis antes de estirarse hasta que sus labios quedaron rozando con la cabeza del pene.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero del cobrizo y miró de reojo al Harry inclinado sobre él. La punta de su lengua pasó delicadamente sobre él y luego sus labios atraparon la punta de éste.

Su mano se aferraba a la base mientras Louis trataba de centrarse en la carretera, pisaba el acelerador y mantenía las manos firmes en el volante del auto. De repente, Harry deslizó el miembro entero del chico en su boca, tragándolo todo y haciendo que el cobrizo gruñera y golpeara el volante con el puño cerrado.

Era una tortura tener que mantenerse cuerdo para no chocar, mientras el rizado seguía subiendo y bajando su cabeza. Hacía pequeñas pausas a medida que subía y bajaba tan rápido como podía meterlo todo en su boca.

"Mierda, mierda." Susurró Louis haciendo que Harry se levantara para verlo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó relamiendo sus labios mientras seguía trabajando a Louis con sus manos.

"Nada, tú sigue con lo tuyo." Sonrió y se encogió de hombros regresando a lo suyo.

En la próxima salida de la carretera se desvío para comenzar a conducir por las calles en busca de su objetivo, miraba hacia todas direcciones con las manos temblorosas. Buscaba y buscaba hacia todos lados hasta que lo encontró. Lotería. Deslizó el coche al estacionamiento subterráneo de un centro comercial y lo estacionó en el lugar más apartado de la entrada. Estaba completamente desierto, ¿Quién estaría ahí a las cuatro de la mañana?

Harry seguía apretando y succionando la carnalidad con sus gruesos labios. Louis lo levantó de los hombros y lo miró fijamente con la respiración entrecortada.

"Sácate los pantalones." Ordenó y Harry sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Obedeció lo que Louis había pedido mientras el chico quitaba su cinturón y hacia el asiento hacía atrás para darse espacio entre el volante. Bajó sus pantalones hasta la rodilla y miró al otro chico. "Por un demonio." Gruñó en cuanto se percató de que Harry sólo portaba unas delicadas bragas color menta. "¿Ya sabías que te iba a follar en un estacionamiento?" Preguntó agitado mientras ayudaba al rizado a montarse en su regazo.

"Siempre tienes que estar preparado, tú me lo has enseñado." Susurró con sus narices rozando y comenzó a mover sus caderas delicadamente sobre Louis.

Estaba moviéndose como si ya lo tuviera dentro, como si lo estuviera sintiendo dentro. Louis no podía más con esto, el chico sabía perfectamente cómo ponerlo duro y como hacer que la erección valiera la pena.

El cuerpo de Harry sobre el suyo lo hacía delirar, Harry lo penetraba con sus profundos ojos al tiempo que Louis se encargaba de enterrar sus uñas en sus nalgas haciéndolo gimotear dentro de su boca.

Sus manos abrazaban su trasero mientras este seguía haciendo fricción contra su duro pene, haciendo que doliera y que las bragas del chico se mojaran con su pre-semen. Louis azotó descuidadamente una nalga del chico haciéndolo gimotear, la sensación de ardor y la marca rojiza en su lechosa piel fue azotada de nuevo haciéndolo soltar un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

"Espero y no te gusten estás bragas, porque no volverás a verlas." Los dedos del chico se metieron entre los encajes de la prenda y la rasgaron haciendo que Harry quedara totalmente libre. "Abre." Dijo y el chico abrió la boca para que Louis introdujera dos de sus dedos llenándolos de saliva, estos viajaron hasta la entrada de Harry haciéndolo dar un respingo con el contacto, ambos dedos recorrieron desde el inicio de sus nalgas hasta la entrada de éste.

Se deslizaron sin cuidado en la abertura de su ano, Harry soltó un fuerte gemido mientras era penetrado por los dedos de Tomlinson.

"¿Te gusta así bebé?" Preguntó con la voz ronca. Harry soltó un chillido, uno agudo mientras echaba su trasero hacia atrás para poder sentirlo más dentro.

"Tu pene papi, quiero tu duro pene dentro de mí." Louis le sonrió mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro. "Quiero que me folles ya." Mencionó para terminar con un puchero en sus labios.

Louis retiró su mano del culo del rizado y lo ayudó a levantarse un poco para acomodarlo, la cabeza hinchada de su pene rozó su entrada, haciendo a Harry tiritar y sentir escalofríos.

Se sentó poco a poco sobre él, sintiendo expandirse a medida que iba bajando. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras Louis se sentía apretado como la mierda. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras maldecía con benevolencia. Harry tenía las piernas dobladas a cada costado de Louis y éste no podía mirar a otro lado más que a su rostro, su bonito y tierno rostro mientras lo follaba.

**Queensland, Australia.  
Día presente.**

Minutos después de que Harry y Louis bajaron del avión, se dirigieron hasta el auto que ya los estaban esperando. Ambos subieron en la parte trasera y el chofer comenzó la ruta hasta la base.

El rizado miraba por la ventana mientras Louis tomaba su teléfono para hacer una llamada. Marcó el número de Liam, y esperó a que contestara.

"¿ _Ya vienes_?" Preguntó sin saludar. Louis estaba cansado, con sueño y probablemente no dormiría en las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas.

"Estamos en camino a la base." Respondió.

"¿ _Estamos_?" Preguntó con molestia. "¿ _Trajiste a Harry_?" Louis suspiró y miró al chico sentado a su lado.

"Liam, no es el momento para reclamos. ¿Cómo está Stephanie?" Liam dio una queja al otro lado.

" _Igual, no para de llorar y de repente tiene ataques_." Louis cerró los ojos y se lamentó.

No sabían exactamente quien lo había matado, pero tenía una ligera sospecha. No era nada nuevo que se cargaran a uno de sus hombres, pero, ¿una bomba en el auto?

Eso tenía que haber sido desde adentro.

"Trata de tranquilizarla, dile que estoy llegando." Liam calló del otro lado. "Es una buena chica." Susurró y esperó la respuesta del chico.

" _Sólo apúrate_." Colgó la llamada y regresó su móvil al pantalón.

"¿Cómo está Stephanie?" Louis alzó las cejas indicando malas noticias. Harry frunció los labios en tristeza.

"Era su hermano, la última persona que le quedaba." Harry bajó la mirada e hizo una mueca. "Stephanie es fuerte, superara esto." El rizado asintió y regresó su vista hacia afuera.

Louis suspiró y frotó su rostro agotado. Sentía que los parpados se le juntaban contra su voluntad. Se le había juntado rl cansancio, con la presión, y eso no era nada bueno.

Harry lo miró y le sonrió sin ganas, tomó su mano y Louis lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando sintió el contacto.

"Te ves muy cansado." Susurró con preocupación. Louis negó.

"Estoy bien, es solo que todo lo que paso con el auto en la carrera y lo de Luke me tienen muy estresado." Harry negó sin estar de acuerdo con su excusa.

"Debes descansar, si no te hará daño y puedes enfermarte." El cobrizo rodó los ojos y negó.

"Estaré bien sol." Elevó la mano del chico hasta su boca y la besó. "Te pediré un favor." Harry asintió poniéndole atención.   
"¿Qué pasa?" Louis lo miró serio y rascó el lagrimal de su ojo.

"Cuando entremos a la base, por nada del mundo te separes de mí." Harry asintió estando de acuerdo. "Si ves algo raro, algún movimiento, alguna persona o algo que te parezca extraño, avísame." Styles le sonrió y le acarició la mano con el pulgar.

"¿Por qué estás tan tenso?" Louis parpadeó rápido y suspiró.

"Este mundo no es nada fácil sol, no sabes en qué momento estás seguro y en qué momento no. Y yo te quiero seguro a ti, siempre." Harry lo miró conmovido, y se movió en el asiento hasta poder abrazarse a él.

"Relájate." Susurró. "Verás que me acoplaré bien." Louis lo enredó en sus brazos y besó su cabeza.

Viajaron por unos minutos más, y en cuestión de nada, entraron por una gran puerta de acero. Había un largo camino aun y metros más adelante se alcanzaba a ver la casa de esa base.

Era parecida a la de Tarragona, pero más pequeña. Estacionaron el auto frente a la construcción y Louis bajó seguido de Harry. Tomó su mano y se adentraron en la casa. En la primera sala, estaban las personas. Unos empleados, y Stephanie con Liam. En el centro del lugar estaba un ataúd, cerrado. Luke había muerto calcinado, era ilógico que lo tuvieran abierto.

Louis atravesó el lugar hasta donde estaba la chica. Al verlo, se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlo. Harry soltó su mano y se quedó a su costado. La castaña de colgó del cuello de Tomlinson mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

"Ya, ya." Susurró.

"Se lo cargaron Louis." Dijo. "Ese maldito hijo de puta." Louis asintió comprendiéndola.

"Lo pagará, te lo prometo." Stephanie se separó de él, y caminó hasta Harry, quien la abrazó y le dijo cuanto sentía la pérdida de su hermano.

Fueron a sentarse.

"Me dijo Liam que Arzaylea asegura que fue el griego." Stephanie lo miró y asintió. "¿Cómo sabe ella eso?" Ella tragó saliva.

"Por favor no te enojes." Louis suspiró rendido.

"¿Ahora qué me ocultaste?" La chica miró hacia el piso y buscó la manera de explicárselo.

"Arzaylea tuvo que ver con el griego." Louis cerró los ojos y maldijo hacia ella.

"¿Por qué demonios nunca me lo dijiste?" Preguntó entre dientes.

"Sabía que la matarías y eso hubiera matado a mi hermano. Esa es la misma razón por la que no la he matado yo." Louis iba a decirle algo, pero alguien entró a la sala y llamó su atención.

Arzaylea se dignó a aparecer. Desde que Liam y Stephanie habían llegado, no había hecho acto de presencia hasta ese momento.

La castaña la miró con odio y se levantó de su lugar. Arzaylea la miró con miedo. No traía a Lily, su nana se había quedado con ella en la entrada de la sala.

"¡Eres una maldita zorra asesina!" Gritó hacia ella.

"Steph." Llamó Louis. Estaba alterada, y era capaz de hacer una estupidez. La conocía.

"Yo no lo maté." Argumentó la chica, sacándole una risa cínica a Stephanie.

"Indirectamente lo hiciste." Dijo. "Me lo arrebataste. Y ya habíamos tenido una conversación sobre qué es lo que pasará." Louis se levantó de su silla para detenerla.

"Yo no tuve la culpa." Volvió a argumentar. Louis dio un paso hacia la castaña, pero esta levantó una mano hacia él para que se detuviera.

"Mi hermano tampoco tenía la culpa de que seas una puta." Se llevó la mano a la cintura y empuño su pistola.

"Stephanie." Dijo Liam mientras se levantaba.

Harry los miraba desde su silla. Esto era a lo que Louis se refería.

Arzaylea temblaba. Estaba en el hoyo.

"Yo amaba a tu hermano." Stephanie carcajeó.

"Eres una cínica." Mencionó con burla. "Despídete Arzaylea." Susurró y ladeó su cabeza antes de apuntarla con el arma.

"¡Stephanie no!" Gritó Louis mientras él y Liam corrían hacia ella para evitar que la matara, pero fue tarde.

La chica se había girado y había cambiado de objetivo antes de disparar.

"¡No!" Gritó la viuda con un profundo dolor. Corrió hasta la entrada, en dónde la nana estaba manchada de sangre, a causa del disparo que Lily había recibido en el pecho.

Estaba muerta, no había más que hacer.

Harry miraba la escena sin reaccionar. Mientras Louis y Liam la miraban con sorpresa.

Stephanie estaba con la mirada perdida, había matado a su sobrina, o al menos eso creían. Arzaylea sostenía el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hija mientras todos en la sala guardaban silencio al no saber cómo reaccionar.

"¡Eres una maldita insensible!" Gritó la madre. "Ojalá te pudras en el infierno." La parpadeó. Louis miró a la castaña.

"¿Steph?" Preguntó, pero no respondió.

Solo levantó su arma hacia Arzaylea y sonrió de medio lado.

"Nos vemos ahí."

Disparó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Queensland, Australia.  
Día presente.**

Luke, Arzaylea y la pequeña Lily estaban muertos ahora. Habían sido días estresantes para todos, más para Stephanie. Louis no terminaba de comprender como había sido capaz de matar de esa forma a su cuñada y sobrina. Nunca la había visto así, y estaba pensando seriamente en llevarla a un psiquiatra.

Liam, Harry y Louis abordaron el jet que los llevaría hacia Tarragona. Todos estaban cansados, habían viajado mucho y dormido poco. Los cambios de horario los estaban matando, vuelos de horas eternos y cambios radicales de clima estaban acabando con sus vidas.

Louis estaba nervioso al final de todo, el griego seguía atacando sin previo aviso. La seguridad de las bases ya no era suficiente para evitar ataques, y esas eran malas noticias. Ahora con Harry cerca, debía aumentar la seguridad que los rodeaba y aunque nunca había sido fan de viajar con guardaespaldas, creía que era hora de comenzar a hacerlo.

"¿No crees que debimos traer a Stephanie con nosotros?" Preguntó Harry en un susurro mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Louis. El cobrizo calló por unos momentos y suspiró.

"Ahora que lo dices, creo que hubiese sido mejor." Susurró. "Nunca había visto a Stephanie tan demente. Sé que es una chica que no tiene miedo de jalar el gatillo, pero realmente me dejó frío el hecho de matara a su sobrina y luego a su cuñada." Harry asintió con la mirada perdida en su mano entrelazada con la de Louis.

"Pobre chica, se quedó completamente sola." Louis frunció el ceño y negó lentamente.

"No." Dijo con suavidad. "Nos tiene a nosotros. A mí, a Audrey, Benny la adora y aunque sé que Liam la tolera poco, la ha apoyado siempre." El rizado frunció los labios.

"¿Qué crees que hará ahora?" Preguntó y Louis se encogió en hombros.

"Steph es muy fuerte, sé que logrará superar esto. Pero también sé que tendrá una maldita sed de venganza que no la dejará vivir tranquila." El presidente frunció el ceño y tragó saliva.

"¿Contra quién?" Preguntó. "Ya mató a su esposa, creí que con eso sería más que suficiente." Louis negó completamente seguro.

"Contra quien lo mató. A Arzaylea solamente la mató por capricho, no era necesario que se deshiciera de ella." Harry frunció los labios.

"¿Sabes porqué la mató?" Preguntó. Louis suspiró.

"Porque tenía que veres con el griego. A él es a quien va a querer matar, no será fácil olvidar que mató a su único hermano, al ultimo lazo de sangre que le quedaba." Harry hizo un puchero y guardó silencio.

Louis bajó la mirada hacia él, su vista estaba perdida, estaba tan callado. Parecía un pequeño niño asustado, y no era para menos. Toda su vida rodeado de personas tranquilas y ahora estaba metido en un mundo de armas, sangre y muerte. Y como caso extra el darse cuenta que ese griego, el que había insistido tanto en hablar con él, era uno de los mayores enemigos de Louis.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Él asintió de inmediato.

"Sí, lo estoy." Le dio una vaga sonrisa y Louis le sonrió de vuelta con gracia.

"¿Crees que a estas alturas puedes mentirme, sol?" Harry dejó salir una pequeña risa y negó mientras alzaba las cejas.

"Es solo que, aun estoy impactado por todo lo que vi. Cuando me decías que debo cuidarme, no creía que debía hacerlo de nuestra propia gente..." Louis lo miró con detenimiento y le sonrió.

"¿Nuestra?" Preguntó hacia él, haciendo referencia a su integración en la oración. Harry lo miró ilógico mientras rodaba los ojos.

"¿No crees que ya estoy igual de metido en esto que otros?" Louis lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabello.

"No quiero que te metas en esto." Dijo quejándose y soltando un gran gruñido. "Quiero que estés bien, que estés a salvo. No quiero estar siempre preocupado porque te vaya a pasar algo. Todo era tan fácil cuando no importaba lo que pudiera pasar, me complicas la vida sol." Harry rió ante el tono en su voz.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Tarragona?" Preguntó Liam desde el asiento de enfrente. Harry frunció el ceño mientras pensaba, ni siquiera recordaba la presencia del chico en ese avión.

"No mucho, creo. El viaje a Queensland estaba fuera de mis planes y no puedo estar fuera tanto tiempo." Concluyó y Louis lo miró con preocupación.

"¿Porqué no lo dijiste?" Preguntó. "Pudimos tomar un vuelo a Washington." Harry hizo una mueca de desacuerdo y negó.

"Está bien." Dijo sin preocupación. "Niall puede ocuparse de todo mucho mejor que yo." Liam alzó las cejas ante su respuesta. Nunca pensó que a Harry le dejara de importar su trabajo en algún momento.

"¿Eso crees?" Harry asintió y lo miró.

"Sí, da lo mismo." Susurró. Liam miró a Louis y éste se encogió de hombros ajeno a la actitud del chico. "¿Cómo llegó Stephanie aquí?" Preguntó cambiando el tema por completo. Louis frunció el ceño recordando.

"Su padre trabajaba desde muy joven en la mafia, se casó y tuvo hijos." Harry asintió comprendiendo.

"O sea que Stephanie es nacida dentro de la mafia." Louis movió su cabeza dándole en cierta parte la razón.

"Creo que se podría decir que sí." Harry asintió con una mueca de tristeza.

"¿Cómo murieron sus padres?" Louis suspiró e hizo una mueca. Harry era una mente hambrienta de información, y él era el tipo de chico que no le gustaba compartir su comida.

"Cuando su madre murió, yo aun no llegaba a Tarragona. Así que no puedo decirte que fue lo que pasó." Contestó. Liam levantó la mirada desde el sofá frente a él y lo miró.

"Murió de cáncer, Luke tenía alrededor de seis años y Stephanie tenía tres." Respondió. "Desde entonces quedaron a cargo de su padre, hasta su muerte." Harry tragó saliva.

"¿Y su padre?" Louis miró a Liam después de escuchar la pregunta y Liam hizo una mueca diciendo 'me da igual que se lo cuentes'.

"El padre de Stephanie murió cuando ella tenía como trece años, tal vez más pequeña." Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido. "Para ese entonces yo ya estaba a cargo de todo. Andrew fue herido en un ataque a la base de Australia, antes de morir en el hospital fui a verlo. Él tenía muchos años trabajando para la mafia, trabajó con mi padre y después trabajó lealmente para mí. Me pidió que cuidara de sus hijos, pero se centró más en Stephanie. Lo último que me dijo fue 'cuida a mi princesita, has lo que sé que su hermano no hará'." Louis infló sus mejillas mientras recordaba ese momento.

"Desde entonces, Louis llevó a Stephanie a Tarragona y ahí fue donde creció." Dijo Liam.

"Tal vez no he sido la mejor persona que pudo tener mientras crecía, pero estoy seguro de que nunca le ha faltado nada. Es una de las pocas personas a las que le cumplo algunos caprichos, como tú podrás comprender." Dijo mientras hacia un énfasis claro en la última parte de la oración. Harry rió al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

"Louis ha hecho un buen trabajo, Andrew debe estar muy agradecido con él." Louis asintió con los labios fruncidos y Harry le sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos, levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciar la creciente barba en su mejilla.

"Eres un ángel." Le dijo, pero Louis negó sin siquiera quitar la seriedad de su rostro.

"No sol, puedes contar las cosas buenas que he hecho con los dedos de tu mano. Pero estoy seguro de que conocerías números jamás escuchados, si trataras de contar todas las desgracias que he provocado."

**Calabria, Italia.  
** **Día presente.**

Cuatro días después de que todo el asunto de su hermano estuviera finalizado, se había dado la tarea de hacer un pequeño viaje para saldar algunas deudas pendientes. Estaba decidida a acabar con el que había matado a Luke. Y había jurado hacerlo antes de que él la matara primero.

Stephanie caminó con sigilo por la gran pared del terreno, miró el reloj en su muñeca. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. A esta hora probablemente todos estarían durmiendo, pero la vigilancia estaría más activa. Sacó su arma de la funda en su pantalón y la llenó con un cartucho nuevo.

"Ahora sí, tú maldito momento llegó." Antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la parte trasera de la casa, colocó en la punta de su arma un silenciador que Louis le había dado un tiempo atrás.

Recorrió con prisa el perímetro del lugar, hasta llegar a la parte más solitaria de la gran barda. Era momento de actuar. Miró hacia arriba con el fin de que nadie estuviera en ese lugar y cuando vio el camino libre, comenzó a trepar por el concreto de la pared.

Le llevó tiempo llegar hasta la cima, y para su suerte, nadie rondaba por ese tramo. Se detuvo encima de la barda y miró la caída, no tenía tiempo para pensar así que lo único que hizo fue salta, logrando que al caer, uno de sus tobillos se doblara.

"¡Mierda!" Gruñó al sentir el dolor. Miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que no había llamado la atención con su imprudencia.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar, aun quejándose del dolor en su pie. La casa no estaba lejos, el terreno no era tan grande como el de Louis. Las luces interiores no estaban encendidas, y eso era buena señal. Necesitaba actuar rápido, el plan era simple: entrar, matar y salir.

Conforme se iba acercando a la casa, varios hombres iban apareciendo. Se agachó para esconderse detrás de un auto que estaba por el lugar. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver con claridad hacia donde se movían las personas. Levantó su arma y apuntó vagamente hacia uno de ellos, jaló el gatillo, pero no logro darle.

"Vamos, maldita sea." Volvió a apuntar, pero falló de nuevo. Soltó un brusco suspiro y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. "Concéntrate." Se dijo a sí misma y volvió a tomar posición para disparar.

El hombre al que le apuntó cayó al piso haciéndola sonreír, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo. Al parecer uno de los hombre se había percatado del disparo, y ahora todos estaban alerta. Renegó con fuerza y se levantó para correr hacia otro lugar.

Llegó hasta la pared de la casa y se recargó en ella con la respiración agitada, asomó su cabeza por un borde y volvió a disparar su arma, dándole a uno en el hombre.

"Ahg." Oyó gritar y entonces todos comenzaron a moverse. Agachó su cuerpo y comenzó a recorrer el perímetro de la casa con velocidad.

Cuando llegó hasta el frente, en la puerta principal de la casa, había un tumulto de gente. Se lamentó ella misma y comenzó a respirar de manera agitada. ¿En dónde demonios te has metido Stephanie? Levantó su arma y comenzó a disparar al azar, haciendo caer a varios hombres que estaban ahí.

Todos comenzaron a moverse hacia todos lados, dejando la entrada libre. Se apresuró a ir hacia ella, pero su brazo fue alado. Se giró repentinamente, pero su cuerpo se relajó cuando vio el rostro del hombre. Era solo Sebastian. 

"¿Que demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido en molestia.

"Vengo a cargarme a tú maldito hermano, es lo que estoy haciendo." Respondió entre dientes.

"Tienes que salir de aquí, te van a matar." Ella rió cínicamente y negó.

"Yo no me muero antes de matar a tu hermano." Aseguró con firmeza, pero Sebastian la haló del brazo.

"Te irás de aquí ahora mismo." Ordenó.

"¡No me iré de aquí Sebastian!" Dijo segura y enseguida el chico comenzó a halarla lejos de ahí.

"Prefiero sacarte a rastras, que sacarte muerta." Dijo entre dientes. Ella trató de quitarse su mano de encima pero el chico se resistió. Hizo que se detuvieran y lo miró directo a los ojos.

"Lo siento." Susurró antes de golpear su entrepierna con su pie. Sebastian la soltó enseguida y dobló sus piernas ante el dolor. La chica levantó la mano con la que sostenía el arma y golpeó su noca con el mango de ésta. El chico cayó al suelo inconsciente y ella lo miró con dolor. "Te quiero chiquito." Mandó un beso hacia él, y dio media vuelta.

Se dirigió con precaución hasta la puerta y giró la perilla mientras la empujaba para poder abrirla. La primera sala estaba vacía, caminó unos pasos dentro y sintió como alguien la abrazó por la espalda con una gran fuerza. Forcejeó para liberarse de quien fuera la persona que le impedía moverse.

Empujó su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza para golpear la parte frontal de su rostro. Se giró cuando los brazos del hombre se aflojaron y volvió a dejar ir su cabeza contra la nariz del tipo. Se hizo hacia atrás y levantó su arma para dispararle en la cabeza. Se tomó un tiempo para respirar, y cuando se giró para seguir su camino. Tres hombre le apuntaban a la cara con sus armas.

Los miró a todos, estaba acorralada. Cualquier movimiento que diera, estaba muerta.

"Suelta el arma Stephanie." Esa maldita voz tan familiar. La chica dejó caer su arma al suelo sin precaución y levantó las manos en rendición. Levantó la mirada hasta donde provenía la voz y dio una molesta sonrisa. "Vámonos." Ordenó y tomó a la chica del brazo, para llevarla a algún lugar.

La guió por toda la primera planta, hasta llegar a lo que tal vez era su oficina. Encendió la luz del lugar, y entonces Stephanie logró verle bien la cara. No podía creer que no se pareciera nada a Sebastian. Eran tan diferentes físicamente, pero aun así tenían la misma mirada sombría e intimidante.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro, para evitar que la chica intentara huir. Le dio una seña para que tomara asiento, pero ella solo cruzó los brazos.

"Déjame regresar por mi arma para poder matarte de una vez." El griego rió y negó mientras chasqueaba la lengua en desaprobación.

"¿Porqué tanto empeño en matarme?" Preguntó con gracia. "¿Te mandó Louis?" Ella rió con cinismo y negó.

"Louis no me daría la oportunidad de matarte por él." El pelinegro alzó las cejas y caminó hasta acercarse a ella.

"Ese Louis, tan ingenuo como siempre." Ella rodó los ojos y descansó su peso en una de sus piernas. "Sabes que no tienes manera de salir de aquí." Se acercó lentamente hasta la chica y cuando estuvo frente a ella, llevó su mano a la barbilla de Stephanie. "Al menos que ofrezcas algo a cambio." No le respondió, simplemente alejó su tacto de ella. "¿Ahora te haces la chica difícil?" Preguntó con burla en su voz.

"No me acuesto con basuras como tú." Gruñó entre dientes y el griego sonrió de medio lado. "¿Porqué mejor no te vas a ver si puedes vender tu droguita en los mercados bajos? Ya que no puedes venderla en ningún país porque todos prefieren a Louis." El chico tensó su mandíbula y alzó una de sus cejas con molestia.

"Cierra tu maldita boca de perra." Stephanie le sonrió orgullosa de haberlo herido con sus palabras.

"¿Porque me callaría? ¿Es mentira que eres un perro miserable que se traga los negocios que Louis va desechando?" El griego levantó una mano y la dejó ir con fuerza en la mejilla de la castaña.

"¡Que te calles he dicho!" Gritó. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, el puño cerrado de Stephanie golpeó su mejilla con fuerza y seguido de eso, un cabezazo hizo que su nariz comenzara a sangrar.

Llevó una de sus manos al rostro y sintió la sangre brotar por sus fosas nasales. Le sonrió sorprendido a la chica mientras limpiaba el espeso líquido rojo que manchaba su rostro.

"Eres una maldita zorra dura de pelar." Ella lo miró seria y ladeó la cabeza.

"Aprendí del mejor." Susurró orgullosa. Él asintió y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y gritó.

"¡Jonathan!" El hombre apareció por un costado de la habitación y se puso a las ordenes del griego. "Llévatela como rehén." Ordenó y éste entró en la habitación para llevarse a la chica.

"¡Le mandaré a Louis tu cuerpo parte por parte!" Gritó mientras se la llevaban.

"¡Antes de que me cortes mi última mano, ten por seguro que te castro!" Gritó en respuesta, y el chico solo sostenía su mano contra su nariz rota.

**Tarragona, España.  
** **Día presente.**

Los tres chicos bajaron del avión y caminaron por la pista hasta llegar al auto que los estaba esperando. Louis, Harry y Liam subieron en la parte trasera del audi negro que estaba estacionado a unos metros del jet. Harry suspiró mientras sus ojos se cerraban sin que él pudiera impedirlo. Louis miró y le sonrió con delicadeza.

"Te ves tan cansado sol." Susurró. "Llegaremos a casa y descansarás un poco antes de que te vayas." Harry dio un gran bostezo y asintió.

"Me puedo ir hasta mañana." Louis miró su reloj en la muñeca. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Asintió estando de acuerdo.

"Bien, prepararé tu vuelo para mañana." Harry asintió y recargó en el hombro del cobrizo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Louis giró su cabeza mientras oía su cuello crujir. Liam estaba perdido en su ¡pad y cuando menos acordó Harry estaba completamente dormido. El teléfono en su bolsillo sonó y con el cuidado de no despertar al castaño, lo sacó para contestar.

"Tomlinson." Dijo cuando la bocina estaba en su oído.

"¡Mi querido amigo!" Oyó decir del otro lado y miró rápidamente a Liam. Le hizo una señal dándole a entender quien era el que llamaba.

Liam hizo una seña de vuelta, pidiéndole que pusiera el altavoz. Louis obedeció y en un instante todo el auto podía escuchar la llamada.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" Preguntó con la voz dura. Rieron del otro lado y escuchó como suspiró.

"Es que verás. Anoche mientras dormía plácidamente tuve una pequeña visita. Y ahora tengo algo que te pertenece." Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos.

"¿De qué demonios hablas?" Preguntó.

"Creo que será más fácil si ella te lo explica." Dijo. "Es Louis." Escuchó que dijeron a lo lejos.

"Hola jefe." Liam y Louis cerraron los ojos lamentándose de la existencia de Stephanie. El cobrizo pateó el asiento de adelante con fuerza y coraje.

"¿Estás demente maldita idiota?" Gritó exaltando a Harry y sacándolo de su sueño. "¿Qué demonios pasa por tú estúpida mente?" Regañó con la rabia brotando de sus poros.

"Lo siento." Dijo Stephanie del otro lado. Louis cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse.

Harry solo lo miraba confundido, no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando. Liam tenía una cara de resignación.

"Me he partido el culo para no mandarte cerca del griego y ahí vas tú a hacer tus estupideces sin sentido." La chica no respondió.

"Creo que ya sabes a quien tengo conmigo." El griego estaba de nuevo en la línea.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres para soltarla?" Preguntó con rapidez. El griego rió al otro lado de la línea.

"No quiero nada, la mataré Louis." Informó, y entonces Tomlinson sintió un nudo en su estómago.

"No la matarás, te daré lo que me pidas." Chasquearon la lengua desde Italia y Louis miró a Liam.

"Vaya, creo que esta chica vale oro en este negocio." Louis comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Pide algo antes de que pierdas la oportunidad, porque iré por ella y te mataré." Advirtió.

"Cómo sea, te devolveré la llamada en unas horas." El griego colgó y Louis apretó su teléfono mientras maldecía rápidamente.

Harry lo miraba atónito, sin entender, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Lo miró directamente al rostro. Estaba furioso, se veía la rabia en todo el marco de su cara. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su respiración era brusca y pesada. Trató de tomar su mano, pero Louis se alejó de él en cuanto sintió el contacto.

Harry se inmutó y aceptó el hecho de que estuviera demasiado molesto, incluso para aceptar su compañía.

"¿Quieres que tomemos un vuelo a Italia?" Louis negó mientras soltaba el aire que estaba reteniendo inconscientemente.

"No." Gruñó. "Marcará y pedirá algo, estoy seguro." Harry frunció el ceño mientras Liam asentía de acuerdo con la decisión de Louis.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó en voz baja. Louis lo miró y su rostro se relajó lo más que pudo.

"La estúpida de Stephanie está secuestrada, y ahora probablemente me cueste un huevo sacarla de ahí." El rizado tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó. Louis miró a Liam, y éste alzó las cejas.

"Probablemente en Italia, ahí está la casa del griego." Harry tragó saliva. ¿Era buen momento para decirle a Louis que él ya sabía quien era el griego?

Louis cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Esa maldita chica le causaba los dolores de cabeza más grandes del mundo. No podía pensar algo antes de hacerlo, actuaba por impulso y sin pensar en las malditas consecuencias que podrían traer sus actos.

"Cinco minutos Liam, cinco minutos le bastan a esa idiota para ponerle el cuello en bandeja de plata al griego." El rizado rascó su cabeza y miró hacia el frente.

Estaba comenzando a asustarse.

**Calabria, Italia.  
** **Día Presente.**

Stephanie caminaba por la habitación de un lado a otro. Estaba encerrada en la maldita casa del griego y Louis estaba molesto hasta el culo con ella. Si regresaba viva a Tarragona, la castigaría el resto de su vida. 

Miró por la ventana de la habitación y sólo veía arboles. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba aun dentro de la casa, o estaba en algún otro lugar el terreno. Los malditos hombres habían tapado sus ojos cuando la movieron. Podía llegar a arrepentirse de no haber obedecido a Sebastian.

Había actuado por instinto y ahora tenía que utilizarlo para escaparse de ahí.

Todo jugaba en su contra. No tenía un arma, los hombres del griego estarían más alertas que antes, Louis estaba enfurecido con ella y Sebastian probablemente no querría volver a ayudarla en su vida.

Golpeó la pared con su puño cerrado y sopló hacia un mechó de cabello que le estorbaba en la cara. Escuchó la perilla de la puerta moverse y caminó hasta la esquina de la habitación. La puerta de madera se abrió rápidamente y ella rodó los ojos.

"Hola, hola mi querida invitada." El griego entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa. Stephanie lo miró desde la cama y alzó una ceja hacia él.

Tenía una gasa que le cubría la nariz. Probablemente se la había destrozado y de griego no tendría nada cuando le quitaran el vendaje.

La mirada de Stephanie estaba muerta, parecía una maldita psicópata, y tenía que aceptarlo, eso le encantaba al chico.

"¿Cómo estás mi pequeña presa?" La chica remarcó su lengua en la mejilla y se encogió de hombros. "Estoy a punto de volver a llamarle a tu jefe, a ver que me quiere dar a cambio de tu vida." Stephanie soltó un suspiró y continuó callada ante las palabras del griego.

Estaba serena, sin preocupaciones. Cien por ciento segura de que saldría viva de ahí, y que en cuanto el griego se diera vuelta, acabaría con él.

"Dime algo maldita zorra, parece que las ratas te comieron la lengua." Gritó hacia ella. La chica ni siquiera se inmutó. Simplemente alzó las cejas y se inclinó un poco hacia donde estaba el chico.

"Suéltame para matarte de una buena vez." Susurró hacia él. El pelinegro le sonrió con cinismo y negó mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

"No lo creo Stephanie, en estos momentos vales demasiado como para soltarte así como así." Ella se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su cabeza.

"Sólo estas retrasando tu muerte." Dijo. "Te mataré, ten la seguridad que lo haré." Amenazó en un pequeño y delicado susurro. "Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero te mataré. Y cuando lo haga, dejaré que me arranque la cabeza el primero que se me ponga enfrente. Pero mientras tu estés vivo, ten por seguro que al infierno no me voy." El griego la miró serio mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba en una de las orillas.

**Tarragona, España.  
** **Día presente.**

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Liam y Louis fueron directo a la oficina a terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos que tenían pendientes. Harry por su parte, había subido a la habitación de Tomlinson para darse un baño y descansar un poco.

Había tratado de seguirle el ritmo a los chicos, pero no había sido nada fácil. Tenían un estilo de vida muy ajetreado, en donde lo que menos importaba era dormir y preocuparse por estar bien.

Louis había tenido una tarde dura, larga y pesada. Esperando la nueva llamada del griego. Stephanie le ponía los nervios de punta siempre, y aunque en ocasiones le daban ganas de volarle la cabeza, esa chica significaba mucho para él. 

Después de una larga siesta, Harry se levantó cuando la noche ya había caído. El exterior estaba oscuro, miró el reloj y era más de media noche. Pero vio a su lado y Louis aun no estaba en la cama. Frunció el ceño y salió de las cobijas.

"¿Louis?" Llamó en un tono mimado, aun adormilado por el sueño. No obtuvo respuesta.

Arrastró sus pies descalzos por el piso de madera hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya no había movimiento en la casa. Todo estaba en silencio, excepto un pequeño sonido que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Fue hasta las grandes escaleras y fue bajando delicadamente cada escalón.

Llegó al segundo piso, pero ahí no había nadie. El sonido se hizo más fuerte. Una linda melodía estaba sonando por toda la casa, una relajante, tranquila, pero que a la vez parecía desgarrarte el alma. Siguió su camino hasta la primera planta.

Caminó delicadamente por el largo pasillo principal hasta llegar a la primera sala. Ingresó en ella, y en el fondo, dándole la espalda a la puerta, estaba Louis sentado frente al piano. Con su espalda erguida, y sus dedos moviéndose delicadamente sobre las teclas del piano.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y movía delicadamente su cabeza mientras hacía sonar la música por la habitación.

_Kiss the rain._

Harry se recargó en el marcó de la entrada a la sala, y observó a su novio. Al hombre que parecía odiar al mundo, que podía cerrar todo paso al dolor mientras fuera necesario, pero que al final del día, no era más que un chico al que le faltaba amor, amor que él estaba dispuesto a darle.

Verlo preocupado por Stephanie, le daba esperanzas de que algún día pudiera ser una persona expresiva, que no tuviera miedo a amar. Que pudiera ser libre para decir lo que siente, que pudiera estar seguro de su amor. Y que entonces, se entregara por completo a él.

Conforme la música iba avanzando, los pensamientos de Harry iban volando más allá.

Su Louis, él chico que se perdía en la lenta y suave melodía de un piano, un instrumento tan delicado como él podía llegar a ser cuando estaba quebrado, cuando se sentía absolutamente perdido. Se quedó ahí parado, observandolo, queriendo pasar con él lo que le restaba de vida.

Mirándolo como al regalo más grande que la vida le había dado. Completamente, perdidamente y tontamente enamorado de él. Enamorado de Louis.

Las notas se iban alentando, poco a poco la canción iba terminando. Se iba apagando ese ambiente en el que todo parecía mágico y fuera de orbita. Comenzaba a volver la realidad para ambos, el mundo de muerte en el que estaban metidos.

Louis dejó caer los hombros cuando dio el último acorde, frotó su rostro y Harry caminó hacia él. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de sus hombros, recargando su vientre en la espalda de Louis. Sus manos se encontraron y Louis besó una de las de Harry.

"¿Qué haces aquí cielo?" Preguntó mientras besaba el revuelto cabello cobrizo de Tomlinson.

"No podía dormir, estaba dando vueltas en la cama y no quería despertarte, te veías muy lindo dormido." Harry sonrió mientras se recargaba más sobre su espalda, haciéndolo doblarse hacia el frente. Louis soltó un quejido.

"¿Crees que pesas dos kilos?" Preguntó con tono burlón haciendo reír al rizado.

"¿Me estás llamando gordo?" Se fingió ofendido y quitó su cuerpo de encima de Louis.

Este rió y se giró en el banco del piano, quedando frente a él. Haló su mano e hizo que Harry se sentara en su regazo.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo miró directo a los ojos mientras sentía su respiración sobre su boca.

"Mi gordo." Susurró haciendo reír al chico.

"Tuyo." Respondió.

Harry besó su nariz y acarició su barbilla con suavidad.

El intenso azul de sus ojos lo hacía sentir cosas que jamás imaginó. Louis era algo tan nuevo para él, en todos los sentido.

"Mi bebé. Mi vida. Mi amor." Comenzó a decir Louis mientras lo miraba con anhelo. "Mi sol." Le sonrió y Harry lo miró con los ojos cristalinos.

"Mi todo." Le susurró en respuesta. Louis cerró los ojos y se abrazó con fuerza a Harry.

Estaba tan preocupado, tan en el hoyo. Tan nervioso, al borde de la perdición. Realmente, si Harry no estuviese ahí con él, tal vez hubiese enloquecido.

"Tranquilo mi cielo." Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Le dolía tanto verlo así. Este Louis no se comparaba con el que se había presentado en la casa blanca unos meses atrás, este era el verdadero Louis.

"Tienes que dormir, solecito." Harry se quedó pensando un momento, y luego sonrió en sorpresa.

"¿Te das cuenta que nos complementamos?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Tenía el ceño fruncido ante el comentario de Harry.

"Tú eres mi cielo, y yo soy tu sol." Dijo con sorpresa en la voz. Louis negó ante los comentarios un poco estúpidos que podían salir de su boca en ocasiones.

Louis asintió lentamente después de un rato de silencio.

"Tu eres mi sol." Susurró mientras jugaba con su linda y delicada mano. Hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos. Tragó saliva y su rostro se tornó serio. "Porque yo era un cielo oscuro que llegaste a iluminar." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


End file.
